What Is And What Should Be
by lovesmesomebooth
Summary: After Draco and the Slytherins dress like Dementors to scare Harry, Harry flees in a moment of panic, only to hide in a rarely used classroom. He ends up overhearing a conversation between two people that turns his entire world upside down. He now has to figure out how to come to grips with having a new father, and what that means in the long run.
1. The Art of Running

He simply ran. He ran as far and as fast as he could. He pulled his invisibility cloak around him and ran. He wasn't sure why he wasn't wearing the cloak to begin with, but he decided in mid run it was better now than never. He wasn't looking ahead, but back. He didn't know if his pursuers were giving chase and he didn't want to be followed. He was still small enough that the cloak fit him completely. Not a leg nor arm nor hair was hanging out. He ran until he came to a door and he slowed. He opened it quietly and peered in, and since he didn't notice anyone, he took one last look back and slipped in. He kept the cloak pulled close to himself and made his way to the back of the room under a table, completely from view of anyone. When his hammering heart finally slowed, he dared a glance around. He was in Professor Snape's least used classroom. How he managed to end up in the dungeons, he didn't know. He felt his head spin from the running and started taking slow, deep breaths to get his bearings back.

He felt like a coward sitting under a desk in the far back reaches of a classroom of the professor that hated him most. Oh, it wasn't because of where he was, per say. It was because of why he ran. Ever since word got around about his passing out on the train, the whole school seemed to be against him. A reality check made him note that it was mostly just a few Slytherins, but sometimes everything just seemed to run together. Whenever he was taunted about the Dementors, it brought back the memory he didn't know he had. He knew now that it was in fact his mother's last moments he relived. He was mostly able to choke back the feeling of dread when taunted, but after the Quidditch match, he couldn't control it anymore. So when Malfoy and his body guards stalked down the hill with their hoods up and snuck up on him, he did the only logical thing. He ran.

Still safely surrounded by invisibility, he made to get up until he heard a door creak open. He stilled and made himself as small as possible and made sure he was still well hidden. Then he heard voices. Two voices that should not be together, let alone civil.

"Severus, are you going to tell him yet? I think you don't give him enough credit." He recognized the voice immediately. He felt much safer, especially if he were to be found out. The owner of that voice would no doubt protect him from Snape's wrath.

"Remus, this is not about the credit he does or does not deserve. I, myself still cannot seem to get my head around this. I would prefer I knew where to go from here before we approached this subject." All Harry had to do was scoot to his right and he had a full view of the two men in question. His favorite and his least favorite. Harry watched as Snape ran his hand over his face and began pacing while Remus leaned against Snape's large desk, his arms crossed at his chest.

"I certainly hope when you say 'we' you mean you and Harry." Harry's heart stopped. What could they be talking about that would have anything to do with him? Especially if it had Snape in such a state that he wasn't sneering or glaring at Remus.

"I did have hope that you would assist me in this endeavor. He trusts you completely. Our past dictates that there is no way I can tell him and he react in a way I would favor." If Harry didn't know any better, he would say he heard jealousy in Snape's voice and saw defeat in his eyes. Remus apparently noticed it as well.

"I will lay the ground work for you, but this is something best laid between family. The longer you go with knowing and him not, the worse it will be for the both of you. You will have had time to adjust and will then not be patient enough while he figures it out." Snape paused in his pacing to look at Remus.

"Remus, your basis on this being between family nullifies you not being involved. Also, you pointing out my lack of patience is yet another factor of you needing to help me with this." Harry was sure Snape couldn't be implying that Remus was like family. That would just make no sense. Harry was in the process of contemplating that when the world dropped from beneath him.

Remus took a deep breath and watched Snape. He knew the man had a point. He also couldn't deny Snape referring to him as family tugged at his heart strings just a little. He knew it was better to get it done, and soon. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

"Very well, Severus. But heed my warning. It would be better that he hears that he is your son from you. He is a strong young man. You should be very proud of him." With that, Remus stood and walked out of the room, stopping momentarily to place his hand on Snape's shoulder. Harry had never been so still in life. He wasn't even sure he heard that correctly. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard talking again. He thought for sure he was found out.

"I am proud of you, Harry. So proud. I'm so sorry for these last few years of hostility, and I'm sorry for not knowing sooner. I hope we can get through this." Snape didn't move for some time. He just sat with his head in his hands. Then like a flash he was on his feet, usual sneer in place and out the door, robes billowing behind. Harry wasn't sure how long he sat crumpled under that table in the potions classroom. His first reaction was to flee immediately, but then he would run the risk of running into Snape. So he sat. When he finally thought he was safe, he uncurled himself from the ball he was formed in and stretched his legs, careful to keep the cloak around him just in case. He headed out the door and made his way up from the dungeons. He kept to the wall, more so to hold himself up than to avoid other people, but he was grateful for it after he rounded the corner.

Heading straight toward him was Draco Malfoy and his sidekicks. Directly behind them was his potions professor. He thought about thinking of him as his father, but he couldn't manage it. He leaned against the wall as much as he could and he held his breath. The younger Slytherins passed him without a second glance. Snape, however, slowed his steps and looked directly at Harry. Harry mentally checked himself over until he was certain he couldn't be seen as Snape stopped directly in front of him. His eyes held curiosity, as if he could sense a presence. Mere moments went by, but Harry held his breath for fear Snape would smell the chocolate he ate earlier. With a quirked eyebrow and a slight shake of his head, Snape turned and followed his students down the corridor. Harry slowly released his breath. He watched the man walk out of sight and waited a few moments until he was certain he heard the click of a door and then made his way out of the dungeons. He knew his friends would be looking for him, but he wasn't sure he wanted company. He knew he couldn't tell them yet. He had to figure it out for himself. He knew Ron would be furious and would refuse to believe him. He knew Hermione would be completely understanding, and for some reason, he didn't want that right now. He also knew he could talk to Remus about this, but he just wanted time to think. He made for the safety of the seventh floor. He remembered in first year that Dumbledore told him about the room that would be whatever the person wanted it to be. It had been where he found the Mirror of Erised. He wondered what he wanted the room to be.

The door appeared after his third passing, just like always. He made sure there was no one around and opened the door. What he saw floored him.


	2. Sanctuary

The room was roughly the size of the common room. It was warm and inviting and he immediately felt safe. There was a fireplace along the back wall. In front of the fireplace were two black wing-backed chairs covered with emerald velvet cushions. The chairs were angled toward the fireplace, with a matching sofa between the two. Behind the sofa was table that held a couple books and some knick knacks that looked extremely expensive. Over the back of the sofa was a well-worn, yet very comfortable looking throw blanket. Beneath the furniture was a deep green, almost black, area rug that looked like it could swallow him if it wanted. He made his way in front of the lit fireplace and looked up. There was a portrait of a woman with long, black, silky hair and warm, deep brown eyes. He waited to see if she would move. Beneath her portrait was a silver placard. Written in very neat script was the name 'Eileen Prince'. He looked around the room and found bookshelves. Floor to ceiling bookshelves lined all but the fireplace wall. He made his way around to all of the bookshelves and picked a book at random, not looking at the title. He made his way back to the sofa and pulled a throw cushion under his elbow, pulled his feet underneath him and covered himself with the blanket.

When he flipped open the book, he noticed writing on the back of the cover. In black, slanted handwriting was 'Property of the Half-Blood Prince'. As he flipped through the pages, he noticed a feeling of dread well up. He turned to look at the front of the book and sighed. He hadn't paid attention to what book he grabbed, but he felt so comfortable he didn't dare get up. He was holding in his hand a sixth year potions text. Oh the irony. He flipped through the pages at random and noticed the same handwriting though out the book. He felt a smile creep across his face.

"Man, Snape would be furious if he saw someone wrote in a book; and a potions text no less!"

He saw that most of the writing was contradicting all or parts of the potions instructions. Some were changing quantities of ingredients. Others were adding an additional stir here and there. There was also other writing; things that didn't have anything to do with potions. He simply assumed they were spells, and he immediately perked up at the thought of learning a new spell that no one else knew. He came across one that simply stated 'For Enemies', though it didn't give any indication of wand movement or a counter curse. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, but he knew he had missed dinner. He found himself actually enjoying the book and felt completely at home in that room. He closed the book and looked around, taking a deep breath. He knew he would have to leave. He knew his friends would be looking for him, and he was terrified he would never find the room again. He didn't even know what he had been thinking of when he paced in front of the tapestry to even get this room in the first place. He looked to the book again and felt himself smile as the plan formed. He stood from the couch, careful to put the pillow back against the arm. He then draped the blanket back across the sofa. He wrapped the book in his invisibility cloak and headed toward the door. Before he touched the door handle, he took one last look around. He hoped his plan would work, because otherwise he would miss this place very much. Feeling just slightly less apprehensive than when he arrived, he closed the door behind him.

Since he missed dinner, he headed to the kitchens to snag some sandwiches before heading to the common room. He could tell it was close to curfew, because he didn't encounter many people on his way through the castle. While he made his way to the common room, he began to eat his sandwiches, knowing he would hardly get a chance when Ron and Hermione got ahold of him. He had one left by the time he climbed through the portrait hole. He headed toward the fireplace, noticing it didn't feel near as warm as the one in the Room of Requirement. He sat in the armchair and counted in his head. Before he even reached three, Hermione was sitting on the arm of the chair and Ron was sitting on the table in front of them.

"Harry, thank goodness! Where were you? We looked for you everywhere!" Hermione was sitting on the arm, facing him with her socked feet under Harry's legs and a horribly worried look on her face.

"Yeah, mate. Professor McGonagall saw what Malfoy did and came out to yell at him, but you were gone before anyone else saw what happened. Where did you go?" Ron had his elbows on his knees and his hands folded in front of him, but he looked just as weary as Hermione.

Harry knew he couldn't tell them anything yet. Not before he understood what was going on. He was slightly grateful that he could use Malfoy as an excuse. At the same time, if it wasn't for Malfoy, he would have never overheard Snape and Remus' conversation.

"I was just wandering the castle. I hate that those things affect me the way they do, and when I saw Malfoy, it just brought everything back. I knew it wasn't an actual Dementor, but my instinct was just to run. I didn't mean to make you guys worry. I just lost track of time." He tossed his last sandwich to Ron and lightly grabbed Hermione's leg and gave her a smile. She leaned over and gave him a hug and then began to badger him and Ron about homework. Harry kept a sharp eye on his cloak and the prize within while they sat in the common room going over homework. He couldn't wait until he could go upstairs and continue through his new book. It sounded odd, even to him, that he was anxious to read a potions text. Then again, this wasn't just a normal text. He was hoping there were some instructions he could apply in his third year potions. He still didn't know what he was going to do in the morning when he went to potions. He knew he had to keep his emotions in check. He just wondered how Snape would act.


	3. Reasoning

He walked around the common room looking like a caged animal. It was well past midnight and he figured it was closer to breakfast than curfew. Still, he couldn't care if the entire mass of Gryffindor house came down and watched, he was going to pace. He ran his fingers through his hair so much it was standing on end, looking as if he had used a sticking charm or some Muggle hair gel. He wasn't able to sleep for dreams, and his thoughts while he was awake were almost worse. He could go to Remus, he knew that. He could tell Hermione, he knew that too. Saying it out loud would make it all the more real and he didn't know if he wanted that. He couldn't want that. For the last three years, he has been plagued by stares and ridicule. No matter what he did, he wasn't good enough or smart enough. It was to the point where he almost didn't want to try anymore. There was no pleasing the man that was, as he now knew it, his father.

From day one, he had an off feeling about the man. His scar had burned slightly the first time they laid eyes on each other. Or had it? That was a mere two years ago and try as he might; it was hard to recall exactly what happened that night in the Great Hall; especially when it was combined with the events of the rest of the year. They thought the man was causing Harry to fall off his broom, but that ended up being the complete opposite. The man was trying to _save_ him. That doesn't excuse the venom in which he spoke to Harry on a daily basis, but it was a far cry better than how the Dursley's treated him, he had to admit. If Vernon Dursley had been in Severus Snape's shoes during that particular quidditch game, he would have quieted the crowd so Quirrell could have better concentration. Hindsight is twenty-twenty and knowing now that Voldemort was actually a part of Quirrell, and that the part that was Voldemort was in the _back_ of Quirrell's head forced him to recognize that the scar burning had nothing to do with Severus Snape and everything to do with Voldemort. The anger in which Snape displayed toward Harry could be linked to the fact that Harry looked ever the part of James Potter. The man did bring up James Potter at every turn.

Second year started off worse, with Severus stalking toward them and demanding an explanation, but never letting them actually explain the flying Ford Anglia. Harry had never been so overjoyed to see Minerva McGonagall in his life than the moment just after Snape stating if he and Ron had been a Slytherin they would have been expelled. It was childish, Harry reflected, how Severus pointed at him and Ron and demanded they be held accountable. Still, that was the last bit of altercation he had had with the man that year. Snape even so much as went to bat for him when he was caught, yet again, at the scene of someone's petrification. There was something odd about Snape that year, but Harry wasn't sure he knew what it was. Potions was the same, with Snape stalking through the classroom and barking out orders. He would loom over Harry's cauldron and just wait until a mistake was made and then point it out to all. Perhaps the man needed a more productive hobby?

Then the beginning of this year started out as the second one ended. The man still loomed over his cauldron. Though it all really begged one question; when had Snape found out about being Harry's father? Had he known all along? Had Remus been the voice of reason to make the man act on it? How long had Remus and Snape been friends? Were they actually friends, or did Snape merely converse with him out of professional courtesy? No, that last bit can't be right. They obviously held a strong connection. Their exchange in that potions classroom told him that. The longer he paced the more he knew that Snape had to have only just found out. He couldn't have known before this school year. He had his head down and his eyes closed just thinking when he ran headlong into Ron.

"Watch it, mate. Hey, are you okay?" Harry ran his fingers through his hair once again, which was still standing on end. He chuckled.

"I imagine I look like I stuck a fork in a toaster, eh? Yeah, I'm good. I just couldn't sleep, so I thought I would come down and do a little thinking." He looked up and saw Ron narrowing his eyes.

"A toaster?" Harry laughed.

"Don't tell me your dad doesn't have a toaster in the shed out back. You know, you put bread in and out comes toast? Oh never mind, let's just head down to the Great Hall and get some toast." Harry ran upstairs to run water over his hair, then drug Ron to the Great Hall. They sat in silence; Ron shoveling food onto his plate and into his mouth and Harry pushing his eggs around.

When they walked into the Great Hall, his eyes went straight to the head table and spotted Snape before Harry even crossed the threshold. That brought on a new round of feelings that welled inside of him. He wasn't hungry anymore but he didn't want to leave Ron alone. For as long as he could remember, he wanted nothing more than to have his parents back; even just one of them so he could feel exactly what it was like to have someone in his corner. Every birthday and Christmas, he would silently ask for the same thing; a family that would love him no matter what. He knew it was pointless. The older he got the more he knew it would never come true, but that never stopped him from wishing it. When he was finally able to be free from the confines of the cupboard and was actually able to see the night sky, he even went so far as wishing on stars. Now here he was, part of his family had been returned to him but he didn't know what to do about it. All his life all he ever wanted was his father, and there he was now sitting fifty feet away, and it was someone who had a great dislike for him, if not outright hatred. There had to be some reason the man was always on his case. The longer he sat in the Great Hall with Snape being so close, the more agitated Harry was getting. After twenty minutes of chancing glances toward the head table, and catching Snape's eye five times, Harry had enough. He let his fork fall to his plate and stomped out of the Great Hall and went back to his dorm. He had a little while before he had classes, so he threw himself into the large, overstuffed couch in the common room and pulled a fluffy pillow over his head. He screamed into it a few times and when he felt he had nothing left, he pulled the pillow away from his face. He sat up while rubbing his eyes and found Hermione staring at him.

"Everything okay?" She looked like she had been sitting there a while, judging by the three books that were around her open.

"Yeah, just fine." He closed his eyes and rubbed them again. She looked questioningly at him, but let it go. He stood and went up to the tower to get his bag and came back down to find Hermione with her own on her shoulder, all books put away. He smiled at her and held his arm out. She linked her arm with his and they set off to class. His heart felt lighter, but the knots in his stomach were still there. He wasn't sure they would ever go away.

He made it through the day, but just barely. He roundly ignored the head table during lunch and he refused to meet Remus' eyes in Defense class. It was dinner and he was having an internal struggle on whether he should go to the Great Hall or just avoid it altogether. He watched the tower slowly empty of people going to dinner and he decided he would chance it. He was starting to feel hungry and walked out of the portrait hole with the mass of students, hoping to not draw attention to himself. He managed a few bites of food, but the more he thought about not looking to the head table, the more his eyes were drawn to it. He finally gave up and went to his dorm. He drew the curtains around his bed and stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.


	4. Gifts

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting at breakfast when a thought occurred to Harry. He dropped his fork and stared at Ron.

"I'm going to have to use a school broom when we play Slytherin next week." Harry stared wide eyed toward Ron. Ron stopped eating immediately and looked at Harry.

"Why don't you just owl order a new one?" Ron then resumed eating, but was watching Harry for a reply.

"You know, it's funny. I've never bought my own broom. I suppose I cou-" Harry was interrupted by owl post. There was a rather large jet black owl that landed softly on the table behind his plate and it held a letter in its beak. Harry looked to his friends and saw the confusion on their face as well. He tentatively grabbed the letter from the owl and tried to give it some of his bacon, but it refused. The owl stood still as a statue watching Harry. Harry was still trying to figure out what was going on when the owl hooted quietly to get his attention. The owl pointedly looked at Harry then at the letter. Looking to Hermione, he noticed she looked as confused as him, and that didn't help his situation. He finally relented and opened the letter.

 _After breakfast, head to your dorm. You should have sufficient enough time to venture there and make it to your first class._

Harry turned the page over, and back again looking for more information. He looked to his friends, who were staring at him in question.

"Honestly guys, I have no idea." He handed the letter to Hermione and watched the owl watching him. Once his friends passed the letter back to him, he placed it in the pocket of his robes and looked up at Remus. The man seemed to be in a conversation with McGonagall, so he never caught his eye. Not being able to take the curiosity anymore, he told his friends he was heading up. Surprisingly, they didn't follow.

"You go ahead, Harry. I'm sure Ron will want to eat more, and I need to finish up some notes. We'll meet you in the Entrance Hall before we go to potions." Ron looked like he wanted to object, but shrugged and added more food to his plate. Harry tried once more to catch Remus' eyes, but the man seemed then to be finishing his meal. He took a deep breath, turned on his heel and made his way to his dorm, a jet black owl following closely behind.

When he walked into his room, he noticed his bed hangings were closed. He knew he left them open when he went to breakfast, so he just looked at his bed for a moment. He really wished Hermione and Ron came with him. He knew Hermione would know of a spell that would detect if he could open them or not. A soft hoot made him look to the top of his bed. There, just as proud as at breakfast, was the jet black owl. It was just staring at Harry. When Harry went to open his curtains, the owl seemed to relax a little. There was an emerald green blanket covering a rather large object. Looking to the owl once more, he noticed he had another letter in his beak. He reached up to take it and the owl nipped his fingers lightly and flew to his pillow. He opened the other letter.

 _Remove the blanket. No harm will come to you._

"Seriously? How did you even know I wouldn't have removed the blanket yet? Who is this from anyway?" He looked to the bottom, but didn't see any sort of signature. He reached out to take the corner of the blanket and noticed it felt similar to the one he found in the Room of Requirement. When he pulled the blanket back, he saw a broom. Not just any broom, but a Firebolt. He reached out and ran a hand over the handle and noticed an inscription: _Volare Atque_. There were a few markings along the other side of the handle. They looked like runes. He sat on his bed and held the broom for a moment before turning his attention back to the letter.

 _Now that you have seen the broom, I expect you to take care of it and yourself on the quidditch pitch. It certainly wouldn't do for the Gryffindor star seeker to use a sub-par broom. Be careful, I will be watching. Draven is also yours to keep. I know you have Hedwig, but Draven will be less conspicuous, just in case. He can also look out for himself, so no need to worry about a cage for him. He comes and goes as he pleases, but if you ever have a need for him, just whistle, he will come._

Harry looked to the jet black owl and gave him a rub under his neck. The owl hooted in appreciation then gave him a nip at his wrist. Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was time to head downstairs before he was late for potions. He had a feeling he knew who gave him the broom, but he couldn't be sure. He put his broom under his bed and the blanket he folded and put under his pillow. As he headed downstairs, Draven seemed to follow. Once he left the tower and started down the stairs, Draven moved ahead of him. He met his friends in the Entrance Hall and they headed toward the dungeons.

"What was with that letter, Harry? Why did you have to go back to your room?" Hermione was on his left, Ron on his right. Harry had no idea what to tell them. He certainly couldn't tell them who it came from. He wasn't completely sure, himself. He just had to bide his time until they reached the classroom, then they wouldn't dare ask him anymore. He would come up with something before the end of the class. He would also find out if his suspicions were right by the time class was over.

"It's kind of a long story. We'll talk about it later." They headed into the potions classroom and took their normal seats at the back of the class.

"Put your books and wands away. The potion instructions are on the board. You have one hour. Get started." With robes billowing behind him, Snape made his way to the front of the classroom and took a seat behind his desk. He immediately began to grade papers.

Harry instantly took note of the ingredients required and went to the student stores to get what was needed. He noticed one ingredient that he had alternate instructions for from his borrowed book. He placed a smile on his face and began grinding lavender leaves and chopping ginger. When he was about halfway done with his potion, he noticed that it was a bit darker in color than Hermione's. He looked up in time to see Snape making his rounds and began to panic. He was hoping with the added instruction, he would do well. He shouldn't have assumed the alternate instructions would span to all potions with the same ingredient. He kept wishing his potion would lighten in color. Just as he was about to stir in his last ingredient, a hand clamped down on his arm.

"Your potion is violet Mr. Potter. If you look around, you will notice just about everyone else's potion seems to be lavender, with the exception of Mr. Longbottom's. Then again, who could expect him to even come close to the correct consistency let alone the proper color? Is it really that trying to read and follow simple instructions? Ten points from Gryffindor." With that, Snape released Harry's arm and stalked back up to the front of the classroom.

"Well, so much for that." Harry said to himself. Or so he thought. He felt Hermione elbow him in the ribs and he looked at her to question why she did it when she moved her eyes toward the front of the classroom. Harry followed suit and saw Snape standing again, staring right at him.

"Detention, Potter; since you can't seem to hold your tongue in my classroom. Tonight, eight o'clock." Snape then sat back down and continued grading essays. Harry was packed and ready to go the second the bell rang. He was the first out the door, with Ron and Hermione following just behind him. Unbeknownst to Harry, Draven was just above them.

"Harry, can you tell us now what it was you had to go upstairs for?" Hermione and Ron were again beside him. They made their way to the Entrance Hall and Harry kept walking until they were outside. He stopped when they came to a very large oak tree in the middle of the grounds. He closed his eyes and took a couple of calming breaths. He was sure he was right about the broom, but with the way Snape was acting, he needed to think harder.

"I got a broom; a Firebolt to be exact." He stood staring at the lake. It wasn't even twenty four hours since the knowledge of Snape being his father. He couldn't wrap his head around that. What bothered him was the broom. It was obvious it didn't come from Snape. So who had given him the newest and most expensive broom, as well as an owl, that seemed to be watching him at all times? He didn't really know why he had his hopes up about it being Snape. Maybe it was the thought of actually having a parent alive that made him look past their potions professor and try to see the actual man.

"A Firebolt, are you serious? Blimey, Harry! That's the latest broom on the market. Wicked expensive. Who sent it to you?" Ron was obviously ecstatic about it. Harry probably should've been. Hermione, on the other hand, had other ideas.

"Harry, you know that you should turn it over to Professor McGonagall. With Sirius Black on the loose, he could've sent it to you and cursed it." Ron turned to her and was gaping. Clearly he was offended that such a thing was thought of. Harry took a deep breath and let it out dramatically.

"Hermione, I seriously doubt an escaped convict would just stop at Quality Quidditch Supplies and pick up a broom just to send it to me." He couldn't help but wonder just who did send it though.

"I'm serious, Harry. You can't tell just by looking at it if it's decent, and she can always give it to Professor Flitwick to check over as well. You may not have it for next week's match, but at least you'll be safe." Harry knew it was hopeless, so he did the only thing he could think of.

"I'll show it to Remus, okay? He is, after all, our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Seeing Hermione nod, he felt a little better; but only about keeping the broom from being taken. He still needed to figure out where it came from, and he knew he could trust Remus to help him with that. With that, they headed back to the castle and to their Defense class.


	5. Do Over

Harry could feel Remus' eyes on him throughout class. Since this was his last class before lunch, he knew he could stay back and not have to worry about being late anywhere. Every time Harry looked up from his book, he caught Remus looking away. Then it hit him. It was Remus that gave him the broom. He didn't understand the owl, but figured he could just ask after class. The next time Harry caught Remus looking at him, Harry gave him a smile, which the older man returned.

When class was over, Harry made sure to take his time packing his books. He nodded to Ron and Hermione to go ahead without him. When the last student left the room, he made his way to Remus' desk.

"So, I went up to my room this morning. Hermione is convinced it was Sirius Black that sent me the broom, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't him." Harry brought a chair and sat next to Remus' desk. He looked up and gave the older man a small smile. Draven flew over and landed on the back of Harry's chair. He absentmindedly reached up and started to pet Draven.

"Harry, I assure you it was not Sirius Black that gave you the broom, but also, it was not me. As much as I wanted to get you a new one after your Nimbus flew into the Whomping Willow, there is no way I could purchase one that would be any better than the school's Cleansweeps." Remus brought his eyes past Harry to the large, jet black owl standing on the back of Harry's chair. He knew who the owl used to belong to. He also knew he was the only other person besides its previous owner to know the young owl. Draven sensed he was being watched and hopped over to Remus' desk.

"Well, if it wasn't you, then who was it?" Harry watched as Draven leaned over and nipped Remus' fingers.

"That, Harry, is not my story to tell. Go ahead and let Hermione know that I've checked the broom over and it's perfectly safe. No harm will come to you. Now, off you go. Lunch has just started; I expect to see you down there." Draven flew up toward the door and waited for Harry. Harry stood, then put his chair back and headed toward the door. He looked back at Remus one last time and the man gave him a smile, and then went back to working on grading papers. Harry and Draven made their way down to the Great Hall and Harry sat next to Hermione and across from Ron. Draven chose to fly to the rafters and sit and wait. Hermione looked pointedly at Harry.

"Well, did you give the broom to Professor Lupin?" Ron looked up from his plate and watched their conversation.

"Yes, I gave Remus the broom, and no, there's nothing wrong with it." Technically the broom was still under his bed, but she needn't know all the facts.

"He checked it already? I thought it would take much longer." She watched Harry, and he knew she would suspect, so he did his best to look impassive. She seemed to buy it.

"Did he say who sent it, mate?" Ron resumed eating once he knew the broom was safe.

"No, he didn't. Just that it was safe and that no ha-" Harry caught himself before he finished. He didn't catch it when Remus said it before, but now he did. 'No harm will come to you'. It had to be Remus that sent the letter and the broom. Draven even sat right in front of him like they knew each other. He looked up at Remus at the head table and saw him in what seemed to be a heated discussion with Snape. They both seemed to feel eyes on them, and the both looked over to him. Remus gave him a smile, and then turned to continue his conversation. Snape kept his eyes on Harry while Remus was talking. His sneer was still in place, but his eyes weren't as hard as normal. After a few moments, Snape turned and continued his conversation with Remus.

"What is it, Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione turned to him and was about to follow his eyes, but he spoke before she could.

"It's nothing, honest." He went back to eating lunch, every so often chancing a glance at the head table. Neither man dared to look at him again.

The rest of the afternoon passed a little too quickly for Harry, as he was then making his way to the dungeons for yet another detention with Snape. This, however, would be the first detention since he overheard the conversation between Remus and Snape. He just wanted to get it over with so he could hopefully make his way to the Room of Requirement for a little bit. He needed to try and come to terms with Snape being his father. So far, ignoring it hadn't helped. Harry had just made it to the door when it opened.

"Mr. Potter, you are on time. I should be so surprised." Snape opened the door wider to allow Harry in, and then watched Harry walk away while he closed the door silently behind him. Harry made his way to the front seat, just like always. He never noticed Snape casting silencing and locking charms on the door. Snape didn't notice Draven swoop in before the door was closed completely.

"I assume you have your books with you, Potter. Do take them out. You shall be brewing the potion from class today, and I will be watching you. You know where everything is, I suggest you get started."

Harry watched as Snape stalked to the front of the classroom just like earlier in the day, but this time he leaned against the front of his desk and crossed his arms over his chest and watched. Harry went to gather his ingredients and then pulled out his book, careful to hide his newly acquired one. He began grinding his lavender leaves again, but made sure to make them into a coarser grind, rather than the finer powder from earlier. When he finished his potion, it was lavender, just like Hermione's had been earlier in the day. He looked up to see Snape coming his way and he took a deep breath and began to hold it.

"Why is it Potter, that your potion was the only one in class that was the correct color? Maybe a more obvious question should be how was your potion perfect earlier, but this time it is not?" Whatever Harry was expecting, it wasn't that. He let out the breath he had been holding and looked up at his professor. The man's eyes had softened more than Harry had ever seen. They almost seemed kind. His sneer was there, but not nearly as menacing as usual. Harry was caught off guard.

"Sir?" He hated sounding so stupid, but he had no idea what was going on.

"What did you do today in class that caused your potion to be violet instead of the lavender everyone else's was and yours is now?" Snape spoke to him like he was talking to a toddler and it did nothing but unnerve Harry.

"I don't know, _sir_ " He hated the feelings that were welling up inside of him. He wanted to believe that he could trust the man that was his father. It was a ridiculous notion since the man obviously hated him. He wanted to come to terms with it, but faced with the menacing scowl and the rough, silky tone, his reaction was to be defensive.

Snape took a breath and pinched between his eyes. This was the reason he wanted Remus with him. Faced with the child, he just couldn't get his emotions in control, so he used the only thing he had. He wouldn't admit that he was afraid of rejection. He took another deep breath and began again.

"You did something different in class than you did just now. What you did in class was most certainly correct. I am simply curious as to what that is and why you did it." He made sure to make his tone even and to look Harry in the eyes. He tried his best to keep his eyes soft to make the boy comfortable. He knew precisely what was done; he just wanted to know how the boy came to figure it out.

"Sir, I… I just… I ground up the lavender leaves into a fine powder, rather than just a coarse grind." Harry couldn't meet Snape's eyes. He didn't know how he was going to explain how he came to that conclusion. He was saved from anything further by Draven landing on his table, fluttering his wings violently. Harry looked at Snape horrified. How was he to explain what the owl was doing there? Before he had a chance, Snape waved his wand and then there was a knock at the door.

"Enter!" Snape's usual scowl was in place and then a quiet 'Evanesco' was muttered and the cauldron and potion were gone.

"Potter, you are to write me a two foot essay on the properties of lavender leaves and what potions benefit them. I want it handed in no later than lunch tomorrow, am I clear?" Harry nodded just as he saw Draco Malfoy come into view. He watched the blonde boy's face grow a smile and had to hide the look of contempt that threatened to grace his own. He gathered his books into his bag and set out to leave, Draven close behind.


	6. Working It Through

Nothing in his life could be easy, that much was obvious. That wasn't to say that he couldn't hope, though. Then again, all the times he had resorted to hope had done nothing but cause him more pain. He didn't know why he thought this time would be different. He thought himself a coward for resorting to sneering and his sarcastic nature. He thought he had tried, but it was apparent he was causing more harm than good. He wasn't sure what would have happened had Draven not alerted him to Malfoy approaching. He supposed they could have made some headway, but then Malfoy would have suspected something if he wouldn't have answered the door. He figured he would just have to have yet another talk with Remus. The only thing he was grateful for was that he didn't find this out a few years from now. There was simply no telling how far his resentment for the boy's supposed father would have taken them. He had to figure out a way to appeal to the boy without causing more fear and hatred between the two of them. He knew he was to blame for it to begin with. All Harry did was show up to Hogwarts. Severus was the one who brought out the hatred and resentment that he held onto since his own Hogwarts days and put it on full force to the unsuspecting child. With a dramatic sigh and a flick of his wrist, a bright white light in the shape of a snow leopard flew out of the tip of his wand.

He sat in his favorite chair in front of the fireplace in his quarters. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He didn't notice the door opening or the slight scrape of a chair across the bare floor. He barely acknowledged the voice speaking to him.

"Really Severus; your patronus? A little dramatic, don't you think? Even for you. You could have just used the floo; or dare I say it, even walked up to my office?" Remus leaned back in his chair and watched the unfamiliar sight before him. The normally well composed man was long gone. Before him sat a man defeated and lost.

"He's terrified of me, Remus. I cannot even ask him a simple question without him cowering in fear. What have I done to him?" Severus brought his head up just enough to look at Remus.

"He was very excited about the broom. I believe that was a step in the right direction." Remus wanted to make sure Severus didn't suspect that Harry thought it was Remus that gave him the broom. That surely wouldn't help matters.

"He has no idea it was me that gave it to him, Remus. I assume he suspected it was from you." Severus couldn't meet Remus' eyes. He didn't want to confirm what he already knew to be true.

"Be that at it may, it is still in the right direction. You're just going to have to do this, Severus. The sooner you tell him, the sooner you two can get through this." Remus knew he would have to take matters in his own hands. He watched his oldest living friend for a time, both men lost in their own thoughts.

"I am not good at this sort of thing. I do not do well with other people. I have no idea why it is you still hang around."

"Must be your bubbly personality. Now, while you are down here sulking, I have been forming a plan. Care to listen?" Remus managed to get the dark haired man to raise his head.

"Oh, do tell, wolf." Severus tried to sneer, but it came off as more of a grimace. Remus just gave a small chuckle.

"This weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend. Harry still cannot attend, as he has no one to sign off for him. That is, of course, unless you wish to make this widely known?" Severus gave Remus a worthy sneer. "Ah, I thought not. As it is, Harry is confined to the castle, therefor I can subdue him. We are to have training on his patronus while everyone is in Hogsmeade, so all we would need is you in attendance to get this started." If it was possible, Severus looked even more pale.

"I simply do not believe I am ready for this." The man hung his head again.

"We've spoken about this before. If you wait until you are ready, my friend, you will wait forever." The two men sat in comfortable silence, each contemplating the upcoming weekend.

* * *

Harry made his way slowly back up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. He didn't want to bring his bad mood to the Room of Requirement. He knew he needed to start thinking about what he was going to do about Snape being his father. It still seemed so unreal to him. He decided instead of Gryffindor tower he was going to go to the library. There, he figured, he would have some peace and be able to think. He had about an hour until curfew so he found a rather dark, secluded corner in the back of the library and just sat. Draven flew to the back of his chair and gently nipped his hair. Harry couldn't think of anything to do but write. He pulled out parchment and a quill and wrote. He wrote about the unfairness of having to live with the Dursleys. He wrote about the unfairness of having never known his parents. He wrote how he didn't understand why Snape hated him so much and how he wished he knew what he could do to please the man. He figured if the man was his father, he really had no choice but to accept it; it would just take some getting used to. He had been writing for a solid half hour when a familiar pouf of bushy brown hair plopped down in front of him.

"What are you doing back here, Harry?" Harry set his quill over his paper just as Draven jumped from Harry's chair to the table and stood on the parchment Harry had been writing on. Harry reached up to stroke the jet black owl.

"Snape let me out early." He gave her a small shrug and turned toward her.

"Okay, but what are you doing here? There's something going on, isn't there?" She watched the defeated look come across her best friends face. He knew he would have to tell her. He cursed his luck that brought her there without Ron. If Ron would have been there, he could have avoided saying anything. Hermione was the more level headed out of the three. He wasn't ready to say the words out loud, but he couldn't just lie to his best friend. He looked at Draven, who seemed to sense his discomfort and jumped onto his shoulder. He gave Harry a soft hoot of encouragement. Harry took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and looked Hermione in the eye.

"Snape's my dad." There. It's out there. He said it out loud. He felt Draven lean into his hand and he felt a little more comfortable. He knew he could trust Hermione to be straight with him. He knew he could count on her to help talk him through this.

"Are… Are you certain? How do you know?" He could see the wheels turning in her head.

"I'm as certain as I can be. When I ran from Malfoy, I ended up in the dungeons. While I was hiding in the back, Remus and Snape came in. That's another thing. They're like best friends or something. Snape looked defeated, like he didn't know what to do. Anyway, they were talking, and I heard Remus tell him I was his son and that I needed to know the truth." Harry continued to pet Draven while he watched Hermione. She sensed his discomfort as well and brought her chair closer to him. She grabbed his hand in her own.

"Well, I can't say that it's not a shock. How are you?" He could see the understanding in her eyes. He felt the comfort and the support. It seemed a little less daunting than a few hours ago.

"I'm not sure. I thought I would feel better after coming face to face with him, but, well, you saw how potions went. It wasn't any better in detention." He gave her a hand a little squeeze, but didn't release it. He needed the connection.

"Well, you have to see how it is for him, Harry. I'm sure he hasn't known all along. I don't see a man like Professor Snape leave his own child behind, no matter how hateful he seems in class. Not that this is any easier for you, but just try and see it from his side." The two sat for a few minutes when Draven hopped over and nipped Harry's free wrist. Still holding Hermione's hand, he looked at his watch and immediately got up and grabbed his bag.

"We've got just enough time to make it back to the common room before curfew." He turned to look at Draven. "Man I don't know what I would do without this bird. He has saved me from being late at least twice now!" The two Gryffindors made their way to their common room. Just before they reached the fat lady, Harry pulled Hermione to a stop.

"Listen, I don't want this to get out, especially before I get to deal with this. I especially don't want to talk to Ron about it. You know how he is about Snape. This will make him go bonkers and I won't be able to deal with the situation and him. I'll tell him, just not until I can deal with this fully." Harry watched her eyes for any sign of turmoil. There was none.

"Of course, Harry. I know how private of a man Professor Snape is, and I know how Ron can be about him. You'll tell him as soon as you're ready. You can trust me." She reached for his hand, gave it a squeeze and looked him square in the eyes. With that, the two made their way into the portrait hole and to their respective dorms.

While the two friends left the library, a very large, black owl took it upon himself to grab a forgotten parchment and took flight down to the dungeons, slipping into a recently open door. He flew to a familiar desk and gently laid said parchment onto the top of the others that were sitting there. Since the door was closed again, he made his perch on the back of a black wing-backed chair in front of a warm fireplace until morning.


	7. Therapy

Despite talking things through with Hermione the night before, Harry did not sleep well. Therefor he was awake far too early to go to breakfast, yet too late to go back to sleep. He sat in his bed with the hangings closed for a few minutes to clear his head, and then did the only thing he knew to do. He quietly got up and changed into regular clothes, grabbed his invisibility cloak from his trunk and reached under his bed for his new broom. He left his dorm and crept down the stairs and out the portrait hole without making a sound. When he reached the Entrance Hall he took a deep breath and willed the usually creaky front doors to stay silent. It appeared luck was on his side this morning because they opened soundlessly. He kept his cloak over him and made for the quidditch pitch. He stood in the center of the field and looked around. Feeling the breeze blow through the fabric of his cloak gave him the much needed push to remove said cloak and feel the wind fully. He gently folded the silky cloth and set it under the stands in a corner. He then took flight, making sure to stay below the top of the stands so as to not be seen from a window of the castle. It seemed in that second there were no more problems in the world.

He had loved his Nimbus. It was his first broom. The first item someone had given to him from the kindness of their heart. It wasn't a holiday, or his birthday. It was just because. He missed his broom, that was true, but the feeling this broom gave him made him feel so alive he could scarcely remember how it felt to ride the previous one. He could remember the sentiment, sure, but this broom was miraculous. It took hairpin turns like they were nothing. It responded to his every whim, like it was made just for him. It did tight loops as he was merely making lazy circles. Before he knew it, he was soaring over the stands, higher than he would normally dare. Nothing could touch him up here. No professors, no dementors, nothing. When the golden red light began to appear over the lake, Harry stopped in midair, high above the middle of the field and just watched, awestruck at the beauty and wonder of a sunrise. It was something he never really appreciated before. Today, on this day, watching the sun rise over the vastness of the lake, he felt as if he could take on the world and live to tell the tale. He felt that having been lied to his entire life was menial. There were bigger things in the world than the fact that the person who hated him the most was, indeed, his father.

He began to fly a little more, relishing the feeling of the cool morning wind through his hair. He slowed his pace and made his rounds from one set of goals to the other. He flew the length of the field several times, steadily picking up pace until he was nothing but a blur to anyone that might have been watching. He pulled to a stop and dug through his robes, coming up with a silver sickle. He wanted to test his skills, and with the sun now making it a tad bit lighter, he threw the sickle as far as he could in the air and across the pitch. He waited, flew in a lazy circle to disorient himself a little, and then took off in an instant. He flew after the sickle, leaning forward on the broom as low as he could to gain speed. He saw it making its way down toward the ground and he dove after it. He was a mere five feet from the ground when he adjusted his right hand over the handle, pulled up and let his left hand drop languidly, palm up. A second later he was hovering with the silver sickle glistening in the sun light in the palm of his hand. He smiled to himself and flew back over to his hiding spot and grabbed his cloak. It was late enough now that he didn't need it, but instead covered his broom completely with it. Passing a fair few students on his way back up to his dorm, he couldn't shed the smile that raced his lips. When he got back to his room, he noticed his friends just starting to stir. He put his broom back under his bed and his cloak back in his trunk. He then took a quick shower and changed, and headed to the common room to wait out his sleepy roommate.

* * *

Insomnia was a very unwelcome friend to Severus Snape. It seemed that no matter what he did, the wretched thing never left. It was why he was currently sitting in the dark, under a tree, on a rock and looking out into the blackness of early morning. It had only been a few hours that he had been asleep when his fears and nightmares woke him. He made himself some tea and was going to get some essays out of the way when he found a sleeping owl on his chair and a piece of unknown parchment atop his desk. He looked from one to the other and shook his head. The blasted bird was helpful for the most part, but was far too meddlesome for his own good. He recognized the writing on the parchment. He knew that the untidy, blotchy writing belonged to that of his son. Yes, his son indeed. He had spent the better part of two months mulling that piece of information over. When he received the long postponed letter, he wasn't sure it wasn't a joke. He knew that the infernal Weasley twins were far more inventive than the Marauders, but he did not think they would go this far. Besides that, he knew the perfect, slightly slanted writing was from none other than Lily herself. Not to mention no one but his Lily would have been able to charm anything to last near as long. Not even Flitwick himself.

So now here he was, alone and in the dark of the morning with a piece of parchment with his son's heart poured out all over it. He had read the words so many times he had them memorized. Each time he recalled them made his heart clench. He did not know how to give the boy back his parchment without alerting him that he had read it. He supposed he could just keep it himself, and hope his son never asked about it. He tried giving it back to the bloody bird, but Draven had simply refused. As he thought about how to get his son to trust him enough to give him such information, the sun began to peek over the horizon of the lake. Content with himself, Severus Snape stood from his sanctuary and began back toward the castle until a small movement caught his attention. The man rarely missed anything. As it was so early that the sun was barely rising, it was something out of the ordinary, and the man never missed something out of the ordinary. With the stealth of the spy that he was, he made his way over to the quidditch pitch. Keeping to the shadows, his heart nearly stopped as he watched his son diving straight for the ground at breakneck speed. The next instant Harry was parallel with the ground, lying across his broom like he was ready for a nap, and that was when Snape noticed the faint gleam in his son's hand. Snape stood stock still as he watched the younger man dismount his broom and head under the bleachers, coming out only a moment later with a broom disappearing from one second to the next. He watched as a smiling Harry trotted away from the field and back toward the castle. Only when he was sure the boy was out of hearing range did he release the breath he had been holding. The fear he had felt watching Harry diving toward the ground would grip him forever. But then the earth shattering smile that graced the boy's face not a moment later would outweigh it, but only slightly. He was not entirely sure if he could sit in the stands and watch quiddtich games anymore, if that was how things were going to go.


	8. That'll Show Him

Harry was so engrossed in his 'acquired' potions book he didn't notice Hermione sit next to him. He was also unaware of the look she was giving him. Right before he was going to turn the page, he felt eyes on him. He marked his page and looked up, only to see confusion and interest staring right back at him. He momentarily thought about hiding the book, but it was only too obvious she had seen it.

"Don't look at me like that, 'Mione. I'm not crazy." He turned to fully face her and braced himself for what was coming.

"Why are you reading a sixth year potions text, and where did you get it?" She was watching him closely, almost too closely for his own comfort.

"I'm reading it because I enjoy it and I got it off a book shelf." He did not want to invite anyone into his private refuge yet. He still wasn't sure he could get back to it. Maybe, if he could, he would bring Hermione along with him. She would appreciate the room more than anyone. Most of the books in there were centuries old.

"But it's a sixth year potions text. And it looked like it had writing in it. Was it your dad's?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she immediately regretted them. Her eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth and then whispered, "I meant James, you know?"

"It's okay, 'Mione. I knew who you were referring to and no, I don't think it was my dad's." He dropped his voice to a whisper, "Either of them."

"But then where did-" He held up a hand to stop her as he saw Ron sleepily make his way down the stairs.

"I'll tell you later." She nodded and the two intercepted Ron before he could sit down by the fireplace.

The trio headed to the Great Hall to have breakfast and to start their day. They had a relatively easy day, which Harry was thankful for; specifically because there was no potions class. The other side of that coin was that they did not have Defense. While everyone was eating, Harry began writing his essay on lavender leaves. He had half of it written before Hermione spotted him.

"What are you writing that for? We didn't have an essay from class yesterday." He finished the sentence he was writing and looked over at her with a small smile.

'I know, it was an assignment Snape set me last night before he let me go from detention. I have to give it to him before lunch, but I figure why postpone it. I'll give it to him after breakfast so I can get on with my day." Hermione gave him a sympathetic look that was completely lost on Ron. She saw the hurt in his eyes as well as the tone in his voice. Harry finished writing his essay and handed it to her.

"Here, will you look this over for me before I hand it up?" She took the parchment and nodded. He watched her for a moment before digging in to his own breakfast. He was just reaching for a cup of tea when she handed it back and leaned in to him.

"Impressive. You wrote some things that I didn't even know." She then whispered, "That book must be something else." He gave her a small smile and looked over the parchment one last time for good measure. Feeling confident, he slowly drained his tea. He looked to the head table to find two familiar sets of eyes upon him. He couldn't give one a smile without it looking to be for the other so he settled on standing and headed straight toward them. The dark haired man looked away almost immediately, but Harry saw Remus give him a slight kick under the table. Hiding his own smirk, he climbed on the dais and looked straight into his father's eyes; extending his arm holding the parchment.

"My essay, sir." Snape was momentarily stunned, so it took him a moment to reach out and take the parchment. When he finally had it in his hands, Harry turned to Remus and gave him a smile. Remus returned it with a wink and Harry spun on his heels, walked toward his seat, grabbed his bag and headed out the door. When he heard his friends behind him, he lengthened his stride and made for the greenhouses.

"Well, if I was unsure about it before, there is not a doubt left in my mind. That boy is definitely yours, Severus." Remus whispered just low enough that Snape could hear. Snape turned his fiercest scowl to his best friend, but the gentle man simply laughed and returned to his pancakes.

Barely recovered from what just happened, Severus looked over the parchment. He had lifted it to cover his face, and once he was finished reading, he was glad for it. He could not hide the smile that graced his face. The boy had apparently done extensive research to have written the essay so well. He lowered the essay and handed it to Remus.

"It appears young Mr. Potter has found a new interest in my own area of expertise." Remus skimmed over the paper and handed it back, with a smile all his own.

"I told you, you underestimate him." Without another word between them, they both stood at the same time and headed to their respective classes. When out of sight of the Great Hall, Remus put his hand on Severus' shoulder.

"It will all work out, I promise you." And off he went to the upper levels of the castle, leaving Severus to think out what exactly had happened.

His steps were slow as they carried him toward his sanctuary. As the temperature slowly decreased, Severus' nerves were less on edge and he felt a little more at ease. The dungeons were always his favorite place in the castle. Being so far away from the hustle and bustle of the other classrooms and dorms always made him feel better; made him feel safe. It was why he hardly went home during holidays.

Since his feet knew his route all too well, he was free to think thoroughly on where Harry had found all the information for his essay. There were things written in there that took him years to find out, and mostly by trial and error. Perhaps he did underestimate his son. He would have to hold back next potions class and watch the boy to see if there were any more hidden secrets.


	9. Thinking

It was a few days before Harry could return to his den, as he called what the Room of Requirement turned into. Four days after he learned of his parentage, he was able to escape his friends, detention and dinner and took his cloak and book to the seventh floor. He held the book tightly to his chest and concentrated on returning it. After the third pass, the door appeared as before. Harry held his breath as he reached for the door handle. Closing his eyes, he opened the door and stepped in. He slowly opened them and released the breath he had been holding and allowed a smile to grace his features. It had worked. He had returned. He was confident it would happen again and again, so long as he had that book, or maybe even a different one.

He headed to the sofa and noticed a different blanket hanging over the back of it. To anyone else, they would have been the exact same, but this one felt different to Harry. It was less worn. Still warm, but it was obvious it was different. He thought about the blanket that he found covering the broom, which was now folded under his pillow. He had a puzzle to piece together. There was apparently something about this room that coincided with the broom he received. Since Hermione was the only one who knew about Snape, he decided to bring her to the room over the weekend. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, but he would tell her to go with Ron while he stayed back. He had training with Remus, so it would work out well for all.

Remus. Harry paced around the room as he thought through the interactions he saw between Remus and Snape. Nothing was in place that made any sense to how they're friends. Whenever the Potions Master and the Defense professor were in the same room, you could feel the tension. Watching them speak, you could see the hatred in Snape's eyes. Harry didn't think Remus could actually hate anyone, but he would never have pegged them friends. The more he thought about it, the more his head began to hurt. He stopped in pacing as he thought of something. He headed toward the sofa and curled up in the corner. He leaned his head over the arm of the sofa and looked up at the ceiling, thinking. It was a Friday, so he had a little more time than usual to sit in his den. He was content to just sit in the comfortable silence except for the nagging feeling of his situation.

He was successful for four full days. He hadn't angered Snape beyond the usual taking of points, but he was also sure to avoid him as much as possible. He was the last one in class and the first one to leave. He made sure not to catch the man's eye during class. The only thing he did do was excel at potions. He continued to use his new found book for advice for other potions ingredients. He assumed that was why he got points taken, but he didn't care. He found he actually enjoyed potions and he figured no matter what he did he would lose points, so why not get better marks in the process. Harry knew that no matter how irritated Snape got at him doing well, he would still be fair with grades.

He was no closer to determining how he felt about his "father". The only bright side was that he no longer lost his breath at the idea. He didn't really hate the fact anymore. Even if the snarky Potions Master didn't want him, it was nothing he wasn't used to. He spent ten years of his life not wanted, and he spent every summer not wanted. Not to say it didn't hurt all the same, but he was used to it. He was just going to be who he was and spend his time with people who did want him. His best friends. Harry sat up and began wandering the bookshelves once again. He made sure to keep the potions text, but browsed the shelves for other books. He made a second round and decided to hold off on any extra books. He straightened up the sofa, grabbed his book and headed out the door.

He found his best friends in the best chairs in front of the fireplace in the common room. He dramatically dropped himself on the overstuffed couch and leaned his head back.

"Harry, we can stay back if you want." Hermione looked up from her book and closed it with a bookmark in her place. He continued staring at the ceiling.

"It's okay, really. I've got to meet Remus tomorrow anyway, so you guys would just be sitting in here while I'm with him." Without looking up from his chessboard, Ron started talking.

"Just let us know what you want, mate. We'll bring you back some stuff. We'll even try to bring back a butterbeer." Hermione gave Ron a look, but walked over to the couch and sat by Harry's feet. He looked over at her and nodded, letting her know he really was okay with them going. The trio sat in companionable silence; Harry reading his potions book, Ron playing chess and Hermione reading an Advance Arithmancy book. The only sound around them was the crackling of the fireplace, the occasional turn of a page, and Ron's chess pieces giving advice. Harry was engrossed in his book, so when he was pelted with a ball of parchment, he jumped and nearly kicked Hermione off the couch. Ron apparently didn't notice, as he started scolding his pieces for not listening to his instruction and doing what they pleased. He sheepishly looked at Hermione and was in the process of apologizing when he saw her holding her hand over her mouth to hide laughter. She widened her eyes and looked to him, then the parchment and back to him. He followed her meaning and opened the ball and noticed her writing on it. He layed back down and read the note.

 _~Are you sure we can't stay?~_

He looked back at her and she tossed him a self-inking quill. They kept behind their books, but continued their note.

 _ **~Yeah, like I said, I have to go see Remus~**_

 _~We can stay back if you want us to. It's not that big of a deal to go.~_

 _ **~If I have to tell you to go one more time, I'm not going to bring you to where I got this book~**_

He held up his potions book and gave her a smirk.

 _~Really? You'll let me see?~_

 _ **~Yeah, but we have to think of a reason to not bring Ron. I wanted to talk to you about the 'dad' thing, too.~**_

 _~We'll just tell him we are going to study. You know him. The only time he willingly goes into the library is the day before exams.~_

 _ **~I hate lying to him…~**_

 _~I know, but you know that it will be easier for you to come to terms with it without dealing with a frantic Ron.~_

 _ **~He's going to be frantic no matter when I tell him…~**_

 _~Yeah, but without telling him, you'll be able to think it through rationally, without hearing 'greasy git' every thirty seconds.~_

Harry snorted.

"Find potions funny do ya? I was wondering when you'd come to your senses, mate." Harry looked over to see Ron packing up the chess set. He balled up the parchment he and Hermione were using and threw it into the fire. He waited until there was nothing left but ash and looked over to his friend.

"Really, Ron; it's not that bad." Harry laughed as Ron's eye bulged and his eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

"You know, if Hermione there weren't laughing, I might have just tried to hex you! Potions not that bad. You're off your rocker!" With that, he was up the stairs and into the boys dorm.

"Oh yeah, he's gonna take it _very_ well." He gave Hermione a wink and headed up to the tower as well. He had a feeling he was going to have a long day tomorrow.


	10. Dreams

"Get up you insufferable disappointment!" His eyes still closed, Harry was unable to pinpoint his surroundings, just the loud, silky tone that came through the door. He made to get his glasses, but didn't know where they were. He slowly opened his eyes and found he was in a small room with bare walls. He looked to the nightstand, but found no glasses. He didn't even realize he could see without them. He began to stand when the door flew open.

"Well, we do not have all day for you to lay around. There is no one here to wait on you like you are no doubt used to. You have five minutes to be downstairs for breakfast, and you had better be presentable." With that, the man left the room. Harry looked around for his oversized jeans and shirt, but found none. He walked over to an armoire and opened it to find well-tailored button down shirts and freshly pressed slacks. He was confused, but did not want to linger. He dressed in an emerald green shirt and black slacks. He was pulling on socks when the door was opened again.

"Do you not know how to tell time? Hurry along now. I apparently have to babysit you, lest you won't get anything done." The man had his arms crossed at his chest and was tapping his right foot on the floor while he was leaning against the door jamb. Harry looked up momentarily while still finishing his shoes. There was no doubting the anger that emanated from Severus Snape. Harry finished getting ready and stood before the towering Potions Master. He summoned all the Gryffindor courage he could to not show fear.

"I'm ready sir." He looked the man in the eyes and never wavered. Snape stood from the doorway and turned on his heel toward the hall. Harry followed without being told. He was no stranger to the ways of the man. He just didn't know how he had gotten to where he was. After making his way through countless corridors and a few sets of stairs, they were in a dining room that was so elegantly put together it felt fake. There was a plate at the head of the table, and one to the right of it. Snape stood at the head and motioned for Harry to the seat to the right.

"You will eat quietly, and then I want you outside to finish the chores you couldn't yesterday. Do not think for one minute that if you slack off I will take pity on you. You will be outside every day until you can complete that list. You are even lucky I am allowing you that leeway." The man sat and began his morning meal, drinking a cup of tea and reading a paper. Harry followed suit, eating in silence and keeping his head down. He finished his breakfast rather quickly and stood. Ensuring he wouldn't get yelled at anymore, he picked up his plate and took it to the kitchen, not really understanding how he knew where it was. He cleaned up the dishes and went upstairs to change. He didn't know where he got such nice clothes, but he didn't want to ruin them with yard work. The yard was huge. There were flowerbeds lining the house and fence lines. There were large shade trees in the back corners of the lawn. There was what he could only describe as potions ingredients sprouting throughout the beds. He noticed there were weeds everywhere and he started immediately.

After a few back-breaking hours, he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to find the menacing professor sneering at him. He nodded toward the house, and Harry obediently followed, wiping the dirt on his jeans. He wished he knew where the hose was so he could clean up properly, but settled on doing so in the bathroom. Snape was leading him through the house and they came to a room. Snape continued to walk into it but Harry stopped dead in the doorway. The room was about the size of the common room. It was warm and inviting with a fireplace on the back wall. Bookshelves lined all but the fireplace wall. Harry couldn't breathe. How could this room exist in this house? How could his sanctuary be connected to the man that hated him? He felt himself being shaked repeatedly, but when he looked up, Snape was no longer in the room. No one was in the room, but he was still being moved. He heard words being spoken, but couldn't make them out. The last straw was when he felt some heat against his cheek. The next thing he knew, he was looking up at a blur with unmistakable red hair. He groped around for his glasses before they were placed delicately on his face. He looked over and saw Hermione sitting on the edge of his bed. He blinked a few times to get the fog out of his head.

"Hey, mate. Sorry to smack you like that, but you wouldn't wake up. Are you okay?" Harry shook his head to try and clear it better.

"Yeah, just a weird dream I guess. What time is it?"

"It's just before breakfast. Since Hermione and I are going to Hogsmeade, we wanted to make sure we had breakfast together." Harry turned to Hermione and she was giving him a hopeful smile. He smiled back and began to get up.

"Alright, let me get ready." Harry went to take a shower and change, leaving Ron and Hermione on his bed.

"Do you think he's okay?"

"He was just dreaming, Ron. Sometimes we get stuck in our dreams."

"No, I mean with us going to Hogsmeade. It's got to be rough sitting here when all of your friends are out."

"He's got training with Professor Lupin, remember? By the time he's done with that, we'll be back. If we didn't go to Hogsmeade, you would sit in the common room bored and complaining about not going."

"Yeah, and it's not like I haven't been telling you guys every month that it's okay to go." He smacked Ron across the back of the head and then headed down to the common room, Ron and Hermione tailing him. The trio went down to the Great Hall and sat at the table for breakfast, Hermione and Harry across from Ron.

Halfway through breakfast, Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He looked around and when his eyes landed on the head table, he figured out why. Remus was talking to Snape, but Snape was staring right at Harry. For some reason, Harry didn't look away. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he just couldn't. His dream swam through his mind as he saw the man that was in them. He flinched inwardly, but didn't dare look away. He was committed now, and he wasn't about to back down. Harry could still see Remus talking to Snape, and every once in a while the latter would nod, but his eyes never left Harry's. He was thankful it was a Hogsmeade day, because there was so much commotion going on in the Great Hall that no one noticed the seemingly endless staring contest between professor and student. At the exact same time, the two drew their eyes away from each other. Harry with a nudge, Snape with the appearance of Draven. When Harry looked around, he noticed the Great Hall emptying. He stood with his friends, taking one last look at the head table. Snape and Lupin were gone, and he noticed Draven flying above him. The trio walked out into the Entrance Hall and outside to the awaiting group that were heading to Hogsmeade.


	11. Avoidance

He watched his friends walk away and mustered a smile and waved to them. He felt Draven land on his shoulder and he reached up to stroke the obsidian bird. He waited until he could no longer see his friends and made toward the common room. When he reached the portrait hole, he climbed through and made for the couch by the fireplace. Draven flew to the mantle and set up a vigil. Harry passed the time until lunch sitting before the fire and reading. He was pulled from his reading by Draven landing on the arm of the couch staring at him.

"What is it now?" Draven hopped off the arm of the couch and onto the cushion beside Harry. The two stared at each other for a few moments until Harry realized he was alone in the common room. He looked at his watch and noticed it was time for lunch. He looked back at Draven, who seemed to look smug, if indeed a bird could.

"You're a very curious bird, you know that?" The two left for the Great Hall. Harry seated himself at the Gryffindor table in his normal spot. It still felt weird to him to sit virtually alone once a month, but he found he didn't mind it, really. A few people here and there came and chatted, but it was all meaningless. Harry, for the most part, kept his eyes on the head table. He was supposed to meet Remus, but so far, the man had not shown. It was not that unusual for most of lunch to go by without Remus in sight, but Harry was begging everyone he could think of that the man would not show. He didn't feel he was up to conjuring his patronus this day. Lunch was almost over, and Harry thought he was scot free. It wasn't until he was just getting up himself that he saw Remus slip in through the side door up near the head table, and sat right next to Snape. Harry was careful to avoid Snape's gaze the whole lunch through. He couldn't shake the dream he had, and he didn't want to add to it by looking at the man that was in it.

Remus caught Harry's eye and gave him a smile. Harry returned his own smile, but he had no intention of meeting the older man. That fate was sealed the moment Remus sat down and immediately turned to Snape. The two often conversed at the head table, so that wasn't why. Harry had a sinking feeling in watching his professors talking. Neither man made eye contact with Harry, but he wasn't taking any chances. Shortly after Remus made his appearance, Harry turned and left the Great Hall for his room. He had no intentions of staying there, though. It would be all too easy for Remus to find him. He gathered his book and invisibility cloak, covered himself, and headed to the Entrance Hall and out into the courtyards. Once free of the confines of the castle, Harry allowed himself to breathe fully. He made to the lakeside, where he was seated before this whole mess started. The very spot where Malfoy and his cronies had given him chase, and where he last felt somewhat normal. Harry stared out to the lake, thinking about his situation. He wanted to be angry, but there was no one to be angry at. He thought about being angry with his mother, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She was gone. There was simply no one else that he could be angry at. He could be mad at Snape, but it wasn't really the man's fault. True, he could've saved Harry from years of torment and torture at the hand of the Dursley's, but he hadn't known. He wasn't sure how long he was sitting there, but he noticed the sun wasn't nearly as high as it was when he came out. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a voice speak.

"I know you're here somewhere. I checked the common room and your dorm, but you weren't there. I asked around and no one has seen you since lunch. Please come out." The voice was simple, and non-pleading.

"I won't come out, just follow me. Seventh floor." Harry stood and walked into the castle and up to the seventh floor. He looked around to make sure he wasn't seen and took off the cloak. He clutched the book to his chest, closed his eyes and paced in front of the tapestry. When the door appeared he stopped, opened his eyes and grabbed the door handle. He opened it to make sure it was, indeed, his sanctuary, and walked in, holding the door open behind him. He watched Hermione take in the room. He moved to the sofa and pulled the blanket over him. He gave her time to look through the bookshelves. It wasn't long before he felt the sofa dip beside him.

"What is this place?" He saw the light in her eyes and he was happy he decided to share this place with her.

"I have no idea. After I heard Remus and Snape talking, I ran up here. I don't know what I was thinking as I paced the tapestry, but this is what came out of it. I keep this book with me to make sure I get it back. I take it you approve?" He gave her a small smile.

"This place is brilliant! Does it work for other books?" She gave him a sheepish grin, which he returned with the raise of an eyebrow. She giggled. He looked so much like Snape in that one moment.

"I don't know, and what are you laughing at?" She leaned against the opposite arm from Harry and took some of his blanket. The fireplace was lit, like always and it was putting out just enough heat to make the room warm. The blanket was just for comfort.

"Nothing. So why didn't you go see Professor Lupin today?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. Something just felt wrong about going. I saw him with Snape this afternoon and it gave me a bad feeling. After my dream last night, I wanted to be as far away from Snape as possible, and if he and Remus are friends… I just didn't want to be cornered is all." Harry looked into the fire. He knew she would question his dream; it was partly why he mentioned it. He hated keeping things in.

"Was that why you were so quiet during breakfast?" All Harry did was nod. He was mustering up the courage to relive what he dreamt. It was still fresh, and he felt if he said it out loud, it might come true. He broke his gaze to look at Hermione and saw the softness of her eyes. He appreciated the silence. It lent him strength to what he was going to say. He relayed the whole dream, including being led to the very room they were sitting in.

"It sounds to me that you're worried, and that you've brought everything in your life together, and in it was that dream. The way Professor Snape speaks is a given, but I don't see him acting like that with you once he knows you know. Do you think you were combining your uncle with everything else?" Hermione knew a little of his home life, enough that it was a very good possibility that it was the case. Harry didn't want to admit that most everything Dream Snape said would come from his uncle, if in less proper speech.

"But what about the house, and my not needing glasses? How is this room connected?" Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Oh, Harry, it's your subconscious! You placed this room there because it's safe for you, and you're familiar with it. As far as the not needing glasses, I was looking up charms in the library the other day. I think that your mother may have placed charms on you when you were born. There has to be some reason why you're Professor Snape's son, but look like what everyone else calls, a carbon copy of James Potter." She looked around a little. "I'm sure I could find loads more things about it in here." She looked up at him to see him smiling.

"Go for it, 'Mione. That's why I brought you here. I knew you'd love it!" The two stood and wandered around the bookshelves, picking them off here and there. Harry knew Hermione would want to take every book she could possibly hold, but he limited her to one. That way they could both have access to the room, and he'd be able to keep track of the inventory.

"When do you think they're going to tell me?" Harry cut the silence. They were on opposite sides of the room from each other.

"I think that may have been what was going to happen today. I can't think they would want to wait this out. I'm sure they're just figuring out how to do it and what to say."

"I just wish they'd get it over with, but then again, I don't think I want to know. I mean the way Snape treated me, the day after I heard them talking, during potions and then again in detention. If that's how it's going to be, I don't think I can handle it. I mean, I think I kind of don't mind the idea of Snape being my dad, but if he's going to treat me like that, I'm happy with the situation the way it is now. I don't think I can take that much rejection in one lifetime." Hermione made her way to him and wrapped her arms around him. He hardly spoke of what happened with his relatives, but she had her suspicions.

"Well, I suppose we should go to dinner. Ron will have a fit if we miss it, and you know he will search the library and come up empty, and then he'll be furious that we weren't where we said we would be." They each chose a book, with Harry also keeping the original potions text and left the room.

"Hey, while we're here, let's check that it works, so you don't come up here and get stranded. Just hold the book and think about returning it." He let Hermione pace the tapestry and watched as the door again appeared. He saw her go in and come right back out with a smile on her face. It worked. They made their way to the Great Hall and sat across from Ron, books on either side of them.

"Blimey, Harry! You're turning into Hermione being holed up in the library and taking books with you!" Harry gave Ron a smirk and tapped Hermione with his left foot. The trio ate in welcomed silence; well, as silent as they could get in the Great Hall. Harry could tell Remus was trying to catch his eye, but Harry refused to give in. He knew he disappointed the man for not showing. He also knew he had to get ready for what was coming. He could explain when all was said and done. He just wished he knew when it was coming.


	12. Plans

Pacing was as natural as breathing. It calmed the senses and it was automatic. He did it without thinking, and he couldn't seem to live without either. He had left the Great Hall twenty minutes ago and should be knee deep in screaming adolescent by now. Instead, he was wearing a worn patch in the carpet of his best friend's office. Why could nothing go well for him?

"Why can nothing go well for me? I could have raised a child, but instead I have to deal with an angry adolescent!" Severus stopped his pacing momentarily to reach for a glass, but Remus stepped up just in time to take it from him.

"That is the last thing you need, Severus. And things can go well, this is just a setback. We have the rest of the school year to get through this. Be patient." Patience was something Severus knew quite well. He could be patient with the best of them. This, however, was something he did not want to be patient about. He wanted to stop playing games and establish a rapport with his son. His son. He still could not believe it was true. He felt cheated and he felt angry, but there was no one to be angry at. He could never feel anger toward his Lily, not really.

"Has he ever missed a lesson before?" Severus was looking for anger, but Remus would not let him find it there.

"No, but I feel that the days that everyone gets to go to Hogsmeade are the roughest for him. These days, he doesn't concentrate all that well, and it is almost not worth attempting lessons anymore." Severus merely nodded. He could understand what it was to be left behind by everyone. He felt the same when he was younger, and mostly feels that way now. The two friends sat and conversed over tea, trying to make headway into their plan. Severus was determined that before the end of the next weekend, he and his son would be on a path of betterment.

It was two days later, and father and son found themselves in the same room at the same time, other than the Great Hall. Severus collected the essays he set the Friday before, gave instructions for the potion they were to make, and sat to grade said essays. The room was quiet, save for the bubbling of cauldrons and the crackle of the fires beneath them. He read a couple of essays in disgust. Clearly the dunderheads paid him no heed if this is what they came up with! He paused as he unrolled a parchment, as there was more than an essay laid within. He knew the handwriting, and wondered what use Miss Granger could have for providing him extra writing. He read on with curiosity.

 _Professor Snape-_

 _Please do not dismiss this letter. I find that it is easier to place this within my homework, as no one needs to know of what I speak, save you. It would look suspicious to all if I were to stay behind class. I feel my best bet with you is to be blunt. I know of Harry's parentage. At risk of betraying him, I tell you that Harry over-heard Professor Lupin and yourself conversing over the matter. He was hiding from Malfoy and ended up in one of your classrooms. It was never his intention to learn of the information; he was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. I do not tell you this lightly. In fact, I would not tell you at all had I not seen for myself the effect his nightmare had on him, and then later learned what such nightmare was. You may or may not know, but his home life outside of Hogwarts is less than ideal. Because of that, and the last few years of your treatment, his subconscious has worked overtime and combined all that he fears and placed you as the center. I know you are a noble man, Professor. I feel in my heart that you have no intention of leaving your son behind. Just know that Harry's home life is not what you think it is, and if you do not feel that you can be what you, indeed, are; then by all means, sir, please do not drag him through an ordeal that may break him. He has come to terms with the situation, so he says. I do believe that he hasn't fully comprehended it, and likely won't until the two of you speak. Be that as it may, I ask of you one thing. Be patient, please sir. Harry is strong, and he values family above all. He loves fiercely, if only you will allow such. Just know that no matter what he shows, he is open to the idea. Good luck, sir._

 _HJG_

Snape looked up from the letter and toward the Gryffindor side, where the trio always sat. He saw Hermione and Harry in relative ease, while Ron was frantic and struggling. He looked back at the letter and back to the table in the back. At that exact moment, Hermione looked up, and their eyes met. Hermione stood her ground and did not look away. Understanding was established between the two, and Hermione was prepared to stay after class. Severus sat mulling through his thoughts. He was unaware of events passing, and only looked up in time to notice there were only a few minutes left of class. He adopted his cold demeanor and put his sneer firmly in place.

"If your potion is not complete now, there is no need to continue. Bottle your work and bring it to my desk for grading. Clean your work areas and leave my classroom. Miss Granger, please stay behind. I would like a word with you about your essay." Everyone scattered as the silky tone broke through the silence. Within minutes there were twenty-six neatly situated bottles lined across the desk, and one lone student standing in front of the desk. With a wave of his wand, Snape closed the door and placed silence and locking charms in place.

"You are quite bold, Miss Granger. I will give you that. Speaking of where you know nothing." He was merely gauging how she would react. If he were honest with himself, he appreciated her input. He was even more impressed by her standing stock still. She never wavered. Her dedication was commendable and he was glad that his son had her by his side.

"With all due respect sir, I know Harry quite well." She continued to hold her head high. She would not back down, not when it was something this important. He gave her a simple nod.

"Very well. I had every intention of approaching this matter over the weekend; however, young Mr. Potter had other ideas." Hermione gave a nod. "Was he aware that it was a possibility?"

"He said he had a feeling, sir. He is simply confused. He believed that with knowing, you would behave differently toward him. When you did _not_ treat him any differently in class, and again in detention, he believed that you did not want him. Pair that with his detestable upbringing, he is unsure of his place." Her eyes never left his. She wanted to establish the seriousness of the matter.

"I do believe you can be of use to me, Miss Granger." With that, the professor and student hatched a plan.


	13. The Time Has Come

"What did Snape want with you? There couldn't possibly be anything wrong with your essay?" She met the boys at lunch, since she missed their charms class.

"I got a huge lecture on putting more information than necessary in my essays, as well as showing off. He told me if I still felt I needed to ' _broadcast my superior intellect'_ , I should help others instead of sitting idly by while they fail." Hermione had a difficult time recounting their story. She did her very best to hide her laughter. She chanced a glance at the head table and saw Snape give her a brief nod. She wondered how he knew she told them the story, but when she looked over at her friends, she saw her answer. Ron had dropped his fork and was staring at her, his face as red as his hair. Harry had an almost unreadable expression on his face. She knew he was turning over the information. Harry's face went from unreadable to anger to acceptance in a split second. He shrugged and went back to his food. Ron on the other hand…

"Why that good for nothing, unbelievable, greasy bat! Who does he think he is? Nothing makes that man happy! I guarantee you if he knew you helped us, he would accuse you of cheating!" Ron resumed eating once again. Hermione watched Harry during Ron's tirade. She saw him flinch at the name calling. She saw the split second reaction in his eyes that she knew made him want to silence Ron, but he checked it. She knew she would have to speed up the plan. It was supposed to take place just before the weekend. She didn't think Harry could handle any more potions classes with his snarling professor-turned-father, especially when Ron couldn't keep his tongue. She devised a plan all her own.

They walked into Defense class, and noticed there were no chairs, tables, anything. The room was completely bare, save for their professor standing in the middle of it.

"Come in, everyone! Leave your bags by the door and stand around me! You will need your wand, only!" Remus had an almost childlike grin on his face. Hermione was still trying to figure out her plan. She only hoped there was something she could use during class.

"Alright everyone, gather 'round. Today we are going to learn to strengthen our shielding charms. It's a simple thing to block hexes and jinxes that you know are coming, it's another altogether when you don't know what is coming. Pair up and separate, I will be around to tell each pair what they are to cast." Hermione took her chance and snatched Harry before Ron could. He gave her a look, but went over to Neville. This couldn't have gone better if she planned it herself. They were all casting shields over themselves and hexes at each other. Remus was making his rounds and whispering special instructions to each pair, ensuring to give each person separate spells to cast and what order. Remus stayed with each person for some time, so no one would notice them conversing and question it. When Remus stopped at Hermione, she took her chance.

"I plan on stunning Harry at the end of class. I need you to make more of a deal out of it than it is, and under the pretenses of getting Madam Pompfrey, I would like for you to get Professor Snape instead. Also, if you could make sure Ron does not stay, that would be great." He gave her a raise of an eyebrow.

"You don't ask for much, do you, Hermione? You know that I'm going have to do so with the façade of punishing you for going too far, right?" She gave a nod. She could explain everything later, to all parties. She waited while Remus went to give Harry his instructions. She would let some of his hexes come through, just on principle.

The class all danced around each other, casting jinxes left and right; shields making various spells bounce toward unsuspecting students. Remus walked around the class, giving advice here and there. Most of the class was left unscathed. Those that weren't, Remus called a halt to and brought them to the side of the room. All students seemed to be enjoying themselves. Hermione checked the clock often, timing her attack just right. She took a glance to Remus, who nodded and she acted.

"Stupefy!" Was all that the class heard. With a small flick of her wrist, Hermione whispered, "Dormi". Harry blocked the first spell perfectly. He dropped his shield just as she finished saying the second spell. With a thud, Harry fell to the ground. Every pair of eyes were on Hermione. For her part, she did look ashamed. Remus came through the crowd just as Ron was about to say something.

"Miss Granger, I don't believe that much force was necessary." He leaned over Harry and waved his wand. Harry did not stir. Ron tried to get close, but Remus pushed him back. Hermione forcibly brought tears to her eyes.

"Class dismissed! Miss Granger, please stay back." Everyone was grabbing their bags from the back wall, chancing glances back at the two students and professor. Ron, true to his nature, stood between his two best friends.

"Mr. Weasley, please take your things and leave. The matter will be handled, and Miss Granger will bring news of Mr. Potter's health. I need to get Madam Pomfrey." Remus hardly ever used titles or last names. He was hoping by doing so it would give a sense of urgency. He stepped from the room and headed toward his office to floo call Severus. After a few more seconds of staring at Harry, Ron begrudgingly grabbed his bag and left the room.

Remus returned from his office to find Hermione sitting on the floor next to a sleeping Harry.

"Severus will be along momentarily. May I ask what all of this is about?" Hermione gave him a small smile. She liked the trust he seemed to have in her. He did as she asked without question, and she appreciated him all the more.

"I feel that if we were to wait until the weekend for Harry and Professor Snape to begin the process of having such a long awaited conversation, Harry will be less receptive and shut down completely." She watched Remus put everything together. At that moment, he knew that all parties involved knew.

"How did he find out?" Remus' eyes betrayed calmness in his voice. Of all the ways for Harry to find out, it was apparently a less than ideal way.

"It appears, my dear friend, that we were careless in our conversation last week." True to form, Snape entered without a sound. He gave Hermione a questioning look, and then his eyes fell to Harry lying still on the floor.

"What exactly was unclear about our plan, Miss Granger?" He kneeled next to Harry and waved his wand over him. He then turned to Hermione. "You put him to sleep?" He raised his eyebrow. She stifled a giggle.

"Yes sir. I needed a way to make sure he wasn't conscious and would look bad enough for Professor Lupin to dismiss the class. I made sure he knew, so he wouldn't wake him before we had a chance to talk." She schooled her expression from her obvious smile.

"I see. And what is it that we need to discuss that could not be done in four days time like conferred?" He stood, but never left Harry's side.

"I do not think it is wise to wait, sir. After I told him and Ron our story about why I stayed after potions, Ron got a bit, well, vocal. I'm used to hearing him, so I watched Harry during Ron's tirade. It seemed to hurt Harry what we discussed I should say, but when Ron was insulting you, Harry just seemed so, I don't know, sir. He just looked betrayed. I don't think we should wait any longer, sir; at least for the initial part of telling him. I mean, he already knows, but he doesn't know you know that he-"

"Miss Granger, I do believe you are rambling. It does not become you." Snape smirked at her and turned to Remus.

"Well, I suppose we should get on with this. We need to make sure no one knows. Especially Dumbledore."

"Well, I believe the class thinks I am furious with Hermione for taking a spell too far." Snape snorted. "The only issue is they think I went to fetch Poppy, but I believe that can be rectified by my stating that I spoke too soon and she wasn't necessary, and what do you find so amusing, Severus?" Remus gave his own eyebrow quirk to the Potions Master.

"The idea of you ever being furious at anyone, let alone the star student is simply outrageous." Snape offered a little more than a smirk. It wasn't quite a smile, but it floored Hermione none the less. She made sure her expressions did not betray her. Now she knew what Harry meant about her two professors being best friends.

"Well, then I guess there's nothing left to do. _Evigilo"_


	14. Ambush

The first thing Harry was aware of was the hard floor beneath him. He blinked behind closed eyelids trying to remember where he was. He remembered being in Defense, and casting shields against Hermione. Hermione! She hexed him! He swore he would get her back for this. He started to stir and opened his eyes. His glasses were still on, so that was a plus. If he was on the floor that meant he wasn't in the hospital wing; another thing to be happy about. When his eyes adjusted and he sat up, he was almost nose to nose with Snape. To his credit, Harry did not shrink back. He just sat and stared dumbfounded.

"Harry, how do you feel?" The voice was the same, silky tone he was used to. The inflection behind the words, however, was foreign to Harry. It was concerned.

"Sir?" Harry wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to respond. He was aware he was being called by his first name. He didn't mind it, but he wasn't going to be lured into a false sense of security.

"I asked if you were okay." Sincerity. That was a new one.

"Why are you being nice to me, sir?" He made to get up when a hand offered itself to him. He looked to it, and then to the man it belonged to and back to the hand. With the quirk of an eyebrow he took it. Harry looked around and saw Hermione standing next to Remus. He narrowed his eyes at her. She looked to her feet, but Remus put a hand on her shoulder and she looked back up.

"Do not be angry with Hermione, Harry. She is just concerned for you. This would have happened with or without her. At least with her, you have someone to share your secret." Remus walked over to him, but Harry jerked away. In that moment, everyone in the room was an enemy. Harry felt ambushed. He moved away from all three of them and stood off to the side of the room. He paced a few times, mulling over everything. It appeared his professors knew that Harry knew about Snape being his dad. While pacing, Harry took deep, calming breaths. Faced with everything head on, he couldn't breathe. How could he ignore being rejected with everyone staring at him, and all of them in the same room? After his fifth pass, Snape stopped him.

"Harry, would you please stop and say something?" Snape was doing his own kind of deep breathing. He was completely terrified and the situation was out of his control. Both things he was very unused to. He thought he had a few more days to prepare. Harry stopped. He spoke quietly.

"What is it you want me to say, sir?" Snape looked to Remus. Remus gave him a small nod and put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and took her to the opposite side of the room, giving them some privacy, but still being there for moral support; Remus for Snape, Hermione for Harry.

"Harry, will you please take a seat." Snape motioned to a chair near the front of the room. Harry watched as Snape walked toward the chair. When the man stopped, Harry slowly walked toward him and sat down. Snape took a chair and brought it on the other side of the desk from Harry, purposely putting something between them. He wanted to put Harry at ease and not crowd him.

"I know you know. I apologize for the way you found out, and for this now. I intended for us to have more time to actually discuss it; but as it stands right now, we shall have to do this in short bursts. I wish I had time today to discuss why. My main concern right now is you. How are you?" He watched Harry for any signs of what was to come. He wanted to be prepared for any reaction.

"Honestly sir, I don't really know. Right now I feel cornered. I feel betrayed and I feel confused. Yes, I know that you're my dad. I don't understand how. I don't know why you just found out. I don't know when you planned to tell me, and I really don't see how this changes anything." That last sentence broke Snape's heart. Yes he did, indeed, have a heart. If the boy would have yelled or screamed, he would have been able to handle it. Instead, he spoke quietly. It unnerved Snape. He took a deep breath.

"I can respect that, Harry. I felt much the same when I found out. You said you don't see how this changes anything. Why is that?" To anyone who knew Severus, they would see true fear in his eyes and a slight defeated look on his face. That is to say Remus saw the fear and defeat. Snape waited with bated breath for the response. It was a few moments before the boy spoke.

"That is why I am confused, sir. I said I didn't see how it changes anything, because it hasn't. I don't know how long you've known before I overheard you and Remus, but even going by that day, it has all been the same. Nothing has changed." His tone wasn't accusing, but it might as well have been to Snape. Snape brought his hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. He leaned forward to convey his seriousness, but made sure not to invade Harry's personal space. He knew this would have to go slowly, and he didn't want to push.

"You are most certainly correct, with just one flaw. _We_ did not know, at least, I was unaware of you knowing. The only people that know of this are in this very room right now. It is imperative that it stays that way, at least for the time being. It is not that I am ashamed of this. I am not. I believe this will be hard enough for the both of us without us having outside factors influence either of us." Harry watched Snape speak, but couldn't bring himself to put forth any effort in listening. Sure, he heard every word, but he didn't really listen. He was too furious with everyone involved to speak anymore. He just wanted to leave.

"I understand sir. May I go to dinner?" If Harry had been paying attention, he would have seen Snape flinch and would have saw hurt in the man's eyes.

"Yes, Harry. You may go. If you want to talk, you may come to my office any time, for any reason." The two stared at each other for a few minutes. Harry finally stood and walked to the door. He took one last look from Snape to Remus and Hermione and then walked out without a sound.

"Hermione, go on ahead to dinner. He is confused and a little hurt, but he will come around. When he does, he will need you. Don't worry, you did the right thing." Remus gave her a smile. She returned her own and then walked out the door.

"Remus, what am I going to do? It was one thing when it was just us knowing. Did you see him?" The man began to pace the front of the room. Remus took up the chair Harry was previously using.

"Severus, give him some time. Remember, I told you that you would need patience. I think it went the way it did because he felt cornered. He saw it as a betrayal that Hermione organized all of this. I think he would have felt the same way if it happened under the guise of one of our patronus lessons. Either way, what's done is done. Now we just wait. He will come around. Let him come to you."


	15. Thinking It Through

He heard soft footsteps behind him and knew who they belonged to. He had no desire to talk to her. His feelings were a jumbled mess. If it were any other time, he would laugh at the fact that she hexed him. Instead it was just a set up and an ambush. Some small part of him appreciated her concern, but it was buried deep down in anger and hurt. He tried to quicken his pace, but she caught up anyway. They walked side by side in silence. He knew if he told her to go away she wouldn't. If he were honest with himself, he didn't really want her to go away. They walked into the Great Hall together and to their normal spot at the table. Harry wanted to eat in silence, but he had a feeling he was going to get bombarded by questions. The questions came, but surprisingly they weren't directed toward him.

"Blimey Hermione! What the bloody hell were you doing?" Ron climbed over the bench opposite the two silent students and began to put food on his plate. To her credit, Hermione did look sorry.

"It was an accident Ronald! And I would thank you to drop the matter, I feel terrible enough as it is!" She looked to Harry, but he didn't look at her. He kept his head down and stared at his plate, pushing food around, but not really eating.

"I went to the Hospital Wing to check on you, Harry, but you weren't there. Madam Pomfrey even said she had no idea what I was on about. Where were you?" That got Harry's attention. He thought about what he should say. He saw Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She was fidgeting. He knew she was worried about what he was going to say. It would be the determining factor of things to come for the two. He decided to give her an olive branch.

"It wasn't as bad as Remus thought. She just caught me off guard. He said he was originally going to get Madam Pomfrey, but I guess right as everyone left the room I started to stir. I'm okay, though. I guess I know better now than to underestimate Hermione here." He looked over and gave her a smile, which she returned, but she understood his double meaning.

"You should have known that already, mate." Ron returned to his food, clearly satisfied by the answer. Harry pushed his food around on his plate a little more. Some force compelled him to look to the head table. He found Snape and Remus at their usual places. He watched them exchange a few words, but nothing seemed of substance. Snape had his usual scowl on his face. Harry assumed it was for show, but had no idea why they would have to hide their friendship. He figured he could ask them, but he wasn't sure he was ready for facing either of them. He wanted to escape to the lake. Really he wanted to fly, but he didn't have quidditch practice for another day. He forced some food in his mouth, but he never tasted it. He sat around until his friends stood and followed them out of the Great Hall and toward the common room. They sat in their normal spot in front of the fireplace. It only made Harry long for his den. He pulled out his newest book, ' _It's A Charming Life_ ', and started thumbing through it. Hermione sat in the arm chair with her own book, though he didn't know what it was, he was sure it was the one she had taken from the den.

"Well, I will leave you two book worms in the land of boring. I am going to bed!" Ron stood and stretched, and then headed up to the dorm. Harry looked around and noticed it was just he and Hermione in the common room. He looked at his watch and saw that it was nearing midnight. He didn't know where the time went. He sure didn't remember reading enough to warrant the time passing the way it did. A soft voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Harry, please don't be angry with me." She moved to the couch, but stayed on the opposite side from Harry. He watched her fidget and gave a huge sigh.

"I'm not. At least, not much. Anymore. I know why you did it." He wished they were in the den. At least then he would have the comfort of the blanket that was always over the back of the sofa. As it was, he felt exposed. He brought his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees.

"Was it worth it?" Harry quirked his eyebrow up at her. She knew better than to laugh. At least right now.

"What do you mean?" He wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his nose between his knees.

"I want to know if I did what I did for nothing." He took a deep breath.

"No, it wasn't for nothing. I'm still beyond confused, but it's out there now, ya know?" She copied his pose.

"What are you confused about, exactly?" She didn't want to push him too far, but she wanted him to think it through.

"He never sneered at me once. He called me Harry every time he spoke to me. He was sincere and concerned. You can't tell me that doesn't confuse you as well?" She gave him a small smile.

"Harry, he's trying. You didn't expect him to tower over you and drawl out a 'Mr. Potter, I do believe we have something we need to discuss' did you?" Harry watched as Hermione stood, crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him in her imitation of Snape. He couldn't help it. He laughed. Hard.

"Oh, 'Mione, if Snape saw that you would be so dead! That was brilliant!" When the two recovered from their laughter, Harry realized she was right. He remembered what Snape said after Remus left, when the man thought he was alone. That he was proud of him and that he wished he knew sooner. He just couldn't understand why the man treated him the way he did for the last three years.

"How is it, then, that for the last three years he's been nothing but nasty to me? He singled me out, berated me for everything I did and even didn't do. How can that man be my father?"

"Harry, I cannot answer that question. Only he can, and I'm sure it's not as cut and dry as it seems. I want you to give him a chance. He deserves it and, most importantly Harry, you deserve it. If he can actually be the family you need, why not give it a shot?"

"What if it doesn't work? What if we just can't get past everything? Then I put myself out there and I get hurt and I'm back where I started. I can handle things as they are now. I don't know if I can handle the rejection anymore."

"Harry, he's your father. You owe it to yourself to give him a chance. I do not see him rejecting you or anything of the kind. Especially not seeing how he was today. No matter how menacing he may seem in class. You can't judge him off of it. You don't really know him; none of us do. If you want, I can go with you whenever you go see him." He gave her a smile, appreciating her concern, but he shook his head.

"No. If Snape is anything, he's a private man. I think it's going to be hard enough for him and I to come to terms with this together, let alone involving you and possibly Remus; though I'm sure he knows everything anyway." He watched as Hermione started to grin.

"So, you're going to talk to him then?" She had a knowing look on her face, and he narrowed his eyes.

"You planned this, didn't you? Just like earlier?"

"No, Harry. This one you did all on your own. I just let you talk it through." She gave him a smile, and he returned his own. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.


	16. Changing Faces

Things really weren't so much bad as confusing. Harry figured he would wait until the weekend to talk to Snape. Give them time when they didn't have the restrictions of class or quidditch and just figure everything out. Harry had questions, probably too many. That left class slightly awkward. It was the third day after their 'encounter' that found them in potions again. Harry wasn't sure how things were going to go, but with Hermione by his side, she would keep him in check. Snape burst through the door, as usual, and swept to the front, cloak billowing. Harry had the desire to tell Hermione he was going to ask Snape how he did it, but the sneer on the man's face stopped him.

"No talking, no writing. Everyone will brew their own potion, and every potion will be different, so there will be no cheating. I will assign you all a page and you will get to work. As an added, shall we say, incentive, you will all be taking your own potions." With that there were names and numbers drawled out. Harry flipped through his book to check what his potion was going to be. Manegro Potion. Harry looked down the list of ingredients and the instructions. He then looked back up at Snape, who was sitting behind his desk writing. Harry snuck a glance at Hermione. She was making a Dizziness Draught and the list of ingredients was just a quarter of his. He read the list of ingredients again and set off to gather them from the student stores. When he came back, he tried to catch Hermione's eye. When she finally looked at him, he pushed his book toward her and nodded toward it, and then looked up to see if Snape was looking. He looked back at Hermione and gave her a questioning look. She shrugged her shoulders, gave him a sympathetic smile and then pushed his book back over. Whatever game Snape was playing, Harry swore he would play better. This had to be at least a fourth year potion. Sure, it was in their book, but it was in the very back. One last look at the front of the room and Harry set to work. He was very meticulous in preparing his ingredients. He chopped and diced and minced better than even he imagined. He would show Snape he was no slouch. He was concentrating on his potion and timed everything right. He had to let it simmer for exactly two more minutes, and then add the last ingredient. When Snape called time, Harry was just bottling his potion. He was proud of himself. It was the exact consistency and color as the book said.

"At the count of three, you will all take your own potions. I will come around and ensure you are all acting appropriately. One, two, three." At three he began making his rounds, heading first to the Slytherin side. It was obvious he was doing it to make the Gryffindors suffer their ailments longer. Harry downed his potion and felt his head start to itch. He reached up and felt that his hair, usually unruly, was long and slightly wavy; it was down to his shoulders. He even had longer fringe. The fringe grew and grew until he couldn't take it anymore and parted his hair down the middle to keep it from his eyes. The hair continued to grow until it was almost to the middle of his back. He wanted a mirror desperately. He turned to Hermione, who was sitting in a daze with a goofy smile on her face. He tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped. Her eyes started to focus, but she was having problems coming out of her potion-induced haze. She blinked rapidly and he saw her eyes widen. She leaned forward and began to whisper.

"Harry, your hair!" Her eyes glazed over again and she began to giggle.

"I know, it was the potion."

"You look like," She began to look around to make sure they couldn't be overheard. "You look like Snape!" She whispered again.

"What?!" He almost yelled, but caught himself and whispered instead. "What am I going to do?"

"It'll be fine. No one will suspect anything, it's just the potion. Professor Snape will give you the antidote to reverse the effects and it'll all be okay." She was whispering behind a grin that would not go away and Harry was sure was quite painful. Her head started to sway and her eyes were half closed. They opened just a little bit, and that was the only warning Harry had to Snape appearing.

"Apparently my warning of no talking is too much for-" The words left Snape as Harry turned around and he was able to get a look at him and his new hair. The way Harry's hair framed his face reminded Snape too much of him when he was younger. The facial structure was slightly off, but there was just something so familiar. He handed Harry the reversing agent and moved on to Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors. Class was over and the students filed out, but Hermione held Harry back.

"Harry, your hair hasn't gone back completely. Can't you feel it?" He reached up to pull his hands through it and felt that the length was gone somewhat; it was up to about his shoulders now. He ducked to grab his bag and came back up. There were a few students still in class, but they were all by the door. Even Ron seemed to have left already. Harry guessed he went with Neville to the infirmary. Apparently Neville's Hair Raising Potion caused his hair to fall out rather violently. When the last student left, Hermione got Snape's attention.

"Um, professor. I think there's something wrong." She half drug Harry to the front of the classroom. Snape looked up from his desk, slightly startled that anyone was left in the classroom. He looked around the two Gryffindors and saw they were the only ones still in the room. Even so, he waved his wand and cast locking and silencing charms over the door. He narrowed his eyes over Harry.

"Do you feel okay?" Harry brought his head up and met his professor's eyes and nodded.

"Yes sir, I feel fine." Snape came from around the desk and stood in front of his students.

"And you minced the goosegrass thoroughly with the fairy wing?" Another nod.

"Yes sir." Severus began to pace slightly. Surely the boy did something wrong. He stopped and was about to voice such opinion, but Hermione had other ideas.

"Sir, I think it was the silverweed and baneberry combined. It must have broken the charm." Severus whirled to face her, eyebrow raised.

"Charm Miss Granger? What charm are you referring to?" He looked Harry over again to be sure that there wasn't something he had missed.

"Well, sir, knowing the truth about who his parents are, I thought it odd he would look so identical to James Potter. So I went to the library," Harry snorted. By library, she meant his den. "And I found a book about familial charms. It seems there are not many ways for them to break once the person that cast them passes on. I think that the combination of silverweed and baneberry, heated to the perfect temperature, was one such instance. I haven't finished reading the book, but-" Snape held his hand up to stop her. He knew there was a charm on the boy. Lily's letter had told him of it. How could he have been so foolish as to not pay attention to the ingredients in Harry's potion?

"I see your meaning. It seems I was careless yet again." That got Harry's attention.

"What do you mean, sir?" Harry was flabbergasted. The concern and sincerity was one thing, but for him to admit to being careless, and twice, was unthinkable.

Snape looked at Harry. What could he tell him? That this whole thing was his fault? He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. The truth, if he ever wanted the boy to trust him.

"I knew there was a charm on you, Harry. Even with that knowledge, I set you the task of that potion. I was careless because I should have known better than to have you combine so many potential ingredients, and then take the blasted potion." Severus began pacing again. He didn't need the whole school in his affairs, and with Harry looking like him, it was going to be nearly impossible to deny it. Severus knew that since the charm broke, everything else was going to start to change. His hair was just the beginning.

"Now that this 'charm' is broken, Harry, things are going to start to change. Your true appearance will come forth. The charm will be fully lifted within the next few months. I would say by Easter, you will look the way you were always meant to." Harry shifted in his seat. It seemed that nothing good would ever come of his life. When he was finally settled into something semi-normal, the world shifted. He wasn't sure how he felt about his appearance changing. He was curious ever since Hermione mentioned that may have been the case. That was the reason he picked out the book from the den.

"Sir, what about classes, the Great Hall, everyone?" He started strong, but got more and more quiet until he whispered the last. Severus sighed.

"Fortunately we have the potion to fall back on. Yes, it was the cause of this, but it can assist in this situation. There is only one disadvantage." Harry outright laughed.

"Only one?" He couldn't stop laughing. The utter seriousness of everything seemed funny to him, and he didn't know why, so he just laughed. Everyone would see him for what he was, Severus' son. It would be like second year all over again. He would be shunned because his father was the hated Potions Master just as he was praised for being James Potter's son.

"Miss Granger, what in… what is…" But Severus could not finish his sentence. He was completely confused by the boy's behavior. It appeared that where the boy was concerned, things were going to be out of his control. It was not a normal feeling for the forever composed man. It was going to be an adjustment, but he could manage. He had to. Harry was his son.

"Professor, I think he has recovered." Severus shook his head and realized he wasn't focused anymore on the boy and his friend. He had been too in thought. Hermione was kneeling in front of Harry, holding his hand.

"Harry, are you okay?" He seemed to be asking that question a lot lately.

"Yes sir, I apologize. It's just, to me, there seems to be more than one disadvantage." Severus flinched, but Harry didn't notice. Hermione did, but didn't say anything.

"Very well. I am going to have to reprimand you for this action. Especially considering that the effect is going to remain until we can figure out how to change it. For now, it will just be your hair, though it will still continue to change. Just know that everything I say and do, it will be an act. Remember what I said, no one shall know besides those of us that already do."

"Why, though? Why the act?" To Severus, the boy looked hurt. It broke his heart. He had to fix it.

"If you never listen to anything else I say, listen now. I am not ashamed that you are my son. We shall have to discuss the why at another time. Just know that how I act outside these walls now is not my true intention. Now I do believe you still have some time before lunch is over. If you need me, you know where to find me." He waved his wand and the door unlocked and opened. Hermione tapped Harry and grabbed his arm. She nodded toward the door, grabbed his bag and headed toward it. Harry stood and looked at his father. It was still weird to think of him that way, but it was getting easier. Especially when he was being treated justly. He gave the man a smile and met with Hermione at the door. He took his bag from her and they walked to the Great Hall, both completely forgetting about his hair.


	17. Working It Out

**A/N I'm aware that one of the common things to happen in Severitus stories is Harry's hair. As one of you lovely reviewers pointed out, genetics doesn't determine hair length.** **If you read correctly, his hair grew. And it kept growing. It was a hair growing potion. The antidote fixed the length, but only so far. Just as JK hersel** **f says that Harry Potter has unruly hair just like his father, Harry's hair is no longer unruly. It is weighted differently because of his actual genetics. Petunia had his hair cut when he was younger, and it grew right back. Same thing. Magic broke the spell, so now his hair is as it should be, i.e. not a carbon copy of James Potter's rat's nest. Hope that makes sense.**

The door slammed open with such fierceness it was a wonder it was still on its hinges. The man sitting behind his desk jumped and knocked over a stack of essays he was in the process of grading. He regained his composure the second a piece of parchment was thrown on his now clear desk. He looked up to see a rather irate Potions Master. Maybe irate was being generous.

"Did you know?!" The deep brown eyes were as dark as coal. If he wasn't familiar with this man, he would have feared for his own life.

"Severus, it might be helpful if I knew what I was answering." For all the years the two knew each other, Remus learned that remaining calm was the best way to handle the man. They had the perfect balance.

"The parchment, Remus. Read the parchment." Sneer was in place, and he began pacing, but the anger had dissipated, but only by a fraction. Remus sat back at his desk and read the parchment before him. Severus didn't know how the other man could be so calm as he read the words.

"No, Severus. I did not know, though it sure is a surprise."

"A surprise?! Are you mad? That's all you can call it? It's a nightmare!" Fingers pulling through his long, thick hair, pacing in front of the fireplace; Severus was seething. Remus waved his wand and cast silencing charms over the doors and shut the fireplace down. No need to have eavesdroppers.

"Well, it is most unfortunate that it has taken this long to find out. However it seems to me that no one knew. At least, no one that is alive anymore." That was apparently not what was to be said.

"How are you so calm about this? That blasted boy is nothing but a nuisance! He simply cannot be mine!" It seemed that Severus had nothing left. He threw himself into an armchair dramatically.

"You've taken this grudge against James for far too long. Putting it on Harry isn't fair to either of you. Neither of you deserve it. He's just a boy, and if you would pay closer attention, he's more like Lily than James." Severus flinched.

"Do not compare that arrogant boy to her! They are nothing alike!" Severus began pacing again. He couldn't believe what his life was turning into. He always vowed to himself that he would cherish his child. He and Lily had talked numerous times how they would spoil their children. With the way he grew up, he always felt no child deserved to have that kind of childhood. It was his luck his boy had to be the damned Boy-Who-Lived.

"Severus, instead of seething and sneering, why don't you have some tea and talk to me." The man stopped pacing and gave his best glare. He took a deep breath and sat in front of the fireplace and took the tea Remus offered. He brought it to his lips, paused for a second, but then took a long sip. He closed his eyes a moment and then relaxed a little.

"You didn't have to lace my tea, you know." He began to drink more as Remus joined him and sat down, small smile placed on his face.

"No, I suppose not. It helps though, does it not?" He smiled over his teacup.

"I'm conflicted." He spoke so softly, Remus had to struggle to hear.

"You would be a fool to not be, I believe. He really is a good kid. Less like James than you think. He's loyal to his friends. Very shy and quiet around groups. He has a big heart and, contrary to _your_ belief, he doesn't go looking for trouble. He absolutely detests his fame, and he doesn't understand it. What I suggest you do is just watch him. Don't think about James, don't think about Lily. Try and see the boy for who he is, that he is his own person. Everyone tells him he's so like James, and that he's the Boy-Who-Lived, and they judge him on that. You worst of all. Just watch him. Keep James and Lily out of it." The two remained silent for some time, both in deep concentration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four weeks went by and it brought two familiar people in an almost unfamiliar situation. True, they were sitting by a fire, with a tea set between them. The look on one's face is what was unfamiliar.

"The reason you're here has to do with Harry, doesn't it?" The man nodded solemnly.

"I've made a huge mistaken, haven't I?" The words were foreign to him, though they broke something constricting over his heart.

"It's nothing that cannot be rectified, I'm sure." Remus sat back with his tea cup, weary.

"How can you be so sure? I see the look in his eyes when I am around. It's not quite hatred, though it probably should be. I have been wretched these last three years. I also see how he is with his friends, when he does not suspect he is being watched. How bright his eyes are, how happy he is. How can I possibly do this to him? Isn't it selfish?" The words got Remus' attention.

"Selfish? How could telling a boy you are his father possibly be selfish?!" Anger was showing in the man's yellow eyes. It was the night before a full moon and he was tired.

Severus narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Remus what is-?" Realization dawned on the Potions Master. "Oh, Remus. I apologize. I should not be here right now. You change tomorrow night, you must be exhausted. I'll take my leave." Before he could stand, Remus waved him off.

"Nonsense Severus. You are already here, and I know how difficult this is for you. I am more than happy to help. I just, I need-" The potion was in his hand before he could gather his thoughts. Sometimes it was completely wonderful having a Potions Master in your life. He took the potion in an instant. "Now then, I believe it is selfish if you do not tell him. He deserves to know who his family is, no matter who it is, no matter your past."

"He does not deserve his entire life turned upside down. Every year so far something major has happened to him." The man stood and began to pace. He was amazed he lasted off his feet as long as he had. Remus narrowed his eyes.

"His life was turned upside down when he was sent to live with those muggles. What do you know of his home life, Severus?" The words had the desired effect. Severus stopped pacing and quirked his eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean, those muggles? I assumed he was brought up the same as James. Given everything he desired and left to do what he pleased. What do you know?" He sat in his seat again, leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

"Surely you know Albus left him with Petunia and her oaf of a husband?" Remus watched the man nod surely and then recognition crossed his face.

"You can't mean-" A thousand scenarios went through his mind. He needed to know, had to know the truth. Remus shook his head.

"I do not know anything for sure. I only suspect." Severus leaned back in his chair and looked to the fire.

"You never suspect, Remus. Besides that, your instincts are generally correct. What am I to do?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't do it, Remus. Not yet. His friends went home for the holidays and he has no one here save you. He is going to need their support if he is going to get through this. Merlin knows I would not be able to deal with this without you." He immediately began to pace. He spent the last week watching Harry at meals. He saw the loneliness in the boy's eyes. He remembered what it felt like being left behind at the holidays. He didn't mind it, really. It was safer at school than it would ever be at home, but it was still lonely. He knew Harry to be the type to lean on his friends. He saw the difference the first day the two Gryffindors were gone. The boy walked into the Great Hall alone and for the first time Severus Snape saw Harry Potter. Not James Potter's brat, not The-Boy-Who-Lived, and not the son of his lost love. He saw the boy for who he was. He looked lost and sad without his friends. It seemed no matter how many people knew his name; he wasn't comfortable with them. Without his two best friends, he talked to no one. He ate in silence, kept his head down, and left the Great Hall. Severus caught him in the library a few times, but never approached him.

"I appreciate the sentiment Severus, but is that really the reason you're not doing this yet?" Remus, as always, was sitting calmly in his usual chair by the fireplace; only this time they were in Severus' quarters.

"I am no coward, Remus." Severus sat in his wing back chair across from his old friend, glare on his face.

"I would never consider you one, either. I rather think this is the perfect time, though. No classes, no quidditch, no distractions. Hardly anyone is in the castle, so no one would question the boy coming down to the dungeons. No need to give a detention as cover. It is rather obvious." Remus gave his friend a smile.

"I just… Give me until after the holidays. I'll do it then." The two men stared into the fire, both in thought of the things to come.


	18. Dealing

The two Gryffindors made their way slowly through the dungeon corridors. Harry was in no hurry to make his presence known to anyone. He knew he would have to eventually, he just wasn't ready yet. In all actuality, he would never be ready, but he supposed he didn't have a choice. Hermione sensed his hesitation.

"Harry, it's best if we just get it over with. Just ignore the talking and the staring. It'll be okay." She linked her arm with his and half drug him so he would move a little faster.

"That's easy for you to say, 'Mione. You don't have the whole school talking about you every year. Whispering behind bookshelves, talking behind your back. First year it was because I arrived here, Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world. Last year everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin because I spoke Parseltongue. This year I'm being watched like a hawk because Sirius Black is supposedly after me, so I'm getting special treatment, yet again, from the professors. When is it going to stop?" He had pulled her to a stop and half whispered, making sure they couldn't be over heard.

"Oh, Harry. I'm sorry. I never really thought about it like that." She waited patiently for him to continue walking.

"No one ever does, 'Mione." His voice wasn't harsh. She knew he didn't mean it to be, either. "Can we just go straight to Transfiguration? I don't feel like being around all those people. They'll know soon enough at dinner. At least in class McGonagall can control Malfoy's mouth." She looked at him quizzically, but relented. They made their way up to class and took a seat in their normal chairs. They had a few minutes to spare before everyone came in. Ron sat right next to him, but it took him a moment to take in his appearance. Harry closed his eyes to reign in the anger that was threatening. He knew his friend meant well and was just curious.

"Blimey Harry! What the bloody hell happened to you?!" Hermione shook her head. The boy had no tact, really.

"It was the potion from class. Something went wrong. Looks like I'm stuck like this for a while." It was the truth; a little too much of it.

"Didn't Snape give you the antidote like he did everyone else? I bet he didn't, the miserable git. He probably gave you some other potion instead just so he can take points and yell and give detention for doing the potion wrong. Hermione, is there anything we can brew without the overgrown bat that can fix him? His hair looks too much like that vampire's!" Harry clenched his fist under the table. Before either he or Hermione could answer, class had started. They began changing field mice to raccoons. Harry's heart wasn't in it. He kept turning over Ron's words in his head. Ron seemed to be the only person to vocalize that he noticed the change. Harry was sure everyone else had seen his hair, but they didn't pay too much attention to it. That is, until class was over and they were heading to Herbology.

"Tired of your abysmal appearance I see, Potter. What'll Snape say when he sees you've taken to him, eh?" I bet you'll have detention until you graduate!" And with that Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins moved ahead of them. Harry gave Hermione a look and nudged her.

"I told you." As they walked through the halls, students were stopping and staring, some were pointing, while others whispered. He thought about skipping class altogether, but knew Hermione wouldn't let him. He kept his head down and concentrated on his puffapods. He ignored everyone and everything around him. He needed to get used to it anyhow. He was going to spend the next few months changing, unless they could figure out how to stop it. He would ask Snape over the weekend why they couldn't just recast the charms. It seemed simple enough to him.

He sighed in relief when class was over. He just had to deal with the Great Hall at dinner and he wouldn't have to deal with gawking people until tomorrow. Quiddtich practice was canceled, which disappointed him, but honestly he wasn't feeling it. He felt eyes on him when they entered the Great Hall, but Hermione snatched his arm before he could turn around. She drug him to their spot at the table and sat him down before she sat herself. He wasn't too hungry, but continued to feel watched and knew he needed to put food on his plate. He looked to the head table and found Snape eyeing him. He saw, for the first time, unconcealed concern in the man's eyes. Harry gave a small smile, but turned back to his friends so as to not draw attention. He pushed enough food around his plate to satisfy Hermione, and stood with his friends and headed to the common room.

"Why was practice cancelled?" Ron was setting up his chessboard in his usual place on the floor in front of the fire.

"Wood said he wanted us well rested since the match is tomorrow instead of Saturday. It shocked me he actually canceled it, but I suppose he has a point." Harry layed on the couch with his head on the arm, looking up at the ceiling. He felt his feet get lifted and placed on Hermione's lap. He raised his head and she gave him a small smile. He resumed his position and closed his eyes. He did his best to relax and not think of anything. He almost wished he could see what he should look like. The other side of that coin would be the constant talking of his instant change. It would be like going to breakfast and Dumbledore having shaved his beard. The gradual change of his appearance would be less noticeable to everyone. He wasn't even sure he wanted to cover up his looks. He's spent the last thirteen years of his life basically living a lie. It would be nice to finally know something of his life and not worry about the change. That only brought out the slight insecurity of what may happen if he and Snape had a falling out. Harry was terrified of actually accepting Snape and then doing something wrong and he take back wanting to be his father. Part of him knew it was an irrational thought, but that part of him was too wise to the antics of Severus Snape.


	19. The Joy of Quidditch

It wasn't his first quiddtich game by any means. He was pacing around the changing rooms like it was, though. He couldn't believe he was so nervous. It was stupid, really. Being on a broom was the best feeling for him; there should be no reason to feel so anxious. Yet there he was, wearing a pattern in the carpet and muttering to himself. He wished he hadn't eaten the sandwich at dinner. He barely got it down, but now it was threatening to come back. As it wasn't his first quidditch game, it was precisely that; his first quidditch game on his new broom, with his father watching, and against his father's house. It was the worst trifecta he could think of. He voiced his fears to Hermione and she just smiled at him.

" _What the bloody hell is wrong with me?" Harry snatched her into an empty classroom while she was heading from the Entrance Hall._

" _Oh! Harry what is wrong with you!?" She casted silencing spells over the door._

" _I just asked you that! I'm going mental! I'm so nervous!" He began pacing and running his fingers through his hair. It was still shoulder length and it was wavy. He planned on tying it back before the game._

" _Oh Harry, it's just a game. You've played it a million times. What are you so nervous about?" He stopped pacing and gave her a glare. She just rolled her eyes._

" _I don't know, 'Mione! It's the first game with me knowing, I guess. Plus, it's Snape's house! Will he be mad if we win? Should I let Malfoy catch the snitch so he doesn't get mad?" He felt a smack on the back of his head and whirled around to see Hermione with her eyebrow quirked._

" _You really are mental! Do not throw that game! For one, it's not fair. For two, he'll know! Professor Snape does not care enough about quidditch to warrant you doing that. Play like you always play. If Gryffindor wins and he gets mad at you, I will hex him myself!" She gave him a smile and ushered him out the door and they walked out to the pitch._

He knew he was being irrational, and Hermione had helped, but only a fraction. He stopped pacing and pulled himself together. He met the others outside the changing rooms and looked around the crowd. He saw Hermione and Ron in their usual spots, noticing Hermione didn't have a book with her this time. She was apparently going to make sure he actually played. He forced himself to look at the teacher's box and saw Remus between McGonnagal and Snape. He was too far to see any expressions, but he would see them soon enough when he took to the air. Wood gave his last minute pep talk and they were finally in the air. Harry took a lap around before settling in his spot in the air between Fred and George, trying to settle his nerves. Once Madam Hooch threw the quaffle, Harry bolted. He needed the wind and he needed the freedom.

He kept above the crowd and the game, eyes ever moving for the snitch. He saw Malfoy watching him, but tried not to pay him any attention. He made a few laps around the others, keeping away from random bludgers and the chasers. He flew to the Slytherin side of the pitch and held fast in the air, scanning the crowd and the field. He risked looking toward the teacher's box and saw both Remus and Snape eyeing him. Both had identical expressions, though he couldn't be sure how to classify them. He brought himself from his thoughts and concentrated on trying to find the gold glittering ball. He saw Malfoy dart across the pitch, but knew he was trying to draw Harry out. Malfoy made it look too obvious, as instead of looking where he was going, he was searching for Harry. Harry shook his head and made a slower pass around. That's when he saw the big black dog. It was in the middle of the grounds sitting on its haunches, looking quite at ease. Harry thought it odd, but figured maybe Hagrid brought him. The only dog Harry had ever seen was Fang and that dog, even being large, was much smaller than Fang. Harry flew off in search of the snitch when he saw Malfoy in pursuit of something. Harry saw something ahead of the boy and chased after him. With a much faster broom, Harry caught up in an instant. It was too fast for him to react, though. As soon as he caught up with Malfoy, he noticed the blonde slowed to a stop. In the same second, two bludgers came hurling toward him.

Everything happened in slow motion. He saw the bludgers heading towards him, but he couldn't think of what to do. He felt the first one hit the front of his broom, which sent him spinning in mid-air. Once his eyes adjusted to the dizziness he noticed the movement directly above the teacher's box. It was the snitch, and judging by the laughing he heard from a short distance away, Malfoy didn't see it. Just as he was about to fly towards it, the second bludger reminded him that it wasn't over yet. It came barreling straight for his chest. He had just enough time to brace himself before it hit. The air instantly left his lungs and his eyesight blurred. He'd been in such pain before, but never a hundred feet in the air with nothing but a thin piece of wood holding him up. He leaned forward until he was completely level with the handle and slowly moved toward the snitch. Apparently his slow speed was not enough to break the laughter from the Slytherin team. As fast as he could muster, he willed the broom forward. He was ten feet away before he heard a shout and knew Malfoy was heading his way. He took as deep a breath as his bruised chest would let him and he leaned his arm out. Through tear-filled eyes he could see his hand close around the snitch just as Malfoy came into view and barreled into him. He felt himself fall from his broom and land on something soft. Later he would find out it was someone.


	20. Recovery

The air smelled too clean and the sheets felt too white. He knew he was in the hospital wing. He wasn't sure why he didn't just move his trunk up here and be done with the whole thing. It would be far easier for everyone involved. He struggled to remember what exactly happened. He remembered the spinning broom. He remembered the bludger to the chest. Then he remembered falling. He had a distinct feeling it was going to be a less than ideal situation. He attempted to sit up and had to keep his eyes shut for the pain. He felt a hand on his shoulder push him back gently.

"Oh no you don't. You stay right where you are. Are you in any pain?" There is was again; the soft and concerned tone coming from the normally harsh Potions Master. Harry tried to speak but only managed to nod. He felt himself being lifted in order to take a potion and then was gently layed back down. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a dimly lit hospital wing and a very weary looking professor. Perhaps it was the father that was weary.

"Wh- What happened?" He winced as his head was still slightly pounding at his words. The potion obviously needed more time to work.

"You fell from your broom, yet again. I take it you did not heed my warning about taking care of yourself and your broom. Will there ever be a time when you do not injure yourself on that blasted pitch?" If Harry didn't know any better, he would have sworn he heard amusement in the man's voice. Harry closed his eyes and brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"What time is it, sir?" Harry noticed that it was completely black outside. There was just enough light in the hospital wing to give off a soft glow around the Potions Master.

"It is just after three in the morning. You have been out for nearly twelve hours." When Harry looked up at the man, he saw the usually black eyes softened to a deep brown and the normally hardened lines around them gone.

"Sir, are you alright?" His chest really hurt, and it was kind of hard to breathe. He closed his eyes momentarily to push away the pain. Honestly, did the man give him a pain relieving potion or not?

"Yes, I am fine. You just worry about getting better. Why are you wincing?" The standard eyebrow raise made Harry smile, but he wasn't sure why.

"It's my chest, sir. It hurts." Snape narrowed his eyes slightly in thought, but then relaxed.

"Well, even though you have just taken the pain relieving potion, there is still going to be some pain. The bludger cracked your sternum. To top it off when you fell you landed directly on Remus and I, and I presume your chest hit the back of the chair as well. Why are you smiling." Snape didn't find any part of this amusing. In fact he thought for sure their cover up would be for naught when he saw the bludger hit his son. If it had not been for his decade of practice, he wasn't sure his expression wouldn't betray his feelings. As it was, it was hard enough to keep his scowl in place and bring anger to his voice when the boy landed on him. It helped to mask the fear with anger. He and Remus had cast a stretcher and taken him to the hospital wing with the quidditch team and Ron and Hermione trailing behind. Snape gave them his patented glare and all but one turned in an instant. Defiantly, Hermione stood and stared at the man. He saw the retreating forms of everyone else, so he shook his head and mouth 'later' then turned on his heel and stalked to his son's bedside. Where he remained until the boy awoke nearly twelve hours later.

"That must have been some sight, me landing on you and Remus. I just wish it happened to someone else so I could properly laugh." His smile stayed in place, but his hand went to his chest to attempt to soothe the pain.

"Yes, I suppose you would find that amusing." He narrowed his eyes almost playfully and gave his son a smirk. "You probably should get some more sleep. I can give you a dreamless sleep if you would like." Betrayed by a yawn, the boy nodded slowly. In an instant the potion was tipped past his lips and with one last yawn, he was comfortably tucked into the bed with a freshly fluffed pillow. The boy was fast asleep with a smile on his face. Alarms and charms in place, the man waited until he was certain the boy was asleep and closed his own eyes. He had things to do in the morning and rumors to start.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry heard muffled voices, but couldn't make out actual words. He wasn't even sure he knew who the voices belonged to. He could tell it was early by the light he could see from behind his eyelids. He felt himself being moved but fell back to sleep almost instantly when a hand carded itself through his hair and he was tucked under a very warm blanket.

The third time he awoke, he could have sworn he was dreaming. He was in a very large room on a very large and comfortable bed. The room was in mostly darkness as the door was pulled almost closed. There was a small sliver of light shining through the opening. When Harry sat up, he felt a slight tightness in his chest, but the pain was more manageable than the night before. He looked around the room and saw an open door which led to the bathroom. He was very grateful and padded quietly over to it. When he was done he headed for the main door and opened it quietly. He saw Snape sitting in front of the fireplace with a magazine in his left hand. In his right was a cup of coffee, and was resting on the arm of the couch. Since his back was facing Harry, the boy cleared his throat quietly to make his presence known. Snape put his magazine face down in his lap and craned his head to look at Harry.

"Good morning. How do you feel?" He motioned for the boy to join him on the couch. He waved his wand and a tea set floated over and set down on the table. Snape offered the boy one and Harry took it happily.

"Thank you. I feel a lot better. My chest is still tight, but it's way better than yesterday. Sir, where am I?" Harry looked around the room as he drank his tea. The room was modest and decorated in blues and deep greens. Apart from the sofa they were sitting on there were wing backed chairs in front of the fireplace. There was a small kitchenette to the right of the fireplace and behind them was the hall Harry walked down.

"You are in my private quarters. I talked Madam Pomfrey into releasing you early, though the school thinks you are serving detention right now." An almost smile appeared on the man's face. Harry did a double take as he took in the words and the smile.

"What did you tell her?" He was trying to figure out what anyone could tell the stern woman to release any of her patients before her appointed time.

"Simply that you would need ample time to recover and, try as she may, she cannot keep out your insistent friends like I can." Harry narrowed his eyes at the man. Something wasn't right.

"So you told her the truth?" He was shocked by another almost smile.

"Yes Harry, I told her. I have known her for quite some time. She does very well with secrets, especially ones from Albus." Harry nodded and curled completely against the arm of the couch. "I think there is something you need to see."


	21. Healing

_My Darling Boy~_

 _I hoped I would never have to write this letter, but at this time I feel I must. I wish that I could be with you when the truth is revealed, but I fear I will be long gone. Know, my son, that I loved you always. I never wanted anything to happen you, and I never meant for you to be without your father. Do not place the blame on him. You cannot possibly know how things were, and I did this to protect you as much as him. I only hope I am not too late. I wish nothing but the best for you and I hope that you two can find each other. If you were placed with my sister, love, I am so very sorry. I know absolutely what she can be like, and that is something no one deserves, especially not my heart. I hope that if that was the case, this letter will free you, in more ways than one. Your father is a proud man, and he may not say as much, but he needs you. Do not let his sarcastic wit and malicious demeanor fool you. He is a great man. He will make a wonderful father, if only you allow him the chance. Know that I will always be proud of you and that we will see each other again someday. I love you more than anything, my phoenix._

 _Forever Love,_

 _Mum_

Tears were streaming down his face, but he didn't seem to notice, or care. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his head lowered. It took him some moments to realize there was an arm draped across his back and a hand was rubbing slow circles across it. He shut his eyes as tight as he could to shed the tears that had yet to fall. He turned his head to the right and noticed his father's eyes were glistening, but no tears fell or came forward. He gave the man a small smile, but didn't move. The comfort was something foreign to him, especially coming from the normally withdrawn man, and he wanted to accept it as long as it was offered. He spoke softly so as to not ruin the moment.

"Did you read it, sir?" He wanted to look the man in the eyes, but didn't dare move. He didn't know when he would get such treatment again. Even being side by side, Harry had to strain to hear the broken yet soft voice.

"No. I only know what she wrote to me." Whether it was his spy skills or some sort of intuition he would never have thought he possessed, Severus pulled Harry back to a more comfortable position and turned him so they were facing each other. He kept his arm across the back of the sofa and held on to Harry's shoulder. He would never admit he needed the comfort as much as the boy seemed to. He saw the heartbreaking look in the boy's eyes and it killed him to no end. It made him think of the loss he, himself, felt and the despair of the boy having never known the love of his own wonderful mother. He remembered the words the boy had wrote about never having known his parents and how he wasn't sure he could really miss something he never truly had in the first place. It destroyed him reading those words. He felt the boy's shoulders shake and he knew that after twelve years, the boy could finally mourn. He couldn't figure out when it happened, but the next thing he knew he had a lapful of distraught teenager. The boy had wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and was crying silently.

It was thirty minutes later that Severus felt the actual weight of the boy, though it wasn't much. Harry had cried himself to sleep in the arms of his father. Severus stood up and carried the too light boy back to the bedroom and tucked him in. He cast a warming charm over the bed and carded his hand through the long, slightly wavy hair. He left the room after seeing a small smile play on the boy's lips. Once in the living room, he threw a small amount of floo powder in the fireplace and called Remus over and then sat in his usual chair in front of the fire. Moments later Remus came through and took up his own chair and summoned a tea set for the two.

"Is he feeling any better?" Remus began to drink his tea. The man had a few bruises from the boy falling on him, but nothing he wasn't used to.

"He seems much better, physically. I gave him the letter." Severus kept his voice low. He didn't want to wake the exhausted boy.

"How did he take it?" Remus didn't chance the smile that wanted to come forth. He was happy things were finally going right for his dear friend and the boy he loved like his own.

"I think after all this time the boy is finally able to grieve the loss of his parents. I do not think it was real for him until he saw Lily's words in writing. Knowing the way Petunia was when we were kids, I assume she never spoke well of her sister, if at all. It was easier for him to pretend it never happened because there were no reminders. He didn't really know what he had, so he couldn't feel truly upset by it being gone. Why don't you invite Miss Granger down after lunch? I do believe you still need to 'punish' her for her spell work. Everyone will simply believe they are both in respective detentions." Remus couldn't hide his smile that time. For Severus to allow someone else into his quarters was one thing, but the fact he was doing it for his own son was something else altogether.

"I think that is a great idea. I will bring her down just after lunch. I suppose I shall go and make appearances so our story holds." Remus gave his friend a smile and walked out the door. As he walked out, Harry walked into the room. Severus heard the shuffling of his feet and turned around.

"Feeling better?" Harry rubbed his eyes a little and nodded, making for the left arm of the sofa. His eyes burned and he was slightly embarrassed. The haze of the early morning was clearing and he remembered being curled in the man's lap crying harder than he had ever cried before. When he finally made eye contact with Severus, Harry saw kindness and understanding in the man's eyes. Harry gave a small smile.

"Would you like something to eat? It's after breakfast, but before lunch, so you can choose what you would like." Severus made to sit on the sofa, but kept distance from the boy; for both of their sakes. The emotions were still raw for both of them.

"Just some fruit and some juice I guess." His voice was soft as his throat was hoarse from crying. He watched as Snape threw some floo powder into the fireplace and called down to a house elf for brunch. Within seconds the food appeared on the table. Harry ate in silence while Severus drank his coffee and watched Harry. It didn't seem Harry noticed he was being watched; and if he did, he didn't seem to mind. Snape waited until Harry was finished eating before he spoke.

"Since the school believes you are in detention, I need for you to go to your dorm and get your books. They cannot possibly be daft enough that I should have you cleaning for two days straight. That and I am quite sure Mr. Weasley has been trying to sneak into the Hospital Wing to see you. Let him know you are in detention until curfew, and then you will be in the Hospital Wing so you can be observed to ensure you are healing properly." Harry frowned at the thought of going back to the hospital wing, but he quickly schooled his expression. He didn't want to seem ungrateful for the time he was already away from it. Snape had no intention of allowing the boy out of his sight longer than it took for him to get his things from Gryffindor Tower. That would give him plenty of time to accomplish what needed to be done.

"You do know that this is going to make things harder with Ron. He already hates you, and giving me 'detention' for an accident during Quiddtich isn't going to help the matter." He gave a small smile to soften the blow of his words, but they apparently weren't needed. Severus was already giving a smile of his own.

"I am well aware of Mr. Weasley's feelings toward me. They do not bother me in the slightest. It is important he of all people believe that my actions are as harsh as ever. It will be easier for everyone else to believe it if those closest to you do."

"What about-" Snape held a hand up.

"I do not doubt Miss Granger's acting abilities. If they become an issue, we shall address it then." Snape leaned forward slightly and made Harry look him in the eye. "Do not worry." He sat back again. "Now, run along." Harry stood and made for the door but stopped just in front of it.

"Sir, how do I get back here?"

"When you walk out the door, turn right and take the second corridor on the right. That will take you directly to the staircase. And kindly keep that information to yourself. I have a hard enough time keeping up with you scoundrels without you all figuring out my secrets." He gave a smirk and closed the space between them. He waved his wand over the door and held his hand out. Harry hesitated, but put his hand in Snape's. Severus then placed Harry's hand over the wooden door and spoke a few words in what Harry assumed was not Latin. The door glowed a bright blue and the light carried down Harry's hand and up his arm until he was engulfed in it. The light then faded and Harry shook his head.

"What was that?" He felt slight tingling all the way through his toes, but it wasn't a bad feeling.

"That gives you access whether I am here or not. Most use a password. I, however, use something much more secure. You place your palm anywhere on the door. Make sure it is flat. The door will read your magical signature as well as your emotional and mental state. Off you go." Severus opened the door and lightly pushed Harry out of it. He had work to do and not a lot of time to do it in.


	22. A Home of Sorts

Harry peeked around the corner with a large smile on his face. The fact that he was in the dungeons less than five minutes ago and was now on the staircase was amazing to him. It usually took at least fifteen minutes to make his way through the corridors from the Entrance Hall to potions. He just hoped he could remember his way back. He heard voices behind him and he assumed lunch was over. He hurried ahead of them and walked through the portrait hole and up the stairs to his trunk. He put his emerald blanket that came with his broom in his bag under his books. He was just putting his invisibility cloak in his bag when the door opened harder than he was sure intended.

"Oy, mate! You're alive! I thought for sure Snape murdered you!" Harry heard the smile in the boy's voice, but when he turned around, it wasn't there.

"Where are you going?" Ron's eyebrows were furrowed like he was trying to figure out a rather difficult puzzle. Harry took a deep breath to steel himself for the onslaught of swear words that were about to come from his friend.

"Detention with Snape." He wanted to close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose. He kept himself still as he saw his friend's eyes widen.

"That bloody sadistic git! It wasn't your fault you fell onto him and Lupin! He should be stringing up Malfoy for that. How long is it?" Ron seemed resigned that it would happen, which greatly relieved Harry. He hated hearing the name calling, even though just a few weeks prior he could be found sharing the exact same thoughts.

"Probably til I graduate if he could get away with it. So far it's this whole weekend, though. I don't know what else he's going to do. He came and got me from the hospital wing and told me to get my books and meet him in his office." He hoped he wasn't taking too much liberty with the lie. As long as Ron didn't try and see him in the hospital wing, he was home free.

"Completely unfair! I guess I'll see you tonight." Ron slumped forward a little and Harry felt terrible. He was about to make things just a bit worse.

"I have to go back to Madam Pomfrey afterwards so she can make sure I'm okay."

"So the bastard can give you detention when you're not fully healed! You need to go to Dumbledore!" Harry shook his head.

"If I go and complain to Dumbledore, he'll just go to Snape. Then Snape will just make things worse. Probably make me miss every quidditch game for the rest of the season. I won't give him the satisfaction. I need to go, though before he gets even madder."

"Right. Well, I'll see you whenever you can escape the clutches of the overgrown bat." Harry gave him a smile and walked out of their dorm. He was looking for Hermione in the common room, but he couldn't see her anywhere. With a small sigh he made his way back down the stairs. He looked around before walking into the shadows and down the hidden corridor. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be to get back and was standing in front of the now obvious door. He slowly put his palm flat against the wood and felt the familiar tingling sensation travel from his hand all the way down to his toes. Instantly he heard a faint pop and the door opened. He hitched his bag on his shoulder and made his way in to the sitting room.

"That is the-" He stared at the familiar form on the couch in disbelief. That sure explained why Hermione was not in the common room when he left. Severus and Remus were sitting in the wing backed chairs in front of the fireplace and there was Hermione; sitting on the couch like it was an everyday occurrence to be in the private quarters of their Potions Master. He dropped his bag.

"What are you doing here?" He looked from Hermione to Severus to Remus, and back to Severus and finally back to Hermione. It was Severus that spoke.

"I assumed you might want some company." Harry stared at him in disbelief.

"I..uh…tha..thank you sir." Harry knew what it was for Severus to allow someone into his private chambers. He could sense the man didn't even like students in his office, but suffered through it when necessary.

"No thanks are necessary. Before you two start on homework, there is something I would like to show you." He smirked as Harry balked at the idea of actually doing homework. He stood from his chair and motioned for Harry to follow. Harry looked to Hermione and she just shrugged and went back to her Ancient Runes book. He tried Remus but was given nothing but a directional nod to follow. Severus walked through the hall and just past the door Harry was in the night before. There was one door after that, which Harry deduced was the bathroom. There were two other doors at the end of the hall.

"The one on the right is my private lab and study. I would appreciate you not enter unless I give you permission. The one on the left is what I wanted to show you." He opened the door and stood back for Harry to walk in.

The room was painted in garnet with silver trim. The full size bed along the left wall had an emerald and navy bed spread with three large, fluffy pillows. On the right wall was a large desk that held a few quills and ink pots. To the left of the door, directly across from the bed was a large armoire. In between the bed and desk was a small sofa and two overstuffed chairs with a small table between them. Above the sofa was a window that Harry was sure was charmed. The window appeared to look out over the quidditch pitch. Harry was standing in the middle of the room taking everything in when he heard footsteps behind him. He refused to look back in case the man saw the tears that were threatening. If what he was thinking was right, Snape had set this room up for him. If that was the case, that meant he was really wanted. This was going to be somewhere he could call his own.

"Harry?" His voice was so soft it was as if he didn't speak at all. He didn't want to push; he just wanted to let the kid know there was a place for him. He also didn't want to sound too hopeful. He was pulled from his musings by an almost too small boy hugging him tightly. He looked down and saw that Harry had his face buried in his robes. He simply let the boy do what he must. He carded his hand through the boy's hair and felt him take a deep breath. A small smile played on Severus' lips as he felt the boy pull away slightly and look up at him.

"Thank you." He was worried that he did it too soon, but those two words, and the light that shown behind his son's eyes told him that it wasn't. He might have received a different reaction had he not given Harry the letter, though. He pulled away completely, but left his arm on Harry's shoulder.

"I'll send Miss Granger along momentarily. Why don't you clean up a bit?" He gave a small smile and walked to the door. Before he left it he turned back around. "Oh, and do keep the door open please." He outright laughed at Harry's jaw dropping and that carried him through the hall and back into the sitting room.

"Everything okay?" Remus and Hermione broke from their conversation as Severus walked in.

"Yes, I do believe things are okay. Miss Granger, you may go back to his room. Please bring him his bag." He took the offered tea from Remus and sat back in his chair, allowing a genuine smile to grace his face as his student left the room to spend time with his son.


	23. Progress

Hermione walked with a smile on her face to the last room on the left. She stood in the doorway with Harry's bag on her shoulder and watched her best friend walk around the room with a huge grin on his face. She could see the tears threatening to fall, but she ignored them. She watched him slowly rub his hand across the top of the desk and knocked quietly. He turned around in an instant with wide eyes, but seeing Hermione he visibly relaxed. He walked over to the sofa and motioned her to join him.

"You going to offer me tea as well?" She laughed as he narrowed his eyes playfully at her. He took his bag from her and dug out his emerald blanket and set it at the foot of the bed. He then took out his transfiguration book and some parchment.

"Might as well get this done I suppose. Does Ron know where you are?" He leaned against the arm using his potions text as a desk. He brought his feet up to press the book against his knees. She shook her head.

"Professor Lupin took me just after lunch saying it was detention for class the other day. Ron just saw us talking. What about you?" Harry nodded.

"Sort of. He saw me packing my bag and asked me what was going on. He had a few choice words, but he seemed to expect my detention. He didn't mention you having detention, though."

"That's because I didn't tell him. I'll tell him I went to the library and if he says he checked, then I'll tell him about the detention. No need to get him worked up over nothing. How are you feeling? That was some fall yesterday. I couldn't believe Madam Hooch didn't say anything about Malfoy. He was pretty angry when he saw you had the snitch, though. Serves him right. Why are you down here, though?

"I woke up in the hospital wing and Sna…Snape was there." He stuttered because he had no idea what to call the man anymore. He didn't feel right calling him by just his last name, but he surely couldn't call him by his first. "It was around three in the morning and my chest was hurting really bad. He gave me a potion and I fell back asleep. I kind of woke up when I heard voices and I felt like I was being moved, but I fell back to sleep before I could figure out what was going on. The next time I woke up I was down here. Then he gave me this." He handed her the letter Severus gave him that was from his mother. He went back to writing his essay while she read. When he looked up she had tears in her eyes, but they never fell.

"Oh, Harry. This must be so much to take in! Are you…" Harry put his hand up.

"'Mione I'm fine. Better than fine, really. It was a little much this morning, but I think I'm doing better. This is all surreal, though. I mean, look at this place? This whole room is mine. It's just for me." His smile was making his eyes brighter than Hermione had ever seen them. She smiled and they worked on essays in comfortable silence. Harry had stopped writing every so often to look around his room. He couldn't believe he had a room of his own. It was given to him out of what he could only hope was love. He wasn't so sure how he felt about the Potions Master, but he believed it was pretty close to that. A small part of him said it wasn't possible to feel that for someone after so many years of hatred, but he shook it off. He fought with the man these last three years because the man fought with him. A quiet cough broke him from his thoughts and he looked up to see his father leaning against the door jamb with his arms crossed at his chest.

"Would the two of you like some dinner?" Harry closed his book and stood, leaving the parchment on the sofa. Hermione packed her books away and placed her bag on his desk. The two walked through the hall and sat at the kitchenette and waited for their professors before they began to eat. As hard as it was, Harry kept quiet and just observed the setting. He felt safe, comfortable and happy. Here he was, sitting at a table with one of his best friends, and two adults that seemed to love him unconditionally. He thought of Remus as an uncle, and the way the man interacted with his father, it only solidified that fact. Remus was the first adult he was able to fully trust that did not demand anything in return. He helped him that first day they met on the train; not only by ridding the dementor, but by caring for him afterwards. Here he was sitting with his family. If only Ron wouldn't freak out if he told him would everything be absolutely perfect. Dinner was eaten leisurely and Remus wiped his mouth and stood.

"Shall we take our leave, Hermione?" She stood and went to Harry's room to get her bag.

"Thank you, Professor. Dinner was lovely." Snape gave her a nod.

"Would you like to join us for lunch tomorrow as well?" She looked to Harry, who couldn't stop the grin from taking over his face, and then to Remus who nodded his consent. They would still be under the guise of 'detention'.

"That would be great. Good night sir." With that the two left. For a second Harry longed to follow. He wondered what Ron would say when she came back to the common room. He hated keeping this from his friend, but knew that it was necessary. If he was really honest, he was relishing the fact that no one knew. He was able to be selfish. He'd never known what it was like to have a parent. He always watched with tear filled eyes as Dudley got doted on for every little scrape, cut and bruise. He got praised for every little thing, whether it was deserved or not. Maybe these feelings were too soon for Harry to feel for the man sitting across from him but, to Harry, the feelings were far too late. He was willing to accept them. He had yearned for them for too long to turn his back on them now. He felt himself being shaken and looked up to see Severus looming over him.

"If you are done day dreaming, I would like for us to retire to the sitting room if you don't mind." Harry smiled sheepishly and stood. He began to clear the plates when a hand grabbed his.

"Do not worry about it. There are house elves here, Harry." Then with a flick of his wrist the plates were gone and a tea set was on the table by the sofa. Harry walked from the kitchen to the hall and to his room. Severus was about to call out to him when Harry came walking back into the room, an emerald green blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He sat in his now usual spot on the sofa with a dramatic flop and pulled the blanket tighter around himself. Snape walked over with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"You approve of the blanket I see." Harry furrowed his eyebrows but then realization dawned on him.

"It _was_ you that sent me the broom! I thought it was, but then potions class, and then detention and then I thought it was Remus, but he said he didn't, but Draven-" Snape held his hand up to stop the boy from rambling any further.

"Yes it was me, though after yesterday's game I am seriously reconsidering the notion." The patented sneer was in place, but Harry could see past it and into the man's eyes and knew he was joking. Harry's face turned serious.

"Sir, tha-" Severus held his hand up once more.

"There is no need for thank you's, although I do appreciate the sentiment. Yours was destroyed by those blasted dementors coming into the grounds. How did you know it was me, though?"

"It was the day after I heard you and Remus talking that I got it. I had just realized that I was going to have to use a school broom for the match when Ron suggested I owl order one. I was just about to agree when Draven flew in front of me and gave me that note." Harry shifted positions and pulled the blanket around the front of him. He saw the faraway look in the older man's eyes and felt concerned.

"Are you okay, sir?"

"Harry, please. Calling me sir all the time is quite formal, wouldn't you say?" The time finally came for Harry to address what he was thinking about all night. He was glad for the exchange because he had no idea how to bring it up.

"What shall I call you then?" His voice was rather small and his cheeks turned a slight pink in embarrassment.

"You may call me Severus if you wish. I know it is not exactly conventional; but then again neither is our situation." Harry nodded, unsure if he could address his professor by his first name. It was one thing dropping the 'professor' and just calling him Snape. This was a whole other animal.

"It may take some time, but I will try." He pulled the blanket up farther for comfort. He didn't know why he felt so vulnerable. Here he was, thirteen years old, and he was acting like a six year old. He vaguely thought it had something to do with the Dursley's and their abysmal treatment, but he couldn't be sure.

"That blanket there, it was your mother's. I have one just like it. Your grandmother, her mother, made them for us just before we left for Hogwarts. Even though she was a muggle, I swear to this day your grandmother put some sort of magic into those blankets." He watched as Harry nodded in understanding. "So you feel it, too?"

"I've slept with it every night since I got it." He never raised his eyes. He felt ashamed to admit that he, a thirteen year old boy, needed a blankie to comfort him. He didn't want to explain that since he'd received it, his nightmares have subsided greatly. It seemed no explanation was necessary. Severus simply nodded.

"There was something comforting about those blankets. When your grandmother dropped Lily off at my house just before we were to leave for King's Cross, she handed them to us and told us they were to keep us safe. I believed her whole heartedly. Somewhere along the way I thought I wasn't in need of it anymore but whenever I lay my hands on it, even now, the feeling of comfort and safety always returns full force." Harry pulled it tighter to him, if it was even possible. Tears were threatening his eyes, but he didn't care anymore. He had learned more about his mother in this one day than all of his entire life. It broke him, but he wanted to be broken. He wanted to feel something other than emptiness when his mother was mentioned. He felt it better to feel the loss and sorrow than to feel nothing for your own flesh and blood.

"I know you say I shouldn't, but I need to thank you; for the broom, this blanket, the letter, my room, everything. I've never had anything of my own, save my Weasley jumpers. Even those I think I was given out of pity. No one ever talks about mum. It's always James they talk about. I like hearing about her. Thank you Severus." The name felt foreign on his tongue and sounded odd to his own ears, but he wanted to convey his sincerity.

"You are quite welcome. Now, as you are still recovering, I believe it is best if you go and lay down. You do not have to sleep, but you should rest." Severus stood and waited until Harry followed suit. They walked together down the hall and Severus took his blanket and pointed to the bathroom.

"Teeth brushed please." With that he walked away to put the blanket over the comforter on the still made bed. If the boy was anything like him, he would end up curling the edges in his fists while he slept. A few moments later a sleepy Harry walked into the room yawning. He attempted to lay in bed, but Severus had other ideas.

"I should have told you to bring clothes, but that would have ruined the surprise. Wait here." He left the room, only to return a minute later with a freshly shrunken set of his old pajamas. He handed them to Harry who went back to the bathroom and came back into the room failing to suppress yet another yawn. Severus had drawn the blankets back and Harry willingly climbed into them and curled into a ball. Severus pulled the blankets up to Harry's neck, making sure to pull the emerald blanket higher. Harry pulled the blanket into his fists and closed his eyes. Severus watched him for a few moments before turning off the lights with a flick of his wrist, making sure to leave the lamp on the desk lit.

"Goodnight my son." His voice was just a whisper, but Harry smiled and fell into a warm and comforting dream. He would need the memory of this night to get him through his next endeavor.


	24. It Was Bound To Happen

"How mad was Ron when you got back last night?" They were sitting in the kitchenette eating lunch; their professors sitting across from them.

"He couldn't believe Professor Lupin actually gave me detention. He wasn't happy neither of us made it to the Great Hall for dinner, either. I suppose it will be worse today when we're not there again. He probably thinks Professor Snape is starving you." She looked up through her lashes at the man in question. He smirked at her. Harry grumbled something about narrow minded ignorance and went stabbing at the vegetables that lined his plate. After a few minutes of pushing them around his plate he felt a tap on his lower leg and looked up.

"Do not play with your food. If you are done, you may get up." Harry grabbed his plate and hurried to stand, trying to hide his laughter. It didn't work.

"And what, may I ask, do you find so amusing?" Harry placed his plate on the counter and walked away from the table, far enough to be out of the man's reach.

"Just never thought I would hear something so… I don't know…normal and fatherly come out of your mouth." Snape narrowed his eyes and Harry ran toward his room like a dart, faintly hearing a 'petulant brat' from behind him. Hermione excused herself and followed her friend to his room, laughing to herself.

"Harry I can't believe you did that!" Her eyes were wide but she had a smile on her face.

"I can't either! I don't know what came over me, it just made me laugh." The two sat on the sofa under the window of his room, each immersed in their own books.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, he seems to be settling in quite nicely, I'd say." Remus had a half smile on his face as he watched his friend pour them tea.

"Yes, so it seems." He had a small smile all his own, but it was weary, as if he was worried about something.

"What has you so worried?" Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a slightly worn piece of parchment. He unfolded it and handed it to Remus. As soon as Remus set eyes on it, he noticed Harry's handwriting. He read a few lines and then folded it back and handed it to Severus.

"I'm assuming he has no idea you have this?" Severus shook his head and folded and unfolded the parchment.

"I do not wish for our relationship to be based on lies, but I fear if he knows I have read this, he will no longer trust me. If I do not tell him and he finds out later, we will be right at square one. I believe this boy has made me soft and sentimental." He rotated the parchment for a few minutes and then put it on the table. He hated feeling so vulnerable and out of control. Remus gave him a comforting smile.

"Explain to him what happened. He should understand. If not right away, then give him some time. This is still new for the both of you. I know how you and Lily were looking forward to having kids, and how excited you were at potentially having a son someday. Now that you have him, do not let something this small affect the both of you. You need each other." Remus schooled his expression as he saw Hermione and Harry come out from the hall, both with a book in hand. They sat on opposite sides of the couch and stretched their feet in the middle. Harry covered them with the blanket and then gave both men a grin. He was still feeling a little goofy from earlier and it carried in his demeanor. The way they were sitting, Harry was looking at Severus, Hermione at Remus. Harry wanted to ask Severus a few questions from the potion book from the den, which is why he brought it out. Severus leaned forward and grabbed the parchment from the table. They both looked at each other at the same time and took in what each other had.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?" Twin shouts cried out. Harry stood and threw the book to the couch with his right hand while pointing at the parchment with his left. Severus stood, still clutching the parchment and was glaring at Harry. He specifically told the boy to ask for permission before going into his study. Hermione looked to Remus with wide eyes and he silently shook his head. They were going to have to be the voices of reason.

"I specifically told you to ask permission before entering the study, did I not?" He wasn't yelling, but his voice was very tight and controlled, as if it would only take a second to allow him to.

"What are you on about?! Why do you have that parchment? Did you read it?" Harry thought over the words he had written that day in the library and couldn't believe he was taken in for a fool. That had to be how Severus knew what to do, making a room for him to have to himself. He wrote about how it was terrible having never had somewhere he could call his own without fear that someone would come and destroy it because they were bored or have it taken away for some menial offense.

"I am referring to that text you so carelessly tossed aside. It was in my study, and now it appears to be in your possession. Was I unclear?" His rational mind had apparently been tossed aside like his sixth year potions text. It wasn't that big of a deal the boy had it if he really thought about it. That was apparently the problem, though. He wasn't thinking. He simply saw the boy who looked so much like the person who tortured him through school and took away the love of his life and couldn't quite concentrate on the fact that that very boy was his own child. In this moment it was a wonder he survived so long in Voldemort's clutches.

Harry was afraid to speak. He didn't want to inform Snape of his sanctuary, but he needed to defend himself. His eyes shifted to Hermione for a moment and he saw her hide her book under the blanket he brought out. She was trying to communicate something to him, but he didn't know what. For a moment, he felt he was back at the Dursley's. He was being accused of something he hadn't done and it angered him. He thought he could trust the man, but it had been a lie. He had used what Harry had written. He wasn't doing those things to be kind; he was doing it out of pity. If Harry hated anything, it was pity. If he was using his own rational mind, he would have remembered he received the blanket and broom before he had even written those words, and therefore would have known there was a logical explanation.

"I have never stepped foot in your study. I would not take something that did not belong to me, unlike you."

"Then explain to me if you will, how you are in possession of a book of mine." For the first time, Harry actually heard the words. It was Snape's book. Snape was the Half-Blood Prince. That was what Hermione was trying to tell him. Instead of being elated, he was furious.

"What about you, reading parchments that don't belong to you? That's what all this was about." He swung his arms in the direction of the hall, where his bedroom was. "Well, I don't want your pity. I don't need you to feel sorry for me." Before anyone could react he turned on his heel and stalked toward the door. Remus was the first to recover and waved his wand to lock the door. Harry didn't realize and lurched back when he reached the handle and the door didn't budge. He stood on the spot fuming, clenching and unclenching his fists. He counted to up to ten and then back down. He repeated that for a full minute then walked down the hall and into his room. He was tempted to slam the door, but instead just closed it with a soft click.

Hermione was terrified to move or speak. Her first urge was to chase after Harry, but she knew he needed his space. Her second urge was to tell her professors where the book had come from. She was in the process of taking the book out from under the blanket when she heard talking. She froze, hoping to remain invisible.

"I take it there is no need to say 'I told you so', Remus?" The anger had subsided, but only by a fraction. He took in the words that were spoken, or rather yelled, and was curious. He looked over to the sofa at the book that was now laying cover down. That was obviously his old potions book. There was no way the boy could have gotten it without going into his study, though.

"Severus, emotions are running high right now for both of you. You have just learned that you've had a son for the last thirteen years and hadn't known it. Harry has once again had his world turned upside down by finding out who his parents were isn't true. You two need to just calm down and approach this at a later time. Give it a few days. I know I sound like a broken record, but time is going to be the only thing that will help. Once you are calm, we can resume talking." Severus gave a nod and straightened the parchment he had inadvertently crumpled. He took a few calming breaths.

"Miss Granger, will you please fetch Harry for me." He sounded defeated, he knew. In less than a week he went from a put together, well controlled man to an out of control, emotional basket case. He only hoped it wouldn't reflect when they were not in private. He watched as Hermione slowly stood and made her way down the hall. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was slowly letting it out when he heard only one set of footsteps returning.

"Sir." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but she knew both men heard her by the looks they were giving. "Sir, Harry's gone."


	25. Misplaced Notions

The urge to slam the door was menial compared to the urge to throw everything around the room. The only problem was there was nothing to throw. There was his bag, but no point in destroying his own things. There were pillows on the sofa, but the worst he could do was throwing feathers everywhere. He grabbed his invisbility cloak and began to pace the room. The only way to leave the room was through the hall and past everyone in the sitting room. The door didn't work the first time, and he was willing to bet it wouldn't now. Even if he knew how to Apparate, there was no Apparating within Hogwarts. That made him consider house elves, which in turn made him think of-

"Dobby." He didn't yell it for fear of being heard. In truth, he spoke barely above a whisper. When nothing happened he started pacing again. After his third pass he heard a faint pop and watched as the always exuberant house elf came into view. Harry raised his index finger to his lips to ensure the elf wouldn't talk.

"You can Apparate within the castle." Dobby nodded his head.

"Can you Apparate with someone?" Again, Dobby nodded.

"Will you Apparate me to the edge of the Forbidden Forest?" Dobby held his hand out. Harry looked around with a sad look and grasped the small hand in his, pulling the invisibility cloak to his chest. With the snap of Dobby's fingers, Harry was whisked away from the room he still loved and wanted more than anything, and then landed on the grass just behind a huge tree.

"Dobby be's worried about this place Mr. Harry Potter, sir." His ears were lowered and his head bowed, but his eyes were bright and looked straight up at Harry.

"Thank you, Dobby. You don't need to be worried; I don't plan on staying here. There are just too many people around the lake at this time. Can I ask you for a favor, Dobby?"

"Dobby is doing anything for Harry Potter."

"Do not tell anyone where you brought me. Don't even tell anyone you've seen me, no matter what. Please?" Dobby looked like he wanted to protest, but his unwavering devotion won out.

"Of course, sir. Dobby be keeping Mr. Harry Potter's secret."

"Thank you, Dobby. And I promise I won't stay in the forest for long, just until everyone goes inside." Dobby gave him a nod and watched him for a few seconds before he left with a pop. Harry looked around and saw that he was off between Hagrid's hut and the quidditch pitch. He could see a few people by the lake and some walking around the pitch. He moved over to sit under a large tree, wishing he brought his winter cloak with him. He was just settling in and getting comfortable when he heard rustling slightly behind him. Before he could properly react, a fuzzy, bright orange half kneazle pounced in his lap.

"Crookshanks, what are you doing out here!" He ran his hand down the poufy fur when he heard a low grumbling coming from the direction the cat came from. Trusting the animal that was in his lap, he didn't move. The shock was all over his face as he took in a giant black bear of a dog that sauntered over. The dog snarled at Harry until Crookshanks stood up and hissed back. The dog seemed to relax and sat directly in front of Harry.

"Well you're a sweet boy, aren't you? I don't blame you. I'm weary of people when I first meet them, too." Harry held his hand out lightly and waited for the dog to smell him. He always wanted a dog, but anything he wanted went unanswered at the Dursley's. He watched as the dog sniffed his hand, and then dropped his head under Harry's hand, allowing him to pet the dog. Harry scratched him behind the ears and was rewarded with a very happy dog smile and a tail that was wagging so hard the whole body wiggled. After a few minutes both animals curled on either side of Harry and he leaned against the tree thinking. He figured Hermione wouldn't be in Snape's quarters long after they found him missing. He smiled at the thought of them searching everywhere and not finding him. He didn't want to go to the common room and face Ron and explain to him why he was there. He couldn't go to the den because Hermione still had her book and could find him; not to mention he had no book to get the room back. He would just have to be patient and wait until it was late enough and he would go to the common room and sleep there.

"It must be great being an animal. No need to worry about who your parents are and no need to worry about disappointment when they use your own words against you. People don't label you with ridiculous nicknames over something you don't remember and had absolutely no control over." He felt the dog lift its head as he spoke. He saw the dog watching him, as if taking in every word. He sat in silence with the two animals, content and not nearly as angry as he had been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was worried, but had a feeling she knew where he was. She couldn't show her desire to leave, because she knew they would follow. She was still contemplating telling them about the den, but that still confused her how the Room of Requirement turned into Snape's study. Maybe she could get him to take her in there to try and see if the rooms were the same.

"Miss Granger, are you certain?" She nodded and jumped when he stood. Remus followed suit and the three were walking down the hall. Severus stopped and peered in the bathroom. Confident he wasn't there, he continued on to the bedroom he spent hours putting together. He searched under the bed and in the armoire, but no Harry was found. He closed his eyes a moment then stalked towards his study. He hesitated for a split second, but allowed his student and friend to follow. He moved straight toward a bookshelf that was in the corner of the room. Hermione stood in the doorway after allowing Remus by her and gawked. The room was larger than she imagined possible being in the dungeons. Every wall was covered in bookshelves and was easily twice the size of Harry's den. The bookshelves were two stories high and there was a walkway around the second floor, with a spiraling staircase on the left and right walls. She was broken from her amazement by soft speaking.

"It appears I misspoke before, though it is entirely unclear as to how it has happened."

"What do you mean, Severus? Is the book here?"

"I do believe my old potions text is in my study at Prince Manor, and was never here. It still brings to question where he had a book that old, but I suppose there is a reasonable explanation. Remus, can you begin to understand now why I was so at odds about this?"

"One step at a time, old friend." Remus gave Severus a smile, which was returned with a scowl. Hermione's brain was working overtime. She recognized the name 'Prince', but she couldn't remember where she saw it. She desperately needed to leave, but didn't want to miss out on any more potentially important information.

"Hermione, do you think you can get Harry to my office this evening?" Remus had to tap her on her shoulder to gain her attention.

"I can try, Professor." Both men nodded and stepped from the room. She took one last look around and followed into the sitting room.

"It's nearing dinner; I suggest we make our way to the Great Hall, Hermione." She nodded and grabbed her bag. She turned to Severus, who was back in his wing back chair.

"It'll be okay, Professor. He'll come around." The man raised his head slightly, narrowed his eyes in thought, and gave her a small nod. She followed her defense professor and left the dungeons, intent on finding Harry and getting him to stop pouting.


	26. Just Leave It Alone

He went upstairs as quiet as possible, invisibility cloak still around himself. He made sure to wake early enough to shower and change and get his things before any of the other boys woke up. After he was ready, he rummaged through his trunk. A silent sigh escaping him, he sat back on his heels. He was missing two of his books and his bag and he knew exactly where they were; his room in the dungeons. Or rather, the bedroom that wasn't Snape's. He couldn't rightfully claim it as his anymore, since it was given out of pity. He hated people feeling sorry for him. He remembered the looks he was always given at primary school and it made him shudder. He heard his dorm mates start to stir and grabbed his books and headed out the door and down to the Great Hall. He sat in his normal spot, glad that there were very few people around. He looked at the high table from the corner of his eye but didn't see who he was looking for. He was on his second piece of toast when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. At the exact same time, though it did not appear planned, Remus, Snape and Hermione entered. He took a few calming breaths as he felt Hermione sit next to him and two other sets of eyes on him.

"Harry-" He held up his hand without even looking at her.

"Don't, Hermione. I don't want to know what excuse he came up with for accusing me of stealing his book or going into his study. I know the implications, and I know that it's his book, I just don't know how it's his and how it got in that room." He wasn't in the mood for talking about anything that happened the night before. He had to get his books somehow from Snape's quarters and figured maybe he could sneak down before class and get it. He saw Ron come in and walk to the opposite side of the table. He took his leave, not daring to look back. He walked into the Entrance Hall and into an alcove to place his invisibility cloak over himself. He suddenly felt awkward about having it. He didn't deserve to have it. It had belonged to James, and James wasn't his father. He broke himself from his thoughts as he stepped in front of Snape's door. He knew the man was in the Great Hall eating breakfast, but Harry couldn't be sure he had stayed there. He didn't want to run into the man alone and especially not in the man's personal quarters. He tentatively placed his palm against the door and felt the familiar tingling through to his toes. The door opened, but he didn't move.

" _Accio bag_ " He held his arm out of the cloak and waited a few seconds until the bag appeared. He closed the door back and walked back toward the Entrance Hall to wait for the mass that was heading to potions. He removed his cloak and blended in with the crowd. He knew Hermione would be looking for him, but he was determined to ignore her. When they got into class, he took his normal seat, but knew she wouldn't dare bring anything up there. He took his books out, knowing Snape would know he had gotten his bag once the man saw his book on his desk. The door slammed open with its usual bang and Snape walked in with his usual flair and waved his wand.

"Instructions are on the board, no talking, get to work." Everyone except Harry stood and went to get their ingredients. He opened the book to see what the potion was and shook his head. He had at least twenty minutes to get his ingredients prepped. The water in the cauldron was supposed to slowly reach a simmer. By the time he got up, everyone else was just starting their water. He wandered to the student's stores, knowing there were eyes on him, but simply ignored them. He set to preparing the necessary ingredients and when he finished dicing his crocodile heart, he started adding the ingredients in their order. Everyone was standing over their cauldron, concentrating solely on their task. Harry didn't really see the point, so he sat slumped in his chair, tossing things in when necessary. He hid his smirk as he saw Snape watching him. Harry gave a small flick of his wand to stir the potion and that was when he really got his professor's attention. _'Hook, line, sinker'_ Harry thought. He dropped in a horned slug and a little potion splashed out, right onto Snape's cloak. Harry wanted to laugh.

"Mr. Potter, is it honestly that troubling to pay attention to your work and to do it properly?" Snape pulled a handkerchief from his robes and wiped away the potion.

Harry didn't say a word, just stirred his cauldron with a smug look on his face. He knew there was nothing wrong with his potion, and there was nothing to be said about it. Snape walked away and back to his desk, fuming. He wanted to get a rise out of the boy, but Harry wasn't rising to the occasion. He needed the banter to know where he stood and he was determined to get it. Severus was biding his time. He needed to agitate his insufferable son and explain everything in his staged detention. He watched on as Harry kept throwing things into the cauldron, with no care or grace and it was driving him mad. He began to tap his foot and drum his finger over the desk.

Harry watched through his eyelashes as his father was tapping his foot and drumming his finger. He hid a smile as best he could and knew he had one chance to get it right. Severus stood to make rounds one more time and Harry took his opportunity. Harry chunked a salamander tail into the cauldron and waited while the ingredient dissolved. He raised the heat just a little with a wave of his wand and then counted to himself. When he got to three, the boom wasn't as loud as he had hoped, but the fountain of purple slime that went straight into the air was priceless. The liquid was descending just as Snape stood next to Harry's desk and Harry couldn't help but smirk. Large droplets of goo plopped on either of Snape's shoulders. Harry had to give the man credit, he could keep his composure.

"Mr. Potter, you are the most-" Harry took his opportunity.

"Let me guess, _sir,_ I am insufferable, ignorant and arrogant." He paused for dramatic effect, just like his father. "Just like my _father_!" He picked up his bag and stalked out the door. Severus took a deep breath and stalked to the front of the room, waving his wand to clean himself.

"Everyone will bottle their potion and leave my classroom immediately. Miss Granger, you will stay behind and clean up after… your friend. Ten points from Gryffindor for allowing him to ruin his potion." He sat at his desk and counted the seconds until the students left. It looked as if Granger and Weasley were having some altercation, but he would be patient. After several minutes, the room cleared and the door was closed. The second the door had closed, he waved his wand and two things happened; the mess was cleaned and there were privacy wards put up. He motioned for Hermione to come over and sit in front of his desk.

"What time did he return to the dorm last night?" He was sure he knew the answer, but he wanted confirmation.

"I don't know, sir. I sat in the common room until just after midnight, but I never saw him. Ron said he wasn't in the dorm and even jumped on his bed to be sure he wasn't under his cloak." Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Annnndddd you didn't know about the cloak." It was too late to take it back, so she could only let it hang there and see what would happen.

"I suspected. Go on ahead to class. I will deal with Harry later; that is if I can corner him." He gave her a smirk and waved his wand toward the door. She took her bag and left, heading to defense.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry, that was brilliant! I can't believe you stood up to Snape like that!" Ron was sitting with his feet in Hermione's chair in their usual seat in the middle of the classroom. Harry wanted to smile, but knew Hermione would be in the room shortly and he knew he was going to get a smack on the back of the head.

"Harry James Potter!" She stormed in the room, smacked Harry on the back of the head and threw Ron's feet off her chair in one fell swoop.

"Right on cue." He was rewarded with another cuff to the back of the head. He was rescued from anything further when Remus walked in and set them to work on casting protective spells on each other rather than themselves. Harry spent the hour dancing around Ron and Hermione, randomly casting shields over the two while they dueled. When class was over, Harry grabbed his bag and made for the door, but it was in vain. Hermione caught up instantly.

"You will tell me what that was all about." She whispered into his ear as Ron ran to meet up with them. The three sat in their normal seat in the Great Hall, but Harry didn't have any desire to eat. He pushed around some food, ignoring the elbow to his ribs from Hermione. He was just in the process of actually eating a bite of chicken when he heard soft footsteps behind him; it was too late to run.

"Mr. Potter, if you would accompany me." And with that, Snape turned on his heel and out of the Great Hall.

"Well, it was good while it lasted mate. Hey, if he kills you, can I have your broom? Ow! Blimey Hermione, I was only joking!" Harry gave a laugh, but didn't move. He had no desire to be alone with his professor-turned-father.

"Harry, you'd better go with Professor Snape. It's not going to be as bad as you think." She leaned over and whispered, "Trust me."

"Hermione, I really don-" He was jerked from the table by the collar of his robes and set to his feet.

"I will not ask a second time." Snape kept his hand on the neck of Harry's robes and walked him out the door.

"To be fair, you didn't ask the first time." Snape's grip tightened, but he didn't say a word. Both were thankful they were no longer in the presence of others for that statement.


	27. Consequences

The door was closed softly, and Harry thought he would have felt better if it was slammed. He knew he crossed a line, but wasn't too bothered by that. He watched as Severus walked in the room and walked to his desk and sat behind it. Harry never moved. He watched as his father tapped his fingers on his desk, but never raised his head. Harry began to tap his foot in time.

"Will you please stop that tapping and have a seat." Harry tapped a few extra beats and then moved forward. He slouched in his seat, knowing how much it would irritate the man before him.

"What you did today was reckless. I understand you are mad with me, but acting like that in class is inexcusable. You are lucky I did not make a spectacle out of you in the Great Hall, either." He tried not to react to Harry slouching in his chair and tapping his fingers. He had to learn he couldn't control everything. Harry fought not to roll his eyes.

"Yes sir. May I go to class now?" He sat up to be ready when he got the okay to leave.

"You do not think you are getting out of this that easy, do you?" The patented eyebrow quirk was in place. Harry feared he wouldn't be released for class. He didn't care about Herbology; he just didn't think it would be a good sign to be held from class.

"Are you going to keep me from going to class?" He tried not to sound worried, but he could tell from Snape's face that he did not succeed. The man actually smiled.

"I would not do that, no. However, you will serve detention with me tonight after dinner; and every night this week. Do not think of avoiding it because if I have to go fetch you, what happened in the Great Hall will be the least of your problems. This punishment is for your mouth in class and has nothing to do with what happened yesterday. Now head to class, I will see you tonight." Severus waved his wand and the door opened. Harry could already hear students coming down the hall on their way to potions. He walked out with one glance back and noticed Professor Snape was there. Gone was the softened gaze and relaxed man that was his father. In that moment Harry felt a lot less angry than the night before and a little bit of guilt. He knew he deserved the detention and that Severus did not deserve the disrespect. With a heavier heart, he walked to the greenhouses and stood next to Hermione, ignoring the questioning look she was giving him, and avoiding her on the way to Transfiguration.

Ron was apparently in a hurry to get to dinner because after Transfiguration, he made straight for the Great Hall, not even stopping to put his bag in the common room like they usually do. Harry vowed to hex Ron in his sleep for leaving him with Hermione.

"What has gotten into you?!" Harry was impressed that she could yell in a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" He knew what she was talking about; he just wanted her to be clear.

"Harry James Potter you know very well what I'm talking about!" Harry swore inwardly.

"You know," He looked around and saw they were alone, but waved his wand anyway, " _Muffliato_. You can't really call me that anymore. I'm not really a Potter." He gave her a smirk and watched too many emotions grace her face to count.

"What spell did you just cast? And I know perfectly well who you are, so do not try that with me. I cannot believe you spoke that way to Professor Snape!" He still felt the guilt, but couldn't deny the hilarity in it all.

"Hermione, he's been telling me those things for years, how arrogant like my father I am. Isn't it funny that he's been calling himself that?" She wasn't amused.

"Do you not care at all about him? He's trying, Harry. And you're being difficult. Yesterday was just a huge misunderstanding. You both owe each other apologies." Properly chastised, Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. What happened last night after I left?" He couldn't help his curiosity.

"That's a very fine question indeed! How did you leave?" Damn. He actually had the nerve to look down and toe a crack in the floor.

"Dobby." He saw understanding grave her features.

"I should've expected. Of course house elves can disapparate within Hogwarts. But then where were you at dinner and then after?"

"I was at the edge of the Forbidden Forest waiting for everyone to go inside. Then I waited in the hall for someone to go into the common room and snuck in behind and sat in the corner. I didn't want to talk to anyone, and I knew if I went to the den, you'd find me. I just couldn't believe he would accuse me of going into his study. I would never! Especially after he gave me my own room, although that was all just because he felt sorry for me." They stopped walking toward the Great Hall and Harry leaned against the wall. He mused that they would have to look a site, talking but no words coming from their mouths. He was just glad they took the long way to the Great Hall so there was hardly anyone around.

"Harry, he didn't do it because he felt sorry for you. He was going to tell you he had the parchment. He didn't want you to figure it out later and think he was lying about everything. He did it because he cares. As for accusing you, he thought his potions book was in his study, but we went in and it wasn't there. He told Remus he was wrong and it was in his study at Prince Manor. That must be where he goes when school is out." They started walking again.

"Prince Manor? Prince… Why does that sound so familiar?" They turned the corner and made their way to their seats in the Great Hall. Ron was already eating and didn't seem to notice their absence. Harry pushed his food around his plate. He was hungry, but he couldn't get passed knowing the name 'Prince'. He knew he would be worthless in detention, but he was determined to figure it out. Roughly twenty minutes later he had it.

"That's it!" Harry dropped his fork, jumped from his seat and set off at a run toward Gryffindor Tower. He was rounding the corner from the fourth floor corridor toward the staircase when he was yanked in the air by his robes, once again.

"I told you not to make me come fetch you, did I not?" Snape set Harry to his feet and let him go.

"It's not…" Harry looked down at his watch. He had roughly ten minutes until he was due in the dungeons. If Snape wouldn't have caught him now, he would never have made it in time.

"Yes sir." He followed Snape down toward the dungeons. Snape didn't ask where he was going, and Harry didn't offer it up. They entered the potions class and Snape pointed to the pile of grimy cauldrons in the corner.

"Without magic, I would think. Do use the dragon hide gloves please." Harry set to work on cleaning out cauldrons. He knew this was punishment for backtalk, but he thought maybe they would discuss the night before. He wasn't in too much of a hurry to apologize, even though he knew he should. He thought over Hermione's words and grew curious as to if she was right, or if she was simply defending Snape because he was her professor. It was more likely she was meddling, but he was curious none the less. When he looked up, he saw that he was alone in the room. He went back to work, only having one cauldron left. It was the worst he had ever seen, but he worked through the dried on potions and stuck on goop. Just as he was washing his hands, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Oh good, you're done. Grab your bag and head to your dorm, unless you would like to complete your homework here?" Well now he was all flustered.

"Sir, I would like to-" Snape held his hand up.

"We will deal with that this weekend. Are you staying?" Harry couldn't read the man's face, and it was getting on his nerves. He didn't know if it was Severus' way of inviting him back or if it was a test.

"Um, well… I don't really have all of my books, so-" He felt stupid for not bringing his books, but how was he to know he would be offered an olive branch?

"Harry, it is okay. Go on ahead and do your homework. I will see you tomorrow night for detention." Harry grabbed his bag and walked to the door, completely confused.

The door closed softly and Severus breathed a sigh of relief. Two and a half hours, and all limbs were still intact and no insults were thrown. If he could get through just four more nights like this one, they would have the weekend to try and sort through the miscommunication. He was still angry, but he was trying. If only the insolent boy knew how hard he was trying.


	28. Fleeting Feeling

If there was an award for weirdest week ever, this one would win. Harry was trying to get to his den to check on the portrait that he was sure had the name 'Prince', but every time he tried to go, something stopped him. He had detentions, quidditch practice, classes and homework, and yet he still could not get a second to himself. He didn't know if it was planned by someone or just coincidence, but it was one hell of a coincidence. It was finally Saturday morning and it was one of those rare times when the weeks between going to Hogsmeade were shortened. And he planned on being there. He didn't know the driving force behind such a desire, but be damned, he was going. This wasn't avoidance, exactly. He just wanted to finally do something everyone else was doing. He needed some air that wasn't directly related to Hogwarts, and as stupid as that sounded, it made the best sense to Harry. He already worked out how he was going to do it. He was going to wave to his friends like normal, and then hitch up his weighted bag and make for the library, looking at as many people as possible. When things died down, he would grab his cloak and make for the road.

Everything worked to plan, especially because on his way to the library, he saw four professors, three ghosts and at least a handful of students. He stepped as quietly as possible and left the Entrance Hall. He walked down the path and felt elated. He was free from the confines of the castle and free from the issues of family. It's funny how he wanted nothing more in the world than to have a family, and as soon as he gets one, it gets shot to pieces in a heartbeat. In the back of his head he laughed at the fact that he was actually having a family squabble. He heard Petunia talk all the time about them before and after Marge came around.

He walked through throngs of people, always making sure his cloak was over him and he didn't run into anyone. He stood outside each shop, taking in the sites, but never daring going in. There were too many people jumbled together and he didn't want to risk getting caught; especially when he just got there. He went from window to window until he saw a familiar flash of black. He followed as closely as possible until it was just a stretch of grassland, with no one around. He took extra care to look around, and when he was sure they were alone he called out.

"Here boy. Come on buddy." He began to whistle until he saw the dog's ears perk up and then he came bounding over to the invisible area that was Harry.

"Here I am, boy." Harry held his arm out of the cloak and let the big black dog smell him. When Harry felt the wet nose under his palm, he began to scratch behind the dog's ears.

"I really should give you a name, shouldn't I? What about Bear. You look like a bear." If a dog could look skeptical, that would have been what Harry saw.

"Well, what do you know, you're just a dog." Harry laughed as Bear bared his teeth, but wagged his tail. Harry walked over to a large rock set just off the road and covered by trees. He took one look around and decided that since he was so far from the actual hustle and bustle, he was relatively safe. He removed his cloak and placed it over his lap. He sat still and looked out over his little area of Hogsmeade and ran his hand down Bear's fur.

"I sure wish I brought something to eat. I bet you're starving, aren't you boy?" Harry heard a thump of a tail and then like a flash, Bear was on his paws and took off down the path leading away from Hogsmeade. Harry gave a heavy sigh and leaned back on his rock. It didn't seem to be as exciting as he thought it would have been to be out in Hogsmeade. He figured it was because he was alone. It was twenty minutes before he heard gravel crunching from the same direction Bear left from. He felt slightly better knowing the dog came back until he heard two words.

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ " Harry was stuck in the position he was sitting. He felt like he could move his head, but didn't dare try. He watched as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stepped into view.

"Well well well, Potter. Not so tough when it's just you, huh? Where are the mudblood and weasel at anyway?" Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. Malfoy shows up with his cronies and attacks Harry in surprise, and he's the weak one?

"Well, that just won't do. Someone could just walk by here and see you, now can't they? No, let us make use of that fancy little cloak you've got there." Harry wanted to groan. Leave it to his luck to have him display his invisibility cloak so well. It was rather obvious, since his thighs and left foot seemed to be missing. All he could do is watch as Malfoy grabbed his cloak and tossed it over him. The last thing Harry saw was the crew of Slytherin's laughing and retreating forms. Harry tried to move his head, but it wouldn't budge. Obviously he was imagining things before. He blinked his eyes repeatedly, willing any other part of him to move. He felt his nose start to itch and tried to groan. Of course his nose would itch.

Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he felt it was starting to get cold and the sun was starting to set. It wasn't yet dark, but Harry felt it wouldn't be long before it would be, and then he'd really be stuck. He heard more gravel crunching and felt a spark of fear until he heard a soft whimper. He darted his eyes over and saw Bear sniffing the ground trying to find him. He tried desperately to make any sound or movement, but failed on all accounts. Eventually Bear's nose found its way under the cloak and pulled it gently with his teeth. Harry felt the cool breeze blow across his face and felt relieved, but only slightly. He sat there on the rock, frozen in place with a large black dog sitting by his side whimpering. He already knew he was going to be in trouble, and no one was going to help him this time.

' _Help. Of course! Draven can help!_ ' He thought. If the bloody bird can prevent him from being late for class and curfew, he could at least get him out of this mess. All he had to do was whistle; that's what Severus' letter had said. Could he whistle? He was in a full body bind, but that didn't stop him from breathing. He just needed to form his lips just the right way. He spent a good twenty minutes twitching his lips to get them formed. For all he knew his lips never moved. He kept blowing air from his mouth and finally heard a small whistle come out. He blew a few more times and smiled inwardly when a loud fluctuating tone came out. He counted the seconds in his head until he heard a soft hoot. He watched as Draven circled overhead and then land directly on his shoulder. He wished he could have communicated something to Draven to get him out of this mess, but couldn't think to do anything. His eyes darted from Draven to the cloak. Immediately the owl snagged the cloak in his beak and pulled it down around Harry's legs. Draven looked at Harry, scrutinizing him momentarily, before he grabbed his Gryffindor patch and ripped it from his robes. Harry thanked whoever was listening that he was wearing his school robes. It was something he normally didn't do on weekends, but he was glad for it. Draven gave a comforting hoot, nipped Harry's ear and set off. If Harry could smile, he would have been grinning ear to ear. If only the feeling was to last.


	29. At Wit's End

Hermione was heading toward Hogsmeade with the rest of the school and made it to Zonko's when she stopped and turned around. She looked all around her, but the feeling of something being off wouldn't go away.

"Hey Ron, I think I'm going to go back to the castle." Ron was already heading into Zonko's and she had to chase him down. He was standing in the back corner with Fred and George and the three looked pretty guilty, but she really didn't want to know why. The less she knew the better.

"Are you sure, 'Mione?" Ron was piling things in a bag, some of which the twins were removing every time Ron turned his head.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go and keep Harry company. He hasn't had a moment's peace all week." She watched Ron think it over, and then nodded.

"Alright. I'll bring him back some sweets." He began refilling his bag with the things the twins had removed. She walked back toward the castle and kept her eyes peeled to see if Harry was out on the grounds. She walked over to the lake to see if he was in his normal spot, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She made her way to the common room, but didn't see him at the fireplace in their normal spot, so she checked the boy's dorm. He wasn't there, and neither was his cloak, but that was normal. She checked his trunk, knowing she shouldn't snoop, but she wanted to see if he had his potions book. She knew that was the only book he kept with him whenever he went to the den, and she didn't want to needlessly go up there if he wasn't there. She found the potions book as well as the charms book tucked into a worn shirt she didn't recognize.

"Well, there goes that theory. Where are you, Harry?" She climbed down the stairs and went to the fourth floor. If he wasn't outside he might be in Professor Lupin's office. She knocked on the office door and waited while faint footsteps became louder. Finally the door opened to a smiling, but confused Remus.

"Hermione, what a pleasant surprise. Do come in. Would you like some tea?" She nodded and took a seat across from his desk. She liked how comfortable she felt with her defense professor. Being in his office was like a welcome respite from everywhere else in the castle.

"I thought you would be in Hogsmeade with everyone else." He set down the tea set and sat in the chair next to her and handed her a cup.

"I thought Harry would like some company. He's had a pretty long week. That and I've been to Hogsmeade enough. It's kind of lost the appeal. You haven't seen him, have you?" She couldn't figure too many places he could be.

"Actually, I saw him head for the library just after everyone left. It looked like he had quite a heavy bag, too. Must be catching up on homework, though I would have rather liked him to go see Severus. Last week was pretty intense for all I suppose." She nodded, relieved that Harry was in the library.

"Did Professor Snape tell you about potions class? It was horrendous." She narrowed her eyes. Remus was laughing!

"Yes, he did tell me. I found it rather amusing; I wish I could have seen it. Oh, Hermione don't look at me like that. I've known Severus for many, many years. He likes to get as good as he gives. Not many people, if any, will stand up to him and be as snarky as him. I've told him from the beginning that they needed each other and I stand by it. Not just as father and son. Severus needs someone to care for, believe it or not. It is in his nature to care. Oh I can imagine it is hard to believe, but trust me, he was always looking forward to having children. He and Lily used to talk of it all the time. He has hidden his heart for so many years, it is going to take him some time to adjust, but I'm confident they shall work through it. What do you think?" He wanted to talk to Harry himself, but this was the next best thing.

"I think it depends on the day you ask him. At first he was confused. Then we confronted him and despite being mad about that, he enjoyed the idea. I think he has spent too much of his life ignored that he latched on to the idea a little too quickly. Then their argument happened and now he's back to being confused. One hour he's excited and the next he's miserable about it. I think only a small part of him is upset that it is Professor Snape, and that is only because of the last three years. But I, too, believe they will work through it. If we can get them in the same room, that is."

"Ah yes, that is the task, isn't it? Well, what do you say to an escort to the Great Hall? It is nearing dinner. I'm sure Harry should have surfaced by now." He stood and waved his wand, clearing the tea set. He held out his arm to her and she slid her arm through the crook of his elbow. They continued chatting through the staircases and into the Entrance Hall. He released her with a smile and headed up to the head table. Severus walked in not two minutes later and scanned the tables before sitting down next to Remus.

"Have you seen Harry today?" Severus again scanned the tables and noticed Hermione sitting by herself. Highly unusual considering the other third of their trio was on the way back from Hogsmeade.

"He was headed toward the library when I saw him earlier. He'll be around, I'm sure." Severus nodded but didn't believe it. Not that Remus was lying, but that Harry spent the day in the library. He narrowed his eyes and shot up to his feet. He stalked down the small stairs from the head table and stopped behind Hermione.

"Miss Granger, a word if you please." She obediently got to her feet and followed him out of the Great Hall. They walked wordlessly to the Entrance Hall and then toward the library. Hermione figured they were looking for Harry. Severus swept through the library doors and stalked the aisles. Hermione walked straight to the very back corner where she knew Harry preferred. She found his bag, but all chairs were pushed in tight to the table. No way was he there. She grabbed his bag and shouldered it and walked over to Snape.

"Sir, I found his bag, but I don't think he's here." She saw the momentary flash of fear that crossed the man's face, but he schooled it immediately.

"Very well. Miss Granger, go ahead back to the Great Hall. We will sort this all out. If he shows up, do let me know right away. And let us keep this quiet for the time being."

"Got it sir. Harry is in detention." She gave him a smile and handed him Harry's bag, then walked to the Great Hall. Before she sat down she sought out Remus and shook her head sadly. He gave her a small nod and got up from his seat and out the side door.

Severus Snape was not a patient man. He presented a front that he was, but his blood was boiling and he was at the end of his nerves. He was pacing in front of his fireplace, willing it to flare green and see Remus' face saying that he found the boy. He needed to keep it from getting out that Harry was missing. It would also make it easier for him to kill the brat when Harry was finally found and not be suspected. The longer he paced the more fearful and agitated he became. He was about to floo call Remus, just for something to do when he heard an odd tapping against his door. It was soft, but insistent. He vowed whatever foolish first year that was at his door would pay dearly. He yanked open the door only to come nose to beak with a very agitated jet black owl. He opened the door wider for Draven to enter and then closed the door.

"What do you have there you bloody menace?" Draven gave him a pointed look and dropped the patch on the table and the hooted rather rudely to Severus. The man walked over and picked up the patch and stared at it for a mere second until realization dawned on him.

"Take me to him, Draven." Severus was on his feet and out the door, Draven right behind. They both turned toward the wall at the end of the right hall. Severus waved his wand and walked through the wall to the grounds on the other side. He waved his wand again and the wall sealed itself. Since it was dark, he was able to move freely and set off at a run. He casted a disillusion spell over himself to remain hidden from those last few stragglers heading back to the castle. Within a few minutes Draven began to slow his pace and flew lower to the ground, nearly at Severus' eye level. A few moments more and Draven stopped altogether. He jumped a few paces and hopped up on Harry's invisible legs. He turned around and hooted toward Severus. A wave of his wand and Severus was no longer disillusioned. Relief passed between father and son, until something far more sinister crossed over the older man's gaze.


	30. Punishments

Severus waved his wand and a bright white light flashed in front of Harry's eyes. Like a shot, it was gone into the night before it was even fully formed.

" _Finite Incantatem_." Harry waggled his jaw the second he felt himself free. He rotated his neck and started massaging his muscles that were extremely sore from being stuck in the sitting position so long. He grabbed his cloak and began to fold it until he heard a soft cough.

"I think it best if I take that for the moment." Harry had a sudden urge to put it behind his back, but ultimately gave in. The main reason behind wanting it was that it was his father's, but that wasn't true anymore. He had his head down and his palms on either side of him on the rock. He tried to push off to a stand and failed miserably. Behind a curtain of black hair, Harry saw a hand reach out toward him. He looked up and saw concern in his father's eyes and tentatively reached his hand up. Severus pulled him up slowly and set his hand on Harry's shoulders to steady him.

"Are you alright?" Harry nodded. He didn't trust his voice at the moment. Severus waved his wand and disillusioned the both of them and began to lead Harry away from the rock and towards Hogsmeade. Harry took a chance and looked back to see a set of yellow eyes watching them. He gave Bear a small smile and vowed to bring some food out the next time he got away from the castle, in hopes he could give it to the dog. He turned back to the road ahead of them. He stumbled a fair few times, but was always caught by a set of strong arms. They were at the gates to the castle grounds when his legs felt like their own again. He took a couple of shaky strides, but got more confident as they walked up the road. Harry continued on until he lurched back, Severus' hand around the collar of his robes. Severus was dragging him away from the door and toward the side wall, away from view of the rest of the grounds. Harry watched as Severus waved his wand and a door appeared. Harry followed the man through the door and then it disappeared. They walked the few steps to the door of Severus' quarters and walked in. Severus closed and warded the door and pointed to the sofa, not saying a word.

Harry did his best not to fidget, but couldn't stop tapping his foot. He was never one to be patient when waiting for a punishment. At the Dursley's, he knew what would happen no matter what he did. Then again, the punishment was the same no matter what the offense; no food for a week and locked back in the cupboard for a day. He knew the man could be ruthless, but he was sure that would not be the case here. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Severus gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze and dropped a worn emerald blanket in the boy's lap and sat in his armchair. Severus leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees, steepled his fingers and rested his chin atop them. Harry wiggled in his spot, trying to get comfortable. He placed the blanket over himself and squirmed a little more, his eyes never leaving Severus'. When he was finally settled, Harry nodded once, pulling the blanket around his shoulders.

"Dare I ask what you were doing in Hogsmeade when you did not have permission to go?" He kept his voice light. He was still angry, but the walk back from Hogsmeade calmed him some.

"I just… I wanted to…" He hung his head. He had no real reason to go. He didn't even do anything save window shop for a second and sit on a rock. Telling that story, he would sound like an idiot.

"And the condition in which I found you? Care to explain that?" Harry shook his head. It was his own fault for not paying attention to his surroundings. He should know better. Severus leaned back, placing his elbows on the arms of the chair.

"I see. And so there is nothing you would like to say to me?" Harry really wished the man would yell. He knew how to handle yelling, it was easy. Listen and nod, and then it was over. This disappointed look was the worst. So was the calm demeanor. He was used to being told what he did wrong, even if he didn't actually do it; but to explain himself? Every instinct was screaming at him not to apologize. That always got him a smack or two. He took a deep breath and looked up. He was taking a leap of faith.

"I'm sorry, sir." His voice was barely above a whisper, but he knew he was heard. The only notion that Severus heard was a nod of his head and a wave of his wand. Within seconds a tea set appeared on the table and Severus stood and handed Harry a cup. A few moments later and a bowl of stew with some bread popped onto the table. Severus handed it over as well.

"I presume you must be hungry as well as cold. You missed dinner and I daresay you didn't eat anything at lunch." Harry gave him a smile and sat up a little more to take the offered food. If he was honest with himself, he was quite hungry.

"Thank you." He took a few bites, nearly burning his mouth in the process. Severus sat on the opposite side of the couch with his tea and let the boy eat. Harry had to admit, after eating and drinking, he felt much better. He set his empty bowl on the table and refilled his tea cup and curled into the arm of the sofa, blanket tucked around his legs. The two sat in silence, each looking into the fireplace. Ten minutes went by until one of them spoke.

"Your bag is in your room. I would like for you to bring it out here and start working on your homework." Harry looked over with a questioning eye.

"Miss Granger found it in the library and brought it to me."

"I figured that. She always seems to know where to find me, or in this case my stuff. I was confused about the uh… You said my room." He felt stupid for not being able to talk straight. He kept the hope from his voice. He thought for sure that everything that happened the last week would ensure things would go back to semi normal for them. Sure, the man told him in detention they would deal with everything over the weekend, but he was confident he knew how that talk was going to go.

"Yes, I am fully aware of what I said. Is there a problem?" Surely the boy couldn't possibly think one little argument would change anything?

"I just thought that… well, after last Sunday…that I, uh…" Oh, the blasted boy.

"You foolish brat. I will not throw you out simply because our last conversation resulted in a shouting match; though we will have to do something about your mouth." Harry nodded, doing his very best to school his expression. He didn't know what that was going to mean, and his imagination was doing nothing to alleviate the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes sir." Harry squirmed in his seat. The man's gaze was intense and unwavering. He wanted to look away, but couldn't.

"Why do you look as if I'm handing you over to Filch?"

"I just thought that… nevermind." Severus shook his head.

"I do not believe you actually did think. Either that or you overthought the situation. I suppose we should establish a baseline so there is nothing left to the imagination. For the next two weeks, you are to be in your common room an hour before curfew. On the weekends, you are to stay here. You are fortunate no quidditch games fall in line with the next two weeks, because those would have been off limits as well. Does that sound reasonable?" He knew their relationship was going to be give and take. He really had no idea how to punish. He refused to base it off of his own upbringing. He saw Harry tilt his head to the side, his eyebrow quirked.

"You are asking me?" This had to be some trick. He couldn't possibly be asked to give input to his own punishment. That's not how things worked.

"Harry, I do not pretend to know all the answers." Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry's smile. "Watch it, you. I am as new to having a child as I suppose you are at having a parent. I say we do this together, and maybe we shall come from this relatively unscathed." He watched Harry nod his head.

"I think that sounds okay." He sounded braver than he felt. Severus gave him a questioning glare.

"You're sure? Well then, I believe it is time for you to head to your room." Severus gave a genuine smile when he saw Harry's jaw literally drop. He knew the boy wasn't expecting it. "You do not have to sleep, but it would be preferable if you got your homework done." Somewhere deep inside of him, he felt a warmth spread through him. He was sent to his room without being yelled at. He had an actual room to be sent to. He also knew he wouldn't be locked in and denied food. Maybe being the son of Professor Snape wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.


	31. Understanding of Sorts

"So, you were with Lupin, and that's why you weren't in the dorm last night or at breakfast?" Ron was piling turkey and roast beef on his plate. Clearly the boy hadn't eaten enough at breakfast. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, we were going over my lessons and then we lost track of time. I guess I fell asleep on his couch and he let me sleep in." Harry laughed and added some roast beef to his own plate along with bread. He had every intention of making a sandwich. Hermione sat watching the two, watching Harry intently. Something seemed different.

"So, what are we doing today? Chess? I think I can get some of the others to play a pick up quidditch game." Harry sighed, but kept his smile. He was grounded, and it oddly felt good; though the lying didn't.

"I can't. In fact, I've got about five minutes before I have to meet Remus. I came real close to casting the patronus yesterday and he wanted to keep going today. He figured since I was close, he didn't want to put too much time between lessons." He grabbed the remainder of his sandwich and made for the Entrance Hall. He heard footsteps running behind him and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, 'Mione." He stopped and allowed her to catch up. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're not going to explain?"

"I can't right now. I have to be in Remus' office in like two minutes." He began walking up the stairs, his pace quicker than before. Hermione matched him.

"But you're okay, right? I mean, I found your bag, and you were nowhere." Harry looked at her from the corner of his eyes and waved his wand.

" _Muffliato._ Hermione have you lost your mind? Anyone can hear you! I'll see if I can't get you down after dinner, but don't count on it." He started to laugh. "I'm grounded. Can you believe it?! Actually grounded!" They rounded the corner and Harry waved his wand to cancel the spell. "I'll see you at dinner, okay?" He gave her a smile and knocked on the door twice in quick succession followed by three slow taps with this wand. The door opened and he walked in, waving to Hermione. He walked over to the fireplace and put his hand in his pocket, pulling out two pale orange pebbles. He threw them in the fireplace and waved his wand. A small bright light flew into the flames, turning them purple. He then stepped through and flopped onto the sofa.

"You're late." Harry leaned his head against the back of the sofa, looking at Severus upside down.

"I couldn't shake Hermione. She's like a dog with a bone, that one." He smirked at Severus' quirked eyebrow. "Muggle phrase, sorry. Anyway, I was wondering-" Severus was already shaking his head no. How did he know?

"You are grounded. I do believe that means no visitors. You are lucky I am allowing you in the Great Hall for meals on the weekend. Is your homework finished?" Harry nodded. "Would you like me to look it over?" Harry shook his head.

"I think my essays are okay. Besides, Ron will have a fit if I don't act like I need Hermione's help."

"Right, and shall we discuss how you've suddenly improved in my class?" Harry fidgeted. This was the pivotal point. If he went down this road, he was going to have to talk about his den, and possibly get his book taken away. He needed leverage.

"Can I ask a question first?" Severus narrowed his eyes but nodded.

"A question for a question is it? Very well then." Severus moved to the opposite side of the couch from Harry and sat down. He turned to face the boy.

"How did you get that parchment?" He reached over and grabbed the blanket that was hanging over the back of the couch. It appeared his father brought his own out, as Harry's was still in his room.

"Draven brought it." He saw Harry narrow his eyes.

"Did you read it?"

"I believe it is my turn to ask a question." He smirked. "Where did you get that potions book?" Harry wanted his answers first.

"A bookshelf." If Severus was going to be elusive, he would be too. "Did you read it?"

"I did. I will explain myself and then I expect you to do the same, agreed?" He wanted to implement an open line of communication. It was something he and Lily always talked about. He was amazed at the openness of her and her family. It was one of the reasons he loved being over there. He could barely get a word in at home, and the way he could talk openly about any and everything made him feel safe. He wanted that for his son, especially since he barely knew the boy.

Harry nodded.

"It was not my intention to read it, as absurd as that may sound. I noticed Draven in our quarters when I awoke. I found the parchment on my desk and I noticed it was your handwriting. I tried to give it back to the bloody bird, but he wouldn't take it. As I set it down, I skimmed across a few sentences, and the more I read the more worried I became. I was planning on informing you of my reading it last weekend when we had our altercation. I will not force you to discuss what was written there, but I encourage you to do so. It was something your mother had growing up and something we wanted for our children."

"I don't understand." Harry thought over the words and felt confused.

"The Evans home was always a safe place for me. My home was a less than ideal place. When I met your mother, I learned a whole new method of communicating. Lily was always very open with your grandparents. She could say most anything, and they would talk through it together. They never judged, they never grew angry, they would just talk. It was amazingly simple. That is something I wish to offer you. Now, if we are through procrastinating, I would like for you to bring me that book and we can continue with your explanation." Harry sat, almost dumbfounded, until he felt a tapping on his arm. He looked up to see Severus staring at him. He got up and moved to his room to get the book. He felt like he was on autopilot because the next thing he knew, he was sitting back on the sofa, book in hand. He thumbed the front cover. He wanted to clutch the book to him like a child, but relented. He passed it across the sofa and reluctantly let it go. Severus didn't need to pick it up to know that it was in fact his own book. Still, he reached over and lifted the front cover, seeing his own handwriting on the first page. He pushed it closer to Harry, allowing him to keep it. He would have anyway, and since the boy already had it, no sense taking it back.

"And your explanation?" Harry put the book on the table and pulled the blanket to his lap. He was sitting against the arm of the sofa facing Severus. He fought not to curl himself into a ball to better comfort himself. He had to trust the man sitting before him. Severus gave to him, and now it was his turn to give back.

"So that book is really yours?" Severus nodded.

"To be honest it was my mother's, but yes, it is now mine." Harry narrowed his eyes. Snape's mother. How could it be possible?

"Did she have deep brown eyes and long, jet black hair?" It was Severus' turn to narrow his eyes.

"How did you know that?" Harry gestured to the book.

"That's how I know, although it doesn't make any sense. I can't explain it. It just can't be possible!" Harry was pacing the room, running his fingers through his long hair. It had grown a little in the last couple of weeks, and he was still getting used to it.

"It might be helpful if I was informed of this impossibility." He was watching Harry move around like a ping pong ball. It was making him dizzy.

"I can't tell you. Not that I don't want to, I just can't. I guess I can show you, but it might be a little off, us walking through the halls together. Unless…" Harry turned on the spot and grinned at Severus. He then darted to his bedroom only to stop at the doorway and walk back into the living room.

"You're thinking of the cloak, I presume." Harry flopped on the couch and stared at the ceiling for a moment, then turned to Severus and nodded.

"We need to go to the seventh floor." Severus muttered under his breath and waved his wand, a second later the cloak came flying into his hand. He tossed it at Harry.

"I expect this back when we're done." Harry nodded, grabbed the potions text off the table and headed for the door. When he reached for the handle he looked back and realized he was by himself.

"Go on, I'll meet you up there. Keep the cloak around you." Harry nodded and threw the cloak around him. He opened the door and took the immediate right and took the short cut. The castle was mostly empty, most likely because it was a Sunday and everyone was out getting much needed freedom before the week started. Harry ended up in front of the tapestry, but it looked odd to him. He walked over and touched it, but it felt solid. He heard a soft cough behind him and nearly jumped. Severus was standing in a shadow, arms crossed and tapping his foot.

"It sure took you long enough." Harry looked around and took his cloak off, seeing no one else around.

"How did you get here so fast?" It was then Harry saw that Severus wasn't alone. Remus was with him. He obviously came from Remus' office via the floo. Sneaky Slytherin. Harry walked in front of the tapestry three times with the potion book clutched to him. The door shimmered into view and he felt the invisibility cloak tugged from his arm. He gave a scowl to Severus and opened the door. He walked ahead of the two men and figured why the door looked so odd. Hermione was already inside, sitting on the sofa with the fire blazing. He noticed the familiar blanket was no longer across the back of the couch. He knew the moment his professors walked in, because he heard their synchronized voices.

"How in the name of Merlin…"


	32. Revealing

**A/N I'd apologize if the story isn't going the way you'd wanted it to, but I won't. I write what I write because I want to write it. You are not compelled to read it. I do appreciate reviews in any shape, size, and form. As this story is mostly written, save for the last couple of chapters, nothing is going to change. My justification in keeping Remus and Hermione around is because sometimes it's easier to deal with things when you have someone to help you. Especially in Severus's case. He's terrified he's going to mess everything up and he absolutely doesn't want that. Also, they both need someone around in case they are caught. Read, don't read. It's ultimately your choice. I want to whole heartedly thank everyone who has followed and favorited. I wrote this years ago and am only now posting. It's a bit rough around the edges, I know. End rant. Enjoy!**

Harry stood in front of the fireplace, staring at the portrait of Eileen Prince. He ran his fingers over the nameplate. He heard footsteps coming closer, and then a hand folded into his. He smiled and leaned into Hermione.

"Can you believe this?" He turned them around to see Severus and Remus in the far corner of the room, Severus running his fingers along the binds of a few books.

"What does this mean?" She shivered slightly and waved her wand to stoke the fire a little. They moved over to the sofa and watched their professors roam about the room. Remus came and sat first. Severus stopped in front of the portrait above the fireplace for a moment until he took his seat across from Remus, and into his favorite chair.

"It appears, Miss Granger, that somehow this room has taken the exact shape, style and objects of my study back in Prince Manor. My question is how?" He turned and looked to Harry.

"I told you earlier, I don't know. When I overheard you and Remus talking, I ran up to the seventh floor. I paced in front of the tapestry like always and when I opened the door, this is what I found. Dumbledore said you had to think of something you wanted or needed and it would appear. I don't know exactly what I was thinking the first time. I just wanted a place I could feel safe. I found the book on the shelf in the back and I began to read through it. I kept it in hopes I could get the room back when I came back up here, and it worked. I just have to have a book from here in order to get it back. I have two, the potions book and one other. Hermione has one as well." Hermione gave Harry a wide-eyed look. She held up the book in her hand.

"It's this one, sir. I won't take any more." She handed the book over. She was proud of the way she held herself and stopped her voice from revealing her disappointment. The books in that room were amazing. Severus waved his hand, dismissing the book.

"No need Miss Granger. I believe you may continue this arrangement." He fought back the smirk that threatened at the shocked and excited look on the girl's face. He looked at Harry and nodded his head.

"It's time you got back to our quarters and finished your homework. Miss Granger, he will be back in the common room after dinner." He and Remus stood at the same time and headed for the door, disappearing a second later.

"Well, I guess I have to go. Don't want to make _dad_ mad." He meant it as a joke, but felt like he liked the idea. He missed the questioning and concerned look on Hermione's face as he walked to the door. He left without a second look back and she was relieved. She didn't think she could school her expression, and he would ask questions. She thought it was great he had his rightful family, but she thought he was rushing into things a little, calling the man dad. She saw the smile on his face, but she also saw the spark in his eyes. It was something she was going to keep a close eye on.

Harry walked down to the dungeons, taking the shortcut. He got to the door and pressed his hand against it, delighting in the warmth that spread through him. When the door opened, he immediately kicked off his shoes and left them in the entryway, gave his father and Remus a wave, and headed toward his room to finish his homework. Severus waved his wand, casting a monitoring and silencing charm.

"He seems well adjusted." Remus gave Severus a small smile.

"However?" Severus knew the nuances of the man all too well. There was something else to his statement.

"It just seems he attaches himself rather quickly. Judging from what you told me of your relationship before the revelation, one would think it would take him a bit longer to feel so comfortable." He pointed to the shoes by the door. Severus gave a nod.

"Yes, I thought much the same. Save for our altercation last weekend, he's been quite accepting." Severus began tapping his fingers. It wasn't something he normally did, but it helped him work through his thoughts.

"Does this worry you?" Severus nodded.

"It does. You can see how he is with Miss Granger. He thrives on physical contact where in all reality; he should shy away from it. I think he has longed for a family for so long he is willing to accept anyone in that role. I only suspect what has happened in his home life, as his parchment wasn't very detailed." Severus waved his wand and a tea set appeared in front of the two friends. Severus took up the task of making them each a cup for something to do with his hands.

"Now Severus, do not sell yourself short. He is lucky to have you. It speaks volumes that he is testing his boundaries already. Last night happened because he is not yet used to anyone caring about his welfare. He has been his own keeper for far too long. I was just shocked at the ease he felt here. It's a good thing. You're paranoid." Severus handed him his tea with his eyebrow raised.

"I am merely cautious. I will not be taken for a fool. What are you smirking at" He narrowed his eyes at Remus' smile.

"You Slytherins always believe there's an ulterior motive. Could it not be possible that the boy is happy he has a father after years of what I can only suspect as severe neglect?" Their conversation was halted as Severus cancelled the silencing charm after his monitoring charm went off. Harry walked out of his room with his bag hitched on his shoulder and a book in his hand. He grabbed his shoes and sat on the sofa to put them on, oblivious to the two men watching him. When he was done, he put his bag completely on his back and grabbed the book in his hands. He looked at it for a moment, running his fingers over the front cover and then walked over to Severus and handed it to him.

"This is the best I can do for now." He gave Severus a smile and waved to Remus and headed out the door. Remus waved back and turned to look at Severus. He had never seen the man truly speechless. Severus had opened the front cover of the book and saw Harry's handwriting. He flipped the pages and saw that the book was mostly full. He closed it back and ran his fingers over the cover, much like his son had.

"Severus, what is it?" The man had held the book to his chest and looked at his friend.

"It appears Harry has decided to inform me of what exactly happened during his childhood. I told him I would encourage him to speak about it, and I suppose this is his way of doing so." The man continued to stare at the book in his hands.

"And yet you still believe there is something amiss." He smirked at the scowl he was given and began to stand. "We should probably head up to dinner." The man nodded once and stood, placing the book in a pocket in his outer robes. He didn't want to risk it ending up somewhere it didn't belong. The two moved through the halls and separated before they reached the Entrance Hall, Severus taking a hidden hallway at the end of the dungeons and coming into the Great Hall from a door behind the head table. Remus walked into the main door and between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, locking eyes with Harry and giving him a reassuring smile. Harry returned one and went back to eating his dinner and conversing with his friends.


	33. Nap Time

Harry continued his meal without looking at the head table. He didn't want to know what Severus thought of the book. He knew the man didn't have time to read any of what was written, but he didn't want to chance it. He followed along with his friend's jokes and laughed along with them; feeling quite perfect. For the first time he had friends, family, and if he didn't think directly about it, not a care in the world about any sort of dark wizard after him, in any capacity. The trio finished their dinner and stood all at once and headed for the Entrance Hall. Harry spared a glance to the head table and was rewarded by a smirk from his father and a full smile from Remus. The three laughed their way to the common room and took up their usual places; Harry and Hermione on the sofa and Ron on the overstuffed chair with a chess set in front of him.

"Have you guys finished your homework?" Hermione was reading a different book that Harry knew was from the den. Harry waited for Ron to answer.

"I'll get to it after this game, 'Mione." He waved her off and Harry held back a snort. He would never have to suffer the wrath of an angry Hermione when it came to study habits, with his father being a professor. Hermione narrowed her eyes and shook her head. She kicked Harry for good measure and he had the sense to look chastised, but couldn't hide his smirk. The three remained in the common room for some time, Ron finally pulling his books out and working on his essays.

"Why aren't you yelling at Harry? He isn't working on his homework!" Harry closed his book over his thumb, saving his place.

"I've already finished my homework, and Hermione has even checked it." He opened the book back up to hide his laughter. He could imagine the look on his friend's face. He could hear the red head muttering about the unfairness of working on his homework alone and he didn't miss the shocked expression on Hermione's face.

"Ronald Weasely! If you would do your work when it is assigned, you would not be in this situation!" She slammed her book closed, cuffed Ron across the back of his head, and stormed up to her dorm.

"Well you've done it now, Ron." Harry went back to his book, but helped Ron along with his essays the best he could without giving too much away. It was nearing midnight when Harry had enough of reading and drug Ron to their rooms. He had the essays done for the first part of the next day; he would have to finish the others during lunch. Harry got to his bed and noticed that his blanket was not there. He was torn. He knew he couldn't go to the dungeons and get it, and calling Dobby would arouse suspicion from Ron. He tucked himself under his comforter and tried to will himself to sleep.

The next morning brought about a grumpy Harry as he sat at the table pushing around his breakfast. Ron slumped in front of him switching between his food and his school books. Every few minutes he would grumble about the need for such pointless essays and it took Harry every ounce of strength to hold Hermione back from giving yet another lecture on time management. He couldn't handle the argument that would more than likely occur. The three finished breakfast and headed for the dungeons, Harry using the wall to hold himself up and they walked deeper into the corridors.

"Harry, what is wrong with you?" Hermione was on his left and she was whispering, and he was grateful. His head was pounding from the little sleep he got the night before.

"I didn't sleep last night, and please don't make a big deal out of this." He couldn't believe one night without a blanket left him restless and unable to fall asleep properly. If he could just make it through his classes, he would find a way to get to his room in the dungeons and get his blanket back and get to bed early. They walked into the potions classroom and sat in their normal seats. Harry was hoping for a potion that wasn't too taxing because he was having a hard time concentrating on anything, and he knew he would be caught once his father saw him. He couldn't even think about the book he handed over the day before. He concentrated on the cauldron in front of him and brought his thumb and middle finger to massage the bridge of his nose as the door slammed open and Severus entered with his normal flair.

"I trust I do not need to repeat myself, but for the sake of the dim witted, I shall. The potion is on the board, no talking, get started." With the wave of Severus' arm, the potion was on the board and everyone made a dash to the student stores. Harry looked through his book and groaned; yet another appearance changing potion. He knew the purpose behind it, but they were growing tiresome. The only bright spot was the fact that the instructions were mostly simple, with a short list of ingredients to actually prepare. He got his cauldron on the fire and stood to get his ingredients. He avoided eye contact with everyone, especially the front of the class and got the required ingredients. He sat back at his table, finding the first ingredients already prepared and waiting for him. He gave Hermione an appreciative smile and set to work, putting aside the ones he took.

He felt eyes upon him while he worked on his potion, but he was concentrating on holding back the yawns that were threatening. His eyes were watering from the struggle, but he was managing his potion just fine. Time was called and everyone bottled their potion, but stood at their seats at the hand being held up at the front of the classroom.

"Everyone will be taking their own potions. Well, what are you waiting for, upend your vials!" Severus watched as everyone took their potions. He watched as several students sputtered, but downed the contents. He was watching Neville take his own potion and ended up missing Harry dump his back in the cauldron it came from. The class all changed at once, save Harry. Some grew taller, others shrunk. Harry sat and watched his hands. They had grown some over the weekend, his fingers much longer than the stubby ones they used to be. He figured it would be useful in quidditch, and wasn't too bothered by them. He figured he was going to grow a bit taller, but didn't know if it would happen all at once or slowly over the next few weeks. That was why he didn't take the potion. He figured he could get away with saying the potion was apparently time delayed because he didn't brew it properly. They were all set to clean their stations and head to class with the adage that the potion would wear off before lunch.

Harry was the first out the door and began the trek to Remus' classroom. He desperately wanted to take the shortcut, but knew he would be followed. Harry relaxed a little at Remus' smiling face, but muddled through class much the same as potions. They were released early from defense and Harry thought it sounded the perfect time for a nap.

"Why don't you guys go and get some sandwiches and get Ron to write his papers for this afternoon? I'm going to steal Remus' couch and sleep some of this muck from my head, it's killing me." Ron narrowed his eyes at the thought of working on his essays, but relented at Hermione's scathing look.

"Yeah, mate. You look right terrible." Ron pulled his bag up higher on his shoulder and made for the Great Hall, Hermione trailing behind. She gave Harry a questioning look, but he gave her a smile and she followed Ron more willingly. He turned back around and walked through Remus' class and into his office. He fished two pebbles from his pocket and threw them into the fireplace, waved his wand, and when the flames turned purple; he stepped through and meandered around the fireplace and to his room. He knew if he used the door, Severus would be alerted, but he wasn't sure about the fireplace. He flopped onto his bed, curled in a ball and pulled his blanket over himself. He was asleep before he could truly get comfortable, so completely missed the amused look on his father's face.


	34. Cat's Out of the Bag of Sorts

**A/N I'm getting some mixed reviews on this story and I'm actually shocked at the negatives. I'm well aware I'm not a fantastic writer. And honestly, if reading this story gets you so fired up that you need to use caps or foul language, I feel like it's better than I thought. I won't apologize for the way the characters behave. I've written what I have because I like where I've taken it. If you don't like the behavior, or the writing style or if there's too much filler, that's okay. I'm not going to stop updating the story or delete it or what have you. You are welcome to stop reading it. Again, I thank those of you who have given me CONSTRUCTIVE feedback and that have followed and favorited. As I've said before, the story is almost completely finished, so I'm updating as I tweak the chapters and I wrote this years ago and am only now in the mind to publish. Hope everyone enjoys!**

He felt a hand card through his hair, and wanted nothing more than to stay right where he was. He leaned into the touch and heard a small chuckle.

"Alright, phoenix. You need to wake up now. That's it, son, open your eyes." Harry stretched, but held on to his blanket. He wanted to remain in that one moment forever, but sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What time is it?" He yawned a little and took the glass of water Severus handed him and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand.

"It's just turned one. You've got a little time before you need to head to Herbology. What are you doing down here?" Harry finished his water and put the glass on the nightstand. He blushed a little.

"I didn't sleep well last night and I had a hard time concentrating this morning." He shrugged to try and pass it off as nothing. Severus didn't buy it.

"That does not explain why you are down here and not in your dorm." He wanted Harry to feel comfortable and welcome. He was simply curious.

"I just wanted some quiet is all." He couldn't tell anyone he needed the comfort of a blanket. What teenager needed a blanket to keep away nightmares? Severus narrowed his eyes and raised a questioning eyebrow, but let him slide.

"I see. Well, go run some water over your face and head to class. I need to prepare for my fourth year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class." Severus stood and left the room. Harry quickly folded his blanket and placed it in the bottom of his bag and headed to the bathroom. When he was finished he took the shortcut to end up on the staircase and met his friends on the path to the greenhouses. He kept his eyes peeled for Bear, but had no luck in finding the burley animal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry kept to his schedule his first week of punishment. It was easily done as the trio rarely left the confines of the common room. It was Friday at dinner, and Harry was toying with the idea of telling Ron what was actually happening. His left leg was tapping and he was barely eating his food. He knew Hermione was trying to get his attention, but he was ignoring her. He was trying to convince himself it was time to tell Ron, and at the same time he was telling himself that everything would just blow up if Ron knew. It was bad enough the glances he was getting from the red head were curious. He hadn't changed when everyone else in potions had, but the last week had made up for it. He was six inches taller and his face had elongated somewhat. No one was making a big deal out of it because of the potions they were brewing, but it was going to soon be time when that excuse wouldn't work anymore. In just two weeks they were to have Easter holidays and all of his changes would be complete. He felt a hand smack the back of his head and he looked over to see Hermione with her eyebrow raised. He looked in front of him and Ron had his own eyebrows raised, clearly waiting for Harry to answer some question he had completely missed.

"What are you two looking at me like that for?" He rubbed the spot that had been hit and smirked as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I was telling Ron you weren't going to be around again this weekend, and he wanted to know why." Harry looked at her with wide eyes, but she nodded her head in the direction of the head table. He followed her thought and realized what she was saying.

"I'm going to be heading to Remus' after dinner and I'll more than likely be there all weekend." He gave Ron a sheepish smile. He hated lying, even though it wasn't a complete lie. He would be with Remus for part of the weekend, but that wasn't the point.

"Blimey, are you ever going to be free for a weekend?" Ron pouted into his mashed potatoes and Harry flinched slightly. He gave Hermione a look, asking with his eyes if he should tell Ron, but she shook her head no. He knew she was right, but it didn't help matters. He finished his dinner and set off to Remus' office. When he got to the Entrance Hall, he noticed no one was around, so turned immediately for the dungeons. He walked into their quarters and sat on the floor in front of the coffee table. His homework was already finished, so he set up the chess set in preparations for his father to come down. With a flourish, the door opened and Harry dropped the three pawns he was holding in his hands.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Severus heaved a sigh of relief and sat in his wing backed chair.

"What's going on?" Remus came through the door just after his father and Harry got worried. He jumped into the corner of the couch, instinctively grabbing the blanket that was thrown over the back. Remus was the first to speak.

"Harry, it appears Sirius Black has been spotted in Hogsmeade." Remus was leaning forward in his chair. Severus was tapping the fingers of his right hand.

"This weekend we are going to be working more on your patronus charm, but also some additional spell work. It seems Remus here just remembered one simple aspect of the man's life that might have been pertinent in the past." Severus was near growling, but Remus waved him off.

"Severus, we've been over this. I am not even certain that it's true." Remus turned toward Harry, slightly rolling his eyes. "There was talk during our school years that he and James became animagi; that is they were able to turn into an animal. The only reason I believe it true is that can be the only way he escaped from Azkaban." Harry was nodding along as Remus spoke. The feelings he got from a dementor were unbearable, he could only imagine living amongst them for twelve years. He assumed if the man changed into an animal he wouldn't feel anything. He looked over at his father and confusion set in.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He pulled the blanket around his shoulders and pulled his legs underneath himself.

"You seem to be very understanding of the situation." Severus was surveying Harry. He didn't seem too bothered by the knowledge, and even appeared to be understanding. It showed that the boy was forgiving, but it showed how foolish he could be as well. Harry simply shrugged.

"I just… I get it. Being around those dementors is terrible. I wouldn't want to relive mum dying for twelve years straight. I figure, being an animal would give him some time of not remembering his worst memories. I know he's the reason mum died, but no one deserves that. No one." He lowered his eyes to the floor. It felt irrational not to hate the man, but he knew what it was to be around the dementors. He whole heartedly believed that no one deserved to feel that. He didn't notice Severus sitting next to him until he felt a long finger raising his chin.

"Harry, is that what you hear? The night Lily died?" He was impressed with the sincerity in his voice. Not that he wasn't sincere, the fact that his voice could convey it. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest as Harry nodded.

"On the train the first time I heard screaming, but no one else did. It was a woman, and I swear she screamed my name. At the quidditch match it happened again; that time I was sure of it. It was mum, the night she died. I know I shouldn't feel the way I do about Sirius, but I can't help it. He should go back to jail, but not with dementors." He leaned his head over on Severus' shoulder, absorbing the strength he felt from the man.

"Tomorrow we are going to concentrate on a spell that is designed to reveal an animagi. We're also going to work on your patronus, but I believe you are about there. You're well capable; you just need the right memory. I'm going to leave you two for the night. Severus, just let me know when you want to begin in the morning." He kneeled down in front of Harry and placed a comforting hand on the boy's knee. "Chin up, kiddo. We will get you through this." He stood and made for the fireplace, throwing in some floo powder and disappearing in a whirl of green flames.

"How is it Remus can floo from here with floo powder, but I need those pebbles to floo from his office?" He was leaning completely into the man's side. Severus had wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders and was carding his hand through the boy's hair.

"Those are a precaution. I have my floo password protected. It allows me to know who exactly has come into our quarters, so there are no surprises. Anyone else has to call me through the fire first before they can come through, and that is only if I allow them to." He gave his son a smirk. "Why don't you get washed up and get ready for bed? You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." He felt Harry shake his head.

"Can I just sit here a little longer?" His voice was so low; Severus was barely able to hear him. When he finally established what was said, he tightened his hold slightly and made himself comfortable. The two sat in silence, watching the flames dance across the logs.


	35. Patroni

"Concentrate, Harry! You're nearly there!" Harry slumped to the floor and leaned his back against the wall. He took the bar of chocolate from his professor and sighed as he broke a piece away and popped it into his mouth. He was exhausted, but he was so close to producing a corporeal patronus he didn't want to give up. They had started just after breakfast; Remus casting his own to show Harry his wolf. That got the boy motivated to concentrate harder on the task ahead of him. He was promised that he could see his father's patronus once he was able to cast one. He broke one more piece of chocolate from the bar and wrapped the rest in the foil it came in and set it on the table. He focused on the memory of the night before, and knew it was the right one.

 _He and his father had sat together on the couch, staring into the crackling fire. Severus kept his arm around Harry and Harry leaned into his father, his head resting on the man's shoulder. Harry found he had questions that he wouldn't dare ask any other time, but felt that moment was perfect._

" _Did you and mum ever talk about what you would name your children?" He always felt a ripple down his spine when his name was said. He would flinch, but he always assumed it was the tone in which his aunt and uncle called. When he got to Hogwarts, it was much the same, but he chalked it up to old habits. He felt his father shift slightly, but kept his arm where it was. The man was carding his hand through his son's hair and answered._

" _We did. Your mother was always one to have as many preparations for the future as possible. Sometimes it seemed she had our lives planned to the letter. If something threw it off, she would adjust accordingly and within a day or two, everything was right as rain again." Harry felt the older man chuckle and he couldn't help but smile. Usually when they would talk about his mum, Severus would stiffen and talk in short, clipped tones. This time the man was relaxed and seemed to relish in reliving his past._

" _I wonder why she named me Harry." He began to play with a stray strand of thread from the blanket. Severus placed his hand over the boy's to get him to stop._

" _I presume she did to further convince the wizarding world that you were James'. His father's name was Harold. It is obvious where the middle name came from. It is generally tradition that the first born son is to be named for the father."_

" _So my middle name should have been Severus." He nodded his head in thought._

" _Not so. Your mother was never one for tradition. I believe it was yet another way to deceive all. She had an odd choice of names selected, but she was firm in her ways. If things ended up different, you were to be named Braydon Julian." He saw the gears working in the boys head and he stopped him before Harry could get started. "No, my father's name was not Braydon. The man did not deserve to be remembered." Harry rolled the name over in his head repeatedly. He wasn't sure why, but he was loving the name the more he said it. It could have been because it was something that was so connected to his mother, or the fact that it was not Harry Potter. Braydon wouldn't be the Boy-Who-Lived. He would be Braydon Snape._

 _Severus, feeling Harry relax further into his side, held the boy tighter and let his head fall on top of his son's. If there was a mirror, they would have been able to see matching smiles on each other's faces._

He wasn't Harry Potter. He was Braydon Snape. He was ready to face the boggart. He was going to get it this time. He stood from the floor and readied himself. He took his stance, adjusted the grip on his wand three times and nodded to Remus. He could feel the coldness seeping through the crack in the trunk, but he kept repeating his own name over and over; the name that had no connection to anyone but his mother and father. He felt his father's arm around him from the night before and knew the memory was strong enough. Remus gave him a couple of seconds more and opened the lid completely. The dementor was out and coming down on Harry in an instant, but the boy was prepared. He let the memory fill him completely and yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He was so used to seeing white wisps come forth that he almost dropped his wand when he saw the large snow leopard leap forward and chase the dementor back into the open trunk, Remus holding the lid with a large smile on his face. When the boggart was successfully locked in, Remus ran to Harry and lifted him into a hug, squeezing him tight and laughing.

"That was brilliant, Harry! I'm so proud of you, kiddo!" Remus spun the boy in a circle, and then put him down. Harry was still holding his wand and was shocked to see his patronus sitting by the trunk; it's forepaw in the air and swiping his ear. Harry stood slack jawed, just staring at it. Sensing he was being watched, the snow leopard walked over to Harry and nudged his hand before disappearing completely. Harry walked to the worn couch and flopped into it. He did it! He cast a corporeal patronus. He picked up the chocolate bar from the side table and began eating small pieces of it. He leaned his head back and rested his eyes. A few moments later he was flicked in the ear. He opened his eyes a crack to see his father towering over him.

"Well then, let's see. I will not be able to get Remus to quiet himself until I do." Severus shot his friend a look, but Remus kept grinning. He was too proud to care about his sullen friend's slight. Harry stood up and put the chocolate back down.

"Do I need the boggart again?" He was tired from the work he had done that morning, but was willing to go through it one more time for his father.

"Not at all, Harry. Now that it's done, it will come easier for you. It will still be difficult when faced with dementors, but now you know what memory to use." The man was still smiling but sat next to his friend on the couch. He wanted to see Severus' face when the boy's patronus appeared. Harry stood in the middle of the room and took a deep breath. He thrust his wand out and said the incantation, a second later the snow leopard bounding around the room. He sauntered in front of both men, paying special attention to Severus, but deemed him acceptable and went and sat next to Harry, his tail wrapped around his paws and twitching slightly. Harry watched the wispy animal with a smile on his face. He missed the beginning conversation between his two professors, and only heard Remus' reply.

"I promise you Severus, I did not tell him." Remus was sitting on the arm of the couch when Harry walked back, his patronus dissipating behind him.

"Tell me what? Can I see your patronus now?" He looked between the two men, but Severus simply waved his wand. A bright white light appeared and was then replaced by a snow leopard. It walked over to Harry and nudged his leg, and then with another wave of Severus' wand, it was gone.

"That's…we have the same patronus?" He was happy and confused all at the same time.

"It appears so. Your mother's patronus was also a snow leopard." Severus looked to Remus and the man nodded. Severus knew Lily loved him, but having Remus confirm that her patronus never changed warmed his heart.

"Wicked!" Harry's smile hadn't left his face. He felt so connected to both of his parents. He watched as Remus tapped the table three times and a few minutes later, lunch appeared. Harry dug in, taking three sandwiches. He was starving after a morning of trying to cast his corporeal patronus. He couldn't wait to show it to Hermione and Ron. He still had another week of being grounded to endure, and he knew Ron would ask questions, but he could manage. He was curious as to what he was going to try and learn after lunch. He knew it was going to be a spell to reveal an animagi, but he wondered what he was going to practice on.


	36. Show Off

If he thought casting a patronus was tiring, he didn't know what to call the Homorphus charm. It was explained to him by both his father and Remus that it was generally a spell you needed a lot of power for, and usually you couldn't cast it by yourself. Not to say it couldn't be cast alone, it would just take a lot of force, or a very powerful wizard. Harry heard his two professors talking the night before, and apparently they thought Harry could do it; but he wasn't buying it. There was no way a thirteen year old wizard -who only just found out he was a wizard less than three years ago- could be that powerful. Even still, they taught him the spell and he practiced plenty, casting the spell on a willing Draven. Harry was assured that it would do nothing to an animal that was not an animagus, and it appeared that it was true. He waved his wand in a circular pattern and said the spell and a pale blue light shot out of his wand. It hit Draven square in the chest, but the owl simply stood on his perch and fluffed out his feathers slightly. Harry couldn't have been sure it would have done anything if the bird was and animagi, but he felt exhausted after a day of practicing. They started the day before, just after lunch and went through dinner. It was now just before lunch on Sunday and he was itching to go back to show his friends his patronus.

"I only have two essays to finish; can we play a game of chess after lunch?" Harry was watching his father make lunch in the small kitchenette in their rooms. Harry was lying on the sofa with his hands behind his head and his feet propped on the arm. The only response he got was a slight glance and an eyebrow raise. Harry shrugged and stared at the ceiling. A few minutes later he felt his feet being tossed to the floor as his father took up their previously occupied space. He sat up and scooted over to sit more comfortable and took the plate of grilled cheese and set the bowl of tomato soup on the arm of the sofa.

"What do you usually do for the Easter holidays?" It was still hard for him to imagine his professor in any place other than the dungeons. It made him wonder what his other professors did during holidays. It wasn't something he or any other student thought much of.

"Generally, I stay here and prepare for the next term. There is the occasion that I go home, but it is usually for a day or two. I like to stay around the castle though; especially if there are Slytherins that stay." Harry could have slapped himself. Of course the man would stay behind for his house. He wasn't the Head for nothing. Come to think of it, his own head was always around, no matter the time of year. He nodded to show he had listened. The two finished their lunch, and when Harry took up their plates and bowls, he heard Severus setting up the chessboard. He smiled as he heard the pieces complaining about being handled so roughly and to kindly be more gentle or else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll show you guys, but I want to finish my essays, first." Ron rolled his eyes and huffed into the armchair and Hermione sat next to Harry on the couch, books and parchment layed all around the three of them.

"Ron, if you just set to do it in the first place, you wouldn't be behind now." She narrowed her eyes as Ron was mocking her and she threw a balled up parchment and hit him in the head. Harry shook his head and started writing. It was only going to take him the better part of an hour, and that would leave him plenty of time to relax in the common room before he went to bed. Ron spent the time grumbling and doing as little work as possible, Hermione was reading a different book Harry was sure came from the den. He set his parchments on the low table and flexed his fingers; they were cramped from writing so long. He was getting excited to cast his patronus, and he knew Ron was waiting, too. Actually it was more like he was looking for anything to take his mind away from Transfiguration. Hermione shook her head, but held her tongue.

"Can we see it now, Harry?" Ron was sitting on the edge of the chair in anticipation. Hermione closed her book and sat facing Harry, her back against the arm of the couch.

"Well then, go ahead. Merlin knows Ron won't shut up about it and actually do his work until you do." She gave Ron a smirk, but he waved her off. Harry turned around and climbed to his knees and leaned against the back of the couch. He looked back.

"Are you guys ready?" Ron climbed in between Harry and Hermione and copied Harry's stance. They both nodded and he waved his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" He lifted his voice just a little to give it something extra and smiled as the ethereal leopard climbed from his wand and meandered around the room. The snow leopard walked over to the back of the couch and sat with his tail twitching, looking from Harry to his friends. Ron stood wide-eyed and slack-jawed and Hermione had her eyes narrowed in thought. Harry waved his wand again and the animal dissipated into nothingness.

"That was brilliant, Harry! It took you this long to cast it? How come you didn't need to be in front of a dementor to cast it?" Ron was still standing on his knees on the couch and Harry had vacated his position for the poufy chair.

"I was able to cast the patronus months ago, but not a corporeal one. It was just a bright white light. Once you cast a corporeal patronus, you can cast it anytime because you know just how powerful a memory you need. It'll still be difficult to cast when I'm in front of a dementor, but now I know I can do it. Besides, Remus said you can use a patronus to communicate. I don't know how to do it, but he said it was possible." Hermione was nodding along and Harry could see the gears spinning in her head, taking in all of the information.

"Just wait until you guys see what else Remus is teaching me." He had a huge smile on his face and his friends narrowed their eyes at him. He wouldn't tell until it was time.


	37. New Clothes

It was the first day of Easter holidays and Harry woke up to a clear and bright sight that worried him a little. It worried him because his glasses were still on the nightstand. He blinked a few times to be sure it wasn't a fluke. He sat up and looked outside and saw everything clearer than when he had his glasses on. He put his now long, slender fingers to the bridge of his nose and squeezed. At least there were very few people around the castle this time to notice. He grabbed his clothes and took a shower; when he put his jeans on he noticed they were quite a bit shorter than they were when he had grown a few weeks ago. At that time, Harry was glad for his much taller cousin's hand-me-downs as the length had finally fit him. The waist still needed to be cinched down, but at least he didn't have to roll them up anymore. Now he looked like he was preparing to wade through the black lake. He pulled them down as comfortably as he could and hoped Remus had an idea. He walked to the door as quietly as possible, knowing his friend would still be asleep until just at breakfast time. He made it to the common room before he was snagged by Hermione

"Harry, where are your glasses?" She gave him a once over and raised an eyebrow. "And what happened to your pants?"

"I guess I don't need my glasses anymore, and once again I've grown. I really hope this whole transition thing is over with." He tried throwing himself into the armchair, but Hermione grabbed his arm before he could and drug him out the door.

"Where are you taking me?" She stopped dragging him and let him walk of his own volition. He followed her to the Entrance Hall and stopped.

"Oh, would you just come and sit down in the Great Hall?" She turned and continued walking, knowing he would soon be just behind her. They sat at their normal table side by side.

"Will you please explain to me what is going on?" He started to put food on his plate and glanced at the head table to see both Remus and Severus looking at him with an eyebrow raised. He looked back at Hermione and copied their expression.

"They saw you correct?" He nodded. "Well, now when breakfast is over, one of them will get you. Ron will assume your absence means a detention and your appearance will mean another potion gone badly." She shook her head in amusement as he sat there dumbfounded. The girl came up with that plan the second she layed eyes on him! Sure enough, her words rang true; Severus walked over to him and stood behind them.

"Mr. Potter, my office when you are finished." With that he walked out of the Great Hall.

"Now how did you know that was going to happen?"

"Simple logic, Harry. Have you seen your pants? Professor Snape would not miss something like that. Besides, you're not wearing your glasses. Something more people would notice over your height." He narrowed his eyes at her but shook his head. The two sat and ate breakfast quietly, watching the few students that stayed behind. Harry finished his breakfast and gave Hermione a small smile before heading to his father's quarters. He pressed his hand against the door and smiled at the feeling of warmth that always followed. When he walked in, his father was standing behind the couch with a few pairs of pants thrown over the back.

"Ah, you're here. Good. For now we will have to place sizing charms on some of my old slacks until we can owl order you some new clothes." Severus began waving his wand over the articles of clothing and before Harry knew it, he was handed a pair and pushed towards his room. He removed his now too short jeans and put on his father's pants. He felt slightly awkward when he thought about the fact he was wearing his professor's clothes, but then felt a smile cross his face as he buttoned them. Not only did the length fit him, the waist was snug as well; just how it should be. No more belts, no more hiking them up as he walked. He walked back out into the sitting room carrying the old cast offs.

"Take those and all of the other things you do not want anymore and place them in a pile. I shall take care of them." Harry looked confused, but when Severus waved his hand twice in dismissal, Harry shrugged and went back to his room. Somehow most of his clothes were in the armoire in the dungeons, so he took out what he didn't want anymore. It left his closet quite bare, but he was getting excited at the prospect of new clothes. He would bring down the clothes from the tower later in the week. He left his room with his arms full of clothes and set them on the floor against the back wall. Severus was sitting on the sofa with magazines lining the table in front of him. He waved Harry over and the two sat side by side.

"Why did you never get yourself any clothes?" The question was not meant to be accusatory, and Harry did not take it that way. He just shrugged.

"I didn't know I had money until Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley my first year. Second year I went with the Weasley's and I didn't want to put them out by them taking me somewhere different. This year I was told I couldn't leave the Leaky Cauldron because of Sirius Black. Besides all that, I had nowhere to put the clothes. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would have kittens if they saw me bringing something new into the house that Dudley should have. My trunk and stuff didn't count because it was 'magical' and they hate anything magic." He picked up a magazine and began flipping through, his eyebrows slowly climbing into his hairline. Severus already knew what was coming before the boy could get the words out.

"Do not talk about money with me, brat. I am your father and it is my responsibility to you to have you properly clothed. Pick the things you like and it should be here by week's end." Severus gave the boy a look that told him not to argue. Harry kept the man's gaze longer than necessary, but relented and continued to browse the magazines, mentally picking out shirts and pants. While he was thinking about it, he voiced his one concern.

"I don't need my glasses anymore." He kept flipping through the magazines, wondering how there could be so many options for clothing.

"So I have noticed. Is that going to be a problem?" Harry looked up and cocked his head to the side. He wasn't sure if he wanted to continue to wear them or not. He didn't have a chance to answer, as Severus preempted him.

"Hand me your glasses." The man held his hand out and waited for Harry to give them over. When he had them he waved his wand over them in an intricate manner and muttered a few words Harry had never heard. A moment later he was receiving his glasses back.

"They no longer have a prescription, so feel free to wear them until you feel comfortable without them. Now, have you figured out some things you wanted?" Harry nodded and pointed out a few articles of clothing. Severus took the magazines and noted the request.

"Fancy a game of chess?" Harry smiled as his father nodded. Harry had all week to spend with his friends. This day was for family.


	38. Busted

"You may as well just move your trunk up into his office at this rate!" Ron was sitting on the chair while Harry and Hermione occupied the arms of the sofa. Harry was surveying the room for random pets to test his Homorphus charm on. He had his feet resting on the cushion and was holding his head up with his left arm, leaving his wand arm ready for any unsuspecting animal.

"Ron, you just don't understand. He's such a connection to my parents. He tells me all sorts of stories about them. He went to school with them, so he knows so much." He did his best to keep his voice in check, but he knew Hermione caught it. She rolled her eyes and squared her shoulders. Harry shook her off and she relaxed slightly, but she was still staring daggers at Ron.

"I know that, but I don't know why we can't go with you." Ron was slouching farther and farther into the chair, his long legs bouncing. It took another shake of his head to rein Hermione back. Harry gave up waiting for animals to pass by and stood.

"Why don't we go out by the lake, get some fresh air?" He didn't even wait for his friends to follow, just stretched his now long legs into a comfortable stride and moved about the castle. Hermione held onto Ron before he could get to the portrait hole.

"Are you completely dense?" She smacked him across the shoulder and shook her head. He at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"I just want to hang out with my friend! It's been like a month since he's been back in time for us to play chess. What does he talk with Lupin about anyway?" Hermione narrowed her eyes but drug her clueless friend out the door to catch up with Harry. She had told Ron that Harry had stayed with Lupin after breakfast and the lie held as the man had never returned to the Great Hall the rest of the day, and neither had Harry. Ron never noticed Snape was missing as well, which was all the better.

"You know he's never really had any family. Professor Lupin is like family for him. You should cut him a little slack. You've had family coming and going all your life; Harry doesn't know what the feels like. He will adjust and you can have your chess partner back." She really needed to start figuring out a way for Harry to tell Ron without the red head freaking out. She knew Harry was starting to get accustomed to his father being who he was. She would give until the talk died down about his new appearance to talk it over with her friend.

They caught up with Harry in the Entrance Hall and the three made for the rock in front of the lake. They took turns skipping stones over the calm waters and threw pieces of bread from the kitchens to the giant squid. The three remained in comfortable silence for some moments until Ron started to speak.

"Hey, mate. I'm sorry about earlier. I guess I just don't get why you always want to hang out with Lupin. Hermione made some sense earlier and she's right. I've always had my family around, so it's easy for me not to want to be near them. You take all the time you need with Lupin. But a game of chess here or there wouldn't be bad, either." The last sentence was said with a smile, but Harry was too busy schooling his expression from irritated to something more normal. Leave it to Hermione to meddle again. He shook his head and gave Ron a small smile, letting him know he was understood. Harry turned back to the lake and started throwing rocks to see how far he could get them.

Harry grew tired of the lake and instead went searching the forest boundary for unsuspecting animals to test his spell on. He found a few squirrels and rabbits, but nothing dramatic happened. He heard his friends behind him talking and wished his big black dog, Bear, would come out of hiding. He still owed the dog a large amount of food in thanks for the Hogsmeade incident. Harry searched through the trees, but no dog appeared. He wandered about the back of the greenhouses and around the quidditch pitch to no avail. He wondered where the animal could have wandered to. The three friends headed back to the Entrance Hall and made their way to the Great Hall for a late lunch. They sat in their usual spots, but Harry was sure to convey to Hermione that he was not pleased with her meddling with Ron. He was sure he would appreciate it later, but right now he was angry.

Harry took a few glances, out of habit, at the head table and found neither his father nor Remus around; but figured since it was so late they had other things to do. He talked quidditch with Ron and nodded appropriately to Hermione's conversation. The trio took a few sandwiches for their evening meal and returned to their common room. Harry found he rather enjoyed having the room all to themselves. They were free to talk about who and what they wanted without fear of anyone overhearing. They could take up as much room as they wanted and no one complained. Harry played a couple games of chess, much to Ron's delight, and Hermione continued her goal of reading every single book from the den. It was after the third game that Harry decided a break was in order.

"Okay, Ron. This is getting completely unfair. You've trounced me every game. I need some recovery time." Harry was slowly learning his father's way of playing. It was a tedious process and the older man would not give mercy under any circumstance. Harry couldn't wait for the day he beat Ron. He was excited to see the boy's face when that day finally arrived.

"Hello, earth to Hermione. Could you put down the book for just one second?" Ron was waving Harry away and had his hand in between Hermione's face and the book she was reading. She smacked the back of the boy's hand and continued on. Ron and Harry shared a look and both shrugged and they began to eat their meal. Harry took up his previous post on the arm of the couch and held his wand in his right hand; dangling it over the back of the couch. His left hand was holding the remnants of a sandwich. A few animals passed by, but they were ones he had attempted the spell on before. He was really shocked at the fact that so many people left their familiar behind when they went home. He couldn't imaging leaving Hedwig, and Draven for that matter, anywhere he wasn't. He knew Hedwig would've fared better staying at Hogwarts instead of cooped up at the Dursley's every summer, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her to stay behind.

Finally something happened, and it was something Harry would have never expected, and it was something he would never forget. Crookshanks came bounding down the stairs and sat perfectly in the middle of the room. If he didn't know better, he'd say the kneazle was testing him. He downed the rest of his sandwich and muttered the spell and moved his wand appropriately. Nothing happened. Crookshanks then turned around and leapt up the stairs, pounced at a couple of the corners, and gave chase to a rat that could only be known as Scabbers. Hearing the scuffle, his friends sat on their knees and leaned against the back of the couch. Before Ron could complain about his pet being tortured, Harry once again muttered a few words and waved his wand in a complicated manner. When he finished, he pointed his wand at the rat and at once the rat stopped scurrying around the room. It began to grow in size until it was as big as a fully grown man. The ears moved to the side of its head and human features shortly followed. Harry kept his wand trained on the creature. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, so he did the first thing that came to his head.

"Hermione?" His voice wasn't nearly as strong as he would have hoped, but he needed to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Harry…." She wanted to ask so many questions, but the only thing she could say was her best friend's name.

"Hermione, go get dad."


	39. Justice Of Sorts

He felt Ron's eyes on the back of his head, but he didn't care. Part of him figured Ron thought he was referring to Remus when he said to get dad. After Hermione had left the room, the once-rat-now-man had started to look around. Harry kept his focus and had a full body bind on the tip of his tongue, ready to lash at a moment's notice. He noticed movement from his left and thanked whoever was watching that Ron finally thought to pull out his own wand. Harry wasn't sure how long Hermione was gone for, but Harry thought that it took forever. He heard the fat lady arguing beyond the portrait hole and then a second later the door flew open and Remus came running in, wand in hand. The man stopped short of the couch and held his wand in front of him. The creature in the center of the room looked at Remus and was in the process of dropping to his knees in a pleading motion when the door bounced open a second time. Severus Snape, in all of his intimidating glory stalked over to the couch, and pulled his son behind him. He pointed his wand at the man in the center and spoke softly.

"When did you decide that this was the appropriate time for such practice?" It was completely absurd to ask such a question given the circumstances, but Severus was completely out of his element. Harry moved to the right of his father to keep an eye on the creature in the center of the room, but made sure to stay somewhat behind the man.

"I've been practicing for a couple of weeks now, but I ran out of animals until Crooks chased Scabbers out here. I didn't think it would work! You and Remus said it wouldn't work until I was more powerful." He looked from the man Scabbers turned into and then to Remus and noticed the hatred in his father's best friend's eyes. His defense professor had always had the most welcoming and soft eyes, so Harry was completely shocked and scared at the feral yellow and the fact they were now glowing. He gulped as he noticed the sharp movements of the usually timid man and decided then and there that Remus Lupin was a man of vengeance and never to be messed with.

"Dad, who is that and why does Remus…" Harry's voice was at a whisper, but he never got to finish. Severus grabbed Harry's arm with his left hand and pulled him farther behind him, Severus' eyes never leaving the center of the room.

"Take Mr. Weasley and move over to the fireplace. Keep your wands drawn, but do not do anything unless I say." Severus motioned over to the side of the room away from the center and waited as patiently as possible for the two to move. He needed to get to his friend before the man ended up in Azkaban.

"Remus, think this through." As he spoke, he noticed the feral yellow lighten to the more golden his friend's eyes normally were. He needed the man to be rational, and he needed to make sure no one got hurt. Especially his son.

"It was you." The feral yellow was back, but at least Severus could see the gold just behind it. Remus had moved closer to the man in the center of the room, and his wand hand was just as steady as ever. He ignored the pleading whines coming from the man and closed in on him. "This whole time, and I have held hatred for the wrong man; and you've been just living. You betrayed my friends and had them killed. An innocent man is in jail, what can you say for yourself?" Severus followed his friend step for step, ready to interfere as necessary. He had his eyes trained on the man, but took glances at his best friend. Both waited for the rat to speak.

"You don't understand, Remus. You don't know what the Dark Lord is like. There was nothing I could do once he demanded answers. I was helpless. Please, you must forgive me. I never wished them dead. They took me as I was; no one has ever done that. You of all people should understand." The man held Remus' eye, and no one in the room was ready for what happened next. Remus flicked his wrist and thick, rusty chains sprung from his wand and surrounded the person in the center of the room. They tightened the more Remus waved his wrist and everyone was sure they were going to wrap too tight. Severus moved closer to his friend, and Remus stopped moving his wand and the chains stopped constricting. Severus knew he needed to give his friend some time, and needed to voice his own opinion of the filth in front of him.

"He may not know what the Dark Lord is like, Pettigrew, but I do. You are a coward. You sold the only people who cared for you to save your own skin. You decided your life was worth more than theirs. They would have never done as such. You are not worth such generosity, but we shall be taking you to Dumbledore. I sure hope the dementors are still close. I will rather enjoy watching them perform the kiss." As Severus began to speak, the man in the center of the room paled when he realized who Severus was. The longer Severus spoke, the worse Pettigrew looked. He was not prepared for coming face to face with someone so closely linked to Voldemort himself.

"Severus is right. You are not worth such generosity, but with you dead, Sirius stays in Azkaban. An innocent does not belong there and as much as I wish you to hold the same punishment he has wrongfully held, the kiss would be worth watching." A small muttering came from the side of the room and immediately after, Pettigrew's clothes grew red and the color drained from the man's face. He fell with a resounding thud as blood pooled around him and seeped into the carpet. Severus knew precisely what happened and acted with a quickness he himself didn't even know he had. He slid to his knees beside the chained, bloody mess and muttered the counter curse for a spell he created long ago. Remus ran over to a shaking Harry and took him in his arms, shielding his face from Pettigrew. Remus carded his hand through the boy's hair and Harry sobbed fully into his teacher's shoulder.

Once Severus was certain Pettigrew was stable, he sent his patronus to Poppy and went for his son. The boy was unwilling to let go of Remus so Severus simply sat on the low table in front of the arm chair with his head in his hands. He knew he should have made the boy leave, but he wanted to make sure he knew precisely where Harry was. Hearing the boy calling him dad may have been the undoing of the century for the both of them. Severus stood and began pacing; wishing Poppy would hurry to take care of the murdering rat so he could take his son down to their quarters and comfort the boy. He made a few more passes in front of the fireplace and on the fourth turn, he nearly ran into Harry.

"Dad, what did I do?" Harry's hands were still shaking and his face was red, splotchy and covered in fresh tears, but his held was held high. He knew he did something tremendously bad, and he was going to own up to it.


	40. The World Is Upside Down

The world was turned upside down for one Ron Weasley. His rat was standing in the middle of the common room no longer a rat and his best friend, whose parents have been long since dead, just told his other friend to get his dad. He mentally added things together and with the amount of time Harry had been spending with their defense professor, the only conclusion was that the man was Harry's father. It didn't explain his current appearance, but potions class did that. He took a long look at the man Scabbers turned into and fear engulfed him. The thought that the entire time the rat was in his house and around his family brought out his Gryffindor bravery and pulled his wand and took aim. Whoever the man was, he was most certainly dangerous. The door flew open and Ron sighed in relief as Lupin ran into the room. He noticed Harry relax slightly and knew he was correct in his assumption. Ron watched the man in the center begin to drop to his knees in front of his professor and became confused at how they knew each other. Before he could come up with anything, the door flew open once more and shock engulfed Ron once more as their potions professor stalked in and headed straight for Harry. Ron held his wand tightly and wanted to point it at Snape when the man grabbed Harry's arm and he nearly dropped his wand when the man began to speak.

Ron watched the two conversing like it was a normal occurrence and began to get worried. He followed Harry's eyes and saw the anger coming from Lupin. Fear took over from confusion. Lupin was always so easy going and even during the worst of the twins' pranks, the man always had a smile on his face. Seeing Lupin anything other than smiling made everything real and he was going to voice his opinion to his friend until the bottom dropped out of his world.

"Dad, who is that and why does Remus…" _Dad?_ Why was Harry calling Snape dad? He stood with his mouth gaping as he watched his best friend and most hated professor talking. Ron didn't know what was going on until he felt himself being pulled from the couch toward the corner next to the fireplace. He tried to move any part of him, but he was rooted in his position; standing next to Harry, mouth open in shock and his wand hand raised. His eyes were the only things willing to move and he watched the interaction before them. He took in the soft tone of Snape's voice and the way Lupin relaxed when he heard it. He listened to the three men speak and was trying to add together everything that was being said. By the time he was able to react, it was too late.

It was as if everything was moving in slow motion. He heard the words of everyone in the room and he could see the color in Harry's face drain. The longer the men spoke, the less composed his friend became. He wanted nothing more than to help his closest friend, but he couldn't move. He tried as hard as he could, but he was helpless. He saw the anger light up his friend's eyes and heard him mutter something, but wasn't sure what. At the same time, Harry twisted his wrist and aimed a spell at the man Snape and Lupin called Pettigrew. At once the man had blood coming from every visible part of his body and Harry nearly dropped his wand. Ron watched with raised eyebrows as Snape ran to the man and began muttering and Lupin came running to Harry. Ron's legs finally gave out and he sat in the floor and watched his friend cling to Lupin and cry harder than Ron thought possible. Ron watched everything as if it were happening to someone else. None of this could possibly be real. Ron barely registered the misty snow leopard that bounded from Snape's wand. It couldn't possibly be the same as Harry's, right? He watched as Snape sat in front of a distraught Harry being held by Remus. Ron couldn't shake the image of a flustered Potions Master. This was not right, none of this was right. Snape was a well-composed man, whom never wavered. He was never nice, and especially not to Gryffindors.

Ron saw Snape stand like a bolt of lightning and begin to pace. He wanted desperately to say something, to ask what was going on, but his mouth wouldn't work; his limbs wouldn't move. He watched as Harry uncurled himself from Remus's arms and almost walked headlong into their hated potions professor.

"Dad, what did I do?" Ron could only blink. There was no mistaking it this time. There was no way he could try and justify his referring to Remus as dad. It was there, in front of him without waver. Harry Potter just called the greasy bat of the dungeons 'dad'. Ron felt betrayed. He felt betrayed by Harry and by Hermione both. Since he told her to get his dad, she had to have known. Once again, Ron Weasley was on the outside, not to be trusted with any information. No, he wasn't worth anyone's time apparently. Let the two of them keep their secrets. It wasn't as if he hadn't been with the pair of them these last two years through Quirrell and giant spiders and three-headed dogs. He was dispensable then. And now his supposed best friend was the son of a Slytherin to boot.

He could remember how he felt when Draco Malfoy introduced himself to Harry before their sorting. He could still feel, on occasion, the sting of rejection when he just knew Harry would side with the wealthy pureblood instead of himself. When Harry was sorted into Gryffindor, Ron knew he had won that battle. No way could anyone have an interhouse friendship with a Slytherin. So he won Harry Potter from the Slytherins. And now it appeared that the Slytherins were taking him back for themselves. Ron had to do something. He couldn't let his best friend get sucked into their lies, because this is what it had to be. It had to be a lie. A prank. Something some clever seventh year thought up as a final hurrah of sorts to the school. Something even his prankster brothers wouldn't even dare. He had to make Harry see that he was being had, and that Harry and Hermione had fallen for it too quickly.


	41. A Tall Tale

When Harry awoke, it took him a few minutes to realize where he was. The last thing he remembered was standing in the common room watching Madam Pomfrey levitate the chained, bleeding but stable Pettigrew. He felt around before he opened his eyes and felt the comfortable emerald blanket and the worn but comfortable cushions of the couch and knew he was in his father's quarters. He wanted to just pull the blanket completely over himself and hide, but knew he had to face the music. He started to roll to his side and felt a hand pull itself through his hair, and he allowed a small smile to appear on his face. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up, but pulled the blanket around him. He moved over to allow his father to sit and relished in the feeling of Severus pulling his arm over Harry's shoulder, pulling the younger boy closer to the man's side.

"I should probably apologize for allowing you to remain in that room. I ought to have had better foresight and made you come straight down here. I wish you did not have to hear what was said. I certainly did not want you to cast that spell. I would have hoped you would have asked me about the spell before you cast it, but I suppose I should have explained since I knew you possessed the book." Severus waited until Harry turned to face him. If he was honest with himself, he was anxious to talk about Harry addressing him the way he had, but he would be patient.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask what it was. It said it was reserved for enemies, and I never really meant to cast it ever, but hearing what you and Remus said about that man, and why he said he did it; something just snapped and I was so angry. I didn't even know what was happening. Who was he, anyway?" Harry curled as small as he could against his father's side. He knew he was going to hear news he wasn't going to like.

"Allow me to go get Remus. It's a lot of his tale to tell as well. I'll be right back." Harry hung on a little longer, but allowed Severus to get up. Severus went to the fireplace and spoke to Remus and came back to sit beside his son. A few moments later and Remus took a seat across from the two.

"Harry, I am so sorry you had to see that. That man is someone we went to school with and as I'm sure you gathered, he is the reason your mum and James are gone. There were a group of us in school that was quite close. Sirius called us the Marauders." Remus smiled at the memory and Severus scoffed. "Yes, Severus, I know how you felt about that name. Anyway it was myself, Sirius, James and Peter Pettigrew. The three of them were mostly inseparable, but I never really felt as close to them. I think it was toward the end of our first year when your mum and Severus were forced to work with me on a project."

"We were not forced you imbecile. I do not know how many times I must tell you that." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Either way, by the end of the project, I was more comfortable and at ease with your parents than I ever really was with James, Sirius and Peter. They mostly wanted to play jokes and skive off class. I still talked to them, but I mostly hung around with Lily and Severus." Remus stopped. He didn't know how much further he should go. Severus began taking up the conversation.

"James and his little band of friends took it upon themselves the entire time we were in school to use me as their verbal punching bag. Nothing I did was ever good enough. If I bested them in class, I was a showoff. If they did better, I was idiotic. Since I kept mostly to myself save your mother and Remus, they took it upon themselves to bring me out of my shell by berating me constantly. Lily was always coming to my aid. It was our fifth year when I was having a particularly bad day and made the biggest mistake of my life. James and Sirius came to do their normal bout of tormenting. They had somehow found out about some of my more clever non-verbal spells and used one against me. I was so livid at their arrogance, that when Lily came to my aid once again, I did the most unthinkable thing." He stopped talking and slid from underneath his son to begin pacing. Remus sat next to Harry to give the comfort he had just lost. Remus knew what was coming and was wondering how Harry would take it. Severus ran his fingers through his hair once, and then again. He kept pacing but resumed his tale.

"When they finally let me down, I lashed out at Lily. I knew it wasn't her fault, but James and Sirius' laughter was ringing in my ears. I couldn't stop the words from spilling out of my lips. I told her… I said, 'I don't need the help of a mudblood, I can take care of myself!' And then I walked off. I heard a cry escape her and I listened as James and Sirius laughed. I was so sick of myself that I ran straight into the forbidden forest and didn't come out until Remus found me and begged me back." He chanced a look at his son; he had to know what the boy thought of him, no matter how bad it could be. He saw anger cross the young boy's face, but he also saw understanding and concern. He couldn't ask for a better son.

"You actually said that?" He uncurled himself from Remus, but allowed the man's arm to stay across his shoulders. Years of never getting comfort from anyone made him take it wherever he could get it. He could understand where his father was coming from, though he hated the word was used. He remembered the look on Hermione's face when Malfoy called her that last year. He knew what constant torment could make you do, though. Severus nodded and sat on the table in front of Harry.

"I never meant it; we both knew that. I just didn't know how to apologize. Every time I found the right words, by the time I got the courage to speak them, they sounded hallow. I spoke them anyway, and I knew that she forgave me the first instance, but I never forgave myself. I became withdrawn and avoided Remus and Lily at all cost. They both came to me and tried to get me back, to get our dynamic back; but I just couldn't accept forgiveness. I did not think I deserved it." He glanced to his friend. "I still do not think I do." He added softly and lowered his head.

"Severus, do not do this to yourself. Not now." Harry tapped Remus on the shoulder and shook his head. He kneeled on the floor in front of his father and made the man look him in the eyes.

"Dad. Everyone deserves forgiveness, and if you did not think you deserved it before, you deserve it now. I know mum would have forgiven you, and that she did. I can feel it, here." He placed one hand on his heart and the other to Severus' chest in the same place. The older man gave a wry smile and started to speak.

"Harry-" Harry shook his head. He knew what was coming and he wasn't going to hear it. Besides, he had something else to say.

"Braydon. My name is Braydon Snape." Severus smirked at him and allowed the anger to abate.

"Prince. Your mother never cared for my last name and always planned on our kids being a Prince." Harry nodded and moved back over to the couch in the hopes Severus would follow. He was not disappointed. The three of them sat on the couch in silence and watched the fire dance over the flames. Harry leaned over and placed his head on his father's shoulder.

"Tell me how you won mum over." Severus took in a deep breath. He should have known it was coming, and he was slightly glad to tell the tale.


	42. Where It Started

_Severus Snape was not a patient man by any means; but when it came to one Lily Evans, the rule book was completely out the window. It had been three months since he called his best friend that foul name and not a second went by that he didn't wish he could find a time turner and just tackle himself before he uttered that blasted phrase._

 _After Remus had finally drug him in from the forbidden forest, he had stood outside the Gryffindor portrait hole for over six hours and begged anyone that passed by to get Lily to come out and hear his feeble attempt at an apology. As soon as she emerged, he dropped to his knees and was close to tears, but she pulled him up and held him close to her._

" _I know, Sev, I know. I should probably have left you alone, but I just cannot stand what James or Sirius do to you. I don't know how Remus puts up with it!" She took his hand and took him out by the lake and sat him under their favorite tree. It was just before curfew, but Lily didn't care and she didn't imagine Severus did, either. They sat and talked until it was almost dawn, and then snuck back into the castle; one still with a heavy heart._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _It was a year later and Severus could still not forgive himself. He had pushed away the love of his life and refused the kindness his best friend had always given him. Instead, Severus turned into the loner everyone always thought he was. He had a perpetual scowl on his face when he walked through the castle from class to class and everyone knew to give him a wide berth. He could feel two sets of eyes on him in every class, but he willed himself not to look back. His Gryffindor friends were better without him, and so now the dark arts were all the better._

 _Severus immersed himself even more into the Dark, but only to punish himself further. The dark arts were as natural to him as breathing, but he never intended to use them. His father was abusive and as ruthless as they come, but he never once uttered the spells the man deserved. His involvement in the dark arts gained the attention of the older Slytherins, and try as he might, they just would not release him. They appealed to his need to punish himself, and uttered words he believed could set him free. He followed blindly into the Dark and only allowed the smallest piece of his heart to remain with Lily. He couldn't deny her anything, and he certainly couldn't just stop loving her. The Dark Lord took Severus under his wing. He promised redemption and revenge, sanctuary and solace. A smarter Severus would have known better, but this Severus was blinded by his own shortcomings. He took the Mark with the same heavy heart he had that day Lily and he sat by the lake. He deserved this punishment._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Six months went by and he knew his heart would never feel the same. There was so much hate and anger in it, but Severus could still feel the love he felt for Lily. In a bid of insanity, he sought her out. He found her where he always knew she would be; on the swings in the park behind Spinner's End._

" _I knew you would come back to me, Sev." He sat on the swing next to her and pushed back lightly with his feet. They swung opposite each other and when they caught up and were in synch, he finally spoke._

" _I never meant to leave you, Lily. I never wanted to hurt you, but I did it anyway. You weren't safe with me. You're still not safe with me, but I miss you. I always miss you." They both looked to the purple and blue of the sky. He didn't want to know what was in her heart, and he knew if he saw her eyes it wouldn't be too difficult to tell._

" _You never left me, Sev. I've known all along where you were. I never gave up on you and I never will, love." He didn't know how it happened, but he was no longer swinging and she was standing in front of him. Her head was tilted to the side and he knew in that moment she knew about the Dark Mark. Whether she knew before, he wasn't sure. He felt her right hand covering his left forearm and he tried to fight her off. "Please stop, love. This does not matter to me." She moved the hand to his chest, over his heart. "This is all that matters, and what is in it. Am I still in your heart, Sev?" She left her hand where it was, but stood back from him a little. She hid the smile when he reached for her._

" _You have always been my heart, Lil. You are my life, but I'm damaged now. I do not have a clue as to what to do anymore." He gestured to his left arm. "I made a mistake and I do not think I can recover." He lowered his head but she hooked her finger under his chin and made him look at her._

" _You are not damaged, love. As long as you have love in your heart, you cannot be damaged." She turned and placed her back against his chest, leaned against him, and pulled his arms over her. He rested his chin on her shoulder, and closed his eyes. He didn't deserve her, but he had punished himself enough. Even if Voldemort called him at that moment, Severus would never have been able to leave._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _If he wanted to love Lily more, he couldn't. While he was fighting to stay alive_ _ **with**_ _Voldemort, Lily was fighting to stay alive_ _ **against**_ _Voldemort. She fought for what she believed in and he wished beyond everything he could be by her side. If he wasn't a natural Occlumens she would have been dead long ago. He needed to make her see reason because he needed to keep her alive. He had danced a very dangerous dance for the last year and knew it was time to send Lily away for good. As much as he hated James Potter, the man had proved quite competent when it came to the war. He knew the two had gotten on better in their last year of school and though he didn't trust Potter farther than he could hex him, she would be safest with him. It was just after an Order meeting when he stayed behind for once._

" _Lily, a word if you will." It was obvious to anyone with half a brain that he and Lily were together. They never made their relationship public, but Severus was harsh and angry when he spoke to everyone; save Lily Evans and Remus Lupin. Even Albus Dumbledore was not immune from the clipped tones and patented scowl that came from Severus. If anyone paid half a glace to Severus when he was speaking to Lily, they would see his eyes soften and they would notice his body relaxed some._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _There was regret the moment his arm seared in pain, but what was done was done. The prophecy was brought to the Dark Lord's attention, but no one knew who told the tale. There was speculation, sure, but no proof. Severus vowed the moment he heard the plan that he was going to find the traitor and rip the man to shreds. Severus knew Lily was_ **with** _Potter. He heard about the pregnancy and though he was heartbroken, he couldn't hate her. What he could hate was the fact that the pregnancy was causing the Dark Lord to come after them directly. He appealed to Dumbledore and made the man protect Lily and James at all cost. The irony was not lost on him, but if it meant Lily's safety, he didn't care much. He was a spy almost from the moment he took the Mark, but he begged the older man that she had to be moved. Dumbledore assured Severus that all was taken care of, and to worry about the many missions he was on; Lily Potter was safe as can be. Severus tried once, twice more to plead that someone in the Order told of the Prophecy, but Albus' twinkling eyes quieted him. He put his whole confidence in the old man. It was something he would never do again; at least not completely._


	43. Childish Antics

Just like with everything else, word spread through the castle about Pettigrew in record time. Harry was just grateful that it was Easter holiday and there were very few students actually present. He knew he would have to deal with it over again when the next term started, but for now Harry just wished he could have casted a disillusion charm on himself so he could eat in peace. Eyes were watching him from every single table. Most looks were questioning and disbelieving. There were two sets of eyes that were entirely concerned. He completely ignored each and every set of eyes on him as best he could while he pushed around the eggs on his plate. He had yet to see Ron and he was utterly terrified of what the boy would say. Hermione took up her normal seat next to him; he didn't even raise his eyes.

"I've tried talking to him, Harry. He refuses to come down until he knows you're not here. I told him I refused to bring him back any food because he was acting ridiculous." Harry was half tempted to slam his fork against the table and just scream, but settled for setting his fork aside and reaching for his pumpkin juice. He nodded to let her know he heard her, but didn't answer. He slowly sipped his drink and was betrayed by his eyes when they slipped toward the head table. He shut them tightly at the look he was receiving from his father and set his juice down. He made to get up from the bench but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and a steaming mug that appeared before him.

"Harry, he will come around." He shrugged her hand off of his shoulder and immediately felt bad about it. He took the mug that was steaming up his glasses and drank it down in three gulps. He felt immensely better and turned to Hermione for the first time.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I kept toying with the idea of telling him, but it never seemed the right time. I should've told him." He dropped his gaze once again and smirked when Hermione took his hand. It was one thing to get support from your parent and 'uncle'. It was another to get it so openly from a friend. She knew who he was and who his family was and she never wavered. She stood by his side and took everything that happened to him in stride. That gave him the strength to finish his breakfast. The Great Hall emptied of most of its occupants. Harry turned on the bench so he was straddling it and talked for a few more moments to Hermione. He was about to get up when he saw someone walk through the doors as if hiding from something. Someone was more like it.

Harry sat up a little straighter when Ron walked over and Hermione watched with bated breath. When Ron saw them at the table, he stopped moving. He stood in place and gave them both a look Harry thought was only reserved for someone who spoke against the Chudley Canons. Before Harry could say anything, Ron leaned over the table and spoke.

"Either you leave or I will." The tone cut Harry like a knife. He felt as exposed and raw as Pettigrew looked the night before. With some instinct he didn't know he had, Harry felt himself pulled to the head table. When he looked over, he saw both Remus and his father in the process of coming over. Harry gave a small shake of his head to show that he was taking care of it. They both backed down, but kept a close watch. Ron apparently watched the whole thing with close eyes.

"Ah, are you going to fetch daddy dear?" Harry balled his fist under the table and counted up to ten and back down. He then tried doing it in Parseltongue, which took immense concentration until he caught sight of the Slytherin banner. His concentration was broken when he heard Ron clear his throat. Harry looked back up to his former friend.

"So, what's it going to be, Snape. You leaving or am I?" Harry thought about snapping back that he was a Prince, but thought better of it. He figured it would give Ron fuel to talk worse about him not accepting the man as his father either, so instead he slammed his fist on the table, stared Ron the eyes for a good five seconds and stalked out the door. He heard a low, "Coward", come from the table as he walked toward the dungeons. Hermione stood as well and stared at Ron until the red head broke the gaze. She looked to the head table and got a nod from both men and followed her friend from the Great Hall.

Harry was walking toward the dungeons, but changed direction and climbed the staircases to the dorms. He didn't want another encounter with Ron and figured he may as well get the rest of his clothes and the other things he would like to keep with his father. When he opened the door, he rolled his eyes and groaned. McGonagall had placed their first initial and last name above their beds for her benefit when checking their rooms. His now had the words, 'Severus Snape Jr' above his bed. Really, it was unoriginal. He grabbed the things he needed and the rest of the clothes he had to get rid of and changed the words above his bed. He would ask Hermione for some privacy spells to ensure his things were left alone.

Harry floated his things behind him and took the shortcut to ensure he wasn't spotted. When he turned the corner, he saw Hermione sitting against the wall a few feet from where the door to his father's rooms sat.

"Where did you go and where did you just come from?" He gave her a small smile and shrugged. He placed his hand against the door and allowed his father's magic to warm him and rid his bad mood. The door opened and Harry stepped back to allow Hermione in first. He floated his things through the door and allowed it to close and seal itself. He threw the rest of Dudley's clothes onto the pile in the back and took his stuff to his room. He came back out and sat next to Hermione on the couch.

"Before I forget, do you know of an anti-tampering spell?" She narrowed her eyes in thought.

"What did he do?" She sounded almost like a disappointed mother. He sat with his friend and did his best to relax while he explained what his dorm looked like and she described some spells to help him out.


	44. Coming To Light

Severus continued on watching the Gryffindor table long after his son left the Great Hall. He saw his best friend from the corner of his eye watching him, but he didn't plan on doing anything substantial so it wasn't really warranted. His first instinct was to grab the youngest male Weasley and take him to task, but couldn't exactly meddle where he wasn't needed. He had to let his son take care of things on his own, but he would be sure to watch closely. After what he considered more than enough time passing, Severus felt the wards adjust on his quarters.

"He seems to be faring much better now." Severus held his glass over his lips while he spoke to Remus.

"That tends to happen when one is given a calming draught." Remus failed to hide his smirk and felt the stare coming from the man sitting beside him.

"I saw that as better than the alternative." Remus gave him a knowing look and stood from the head table. He walked down from the dais and continued on toward the main doors. He slowed his steps as he walked past the lone figure at the Gryffindor table and watched the boy eat. Ron raised his head slightly and held the Defense professor's gaze for a moment until he lowered it again. Remus wasn't sure what the boy was thinking, but saw the pain and confusion in the boy's eyes. He also saw defiance and anger, but chose to let him be. They would work it out in the end; at least he hoped. Remus continued on up to his office. He opened the door and only the decades of knowing the man saved him from jumping out of his skin as he saw Severus sitting before the fire.

"You know, I'm not as young as I used to be. I rather think you're trying to kill me." Remus narrowed his eyes at his friend, but took the seat across him and took the offered tea cup.

"I assure you if I were trying to kill you, you would not be here." Remus gave a raise of his eyebrow. "I apologize. Old habits die hard, as they say." Remus simply rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yes, they most certainly do. So, what are we to do about Harry and Ron?" Remus added another cube of sugar to his tea and sat back in his chair in thought.

"We are going to do nothing, unless things get out of hand. We do need to make sure Mr. Weasley keeps his mouth shut, however. We cannot expect Pomfrey to keep the rat isolated from Dumbledore forever. That story needs to be solid as well." Severus began tapping his index finger against the handle of his teacup in worry.

"Let me handle Ron. I suspect he will be more receptive to me than you, if his attitude toward Harry this morning is any indication." Severus turned his head to the right a bit in question.

"You were able to hear them?" Remus shook his head in disbelief.

"Honestly, Severus. Werewolf. My hearing is impeccable so close to the full moon. You're slacking in your old age." Remus smiled at the narrowed gaze he was receiving and sipped at his warm tea.

"Be that as it may, I suspect you are correct. He would be quite unresponsive if I were to approach him. I could not even guarantee I would keep my anger in check." Severus began to rub the tip of his middle finger around the rim of his teacup, grasping at ideas and ways to keep the secret he wished he didn't have to keep.

"Severus, if you please. My ears are quite sensitive. We will think of something. It must happen before the students return in any case. I am wondering if Sirius is still lurking about." He saw Severus stiffen at the mention of his old rival. He also saw the wheels start to turn in his old friend and needed to step in before anything happened.

"Do not even think about going up there and questioning Pettigrew without me. Not that I do not trust you, but I do not trust you." Severus glared at Remus, but only halfheartedly. The man had a point.

"I understand your reservations, but it is imperative we know what Black's form was before Harry gets it into his head to go looking for him. I would think he would not want to see the man, but since we saw Pettigrew with our own eyes, obviously Black did not kill him. That leads me also to believe that Black was not the secret keeper we all thought him to be. Even still, I would not have chosen for that mangy scoundrel to be Harry's godfather." Severus sat pondering the thought of Black having any hold over his son with the Potter's will in full knowledge of the Wizarding World. The only way for that not to happen is to make it public the boy's true parentage. That was not a step he was ready to take yet, for safety's sake; both his and his son's.

While both men sat and drank tea, and Harry sat with Hermione in the dungeons; there were changes taking place in the Ministry of Magic. Since one Harry Potter was always to be the son of one Severus Snape, there was no need for there to be anything printed in the paper. Since Harry Potter was the son of Severus Snape, the original will of James Potter no longer took effect; leaving the space of Harry's godfather to that of Remus Lupin; per Lily Evans' will. Vaults changed hands no less than four times on paper, but in the end the Potter vaults were still available to Harry Potter, no matter the name he was to take. The magic surrounding such documents were keyed to the particular signature of the wizard.

Since James Potter knew the parameters surrounding the situation, he wanted to do everything right by his makeshift family. Also, it was a last bid attempt to make amends for his atrocious behavior when he was a child. He never truly saw his actions as horrid until he spent some time away from the things he most wanted in the world. He had scrawled a letter to both his step son and the boy's father to be delivered when, and only when, the truth was known to them both. He hoped to be able to say the words in person, but when Lily began to worry things were getting worse, he took a cue from her and wrote what needed to be said, even if it would not be well received.


	45. Mail's Here

At breakfast the next morning, there was no shortage of glances from all around the Great Hall. Harry feared Ron had opened his mouth, but a scathing, "Nice look, Potter", from a random Slytherin made him sigh in relief. Even through the anger his friend was harboring, he had yet to make it known to the school proper that he was their Potions Master's son. He sat in his usual seat and before he could reach for the rashers of bacon he heard a loud grumbling and the slam of a plate on the table just to his left. He chanced a look up and found the angry eyes of Ron glaring at him before the red head got up and stalked to the end of the table. Harry shook his head and took a deep breath, doing his best to not let everything affect him. Hermione bounded in not long after but it only made his shoulders feel heavier. Ron watched Hermione sit by Harry and scowled even harder down the table. He was tearing them apart and he didn't even do anything. Harry was stirring his oatmeal when a thick envelope flopped into his lap. He didn't see the very same owl drop something at the head table.

Harry looked the envelope over, but there were no markings anywhere. He tucked the envelope into his robes, figuring he could look at it when he had more privacy. He wasn't sure when or if Ron would start a confrontation and he didn't want to be immersed in whatever the letter was about. Harry kept his head lowered while he ate, but brought his eyes upon the head table and found Severus holding a similar envelope. Remus was muttering beside him with a formal looking parchment in his hands, but it didn't seem Severus was paying any attention to him. Harry returned to his meal. Hermione tried to make small talk, but he couldn't stop thinking of the envelope he and his father shared. A couple more spoonfuls of oatmeal and Harry couldn't stomach anymore. He stood from the bench and walked out the door to the Entrance Hall and to the safety of the lake. Hermione was beginning to get fed up with her supposed friend and she couldn't hold her tongue any longer. She stood from the bench as well and kicked it hard to get it to go under the table. The act garnered the attention of everyone in the Great Hall, especially the person she was aiming her anger at. She stalked over to the far end of the Gryffindor table and leaned over to the opposite side.

"I cannot believe you are still acting like this. How could you turn your back on him when he needs you the most? He didn't ask for anything to change, and yet here you are acting like he went to Dumbledore and demanded he cause whatever would irritate you the most. Harry never once judged you on who your family is. You would think you could give him the same courtesy! He is no different now than he was a month ago!" Every word she said was whispered so no one else could hear, but her voice carried the anger she felt. She stood over Ron for a few beats and then stalked off to find Harry. She wanted to take her wand out so bad, but knew she was being watched by Remus. She headed outside in search of Harry and found him precisely where she thought, but grew concerned when she saw the look in his face.

Severus finished his coffee in lieu of eating anything. He had watched Harry receive his letter and became confused when one landed just in front of his plate. An additional scroll landing beside Remus made him speculate what it was, but he was ever one to jump to conclusions. Just as he reached forward to grab the envelope from the table, he noticed there was not a single marking on it. As soon as he laid his hand on it, Remus began talking. Severus kept an ear, but his mind was circulating on who the mysterious envelope could be from. He could ignore his friend no longer.

"Severus!" Remus yelled between his teeth. He had been trying to talk to the man for a better part of ten minutes.

"Yes Remus. I am quite aware we all received something, and from the same owl no less." He began to tap the envelope on the top edge with his right index finger. He stared at the envelope until he felt a tap on his leg. He turned his head, but only slightly, toward Remus. The man was holding out the scroll toward him. He looked around the Great Hall and when he was satisfied there were no prying eyes, he took it. He scanned the parchment and had a hard time controlling the thoughts running through his head.

"I am Harry's godfather?" Remus could barely speak for the confusion. He wasn't sure if he was asking or telling and it was clear something happened. Quick like a whip, Severus waved his wand and the morning paper appeared before them. Severus let his eyes roam the pages rapidly, but didn't find what he was looking for.

"Oh Lily, what did you do?" He stood and walked away from the head table, taking the hidden door in the back to get to the dungeons faster. He needed to know what was in that envelope. Remus sat for a second longer and immediately went to the Gryffindor table. Ron was the only person left in the Great Hall save for two lone Hufflepuffs, but he kept his voice low and even.

"Follow me to my office, please." His voice left no room for questioning. Ron began to pile food in his hands since he had hardly started on his breakfast, but the sound of Remus clearing his throat stopped him in mid stack.

"Today, if you would." Ron had a look of surprise on his face, but he threw his legs over the bench and followed their Defense professor from the Great Hall. Ron tried quite hard to keep up with the rapid steps the man was taking, even though Ron was only a head shorter. He wanted to voice his confusion, but settled in for a slight jog to the Defense classroom. With a flourish, Remus waved his wand and the door slammed behind them. Ron was in the process of speaking when Remus sternly pointed his finger at the desk in the front. The red head meagerly walked toward it and sat down, feeling in his pocket for his wand. He was becoming uneasy with the predatory look he was being given, and he couldn't help but remember the fierceness the man was capable of from a few nights before.

Remus stalked around the desk, waving his wand to ensure they were indeed alone and no one could interrupt. When he was satisfied he had the boy's solid attention, he began to speak. His voice was smooth and silky, and Ron thought if he closed his eyes, he could've been in the dungeons in front of Snape.

"We need to discuss your horrid behavior."


	46. Past Hauntings

"I can't, I just… 'Mione I don't know what to think." He threw the envelope on the ground and headed to lake's edge, then turned around and waved his wand. A few minutes later his Firebolt was in his hands and Harry was flying about the pitch. Hermione sat on the rock and looked at the parchment that was peeking out. She could barely make out the signature, and was sure she saw the word _Potter_. She watched her friend a moment more and reached down to pick it up. She sat in the stands to be nearby in case anything happened, but curiosity got the better of her.

 _Dearest Harry-_

 _Since you are reading these words, it means the spell has fully canceled and you know who your real father is. Make no mistake, I was your father; at least I felt every bit that. I loved you like you were my own, and I always considered it true; blood made no matter. The love your mother had was immeasurable. I count myself lucky that she was in my life in any capacity. Her love was what changed me. She was like a sister, Lily was. When the war began, we came to a helpful understanding that I will forever be grateful for, for it brought you into my life. Lily has a hunch, and since they are very rarely wrong, I feel compelled to write to you._

 _Since you are reading these words, it means that I am gone. I hope beyond hope that you will not know this war, but I fear that you will be at the center. Trust your instincts and make sure you can count on the ones you keep close. It appears I trusted too easily and I would not want you to make the mistake I did. Keep your friends and family close. I placed Sirius Black as your godfather, and I will forever stand by that pledge. I know Lily had her reservations, and so Remus Lupin is officially your godfather, but you can completely trust in Sirius. He's hard headed and impulsive and runs off at the mouth sometimes, but there is no other person, save your mother, that I trust with your life. She and I just had to agree to disagree on that point. I loved you from the start Harry, and I wanted you to have everything you deserved and more. Everything my name has brought me is yours. I left the details with your father. Know that you were your mother's pride and joy, son. Know that because of you, she was happiest. Even in the darkest of times, you were her ray of light, as you were mine. Live well son, and take care._

 _Forever Love,_

 _James Potter_

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face. She glanced up and saw that Harry had slowed, but was still flying through his emotions. She folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. She sealed it with a spell that would ensure only those who Harry trusted could read it. She wasn't sure what Harry was going to do with it, but wanted to make sure it was safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SRH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus Snape was sitting in his favorite chair with his favorite glass full of his favorite brandy, until he opened the envelope. Because the spell didn't register anything hazardous, he felt confident in opening the envelope and gazed down to the signature so he knew whose words he was reading. The glass flew into the lit hearth and the flames grew momentarily until the alcohol dissipated. It took all of his self-control to not stand and pace. He closed his eyes for a moment to gather his bearings and began to read.

 _Severus-_

 _I know you will not heed these words unless absolutely necessary and I beg of you to listen. You cannot destroy the letter until you have acknowledged the contents, so please, do not try._

"I must be losing my touch if the thought of destroying this wasn't at the forefront of my mind." Severus was seething, but he sat back and began to read, strictly for curiosity's sake.

 _Nothing I can do or say can make up for the way I treated you while we were in school. Nothing could have when I was alive, and surely nothing can now that I am dead. These words are not easy for me to say, as I am sure they are not easy for you to take in. I am truly sorry for everything that I did to you. A foolish boy I was, and I can safely say that even back then you were the better man. Know that as much as I love Lily, there is nothing between us. She is like a sister to me. Even if I felt that type of love for her, her heart belongs to you as it always had. I loved your family as best I could, and I took care of them like they were my own. Your son is an amazing boy, even at just a year old. He is most certainly yours I should tell you. The way he looks at me sometimes, it is as if I am looking into your eyes. This boy means everything to me and I want him to have the world. Everything my name has given me now belongs to him._

"Oh, I would say so." Severus stood and moved to Harry's room, parchment still in hand. He watched through the charmed window at his son flying through his emotions and Severus' heart lightened despite the words from his long dead rival.

 _The vaults should be transferred to Harry's name through Lily's will. You are set as his trustee until he has turned seventeen. There is a vault that is solely yours, number 623. You should have to do no more than walk into Gringotts and allow them your wand for proof, as all should be set to your magical signature. If there is a problem, there is a master key for all of the vaults. It should be in your vault._

Severus narrowed his eyes at the paper. There was nothing in his vault save the coin he has earned all these years, last he checked. He rarely used money for anything. All potions ingredients were on the school's tab. He raised an eyebrow and kept reading.

 _Do not be so surprised, Lily is quite the charms expert. As per Lily's will, Remus has also been noted as Harry's true godfather. I will tell you that I will stand by my stating Sirius Black as such. As much as the two of you loathe each other, he can be counted on. If I ever believed in anything so fiercely, it is that fact. He can be a trusted ally, once you rein him in. Remus should know that better than anyone. I wish I could have told you all of this personally, especially the apology. Should you still feel hatred, I beg of you to release it. It will only damage you. I do not want the responsibility of causing you further pain, especially after so long. I know I do not deserve your forgiveness, Severus and I would not be so bold as to ask for it. What I will ask of you is to let the past remain where it is. Nothing can be done to change it. Look to the future, to your son. I trust by now he looks as he was meant to so there should be no more reminders of me. Love him as best you can. Take care of him as I will try to do from my side._

 _James Potter_

Severus clenched the fist not holding the parchment. He walked out of Harry's room and set the parchment back into its envelope and into a drawer of his desk. He then proceeded to ward such drawer against any and all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SRH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron should have seen the signs, but he was too far into his own world to pay any attention. In all honesty, he didn't even know why he was mad at Harry. You really couldn't pick your family, after all. Merlin knew he would have taken Percy out of his own long ago if he could. So he sat and watched their Defense professor stalk around him, the usual kind eyes as gold as the sun and not a smile to be seen for miles. When his professor spoke, gone was the carefree man he had grown to respect. Here was a man that meant business and did not seem to be capable of emotion; at least not positive emotion.

"We need to discuss your horrid behavior." Ron flinched at both the words and the tone. He really felt horrid. He was just stuck in his own head and he didn't know how to get out. He simply nodded.

"Yes sir." Remus continued to circle Ron. He knew he was terrifying the poor kid, but he needed to get ahold of his emotions. He was furious and elated all at once about the turn of events. He loved Harry more than anything and he always considered him as his own. He was furious that Lily's words weren't taken into consideration to begin with and he was so excited to officially be a part of Harry's life. He spent a better part of the school year being involved with the boy, but having it official gave him an extra spark. It was that spark that had him circling the youngest male Weasley.

"Would you care to explain your behavior?" He had calmed somewhat. His protective instincts hit hyper drive and he needed to back off. Scaring Ron witless would not help anything. He mostly needed to know what path to take to make sure Harry and Severus remained safe. Ron shook his head and shrugged.

"I… I don't…" He just kept shaking his head. Remus took a deep breath, grabbed a chair, and set it in front of the desk Ron was sitting in. He straddled the chair and clasped his hands across the back and waited. Silence ensued for ten minutes. Remus was going to give him five minutes more when the boy finally spoke up.

"I wish he would have told me." He knew it was coming.

"Do you blame him for not? The way you have been acting proved he was right in not telling you." He wasn't going to let the blame be pinned on his cub. Ron took a deep breath and met Remus' eyes for the first time since walking into the room.

"I suppose I have been a right git. I just don't understand. Why did it have to be Snape?" Remus was no Legilimens, but he didn't need to be to see what it was Ron was thinking.

" _Professor_ Snape, Ron. And that is not my story to tell. What you need to do is ask Harry that himself. Then again I do not even think that is the entire issue." He left the words hanging to see if the boy would come out with it. Ron narrowed his eyebrows in thought. Remus leaned slightly to stretch his back and waited to see if Ron was going to come up with the answer. After several minutes, Remus discovered that the boy himself didn't even know. Not consciously.

"Ron, look at me. You were having problems with Harry coming to see me as well, weren't you?" He could recall the small arguments earlier in the year about Ron begging Harry to skip their Dementor lessons so they could play chess or exploding snap. It was now crystal clear what Ron's problem was and Remus sighed in relief.

"Not really. I mean, at first it was okay because I felt bad he didn't have anywhere to go when we went to Hogsmeade. But then it was all the time. He didn't want to play chess or anything." Ron suddenly looked disgusted. "I sound like a whiny brat, don't I? Hermione tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen." Ron crossed his arms over his chest in frustration. He couldn't believe what he had been doing to his best friend.

"Ron, listen. Harry is still going to need you, need your family. He has his father, yes. But he still needs his friends. That would be like saying you didn't need him because you have your family, large that it is." Ron's eyebrows were lost in his hairline. He hadn't thought about it like that before. He still had reservations because after all, it was their feared and hated Potions Master. But Harry had seemed happy these last few weeks. He wasn't even having nightmares anymore. That should have been the first sign that he was okay.

"Professor, will he ever forgive me?"


	47. A Dog's Day

Harry flew longer than he intended, but he felt better. He landed next to Hermione and set his broom on the bench.

"So?" He leaned forward to shake out his hair and then sat back, loosening his cloak.

"So, what?" She had been careful not to let him see her read it.

"I know you read it, 'Mione. It's okay, really. I need someone to talk it over with." He tapped his foot on the ground and then leaned forward to retie the laces.

"Professor Lupin is your godfather?" She didn't know where to start. He shrugged.

"With the way he was acting toward me at the beginning of the year and even now, I felt like he was family anyway. It's nice that it's official, though. What do I do about this Sirius Black? I mean, it wasn't his fault that James and mum died, shouldn't he be free? Well, legally free I guess, since he's roaming around here somewhere." He stood and held his arm out for Hermione to take. He wanted to go back to the lake. He tucked his broom under is other arm and they began to descend from the stands and walked to their normal spot.

"Do you think Professor Lupin knew?" Harry shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure he would have said something to me before. I think he found out just this morning. I saw Severus holding an envelope just like this one and I think Remus had something too, but I can't be sure. Blimey, is my life ever going to stop spinning?" They sat on a rock in silence, Harry never releasing Hermione's arm. He needed her strength. They sat and watched the water ripple for some time when Harry felt a slight nudge against his right arm. It took him a second to feel it and when he did he grinned and waved his wand. A small brown package flew into his hands. He unwrapped it quickly and jumped from the rock. Hermione let out a small gasp and her eyes widened, and she, too jumped from the rock.

"Hermione, meet Bear." A slight rumble came from the giant dog. "Oh quiet you, or you won't get this nice piece of stew meat I got for you." Bear sat on his haunches and wiggled his tail and gave a happy doggy grin. "There, that's better. Bear, this is 'Mione. She's my best friend!" He scratched the dog behind his ears and held the meat out in his palm. Bear lowered his head slowly, tail wagging even more at the chance of getting some real food, and gently took the meat from Harry's hand. Once in between his teeth, Bear layed down with the meat over his paws to keep it from getting dirty and ate in silence, save for the lapping of his tongue.

"Harry, where did this dog come from?" She was still standing behind him, looking at the now quiet dog from over his shoulder.

"I dunno. First time I saw him, he and Crooks came and sat with me in the Forbidden Forest. Then he kind of helped me when I was in Hogsmeade that day. I've been trying to find him ever since so I could reward him, but I haven't found him until now. Well, I guess he found me." He reached down and pet Bear on his head and stepped from shielding Hermione. "Go on, you can pet him. He's real sweet. Well, at first he was kind of skittish, but I think he'll be okay with you. He must smell Crooks on you.

At the second mention of the feline's name, he came sauntering from behind them. He walked over toward Bear and bent the lower half of his body down as close as he could get to the dog's paws. He then took his own paw and brought it near the piece of meat.

"Crooks, no!" Bear showed his teeth and then brought one hefty paw across the Kneazle. Crookshanks jumped out of the way just in time and jumped on the rock and began to clean himself, always keeping an eye on the big dog. Hermione was rooted to the spot, fear taking hold. She almost watched her cat get eaten.

"'Mione, they're friends, I'm telling you. They were just playing. If Bear wanted to, he could take Crooks in one fell swoop." He sat on the grass and leaned back against the rock, pulling Hermione down with him. Harry gave a great sigh.

"I can't deal with Ron anymore. The way he looks at me, it's like I'm a Malfoy or something." Neither student saw the pointed ears of the giant bear-like dog swivel to hear their conversation better. Bear even stopped eating.

"I want to tell you to give him a chance to cool off but even I'm fed up with him, and he's not even against my family. I am on your side, though." She turned to face him so he would know she was serious.

"Thanks, 'Mione. I just don't know why he's so mad. He was already getting mad at me spending time with Remus." Bear began to thump his tail quite loudly. The two teens ignored it.

"I tried asking him the same thing. I even told him back when you first started going to Professor Lupin that he needed to calm down. He kind of did, too. He wasn't fussing the entire time you were gone like he did when it first started. He was taken by surprise by it." She tried to reason.

"Hermione, don't cover for him. When I told you what was going on, you didn't run screaming or yell or look at me like I had a death sentence. You didn't make fun of me or anything. You heard me, you thought over it, and now you're okay with it. You are okay with it, aren't you?" He began to feel fear creep through him.

"Of course I'm okay with it, Harry. I couldn't be happier you finally have your father. The only thing I wish was that it happened sooner. I wish either you or Professor Snape found out a long time ago." She leaned forward to give him a hug, but pulled back at the growling she heard from beside him. Harry looked over as well, just in time to see Crookshanks jump from the rock on top of Bear. The two began to roll until the half Kneazle stood in front Harry and Hermione, blocking Bear's path. If either had been paying attention, they would have seen the feline shake his head. Bear tilted his head and the two had a stand-off. Ten tense minutes went by with both animals staring at each other. It almost appeared as if they were having a conversation. Bear lifted his eyes once and looked at Harry. There was longing behind his canine eyes and all at once, he turned and ran for the forest.

"No! Bear, come back!" Harry tried to run after the dog, but he was already too far gone. Hermione had her arms wrapped around one of his to keep him from fleeing to the forest to trail the big dog.

"Well, at least he got to eat. I wonder what happened." He looked down at Crookshanks to see if he could find an answer. If the feline knew, he wasn't telling. He gave his tail one last flick and walked calmly in the direction Bear went. Harry stood watching and then shook his head. He grabbed Hermione's arm and drug her back toward the castle.

"Are you hungry? I didn't eat much at breakfast, so I'm starving!" They walked through the Entrance Hall and turned the corner to go into the Great Hall when Harry stopped suddenly. Hermione ran into him, but kept her footing. She looked up to see Ron and Harry staring at one another. Harry's eyes were narrowed and Ron was fidgeting. As Ron was about to say something, Harry turned on his heel and stalked toward the dungeons. Hermione looked between the two and chose to follow to the dungeons. She had to run to catch up, so she missed Ron's soft plea of, _Wait!_

Halfway down the dungeons, Harry slowed and let Hermione catch up. He was furious, and he hated that he let Ron affect him that way. He placed his hand over the door and waited for the feeling of warmth to drop to his toes, and then opened it. He let Hermione go in first and then shut the door and joined her on the couch. She handed him the blanket and noticed for the first time two of her professors in the corner, in a slightly heated conversation.

"I..I uh… I guess I'll just go to the Great Hall for lunch." She made to get up from the couch, but a shadow covering her made her stop.

"There will be no need for that, Miss Granger. You are more than welcome here." Severus gave Remus a look and took his normal seat with a flourish of his robes. Remus walked around the sofa, on the side closest to Harry and he stopped. He looked at Harry with bewilderment and stared at the boy. Severus was watching his friend and was about to ask what is problem was when Remus waved him off. Remus had his head tilted to the side and was inching closer to Harry.

"Harry, where have you been?" He kneeled in front of the boy and kept inching toward his hands. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked to Severus, and then to Remus.

"I was out by the lake, and then I rode my broom on the pitch for a while. Then we went back by the lake. Are you okay?" He wanted to tell the man he was happy that Remus was his godfather, but he was acting quite strange.

"Remus?" Severus began to lean forward in his chair. He could tell the man was figuring something out, but couldn't fathom what it could be.

"Was there anyone else with you? Anyone at all save Hermione?" Remus finally managed to grab Harry's hand and he brought it to his face. He then turned to Severus with a gleam in his eyes that would have frightened Harry if he would have seen it.

"No, it was just us." Remus released his hand and stood in front of the fireplace, staring at the flames. He was shaking his head.

"Honest, Professor. There was no one there but us. Crooks came over, oh and there was this-" Harry reacted too late. He covered her mouth with his hand, but the words were all but out. His behavior made the situation worse, so he let her go and pulled the blanket closer.

"There was this what?" Severus was looking between the three of them trying to make a full story. Remus answered for him, still facing the flames.

"There was a dog, wasn't there?" Remus couldn't keep the anticipation from his voice. Neither student heard it, but the Potions Master did; and all at once understood.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Harry was confused by all accounts. He wasn't sure why he wanted Bear a secret. He wanted to keep him, but knew he couldn't. The less people that knew about the dog, the less likely he would go away for good.

"Remus, are you certain?" The Defense professor nodded. Severus jumped from his chair and headed for the door. "Harry, Miss Granger, please enjoy lunch down here. There are some things Remus and I need to tend to. Do not leave these rooms until I come back." He whirled around and looked Harry in the eye. "Is that understood?" Harry could only nod. He was so confused!

"Yes, professor. We will stay here." Hermione looked Severus in the eye to convey that she would keep Harry occupied at all costs. With a brief nod, he turned on his heel and he and Remus were out the door.

"Well, what did you go and do that for?! Now we have to stay here!" Harry wanted to know where they were going and what it had to do with his dog. Hermione stood and got the plate of sandwiches from the kitchenette and brought them back to the table. She then grabbed the pitcher of pumpkin juice and poured Harry a glass, forcing him his lunch.

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore." He broke a piece of bread off and popped it in his mouth as a distraction and found he was famished. In between bites, he looked up at the door, willing it to fly open so he could get some answers.


	48. Awkward Dinner

For the better part of the year, any student in Hogwarts knew that Severus Snape disliked everyone he met. It was comical, really. Here he was, working with his best friend, and now had a son and that fact still remained true. No one knew of his relationship with Harry. No one knew of his relationship with Remus. Everyone went on their merry little ways and ignored the obvious around them. When they saw Severus scowling while he was walking with their Defense professor, they assumed he disliked the man beside him.

The pair of professors made quick work of the stairs and walked straight into the infirmary, to the very back corner. There was no one in the Hospital Wing save the one lone bed. Severus felt over his robes to ensure the vials were still in place. Remus slung open the curtain to reveal an almost healed rat in the form of a short, pudgy man. Both men pulled their wands and aimed them at the prone form. Remus knew the man was awake, he could smell the fear. He jabbed the man with his wand tip until Peter Pettigrew opened one eye.

"You can't be here." Pettigrew squirmed in the bed, but could do little else. He was magically restrained.

"And yet, here we are." Severus wanted nothing more than to follow through on the promise of long ago- to murder the snitching coward where he lay. Now, though, he had Harry to think of. He knew he could most likely get away with it, but he would rather not chance it.

"You have one chance, rat. One chance to tell me what Sirius' animagus form is." Remus was seething. He wanted nothing more than to cause pain to the man in front of him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and took a deep breath to calm himself. He didn't need to go too far, it would be too close to his transition. He could feel the animal blood surging through his veins and welcomed the lifeline Severus was offering.

"I…I don't-" Severus' wand hand was faster than lightening. He pointed his ebony wand over Pettigrew's heart.

"If you dare finish that sentence, you will live to regret it. You know full well the answer we seek, and you will give it willingly, or I will force it from you. I guarantee you will not like my way." The more Severus thought about it, the more he wondered why he had Veritiserum with him in the first place. He was a first class Legilimens. He didn't need that potion to get the answer they were looking for. He counted to ten in his head to calm himself. The unforgiveable was at the tip of his tongue. He most certainly could not get away with casting the Cruciatus Curse in the school and no one know about it, especially not in the infirmary. Severus moved his wand from Pettigrew's chest to his head and took a breath in. He needed to do no more.

"Okay, okay, alright. A dog. Sirius was a big black dog! We called him Padfoot. Please, put your wands away!" Pettigrew was shaking. He never wanted to be on the opposite end of anyone's wand. That was why he did what he did so many years ago. He needed to be on the side of greater power, with greater protection. He most certainly did not want to be on the opposite end of Severus Snape's wand. The man was ruthless and creative when it came to spellwork. He was still feeling the ill effects of the nearly healed wounds from the spell the man created. He had heard stories from other Death Eaters about Severus and his personally created spells. No one knew what they were, but they knew what they could do.

Remus stared at Pettigrew for a second longer and then stalked away. Severus stood staring at the man that lost him his love and almost cost him his son's life. He could do so much to the man, and no one would know or suspect, but he decided against it. He lifted his wand in the air, made a complicated gesture with it and chanted a long string of latin. Pettigrew's eyes went wide, and then unfocused. Severus walked away to catch up to his friend. They needed a way to get that dog back and get Pettigrew locked up, even if it meant Sirius Black roaming free.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SRH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was pacing the length of the room, running his fingers through his hair. He wanted to chase after his father and godfather, but Hermione wouldn't let him go. If he had his cloak, he wouldn't have stayed. He wanted to know what was going on. He hated being left in the dark. Every time he got close to the door, Hermione would clear her throat. He finally threw himself down on the couch.

"I wonder when they're coming back." He punched a pillow to try and sit comfortably, but ended up throwing it into Severus' chair. He leaned his head over the back of the sofa and stared at the ceiling. Hermione sat in the opposite corner of the couch watching her best friend. She knew he was mad at her, but she knew he would have been in much trouble if he left the rooms. Just as she was about to apologize to him, the door swung open. Harry raised his head and stood.

"We need to see that dog, Harry. Can you bring him to us?" Severus was walking to the kitchen to make tea. He had to do something with his hands. Remus slunk into his normal chair, raw with too many emotions.

"I don't even know where to find him, he mostly just finds me. I've been looking for him for weeks, and he just now turned up. What's going on?" Remus was acting strange and now his father had started to, too.

"I cannot explain now, exactly. Take Miss Granger and try and bring that mutt back here. When you get him, make sure he is not seen. That is most important!" He turned to heat the water and when he looked back, Harry was gone with Hermione running after him.

Harry didn't know what was going on, but since he was so curious, he thought he might as well do it. At least then he would get some answers. He fled the dungeons as fast as he could turn and heard Hermione running after him. He went to the kitchens to steal some food in hopes that that would entice Bear to come back.

"Harry, wait! Why are you moving so fast?!" She was leaning over trying to catch her breath. As soon as she was just breathing normally, he set off again for the main doors.

"They won't tell me what's going on unless I get Bear. What he has to do with Remus acting all strange, I won't know until I bring him in. It would be loads easier if he gave me my cloak back. At least then I would know how to get the dog inside without anyone seeing." He finally slowed his pace near the lake and the rock- the last place the saw Bear. He stood for a moment before walking hesitantly toward the Forbidden Forest. Hermione must have caught up because he felt his arm being snatched up in both of hers.

"Even in broad daylight this place gives me the creeps." She had her wand in her hand, but she was in no position to use it.

"It's not so bad on the edges. I really hope I can find him." He whistled and called the name he had given the furry beast, but nothing happened. They waited for close to an hour, and still, no sounds or sight of Bear. Harry dropped the meat he had been carrying and walked Hermione back toward the castle. Harry stopped just before the huge doors and turned around. He began to walk around the side of the castle and, certain there was no one else around, called for his loyal house elf. Within seconds, there was a _pop!_ and Dobby stood before them.

"Dobby, I need you to do me a favor." Dobby bowed.

"Dobby do anything for Mister Harry Potter, sir." He lifted himself up to his full elf height.

"Okay, two things. You can just call me Harry. No master, no mister, just Harry. Second, remember where you took me that day? Just at the edge of the Forbidden Forest?" Dobby nodded his head so hard Hermione thought it was going to fall off.

"Yes, Dobby remembers."

"I need you to keep an eye on that spot. I left something there for someone. I just don't know when he can come and get it. When he gets there, I want you to keep him there, and come get me. Can you do that, Dobby?" Dobby's ears bounced with his nod.

"Dobby be most honored to help you, sir! I- I uh, I mean Harry." Dobby was in the process of wringing his ears when Harry reached down and grabbed his little hands.

"Thank you, Dobby. No need for all of that, okay?" Dobby nodded again and snapped his fingers. An instant later, he was gone.

"Come on, Hermione. I think we will make it just in time for dinner to start." He held his arm out for her to take and he escorted her into the Great Hall and they took their normal seats. Harry kept his head down in case Ron made and appearance.

"What do you think is going on? I mean, why would they want that dog?" He began to pile food on his plate. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know, but it's not really common to see dogs around the wizarding world. I mean, have you ever seen one besides Fang?" She had a hunch, but thought to keep it to herself.

"Well, there was Fluffy." He saw her start to smile and began laughing, himself. They both stopped when someone sat across from them. Harry kept his smile until he saw Ron sit. He was still hungry, but didn't want to sit around him. He looked at Hermione and decided to stay, but only until Ron spoke. Then all bets were off.

"Fluffy." He whispered to Hermione and again, the two giggled relentlessly. Ron watched them, and he felt left out. He wanted to know what was so funny. He hated being on the outside. He tried to work his nerve up to apologize to Harry, but just couldn't do it. Every time he tried, the two of them would start giggling over something else. He felt betrayed by Hermione, but knew if she had done the things he had to Harry, Ron would have fought against her at all costs, if only to make Harry realize he had someone. Ron had been starving before he came down but now, his appetite was gone. He pushed food around on his plate and attempted to eat, but his first bite sat in his stomach like a rock. He was giving himself a pep talk and just as he was about to speak up, he noticed that Hermione and Harry were leaving the Great Hall. He sighed heavily. So much for Gryffindor courage.

The common room was quiet and Harry loved it. He wasn't looking forward to the rest of the school coming back, but knew it would happen in just a few days. He loved having such a large room to feel comfortable in. He sat on the couch and threw his feet up. Immediately Hermione picked them up, but set them in her lap. He gave her an appreciative smile and summoned his bag from his dorm.

"Are you going to tell me what spell _that_ is?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah, it's really easy. You just need to think clearly of what it is you want, and then wave your wand like this." He showed her what to do and, true to Hermione's nature, she got it the first try. They were practicing the spell when the common room door opened and closed quietly. They didn't notice the red head enter and sit in the overstuffed chair in the corner. They took turns summoning different objects. When Hermione summoned something, Harry got up and put it back. They kept on until a faint _pop!_ was heard and Dobby appeared in front of the sofa. Harry had just set his feet on Hermione's lap when he jumped up.

"Is he there, Dobby? Did you get him to stay?" Hermione was on the other side of Dobby looking unsure, but excited.

"He is, Harry. I got him to stay, but he was none happy." Dobby began to shake his head side to side.

"It's okay, Dobby. I'll go get him. No need to worry. You did great!" Dobby bowed once and then snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Let's go, 'Mione!" He grabbed his bag and ran towards the door and out of it. Hermione gave Ron a faint smile and a shrug and took off after her friend. Ron threw his arms across his chest and fumed. He should be going with them. He should know what they were talking about. He wished he would have gone home with the rest of his family for break, and then none of this would be happening. He would still have his best friend.


	49. Behaving As Adults

When the cool night air hit his face, Harry slowed down. The last time he had seen Bear, the dog was in a right state. He knew he wouldn't be any better now after being restrained.

"Hermione, do you think you can charm this strap into a lead?" He took a strap off of his bag and handed it to her. She nodded and waved her wand. The next instant a thick, black collar and leash was in Harry's hand. He smiled at her and began to walk toward the forest. There was still light left, and he hurried just slightly to get to the forest edge while it held up. When he neared the forest, he heard whimpering and a faint growl. He sped up until he could see the big black dog tugging against invisible restraints. He whistled once to get the dog's attention.

"Hey, Bear. Who's a good boy? Hey buddy, I'm here. I'm gonna get you out of there, okay?" Harry walked slowly, leading with his hand out to let the dog sniff him. Bear stopped whining and started to wag his tail a little. When Harry reached him, he scratched him behind the ears and then slipped the collar over his head. Harry then canceled the elf's restraints. Immediately, Bear began to buck and tug against the collar.

"Hey, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you." As Harry spoke, Bear stopped jumping but kept his head down. He did not like this at all. "Come on, buddy. We're gonna take you into the castle so you get nice and warm. I bet you hate sleeping out here, huh?" Bear snarled.

"Harry, perhaps you should go get Remus." At that, Bear began to wag his tail and walked closer to them. Harry looked at Hermione and shrugged, but then started walking toward the castle.

"Ugh, I should have asked for the cloak back. Will you go make sure it's clear?" Hermione nodded once and walked on ahead. It made for a slow pace. Hermione would walk up ten feet or so, look around and if it was clear she would nod. They kept this up until the intersection of the dungeons. Bear planted his paws to the floor and refused to budge.

"Oh come on. Don't you start!" Harry pulled Bear along until the dog could no longer stand his own paws, slipping across the waxed flagstones. He gave the equivalent of a sigh and trotted alongside the pair. They got down to the unnoticeable door and Harry placed his hand against it. When he felt the spark in his toes, he let Hermione in and tugged Bear along with him. He was not prepared for what was about to happen.

Remus and Severus were sitting in their usual places when Severus felt the wards flicker.

"They're here." They were in the process of standing when the door opened and Hermione entered. Harry was just behind with a lead in his hand. As soon as the door closed, Harry was pulled down onto the floor and drug across the room. Severus threw up a shield just as Bear leapt toward him. Luckily, Harry had the sense to let go.

"Listen you mangy, good for nothing mutt. Cease that this instant or I will hex you full of fleas!" Bear backed off, but stood before him snarling. Harry stood and wiped the dirt from his pants. He grabbed the lead one more time and popped it twice to get the dog's attention. Bear shook his head once and sat on his haunches at Harry's feet, staring straight at Severus with his teeth bared.

"It looks like he's challenging you, Severus." Remus wanted to laugh at the whole ordeal. He knew who that dog was. Lily always talked of giving people a chance to show their true colors, and Sirius, though he was a ruthless bully most of the time, was fiercely loyal to James, Lily and even Remus. If Sirius could have just held his wand and his tongue from Severus, Remus had no doubt how close he himself and Sirius would have become. Remus hated a bully, and that was all Sirius was, especially toward Severus. If the man was bored, Severus was his outlet. He just hoped the two of them wouldn't hex each other. Severus glared at Remus.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Severus looked his son over, but didn't see any bruising or, Merlin forbid, bite marks.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Can you tell us what's going on now?" Severus walked over to Harry and reached his hand out for the lead. He heard a low growl.

"Do not tempt me." Severus stared the dog down. The dog stopped growling but kept his teeth showing. Harry tentatively handed the lead over and stepped toward Remus, afraid the dog may lunge again.

"What's wrong with Bear?" Harry couldn't believe how this dog had been acting all day.

"Bear?" Remus was close to losing his composure. He laughed.

"Yeah, I mean, he's as big as one. He had to have a name, right? So I named him Bear." Harry shrugged, not knowing what was so funny.

"Oh, I bet he loved that!" Remus covered his mouth, but you could still see the smile in his eyes.

"Too bad he isn't nearly as smart as one." Severus glared down, challenging the dog to react. Bear continued to show his teeth and let a low growl rumble through his chest.

"Padfoot, that's enough now." Bear's ears immediately perked up and his tail began to wag. Gone was the aggressive beast and back was the sweet dog Harry had come to know. Harry looked at Remus.

"Why did you call him that?" Severus snapped his fingers to get Harry's attention.

"Behind me, both of you." Severus looked to Hermione and nodded toward the kitchenette. They both complied and stood just behind Severus, but to the side so they could see.

"Now, I am going to remove this lead. If you so much as twitch that nose you will pay dearly." When Severus saw that Bear obliged, he leaned forward slowly and removed the collar. He tossed it aside and stood straight.

"Now then, prepare yourself, mutt." Severus looked back once to see that his students were out from harm's way and waved his wand in the same manner Harry had just a week prior. The dog began to change into that of a much worn looking man. Hermione gasped and placed her left hand over her mouth. Harry instinctively reached for her other one. He was confused, terrified and curious.

"Sirius?" Remus kneeled down and reached his hand out to his old friend. Sirius looked straight at Harry. He let Remus help him stand, but his eyes never wavered from Harry's. Severus watched the whole thing and took a protective stance in front of his son.

"Proper etiquette dictates I offer you tea, do you care for any?" Severus watched Sirius blink a few times and then shake his head as to clear it.

"I, uh- yeah, I suppose, thanks." Severus waved his wand and a tea set appeared on the low table in front of the sofa. Severus waved his wand again and his desk chair came into view. He placed his arm out to offer it to Sirius. He refused to let the man sit by his son. Sirius took the seat offered and Severus sat on the couch. He looked to Harry and patted the seat to his right for him to join. Harry tugged Hermione with him and the two sat on the sofa next to Severus. Remus looked Sirius over one more time, and then sat down in his usual chair. Remus began to make a cup of tea and thrust it into Sirius' waiting hands.

"You used to look just like James, but now. Well now you look like-" Sirius looked from Harry to Severus. Harry looked just like Severus used to, minus the thrice broken nose. Of course he was the reason for two of those breaks. Sirius drank the tea and felt his insides warm. He had been cold for far too long. He let a smile grace his lips.

"So you know then." Severus was wary of the man before him. Old resentment had filled him at the sight of the man, but James Potter's words rang through his ears. Could he let go of the hate of the past? This would be a true test.

"I actually just found out today. I was not too happy, I tell you that. Still not if you want to know the truth. But this one's kneazle," He pointed at Hermione. "Crookshanks is it? Well, he talked me off the ledge so to speak. Why haven't you cursed me on the spot?" Sirius just realized he had consumed three cups of tea. Tea that was served to him by Severus Snape. He felt panicked. If he had a collar, he would be running his finger along it.

"Do not worry yourself, you mangy mutt. I would not reveal you only to poison you. Look." He pointed at Harry and Hermione who were also drinking a cup of tea. Sirius obviously relaxed.

"So, out with it. Why am I not either back in Azkaban or at the opposite end of your wand?" Sirius poured more tea and sat back in the chair with his hands wrapped around the cup. The warmth it gave him was just marvelous.

"Upstairs in the infirmary is your ticket to freedom. After many conversations, and this was still before the full truth was known, Harry decided that you should not suffer with the Dementors. Clearly, he has Lily's heart." Remus snorted and almost choked on his tea, but regained his composure at Severus' scowl. Sirius narrowed his eyes, not comprehending. Before anyone could address that, Hermione spoke up for the first time.

"What does Crookshanks have to do with anything?" She remembered earlier in the day how the two squared off.

"Ah, right smart cat that one. He has been bringing me food and all sorts of news. Pity he didn't tell me about this sooner, though." Sirius pointed between Harry and Severus. "Anyway, after I heard what you said about Harry finally with his father, and then said this one's name over here," He thumbed in Severus' direction. "I was furious. I thought, how could these kids have it so wrong? Then the kneazle and I had our row and he told me enough to calm me. I just couldn't believe it, but seeing him with my own eyes, I missed you so much, kiddo." Sirius put his tea cup down and reached for Harry's hand. Harry looked to his father and back to Sirius. He didn't know what to do. Sirius took the decision away and pulled his hand back. He would have to be happy with just seeing the boy for now.

"So, what's this about my ticket to freedom?" Sirius felt odd. He was sitting in his rival's quarters, and the two were having a civilized conversation. His best friend's son wasn't actually his best friend's son and Remus had been completely silent through it all. Could three people grow up that much in such a short time? He looked to Harry and realized it hasn't been a short time at all.

"Peter Pettigrew is upstairs healing unfortunately well from some spellwork." Harry looked down, but Severus grasped the boy's hand, never looking away from Sirius.

"Pettigrew is here. In Hogwarts? But Crookshanks said-" The last word was that Scabbers or whatever ridiculous name the rat went by nowadays was gone, only blood was left behind. Sirius' eyes flashed in an instant and he was on his feet in less time. He was at the door when a spell flew by his ear and hit the door square.

"You have no wand you imbecile. What are you going to do, go up there and charm him to death?"

"You should have killed him! Do you know what he did?!" Sirius began pacing and Remus stood to calm the man down. He brought Sirius back over to the chair and waved his wand. A plate of sandwiches flickered into view and Remus offered him one. Sirius took it and began to eat it with force. He was starving, he had to admit.

"Yes, we know what he did, but it was not I who cast anything at him, though I should have. With him dead, you are not free. As much as I do not care in the least, Harry here does." Severus placed an arm around Harry's shoulders. Sirius stopped eating and gave Harry a huge, genuine smile.

"So, what's the plan?"


	50. Late Night Chats

After three teacups were laced with calming potion, Severus sent his groggy students to their dorm and Remus pulled a still pleading escapee through the floo. Twenty minutes later, the two of them were sitting in their normal places in Severus' quarters.

"Is Black adjusting well?" Severus was stirring his own laced tea, but with something a little stronger than a calming draught. He found the words quite odd coming from his mouth.

"Yes, I believe after the shower he felt much better, but the dreamless sleep potion will be a much welcome respite. He barely uttered two words of thanks before he fell straight asleep on my couch."

"And how are you faring, old friend?" Severus looked into his friend's eyes. Remus snorted.

"Me? You're asking me that? We must be in a parallel universe. Your childhood enemy steps into your rooms, led by your son no less, and the worst thing you do verbally spar with each other. I should be asking you that question." Remus held his cup out for Severus to add the firewhiskey to his own and nodded in thanks. He took a small sip and relaxed into the chair back.

"I feel at odds with the whole notion, but that is not an unfounded question. You still have not answered mine, though." Severus stood to get the parchment from his desk and sat back down. Remus remained silent until his return.

"You speak as if I am in love with the man, Severus." Remus laughed lightly as Severus rolled his eyes.

"If that is the way you wish to take it. I simply know the longing you felt with his relationship with Potter." Severus tried not to flinch as he played with the edges of the envelope.

"You were never second place in my life, Severus. Just like you, I wanted to belong. I wanted to have the comfort of friends, but they were not what I was looking for. I found that in you and Lily." Severus flinched at her name, but recovered quickly.

"Even still, he is now an innocent man, and Potter is not here. He's going to need someone." Severus placed on his mask of indifference, but Remus saw straight through it.

"I have still not forgiven him for his actions against you, though. Really, I've never quite forgiven myself for letting them happen." Severus shook his head.

"That is not your apology to make. I have already received one of that sort today, I am not certain another is called for." Before Remus could question the statement, Severus threw the envelope into his lap. He drank his tea while watching Remus read the letter from James Potter. He watched for any outward signs, but Remus showed none.

"By Merlin I never thought I would see the day that Severus Snape would take the words of James Potter to heart." Remus folded the parchment and placed it back into the envelope and tossed it onto the table beside him. Severus scowled.

"Really Lupin, there is no need for that. I feel chagrined enough as it is. That is not to say I won't hex Black the second he looks at me wrong, but I believe Potter has it right this time. I do not know what will come of Black's relationship with Harry, or if Harry will want one, but I have to think of him. We are not the same people we were back then. Well maybe Black is, he has lived in Azkaban almost since our school days." Severus set down his empty teacup and summoned his brandy tumbler. He offered some to Remus, but the man shook his head.

"No, I don't see that. He didn't say much of anything against you. He didn't even try to hex you. Oh, I know he didn't have a wand, but if he was determined enough, he would have taken one of ours. Did those words really affect you so?" Remus pointed to the envelope. Severus shook his head.

"I am uncertain. On one hand, he did take care of my family. He knew the entire time that Harry was not his and he still guarded him, them, with his life. I suppose that can atone for some of his actions. As for the vault, I have no need for his money. I suppose it, too, can go to Harry. I honestly see no reason why I should carry around such animosity for someone that is long gone. It does nothing against him. I am the only one who suffers. Black is, well, forgive the pun but he is a whole other animal." Severus stared into the fire while he swirled his brandy.

"So, are you prepared to go to Albus in the morning?" Remus set his teacup down and stretched his legs out.

"I was ready the day Harry found Pettigrew. I do not like him being in this castle. The temptation is all too great to do something I would later regret, but only because I would leave Harry." Severus clenched his wand hand, thinking of the many things that would cause the rat pain.

"And you are certain he is still not to know about you and Harry?" Severus nodded.

"Things are still too convoluted right now. When he and I get our paces, I may think of telling the Headmaster. I am still unsure of how Lily's official will came to be." Remus shifted his eyes, uneasy. "Do not misread my words, Remus. Had I the choice, I would have made the same. It is rather curious that it all happened and there was nothing in the papers. If her will came out, which is what got you that letter of being Harry's godfather, it means the Ministry would have to have a record of Potter's will being void. Then the reason behind that would have to be known and it would all come down to Harry's parentage. It is all rather curious." Severus stared into the fire. Remus began to stand.

"I suppose I will go check up on Sirius, and then get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Severus stood and held the floo container to his friend. Remus gave him a smile. "You should get some sleep, too."

"Yes, yes. Very well. Anything else I should do for you?" Remus smiled, but shook his head. He threw powder into the hearth and when the flames turned green, he was gone in a flash. Severus sat back in his chair and filled his tumbler with brandy. Yes, it was going to be a long day, indeed.

When Remus landed in his quarters, he walked over to ensure his guest was still asleep. He laid a blanket over Sirius' curled up form and the man immediately began to stretch out and relax. Remus smiled and then sat over on a bench at the foot of the bed. There were so many thoughts running through his head he couldn't think straight. Sirius' charismatic ways always drew Remus' attention. When they were kids, Remus wanted nothing more than to feel accepted by the man. Perhaps he had been, but Remus never felt as connected to Sirius as James obviously was. Remus spent equal time between the two separate groups; Lily and Severus, and James and Sirius. He never counted Peter, really. The boy never said anything unless he was spoken to. That should have raised a red flag, but they were too naïve to pay attention to the details. The camaraderie between him and Sirius and even James always felt forced to Remus. He was immediately accepted with Lily and Severus, though. He felt it in his gut. That was something that got him through the most difficult of times. Severus was always someone he could count on. No matter the time or the day, Severus was there.

Remus' loyalty would always be to Severus, but perhaps Sirius would not try to test it. He knew Severus was right, now that James was gone, Sirius would need someone to turn to. Sirius seemed to be quite accepting of Severus. They didn't attack each other in the slightest; that had to count for something, right? Remus stood again to watch his friend. He wondered if he could call the man before him that and felt satisfied that he could. He could never be as close to Sirius as he is with Severus, and that childhood longing to be accepted was not nearly as strong anymore. Perhaps it was because he no longer needed it, or it may have been because Sirius was now having to rely on him, that the longing felt childish. He knew Severus never quite understood the need to feel a part of what Sirius called 'The Marauders'. Severus found it moronic that they even had a name. Then again, Severus always had a much harsher outlook on life. That was one thing Remus always appreciated about the Potions Master. Remus trusted too easily and too often. He wanted to be a part of something so bad he didn't really go against his gut. He wished he could be half as reserved as his best friend was. They were an unusual pair, but they balanced each other quite nicely and Remus knew then and there that he would, indeed, be there if Sirius needed him; but only as long as the lone true Marauder could behave around Severus. After stoking the fire, Remus ensured that Sirius was in fact comfortable and crawled into his own bed.


	51. Attack Dog

He was in the process of starting to dream and he refused to give in. He pushed the thoughts away and forced himself to wake up. He opened his eyes and stared into the now dying fire. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and threw a few logs onto the fire. He looked around the room and saw his old friend laying on his bed sound asleep. He smiled and then frowned. He reflected on their past and felt great regret.

Sirius was so completely invested in James that he didn't give way to anyone else. He felt so close to James; like he was more than a brother to him. James had seen Sirius at his worst, and Sirius would do anything for him. He liked Remus well enough when they were kids and first got to Hogwarts. He admits to himself he is rather selfish and doesn't give cause to others. Watching his friend now sleeping peacefully, he feels terrible for leaving the man behind. It was never intentional. Sirius just felt such a strong connection to James that really, no one else mattered. When James voiced allowing the Pettigrew kid into their little group, Sirius simply shrugged and rode along with it. Remus all but disappeared after they graduated and though Sirius didn't really understand why, he didn't try to find the man either.

Standing in the man's room now, it seemed pathetic of him to have walked away and not look back. How could one person be so invested in another? It baffled Sirius' mind to the point of near tears. Sirius pushed his hand through his long unkempt hair and took a deep breath. He should be ashamed of himself for not noticing the pain behind Remus' eyes while they were in school. The one thing Sirius had done for Remus, though it was never a conscious thought, was keep the issue a secret. From everyone. He had found out what Remus was in their fourth year. Sure, he would make reference to it in front of others, and it almost killed him now to play those memories back, but he never told a soul. If Sirius Black was anything, it was a secret keeper. Even with that in mind, he knew he would be the one pinpointed when it came to the Fidelius Charm. He was willing to take that risk but Dumbledore wouldn't have it; said it was too obvious and there was someone else. Sirius knew the only other person it could be because Remus was nowhere to be found, by anyone Sirius was willing to talk to. So when Sirius got to Godric's Hollow and saw his best friend dead, he snapped. He knew what happened and he felt such a strong instinct to get revenge, he didn't think of Remus. He betrayed Remus by chasing after Pettigrew. And that was what motivated him to change into his animagus form and pawed the door open. He snuck through the castle, on high alert for that blasted cat of Filch's. He moved around the shadows and moved quickly to the infirmary.

With a jolt, Harry sat up straight and was temporarily confused about where he was. He had a slight crick in his neck and he stretched it out as he looked around and saw the roaring fire and comfortable surroundings of the Gryffindor common room. He looked over and saw Hermione on the couch still asleep. He shut his eyes trying to remember and sat up, letting his head fall forward to stretch his neck.

"Harry, you're awake, too?" He canted his head to the right and saw Hermione rubbing the sleep from her eyes and moving to sit up.

"Yeah. Blimey what was in that tea?" He shook his head and sat back in the chair, sleep trying to claim him back.

"I think Professor Snape gave us a calming draught after the whole ordeal. I hardly remember coming up here so maybe there was some sleeping potion in there, too." She began to shake her head as well.

"Figures. Got to love having a Potions Master in your life, huh?" He leaned forward again and went to stand. He started to walk when he fell over onto the couch. "Guess my legs aren't awake yet." He gave Hermione a small smile. He almost landed right in her lap. Hermione waved her wand and a tea set appeared.

"Here, try this." She handed him a cup, and a scowl to go along with it.

"You're as bad as Remus and Severus, you know that?" He smiled after the first sip. The warmth made his body and mind clear. Hermione raised her eyebrow at him.

"What happened to calling him 'dad'?" Harry shrugged.

"It's still kind of weird. I mean, I've never called anyone that before. I know have with him a couple of times, but the word just sort of popped out then, ya know?" He refilled his cup and then sat back into the cushions. He blinked a few times and began to feel completely normal once again.

"What's going to happen to Sirius?" Hermione leaned against the arm of the couch and brought her feet up in front of her.

"Well, when Remus and Severus…dad…blimey that's strange. When they see Dumbledore in the morning, they're gonna tell him about Pettigrew in the hospital wing and then I guess he'll be free." He set his tea down and leaned against the opposite arm from Hermione and mimicked her sitting posture. "Just two days ago the man was my godfather, a murderer, and heading here to kill me. Now he's innocent, not my godfather and apparently has no desire for my death. And here I thought this year would be tame." Harry felt a sudden chill down his back. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Harry?" She felt something, too but didn't think it was anything until she saw Harry shudder. He drew his wand.

"I don't know, but there's something happening." He stood and went to the portrait hole and motioned for Hermione to follow. They moved through the shadows and came to a stop in an alcove.

"You know, it would be really helpful if someone hadn't taken my invisibility cloak." He whispered into Hermione's ear. They continued on through the castle in a leap frog sort of way. Harry would walk a few paces on quiet feet, look around, and motion for Hermione to come forward. She would in turn, walk a few paces, look around and motion for Harry. It took them some time, but they finally made it into the infirmary. Harry wasn't sure what pulled him in that direction, but as they came to the doors, they both knew they were on the right track. Harry pulled open the door silently and let Hermione in front of him. He pulled the door closed as silently as he opened it and then blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust to the blackness. There was a small bit of light at the back of the room, but there didn't seem to be anyone there. He looked around once more and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her in the direction of the light that wasn't really there. As they got closer, they heard a low growl.

"Padfoot? Padfoot, is that you?" Harry whispered as loud as he dared. It wouldn't do for Madam Pomfrey to catch them in the infirmary, let alone a dog that's an escaped convict. They kept creeping closer to the back of the room and the growling got louder.

"Harry, I think it is him. What else would be growling? And who else besides Professors Snape and Lupin and us know he's here?" She gripped his hand tighter and held her wand a little straighter.

"Padfoot, come here!" He whispered a little harsher trying to get his point across. They reached the end of the room, but there was no one in the last bed, but they could still hear the growling and now there was added noise.

"Harry, you don't suppose he's hurting him, do you?" She leaned into him, unsure if she really wanted to know the answer. And then all at once they could see a giant black dog standing on a bed over a very scared man. The dog had his teeth bared and the man was shaking. He finally noticed people around and tried pleading.

"Please! Please get him! He's going to kill me! Sirius don't! I didn't mean to!" The more the man begged, the meaner the dog looked. Sirius had his snout so close to Pettigrew's face, Pettigrew had to look at him cross-eyed. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and before they could voice what to do, a blast of light knocked Sirius off of Pettigrew and onto the floor with a slight whimper. A hand placed itself on Harry's shoulder and Pettigrew passed out.

"What in Merlin's name are you two doing in here?" Harry was sure he had seen Severus just as angry, if not more so, but at this point in time, he didn't think it possible. He hung his head in shame and that was when he saw a separate pair of boots beside his father's. Harry chanced a glance and saw Remus with his arms crossed at his chest.

"I should expect this from Sirius, but you two?" Remus then walked over and picked Sirius up by the scruff of his neck. Sirius stood on wobbly paws. Remus held his hand out across Harry. "Severus, the lead if you please." When the leash was in hand, Remus attached the collar to a very weary dog and drug him out of the infirmary.

"Ms. Granger, back to your dorm. We will discuss your detention tomorrow. Harry, our quarters. Now." Severus voice did not go above a whisper, and Harry rather wished he was getting yelled at. He and Hermione walked hand in hand until she had to go down the hall to the Gryffindor Tower.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning for breakfast. That is if he lets me live." He gave her a hug and took the lonely path down to the dungeons. He used the time to think, so he didn't take the shortcut his father had shown him.

Severus waited until he heard the infirmary door close before he pulled out his wand and sent a hex to the pathetic excuse for a man. Pettigrew came to and found a menacing set of black eyes upon him once more, but these were a man's eyes, not an animal's.

"Se… Severus! Thank Merlin! I tho-" Pettigrew winced at the scowl he was getting and wisely stopped talking.

"Do not mistake this for kindness. I was simply alerted to the wards being breached. When I saw students around, I did away with the mutt for their protection. If they had not been here, I would have let that mangy dog do away with you the way he saw fit. As it is, you are to see the headmaster in the morning, so do try and get the last bit of rest you will know for a long while." He sneered and turned on his heel to dole out yet another punishment on a son he has only had for less than two months. He took slow, calculated steps down to the dungeons, skipping all of the shortcuts to think over everything. He needed his anger to dissipate before he spoke to the boy.


	52. Confessions

Harry sat on the sofa with the emerald blanket in his lap. He had his feet tucked underneath him and he was staring into the fire. He had conflicting feelings and he was unsure of what to do. He wished more than anything he could talk it through with his friends, but then that just added to his thoughts. He couldn't really count on Ron anymore. Two months ago this would have gotten him a week or two of detention and that would have been the end of everything. He could have gotten by with that. Now here he was facing down the unknown. What was Severus going to do about this? Thoughts of the Dursley's sprang to the forefront of his mind and he raised the blanket to cover all except his head. He had his arms around his chest willing the strength of the blanket to help calm his quickly beating heart. The door opened soundlessly and before Harry knew what was happening, his chin was pulled to make him look to his right. Harry blinked a couple of times to understand what he was seeing. Severus was sitting next to him, and there was no anger on his face at all. Severus kept Harry's chin in hand and began to speak.

"What did you think you were doing going near that man?" The walk down to the dungeons helped Severus release his anger. He knew that if he started by yelling, it would get them nowhere. Once Severus started yelling, then Harry would start and they would both shut down. He knew being calm would help their situation immensely.

"Severus, I didn't mean to! I mean, I meant to, but I didn't know that's where I was going!" Harry tried to keep the panic out of his voice, but listening to himself proved otherwise. Harry was so inwardly focused that he didn't notice Severus flinch at what he was being called.

"How in Merlin's name did you _not_ know where you were going?" It was difficult for the man to calm his nerves. The two of them still had not discussed Harry's calling Severus dad. Severus thought he would be fine with being called his given name until Harry was ready. That was proving to be wrong. He saw Harry flinch at his tone, but was doing his best to tone it down.

"I just felt something. Hermione felt it, too. We just kept going until we got to the infirmary. It was like I was being pulled up there. Then we heard the growling. It had to be Sirius, right? What else in the castle growls? Then we got there and we couldn't see anything, but we kept hearing the growl. Then we heard some other noises. Out of nowhere we were able to see Sirius hovering over Pettigrew." Harry wrapped the blanket around his shoulder and pulled his head away. He didn't know why he was rambling. He stopped himself before he could get good and riled up.

"And neither of you thought to come to myself or Remus? I am shocked at Miss Granger." Severus leaned back into the sofa to give Harry and himself some space. It took Harry a moment to notice the slight against him.

"What, so this is typical of me? I didn't set out to do anything wrong! We didn't really have time to think about doing anything because you and Remus showed up." Harry huffed and looked once again to the fire. He wanted nothing more than to stomp out of the dungeons, but knew that was impossible. As it was, his legs were tangled in the blanket and he knew it would take some time to unwrap himself, time that Severus would use to his advantage and lock him in again. Severus took a few calming breaths and pinched the bridge of his nose. He waved his wand and a tray floated to sit between them on the sofa. Harry looked over from the corner of his eye and found a steaming cup of cocoa with a large dollop of cream and a few floating marshmallows. It took all of his strength not to reach for the inviting mug. Severus took his brandy tumbler and leaned into the sofa arm, watching Harry's internal struggle.

"You do have a knack for winding up where you should not be." Severus sipped his drink and let the liquid burn his throat. There was no bite in his statement. He wanted to boy to know he had been watching him.

"I don't mean to." Harry said quietly. It was barely above a whisper. He felt a twinge of something, but wasn't sure he could point out what it was he felt at that. He eyed the tray again, but recovered. He didn't want to be drugged again.

"Intent is not everything, Harry. You did not mean to, yet it happened anyway. This is not the first time such a thing has occurred. In fact, it is not even the second. Whether you find trouble, or it finds you I am uncertain which. The point is that it happens." Severus watched Harry squirm until Remus' words from weeks ago brought the heart of the matter into perspective. "I know you are unused to someone to rely on, Harry. Your relatives have been most unkind and I wish that were not the case. What I do have control over is your welfare now. Long ago are the moments where you get a pat on the head from the headmaster and get sent on your way. You will be held accountable for your actions; you will know they have consequences." Severus held his arm out and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You have me to rely on; me to protect you Harry." They sat that way for some time; Harry facing the fireplace covered with his blanket, Severus facing Harry with his hand on the boy's shoulder. Severus was desperate to get through to the boy. An idea came to him.

"Braydon." One word was all it took to get the boy's attention. Harry snapped his head in Severus' direction and gave a small smile. The internal struggle was still waging, but it had died down just a little.

"You called me Braydon." He turned a little to face Severus.

"You called me dad." Severus pulled his arm back. Harry immediately missed its presence. He nodded.

"It's when I think about it that I have a hard time saying it. I've never had a dad. I mean, there was James, but I was only one." Harry reached down and grabbed the cocoa that was still steaming. The cream and marshmallows were unmelted. He took a long sip and let the drink warm his insides. He instantly felt at ease, but he knew there was nothing else in the mug; no draught of any kind. Severus nodded, but remained quiet. He simply watched Harry and waited.

"When I was younger, I used to watch Dudley and Uncle Vernon together in the family room. I could see them through the slats in the vent from my cupboard. I used to pretend I was Dudley, and Uncle Vernon was talking to me. I never thought it fair that Dudley got to call someone dad and I never had a chance to. Dudley used to make fun of me. He told me I didn't deserve to have parents, that even if anyone wanted me, I would just get them killed as well." Harry hung his head. He set the mug on the tray, but Severus grabbed his hand before Harry could pull it back.

"Do not force yourself to call me that. Our arrangement is doing well for now. I simply wanted to ensure that you were comfortable with the matter. Now for your punishment, I would like you to write me a foot and a half essay on trust and what it means to rely on others. Also, the next two weeks you will have a similar punishment to the one you just came off of. After dinner and weekends are to be spent down here. You may still sleep in your dorm if you wish." Severus watched Harry for any signs of conflict, but saw none. Harry simply nodded his head.

"I understand sir. What about Hermione?" He raised his eyes, but kept his head down.

"I will discuss Miss Granger's punishment with her. Now, I believe you still have a couple of hours left until morning. Why don't you head to your room? I will be in in a moment." Severus released Harry's hand and took the blanket from the boy to hang on the back of the sofa. When Harry was in his room, Severus used the floo to check that Remus had control of Sirius. When he was certain they were straightened out, he moved down the hall and stepped into Harry's room. Harry was curled on his side holding the blankets in his fist, his eyes fluttering closed. Severus walked to the boy and carded his hand through Harry's hair. Harry fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SRH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus was pacing across the floor when Severus poked his head through the fire. Remus glared, but nodded that he had things in hand. He had refused to speak to Sirius until he had calmed down. Sirius was sitting next to the sofa in front of the fireplace, still in dog form with the leash around his neck. Anytime he so much as twitched his nose, Remus rounded on him and shook his head.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?! Are you trying to get sent back to Azkaban? What part of us going to talk to Albus in the morning did you not understand?" Remus continued to pace. "Well, answer me!" Silence was all that met his ears. He stopped pacing and turned to the sofa. Padfoot was laying on his side with one paw continuously covering one eye. Remus growled. "You know good and well I'm ready for this conversation. Do not think for a second I will not hex you to be a dog permanently!" Padfoot's nose twitched, but he didn't move otherwise. Remus held his wand up. "Would you like a bout of fleas?" In a flash, Padfoot turned to Sirius and the man moved to sit on the couch.

"You know, you used to be more fun." Sirius crossed his arms at his chest and then began to scratch behind his ear.

"More fun, did you lose what little mind you had left in Azkaban? That man is the only thing standing between you and freedom and you risked it for what, a staring contest? Because that is all it seemed you were doing when we came in. And what about Harry and Hermione? What if they saw you mauling the man to death? You certainly couldn't do anything else, you haven't a wand!" Remus reached up to the mantle to grab the bottle of firewhiskey he kept there. He pulled the bottle down and took a swig, placing it back quickly. He didn't need to drink too much.

"If you must know, I went with the intention of yelling at the man, but when I got there, I couldn't change. I knew I couldn't risk nicking your wand, so I went as Padfoot so I wasn't seen around the castle. I got into the rat's little partition and I couldn't transform, so I climbed onto the bed and made sure he knew exactly who I was. Then I heard Harry calling me, I saw him and the next thing was you and Snivellus tugging me with a collar. Honestly, did you have to pull so hard?" Sirius began to rub around his throat, still scratching behind his ears now and again.

"Well of course you couldn't transform you imbecile! He is magically bound in there and Severus placed wards around him to ensure no magic be done within 5 feet of the partition itself." Remus was growing weary and threw himself at the sofa.

"Well, I sure wish someone would have told me. What's with keeping things from me?"

"We had good reason not to tell you, obviously. There should have been no reason to tell you since you were supposed to sleep until we went up to the headmaster." Remus was now rubbing his temples. He had a long few days ahead of him.

"I started to dream, so I woke myself up. For what it's worth, I am sorry, Remus. I wouldn't have wanted Harry to see that. I just… I wanted to… Blimey, I don't know what I was doing. Just knowing he was so close. I've been trying to get at him all year. I was close, you know, before. I got all the way to Gryffindor Tower. Crookshanks told me exactly where to find him, but that old bat of a portrait wouldn't open up for me. I tried to smooth talk her and everything and she wouldn't budge. He took the last good thing in my life, Remus. He took James away from me. Sometimes I feel like I can't breathe. I thought it was just being in Azkaban. You know, the hazard of life there, but it's not. It almost feels worse now that I'm out. Then I thought I would have Harry, but that's out, too isn't it?" Sirius ran his fingers through his messy hair. He wanted to run, scream, throw something; but he had no energy of fight left in him.

"Severus is Harry's father, Sirius. The way he looks now is how he was always meant to look. Lily charmed him to look like James," Remus knew he was about to drop a bomb. "And James knew of it." Sirius snapped his head around.

"He… He knew? All that time and he never said a word. What about him and Lily?" Remus shook his head.

"They were friends only. James had his heart set on someone else. We don't know who. Severus sent Lily away to protect her and a short time later she found she was pregnant. She told James everything and he vowed to treat them like they were his; his wife and child. Lily charmed Harry to look like James when he was born and that was that."

"Blimey, did I even know the man at all? I should have remained secret keeper. I never really trusted Pettigrew, but James said he was okay when he first started hanging around. I should have trusted my instincts."

"Of course you knew him, Sirius. The only people that knew of their plan were them. Even I didn't, not until the beginning of the school year when Severus showed me the letter from Lily. She charmed it until Harry's thirteenth birthday. Severus didn't know until then, either." Remus watched as Sirius began to pace.

"I loved that boy, you know. That whole first year, it was perfect. Me, Lily, James and little Harry. I would transform into Padfoot and Harry would crawl all over chasing me. He used to use my tail as a teether. Harry was the only thing that kept the dementors from truly turning me mad. What am I to do now?" Sirius dropped his shoulders and leaned against the fireplace and stared into the flames.

"What you do is wait patiently for Severus and I to talk to Dumbledore and then you apologize to Severus. He's not the man you always thought him to be, and he is a wonderful father to Harry. They're still figuring things out, but they'll get through this." Sirius glared at Remus but flopped on the couch beside him.

"Apologize. You know James would be turning over in his grave at the thought of that." Sirius muttered. Remus shook his head.

"He, just like the rest of us, grew up. He made his own peace, now it's time for you to make yours. If you want any chance at a relationship with Harry, it's going to go through Severus. Take the remainder of the night to think on it, tomorrow is judgment day." Remus stood from the couch and took a last look at Sirius. The man had leaned forward with his elbows just above his knees and his head in his hands. He was staring into the fire and was apparently taking Remus' words to heart. Remus shook his head and tried to fall back into some semblance of sleep.


	53. Airing It Out

The morning brought a ramble of emotions and thought processes. Harry wandered into the sitting room, still rubbing his eyes. His father and Remus were sitting in their normal chairs going over the remainder of their plan. Harry moved to his corner of the sofa and accepted the steaming cup of tea from Remus; the man didn't even look in his direction as he handed it off. Harry tried guessing at the goings on of the day, but his head was still sleep laden and the men in the room were speaking in whispered tones. After a few minutes of watching, Remus suddenly stood and headed for the fireplace.

"Sirius is up and about, I'd better make sure he stays in my rooms until we can pinpoint a place for him to go until we need him." With that, he was gone in a flash of green flames.

"I trust you slept well these last few hours" Severus was still going over papers but brought his eyes up to gauge what he suspected was going to be a nonverbal answer. Harry rewarded his efforts by nodding and stifling a yawn.

"As loathe as I am to do this, I want to ask if you would be willing to dog sit the mangy scoundrel before he ends up killing Pettigrew or something far worse. I do not trust him farther than I can hex him, but there is no way he can be left unsupervised. The only reason I am asking you is because he will be left here and I have every ward possible to protect you in place. If you accept, I would ask that Miss Granger is present as well so he does not try and fill you-" Harry held up a hand.

"Dad, it's fine. I already know he's not trying to kill me so it can't be any worse, right?" He covered another yawn. "The sooner Pettigrew leaves the castle the better for everyone." Harry winced at the memory of the night he first saw the man and Severus leaned his head down to catch Harry's eye.

"I know, son. That's my intention. Go see if you can get Miss Granger and by the time you come back, there will be breakfast waiting." Harry nodded and yawned once more and left the comfort of the dungeons to walk through the near empty castle to a place he once considered home. He got to the portrait and was relieved that Hermione was on the sofa in the common room. He would've had to wait until she came down to get her otherwise. He flopped on the couch, still covering his yawns.

"How much trouble am I in for?" She immediately closed her book and turned to face him.

"No idea. I got my usual as well as an essay for days, but he wouldn't tell me yours. Said it was between you and him. Though, I get a reprieve. He wants me, well us, to watch Sirius while he and Remus take care of the rat problem."

"Well he can't be all that bad if he's leaving his son and a student to watch over him." She gave a small smile.

"Yeah, well he also said not to trust him and that he's got every ward known to Merlin on the place, so I suspect he just wants us there to make sure he stays put. You read James' letter and he said he trusted Sirius with his life, so I suspect he can't be too bad."

"I suppose not. When does he want us down?"

"He said to come right back, there would be breakfast." The pair walked through the castle leisurely. It was still early so even the few students that remained were asleep and the beginnings of daylight were shining through the open windows. Sirius was already in the hard backed chair when they got to the dungeons, Severus looming over him.

"I expect this place to be just as I left it when I return. If anything happens to my son, Azkaban will seem like a delightful tea party, understood?"

"Dad, we'll be fine, I swear." Harry was smiling at Hermione's gasp- she still wasn't used to hearing him say that- so he completely missed Sirius flinching and Severus give a smirk that was full of gloating.

"Alright, breakfast will be up in a moment. Remus and I will return as soon as possible. Behave yourselves, all of you. Miss Granger, your punishment will be dealt upon my return." He narrowed his eyes at Sirius one last time, gave Harry a meaningful glance and strode out the door.

"Well, now that Debby Downer is gone, what shall we get into?" Sirius walked in a loop around the room, pausing only when the breakfast tray materialized on the low table in front of the couch. Harry simply shook his head and shrugged at Hermione, offering her a seat and first choosing at the food. He sat as well and began eating. Sirius looked back to see that he wasn't being followed or even watched and his shoulders drooped. He thought for sure Harry would have jumped at the chance to scrounge through Snape's personal quarters, but then he had to remember that Harry was not James, not even a little bit.

"You're welcome to some breakfast, Sirius." Harry offered up Remus' usual chair and Sirius flopped into it, sadness clearly written all over his face. Food didn't appeal to him, not when so much was happening all at once, but he took a piece of toast, remembering all too well what it was to not have food so readily available.

"You know, James would have given anything to see how old Sniv- I mean Snape lived." He munched on the corner of his toast, sprinkling crumbs over the carpet.

"I image he lives like most other people." Harry's eyebrow was creased in thought.

"Snape is not most other people, though." Sirius heaved a heavy sigh and leaned back in the chair, slouching in defeat.

"Why did you guys fight, anyway?" Harry was too curious for his own good, and he wanted to know something about his father's past, either one of them.

"Ahh, such a loaded question, kiddo. Well, let me tell you-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SRH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trip to the Headmaster's office was the longest and the shortest all at the same time for either professor. They both itched to get rid of the problem before they did it themselves, but they both knew it had to be done the right way. They stepped to the gargoyle, uttered the ridiculous password ( _Laffy Taffy_ -how obsurd!) and rode the stairs to the open door at the top. Dumbledore waved them in and tilted his head in obvious curiosity at the two of them together.

"My boys! How lovely to see you. I trust the mostly empty castle is a welcome respite?" Both professors nodded that it was and uttered other pleasantries. Severus was too anxious to get everything over with and cut Remus off mid-sentence.

"Headmaster, there is a problem in the Hospital Wing, as well as in my quarters, that require your discreet attention." Severus very rarely held the opportunity to stump the great wizard before him, so he relished in watching the man attempt to figure out what could possibly be in two places that need to be so delicately taken care of.

"Well, shall we discuss these things first, or shall I simply venture to both places?" Remus wanted to pace the length of the office and then some, but held still. Severus motioned for the Headmaster to follow and Remus was able to get his anxiousness out on the walk to the Hospital Wing. Severus nodded to Poppy and she made herself scarce in her office. Remus held back and stood at the main doors with his arms crossed at his chest in patient waiting. He wasn't taking any chances on the rat escaping. When Severus was sure Dumbledore was looking around the partition, he began to speak. Just as Dumbledore was about to question what he was looking for, Severus' spell wore off and anyone who cared to know was able to see one Peter Pettigrew staring wide-eyed at everyone in the room. Severus shook his head when he noticed the man begin to speak.

"You will get your turn if I allow it." Severus sneered at Pettigrew and then chanced a look at Dumbledore. The older wizard was confused beyond words. He simply stared at Pettigrew and blinked repeatedly. Gone was the usual twinkle in the man's eyes and gone was the jovial man that was the Headmaster.

"Severus, but how- where- what is he doing here?" There were few things in life that gave the Potions Master true joy. Watching the Headmaster speechless and stutter was now on that list.

"It seems that Peter Pettigrew outsmarted us all and has been living amongst the civilized for the past twelve years. That is, until a too clever for his own good student decided to play with some spellwork and ended up revealing the rat for what he truly was; and quite literally so." Severus waved his wand and the man shrunk down in obvious pain to the rat known to most as Scabbers, and then he immediately morphed back again. Another flick of his wrist and Severus let the man cry out soundlessly in pain while he turned to the Headmaster.

"How did this come to be?" Dumbledore conjured a chair and slumped into it. If Pettigrew was here, then Sirius was an innocent imprisoned. But then Severus did mention that there was something in his quarters that needed attention, maybe he had Sirius as well?

"It appears that in hopes to arm Mr. Potter with knowledge to protect him from the likes of an unregistered animagus presumed to be out for his blood, he uncovered something far more revealing and more troubling." If he wasn't already sitting down, Dumbledore would have dropped to the floor.

"So Harry was taught the revealing spell, but how did he manage to cast it alone?" He sat up straighter and stared at the man he always held a little doubt about, but was always willing to give the benefit; if only for James Potter's sake.

"That I am unable to tell you. I was not present when it was cast, and according to Lupin, the boy doesn't know how he did it, either. He said he was simply practicing on the animals that walked through the common room and this happened." He gestured to the still writhing Pettigrew. "A rather fortunate thing that it is the holidays and there were not more students present." Severus found he really enjoyed watching the Headmaster squirm. Remus was shaking his head and glaring at Severus' obvious joy. Honestly the man was too ruthless for his own good.

"Well, I suppose a meeting with Sirius is in order, as is a talk with the Minister. I shall owl him right away. Do you think you can get Sirius to my office for tea this afternoon?" Severus nodded and the Headmaster stood and shook his head at the settling form on the bed. Severus casted his wards and allowed Dumbledore to walk ahead of him to the door where Remus was still waiting.

"Around two should be fine. I suspect the Minister will arrive quite quickly when I tell him of this. I appreciate the discretion my boy." Severus nodded again and let Dumbledore leave. He waited a full five minutes before stalking out the door and down toward the dungeons while Remus leisurely strolled to his own office. The pair arrived in Severus' quarters at the exact same time; Severus through his door, Remus through the floo. The moment they walked in, Harry stood up and stormed into his room, Hermione on his heels. Severus narrowed his eyes at Sirius.

"What in Merlin's name did you do?!"


	54. Aftermath

Sirius was in no place to demand anything, and he was in no place to deny anything. He watched Harry bolt from the room the second Remus and Snive- no, Snape (at the very least)- arrived and he felt confused. He looked up at the man towering over him and stood immediately. He wasn't about to be intimidated any more than necessary.

"What did _I_ do? Nothing! Harry had a few questions about me and I answered him. I swear I didn't do anything to him! I'd never hurt Harry!" Severus gave him a scowl and stalked down the hall to try and pry Harry from his room. Remus took matters into his own hands.

"Were his questions anything to do with our school days?" Remus leaned against the mantel and crossed his arms at his chest and hooked his right ankle over his left.

"Well of course! I don't have much to tell after them, do I? He wanted to know why James and I never got on with Snape, I gave him a few of our better stories is all. I thought he would have wanted to hear some stories about his dad." He realized too late his mistake.

"Sirius, he is not James' son. Your version of better stories is probably fighting against Severus, and for no good reason I might add." Remus shook his head.

"It's hard to remember he's not James' son. It's been twelve years and all I was able to concentrate on was my best friend's little boy. Besides, we were just kids. We weren't that bad. We could have been much, much worse." Remus stepped from the fireplace to toss in some floo powder. He gestured to Sirius.

"We should go get you ready. The Headmaster wants to see you this afternoon for tea and we need to get you somewhat presentable." Sirius shook his head and began to stand. He didn't walk toward the fireplace.

"I want to say goodbye to Harry. I don't understand why he ran off like that." Sirius shook off Remus' hand and made it to the end of the hall. He heard voices and assumed he was correct in which one was Harry's room. He opened the door before Remus could successfully grab him back.

"I hate him for it. I don't even want to look at him." The words struck straight to Sirius' heart, but the tears that were streaming down the boy's face were far worse. He stood stock still as Hermione and Severus looked to the open door. He saw the pity in the girl's eyes and the anger in Severus'. He looked to Harry once more and transformed immediately and ran down the hall.

"I'll find him." Remus took off after the wayward dog and at the spoken words; Harry finally looked up, wiping his eyes.

"Do not concern yourself over him, Harry. After today he will be gone." Harry nodded once and sniffled.

"Where will he go?" Severus shook his head.

"Your heart is too large for your own good, you know that? He will presumably be held at the Ministry until he is officially cleared. After that, I do not know. Nor do I care. My concern is you. Do you have any other questions?"

"No, at least not right now." Severus patted Harry on the shoulder and stood.

"I will be back later this afternoon. I presume it will take the morning to find the mutt, hopefully in time to get him to the Headmaster. You may take lunch in the Great Hall if you would like. Miss Granger, I regret that I must put off your punishment until this evening. Please stay out of trouble until then." He gave his own version of a smile and walked from the room, leaving the door open. He had a dog to find, and possibly strangle.

"How can people be so blatantly cruel?" Harry had stretched his legs over the couch, his feet in Hermione's lap.

"I'm sure Sirius didn't know what he was really doing, Harry. He's spent the last twelve years in Azkaban, surrounded by thousands of dementors. I should hope if the Ministry lets him go that they send him to a mind healer in St. Mungos. I think sometimes, the way he was looking at you today, that he sees you as James instead of Harry. He certainly sees you that way in his mind. He probably thought he was sharing a story with someone who was a part of it, ya know?" Harry stared at his feet and thought her words through. He nodded.

"I suppose, but even back then; why would James and Sirius do any of that in the first place? They remind me of Dudley and Piers." Harry shuttered and Hermione set his feet to the floor, reaching for his hand to help him up.

"Come on, I think we need to get some fresh air before you're really and truly grounded and he sets me a six foot essay or something utterly horrible." He smiled and took her offered hand. They left the dungeons and took the shortcut to the main part of the castle and then headed outside. They chatted quietly and made for the large rock. They failed to notice someone sitting there until it was too late to turn back. Harry set his jaw and narrowed his eyes. This was not what he needed today. He gripped Hermione's hand and started to head for the lakeshore instead, but a quiet, pleading voice stopped him.

"Harry, please. I'm sorry. I know I was wrong, I've been trying to say it for days." Harry stood rooted to the spot. The words shouldn't have needed to be said because Ron shouldn't have gone berserk in the first place. Though, now here they were, at an impasse. Harry knew he could give in easily and forgive the boy that was his first friend, but he felt betrayed. He needed to think it over. He nodded once and walked back toward the castle, releasing Hermione's hand when he felt resistance.

"What can I do? I feel terrible about everything." Ron slumped down held his chin in his hands and looked out over the lake.

"You just need to give him time, Ron. Today's really not a good day for him." She couldn't say anymore without giving anything away, and she knew Harry would kill her if she told Ron what was happening.

"Why? What happened?" He instantly sat up, waiting for direction to help his friend and hopefully get him back.

"I can't tell you. It's not my place. If he wants you to know, he'll tell you, but you're just going to have to let him come to you about it." She shrugged but sat down next to him.

"Shouldn't you go after him?" Ron looked ready to bolt in the same direction as Harry, but Hermione shook her head.

"He'll be okay. Classes just need to start back up to give him something else to concentrate on, and then he'll be fine. He could probably use a broom ride, but- never mind." The two sat quietly for a few moments and then Hermione stood again.

"Tell him I really am sorry, and that I understand now, would you?" She could tell he was serious and nodded that she would. She walked slowly back to the castle wondering where Harry had, indeed, gone. He wasn't in the Great Hall so she tiptoed around to sneak into the dungeons. She knocked on the main door, but got no answer and she didn't have the password, nor was the door keyed to her. She went to the Gryffindor common room, but he wasn't there either. She grabbed her special book and made for the Room of Requirement, but no Harry could be found. She exchanged her book for a new one and decided to just wait him out in front of the dungeon doors. There were only three Slytherins that stayed back, but no one ever went that far into the hall, so she would be somewhat safe. She was halfway through the book when she heard faint footsteps coming down the hall. Before she could bolt, Severus rounded the corner opposite where she thought she heard the steps.

"I find a slight diversion helps along with wayward students. Why are you sitting on the floor and in the dungeons no less?" He watched as she stood.

"I couldn't get back in. I tried knocking, but no one answered." She felt like she was in trouble, that it was her fault Harry was nowhere to be found.

"Indeed? I would think Harry would let you back in." He pressed his hand to the door and it opened soundlessly. He gestured for her to go ahead and he followed, closing the door behind them.

"I don't know where he went. We went outside to get some air so he could clear his head, but we ran into Ron. I stayed back and then I couldn't find him. I looked everywhere." She sat on the sofa and took the offered tea.

"He is in his room, but this seems like as good a time as any to discuss your punishment. I would like to have it doled out before something else is in need of my full attention. Now, do you understand how reckless your actions of that night were?" He sat back in his chair with his legs crossed at the ankles. He wished he could have given out his punishments when the event occurred. By now he had too much time to think it over and wasn't properly incensed as he should be to be giving out reprimands.

"Yes sir, I do. I saw the look on Harry's face and I was going to say something, but then I felt something in the castle shifting. It was an odd sort of air that crossed over us. I know the look Harry gets when he's determined about something. I wasn't about to let him go alone, but I also didn't suggest getting you or Professor Lupin. I just went with it. I suppose I'm used to that sort of thing. I am also aware that that is no excuse for going off into a potentially dangerous situation." Severus had to hand it to her, she owned up to her bit. He wasn't sure if she was doing it to stave off the worst or if she was simply being completely honest; perhaps both.

"Be that as it may, one of you should have come for help, though I would hate to think what would have happened if another teacher were to have caught you. As it is, the entire affair is between those of us that were there that night and the Headmaster and now the Minister. I suppose the Headmaster will make an announcement to the rest of the staff, but that is neither here nor there. I feel that setting you an essay, no matter the length would bring nothing but joy to you, so your punishment is to assist in preparations for my N.E.W.T classes. There are some ingredients to be harvested and some base potions to be brewed. You will endure that for the next, say three days. The next time you are caught at such a thing, I will not be so nice, understood?" She nodded.

"Yes sir, I understand." She looked off into the fire and thought her punishment through. True, if it was a punishment given during class, things would have been much worse. As it was now, she was going to be in for a world of hurt. An essay she could've done no problem, but she supposed that was the point. Brewing a base potion she could almost do in her sleep, but she supposed that the further in depth they went into potions; the more volatile the base potion was to be. The ingredients, she knew, were going to give her a run for her galleons as they had to be cut, ground, sliced and diced with even more precision or they were useless.

"You may go and see to Harry if you would like."

"Are you sure he's here? I knocked quite loudly, but he never answered." She was wary that if he was, indeed, there that he was mad at her for staying with Ron.

"He is most certainly here. Go on." She looked at Severus with her head cocked to the side in question, but stood from the sofa and made for the hall and Harry's room. She tapped lightly on the door and it opened at the pressure. Harry was standing in the middle of his room, clothes hung on every available surface.

"What happened in here?" There were neat stacks of under clothes and socks on the bed, shirts hung over the back of the chairs and the sofa and slacks and jeans over the doors of the armoire while two pairs of shoes were on the low table and two pairs of black boots of different styles were under it. Harry jumped at her voice but gave her a smile, only slightly embarrassed.

"Harry, it looks like Madam Malkin's exploded in here." She looked at the detail in the clothes and her eyebrows shot into her hairline.

"I know. It's amazing isn't it? I hardly know what to say!" He walked a circuit around to all of his things one more time and with great care, placed it all back where he had originally found it.

"Severus made me pick out some clothes a few days ago, but I didn't know they'd be here this quick. He even took all of Dudley's old things. I've never had new clothes before, especially nothing this nice. I don't even mind some are Slytherin colors." He held up a silken shirt that had subtle silver buttons down the front and at the sleeves, it was a deep emerald color that would set off his eyes quite nicely. He them put it into the armoire with the rest of his shirts and slacks. It was lucky the armoire was charmed otherwise there would be no room for the amount of clothes there were.

"Harry, listen-" He shook his head with his back still to her, his head still in the armoire.

"I heard what he had to say, Hermione. I can't just forget it, though. I have to think about what I'm going to do. I wish I could just give in and tell him it's all okay, but that would be a lie, wouldn't it? It's not okay. It may never really be okay, I don't know. But he said what he had to, now it's up to me to decide." He closed the armoire doors gently and sat next to her on the sofa.

"Does it seem petty, for me to act this way over a disagreement? There are times when I feel like this is silly, but mostly I feel like I'm protecting Severus as much as myself. It's not just my feelings anymore. I actually have a family, and I refuse to let anyone take that away no matter what." He leaned back against the sofa and tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He felt a slight pressure on his hand and squeezed Hermione's back.

"You don't have to feel any way but the way you feel, Harry. It's not petty unless you think it is. Ron should know better, but he did what he did and now he has to live with the consequences. If you forgive him, then you do. If not, then it's something that he can't change." She sat beside him and copied his position, still holding his hand. They sat for some time, each in thought about how different their lives have gotten in the last few months.


	55. Once A Rat, Always A Rat

Classes were back in full swing and surprisingly no one had a word to say about Harry's changed appearance. Either they accepted it was going to stay that way because of the previous term's potions or the news about Sirius Black was just too implausible to make them notice. Either way, he was completely out of the limelight and he was happy about that. He got a few looks because of his supposed connection to Sirius, but for the most part, the talk was of how impossible it was that pathetic Peter Pettigrew was the one to sell out the Potters over the pureblood Sirius Black. Of course, the fact that Pettigrew escaped the clutches of the Ministry yet again could be the kicker.

Fudge had met with Dumbledore and then with Severus. He met with Remus and then Pettigrew. He finally met with Sirius and then everyone all at once; everyone save Pettigrew. Once everyone's story matched out, with Sirius and Pettigrew under Veritiserum, the minister contacted his Aurors and within twenty minutes Pettigrew was at the Ministry and Sirius was in a private ward in St Mungo's. Three days later found Sirius on four different potions and hourly monitoring while Pettigrew spent the time in the dungeons of the Ministry while awaiting trial. On the fourth day, Sirius was down to two potions and half day monitoring. Pettigrew was in courtroom 12 in front of the Wizengamot. That same afternoon three Aurors and a magically bound Pettigrew made for the North Sea. The prisoner kept silent, though as the prison came into focus, he began to squirm and thrash his physical and magical bindings. The Aurors held tight. The tiny boat came into view and the prisoner's thrashing became more frantic and desperate. The four wizards stepped into the boat and took the rocky trip out to the remote island that held the infamous Azkaban. Once on the island, the Aurors held tighter than ever to their prisoner. The way the wards worked there, no other magic could be in place save for what is in place on the interior of the prison. When they stepped out of the boat, they had to restrain the man physically as the Ministry's magical restraint would no longer be effective. They stepped to the doors and waited for them to open. Jameson and Samuelson, at the same time, sneezed viciously; causing them to break their hold on Pettigrew. Michaels, the youngest and newest Auror, was jumpy and when the silence was broken by her superiors, she let go of the back of Pettigrew's jacket. She recovered almost instantly, but when she grabbed the jacket again, it was empty, as were the rest of the man's clothes. Wands were pulled and spells were cast all around, but Pettigrew never turned up. The doors opened and there was an island-wide search for the escapee, but he never turned up.

When Harry walked into the Great Hall, he was bracing himself for the taunts and whispers that he was sure would ensue. He heard the whispers but vowed to ignore them. It wasn't until he heard the word 'Pettigrew' that he began to pay attention. He saw Hermione frantically motioning him over and he quickened his steps. Before he was fully sitting, she thrust the paper at him.

"Can you believe this?!" Harry straightened out the paper and after reading the first few lines, scanned the head table searching for any type of reassurance. He found Remus looking straight at him. The man shook his head and Harry went back to the paper. He'd talk to his godfather after class. Severus was not at breakfast, but Harry knew he'd be in class. He also knew he wouldn't be able to talk to the man until the evening.

"How in Merlin's name could that have happened? Fudge ensured them that everything was under control and every precaution was being taken; especially now knowing what he was!" He was whispering to ensure no one knew of their involvement. There was a slight scraping noise and Harry saw Ron sit in front of them from the corner of his eye. He was still unsure of how to treat the boy, so he said nothing. Ron didn't comply.

"Do you guys know what happened?" He, too, was whispering. The more Harry thought about it, the more it was obvious that the whole Great Hall was talking in hushed tones and whispers, so their conversation wasn't abnormal. Harry shook his head, still in silent protest. Hermione took charge.

"We knew he was being arrested, but not that he escaped. This had to have happened last night. I can't believe he managed to do it again! At least he didn't kill anyone this time." She was fuming and Harry was shocked and interested in her emotions. His heart swelled at her passion and he reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. She looked to him and smiled, but resumed her rant.

"Fudge knew, he _knew_ , that the little rat was capable of anything to escape, and he just let it happen." She snatched the paper from Harry's hands. "Look here, it says there were three Aurors with him, but one was new. Why would he send someone just from the Academy to escort someone like Pettigrew?" She threw the paper across the table and grabbed her bag from the floor. She looked to the head table, shook her head, and then stomped from the Great Hall. Harry watched her leave in disbelief. It took him a few moments to realize he was still sitting with Ron. They made eye contact, but Ron broke away first. Harry felt a twinge of guilt, but looked away as well. His eyes went to the head table and he saw his father was now there, but he was talking with Remus and McGonagall. He ate a couple more bites of breakfast and then grabbed his own bag and made his way to class.

Potions was an even more timid affair. It was obvious to anyone that Snape was in a foul mood. He was barking orders more viciously than normal and taking points faster than a cobra's strike. He was even close to taking points from Malfoy after a near fatal pouf of fumes sputtered out of Neville's cauldron. Malfoy was aiming for Harry's cauldron, but at the last minute Seamus had walked to the storage room and the stinkpod bounced from his back into Neville's cauldron. Snape had watched the whole thing and Harry was sure he saw the man pinch himself to not give into his gut reaction to take the boy to task. As it was, it took him a full fifteen seconds to react and take points from Neville for the entire ordeal. Fortunately he was quicker with his wand hand and contained the smoke before it did any damage. Harry could see in the man's eyes that he was furious about Pettigrew, but he could swear he saw fear as well. It worried him to know that Severus could be afraid of a situation such as this, but he would have plenty of time to discuss it later. He concentrated on his potion and it came out pretty successfully. It wasn't his best work, but it garnered merely a sneer rather than a full tirade from his father. Defense went much the same, though there were no points taken. Harry was relieved when the last student walked from classroom and the door closed.

"What do you presume happened?" Harry flopped in the chair that sat alongside Remus' desk and held his head in his hands. Remus sat in his own chair and rolled it to sit in front of Harry. He unfolded the boy's hands and held them, and then bent his head to catch Harry's eye.

"Hey, kiddo. Don't worry your head about all this. The Aurors won't rest until they find him, and you know Severus and I won't let a thing happen to you. Besides, Pettigrew has shown his true colors, and more than once I might add. He would be completely insane to come here or try anything. He knows the people that matter know who and what he is. Pettigrew is an utter and total coward, and only feels safe when he's with a crowd. You saw him here, he was shaking and apologetic and completely terrified. If he had anyone backing him, he would have been strutting around here like he owned the place, no matter the circumstances. Not to mention, he's petrified of you." Remus gave him a warm smile at the last part. He knew Harry felt sickened by what he had done, even if it was to a tattling snitch that got the boy's mother killed. The smile seemed to have softened the boy's guilt some as he smiled back, but then immediately frowned.

"What do you suppose Sirius is going to think? Is he even allowed a paper?" Remus gave a wistful smile.

"He won't like it, that's for certain. He'll want to run off and try and catch him if not kill him. His stint in Mungo's will keep him occupied for some time, I'm afraid; though that should keep him from finding and strangling the rat. He's not allowed a paper, but word gets through that place almost as quick as it does here." Remus gave Harry's hands a little squeeze.

"I'm still furious at him, but he's got no one save for us. His family is all gone, not that he cared for them much anyway. It must be terrible for him, there. It's almost as if he's locked up again." Harry pulled his hands free and pulled his legs up to his chest and set his chin on his knees.

"Sirius is going to be okay, Harry. That's why he needs to be in St. Mungo's. The Ministry owes it to him to get him better. He's not really locked up. He's got a private ward and everything. He can mostly come and go as he pleases, though he cannot leave the hospital. Would it make you feel better to write to him?" Remus was confused, but happy at the same time. He was curious as to how Harry could be so angry at the man, but in the next breath utters sincere words of worry. The boy's heart was simply too large for his own good.

"I suppose I could do that. It might help me get through everything he and James did to d-d-da-dad." Harry didn't notice Remus flinch, but Remus noticed Harry's struggle at the word.

"Are you not comfortable calling Severus that?"

'What? Oh, no it's okay, it's just weird when it's in the same sentence as James is all. Their roles are switched, and it takes my mind a little bit to adjust to that. He's worried I'm not comfortable with it, too. Occasionally I still call him Severus, and I think it bothers him, though it really shouldn't. It's not as if this whole thing has been going on for ages." Harry dropped his feet back to the ground and crossed his feet at the ankles.

"I'm going to tell you a little secret, kiddo. Severus has always wanted a son. Since we were your age he was nearly obsessed with the idea of family and children. He hides it well, I know. That first time you called him dad, the dam around his heart shattered and he was so excited. Calling him Severus makes him think you're taking it all back. It makes him assume you're rethinking the whole notion. Don't let that cause you to force it, though. He can sense that a mile away. Do what comes natural. Eventually he will adjust, as will you. I don't tell you this to make you feel guilty or to force you into something you're not ready for. I just want you to understand that there are many faces of Severus. He won't show you pain or hurt. He'll take it all in and overthink a situation. He is quite emotional when he thinks no one is looking. Just take it day by day." Harry smiled at his godfather.

"I'm really glad mum picked you to be my godfather, Remus." Harry stood and held his hand out to help Remus up. When the man was standing, Harry wrapped his arms around him and gave him a hug, holding on longer than necessary. Remus closed his eyes and hugged his godson back. The two pulled away at the same time.

"Me too, Harry. Me too. Now I think Minerva will hex me if I keep you any longer. As it is you have just enough time to make it to Transfiguration without being late. Run along and I'll see you tonight." Harry gave a smile and a wave and grabbed his bag and bolted out the door. Remus collapsed into his chair, emotions running high. He had regrets over never having looked in on the boy after Lily died. The boy was his life and he was shocked and awed by Lily's maneuverability to get him to be the boy's godfather, no matter his affliction. He just hoped when Harry found out that he wouldn't lose him for good.


	56. Teen Angst

Harry walked into their quarters; he smiled at the thought, and set his bag down next to the sofa. He went into his room to change into an old, worn t-shirt Severus had transfigured for him weeks ago and a pair of flannel pants. He went back out into the sitting room and took out his books, set on finishing homework. His father walked in two hours later and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Homework without being told? My birthday must have come early." Severus gave a smirk and sat in his normal chair. He then picked up a potions journal and began reading. Harry made to start writing again when a thought struck him.

"That's a fine question, isn't it? When is your birthday, anyway? I'd hate to think it was recent and I didn't get you anything." Harry held the quill near his face. If it were a muggle pen he would be chewing on the end of it. Severus rolled his eyes and dropped the paper from his face.

"If you must know, it's the ninth of January, though I simply do not understand the ritual of purchasing someone something for the sole purpose of being born." He narrowed his eyes and then flicked the journal up once again, shaking his head at the snickering he heard coming from his son. The pair sat together, but completely immersed in their own things. An hour later, Remus came through the floo just as Harry closed his books and began putting them away.

"Well, I see you two haven't hexed each other, good night?" Both looked at him with a scowl but then smiled, or in Severus' case smirked.

"I don't particularly want to go back up to the tower, but I suppose I have no choice, do I?" He stood and went to the kitchenette to get some pumpkin juice.

"Is there a problem I should be aware of?" Severus put down his journal, knowing good and well he was done reading for the night.

"No, nothing I can't handle. I just don't want to go up. Too many questions, too many stares; I'm sure I'm blowing it out of proportion, but I just don't want to deal with it." He threw himself back into the corner of the sofa.

"The longer you put it off, the worse it will be." Severus had a feeling he knew where this was going. Harry narrowed his eyes at his father.

"You already know, don't you? That Ron apologized? Well, I haven't decided if I am going to forgive him or not. If he's going to act that way toward the situation, then he can go bugger off." Harry set his drink on the table and crossed his arms at his chest. He knew he was acting childish, but he thought his motives were sound. He was protecting his father's name by standing up to his supposed friend.

"First off, your language leaves something to be desired. Second, we all come to disagreements with our friends. Just because it happens does not mean you leave them by the wayside. One cannot expect to agree completely with someone one hundred percent of the time." He felt Remus' eyes on him and knew there was some sort of point the man was trying to make by looking at him.

"It doesn't excuse his behavior, though, does it? If classes were in session last week, we would have been found out. He changed the name over my bed to 'Snape Jr', which doesn't bother me in the slightest mind you, it was the fact that he was so – I don't know – malicious about it; like that was supposed to be an insult. I suppose it would have been a few months ago… and I'm going to stop talking now." Harry reached forward and picked up his drink to have something to occupy himself with. Severus actually smiled.

"I am well aware of Mr. Weasley's feelings toward me, as I was aware of yours before as well. I instigated the issue and expected nothing less. Even still, we all make mistakes, and if he is a true friend, he will be at wit's end with your continued silence. You cannot push your friends away forever, Bray." Severus sat back once Harry's head snapped up. The boy's eyes narrowed.

"Don't you 'Bray' me when you want me to listen. But I hear what you're saying. Make amends and all that. Fine, I'll go up to the tower, but first I want to know about Pettigrew." To the untrained eye, Severus was completely calm. To Remus' trained, wolfish eyes he saw the Potions Master clench his fist marginally and saw the man's jaw set.

"Go get changed, we will discuss that when you return." Harry scowled at his father, but jumped up and went to his room.

"Is he being called Braydon now?" Remus was pulling his friend from the pit of anger and fear.

"It's an adjustment, but he prefers it when we are alone. He says that 'Harry' always made him feel unsettled. I can barely adjust to referring to him by any first name that I forget from time to time. Much like his calling me dad I am sure." With the wave of a wand, a bottle was before the pair and Severus poured them each a glass of firewhiskey. Harry came in just as Severus took a swig.

"I do not want you worrying over Pettigrew, or the fact that he has escaped again. The man is a coward and since there is no one for him to align himself with at this time, he will go and hide in whatever hole he can find. He only feels strong when he is hiding behind someone. Everyone that matters knows who and what he is. He would be foolish to try anything again."

"I'm not worried about him coming here or anything like that. I just don't understand how they could have let that happen. How did it happen?"

"I'm assuming it happened the same way it did last time. When he got the chance, he changed into his animagus form and escaped. How _that_ happened is beyond anyone." Remus was furious, but forced himself to calm down.

"Hermione brought up a good point. Why did they send a new Auror along with them? Wouldn't they have wanted to use the best men they had? I mean, they knew what he was, didn't they?"

"They knew. They also underestimated him. Never, ever underestimate anyone, especially someone you perceive as your enemy. Now, as it is nearing curfew, you'd best get up to the common room. You are still under restriction, you know." Severus gave Harry a smirk and the boy returned it with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. I can't guarantee I'll talk to Ron tonight, but I'll think on it. Goodnight Remus. Goodnight dad." Harry turned, grabbed his bag and was out the door. Severus took a deep breath.

"It's still shocking to hear that, you know." Remus wasn't fooled. He saw the man's eyes brighten.

"I'm sure it's still shocking for him to have someone to say it to. I hate that the two of you have to put on this façade. Seems almost cruel." Severus nodded his head.

"Yes, but at least the people that matter know the truth. I would hate for anything to happen to him because of my past. For that, it is best for this to remain a secret. Now, about Mr. Weasley."

"Oh, Ron is just being protective. More actually like he's being selfish. He isn't so concerned that you're Harry's father, at least not really. It's more of the fact that Harry would rather spend time with you than him. I suppose with so many siblings at home he gets lost in the fray. At school, he's his own person. He's so used to sharing everything in his life that he didn't want to let Harry go. True, he's not fond of you, but this actually had nothing to do with you, but to do with wanting to keep his best friend to himself as much as he can with Harry's celebrity status."

"I take it Harry hasn't heard the entire story?"

"Likely not. Harry tries to stay away from Ron as much as possible. He sees it as defending you. Ron just needs to use that Gryffindor courage and come out and say it rather than waiting for Harry to come around. I fear he is as stubborn as his father."

"Is he now? So I suspect you will be outsourcing your usual potion this month?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Always so quick to blackmail. I never will fully understand you Slytherins." Remus gave the man a smile and Severus returned his own version of one.

"I don't suppose a Gryffindor would."

"Shall we discuss your 'not leaving friends by the wayside' speech?" Remus smiled and Severus scowled and began to fidget.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SRH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry made it to the portrait hole just as the castle chimed for curfew. He slipped in the common room unnoticed and sat next to a very haggard Hermione. Her hair was bushier than usual and she had four different books strewn over their normal spot. She didn't even look up when he addressed her.

"Detention that terrible?" He felt guilty.

"It was near impossible! I cannot believe the things he is having me do! Though I suppose it will come in handy later in school, but I tell you I will think twice about any adventure I take with _you_ from now on!" She blew a breath from her lips that sent her fringe high into the air and then it promptly fell back into her face. She leaned back into the sofa and closed her eyes.

"I've only two more days of it, so it's not so bad."

"Three days? That's all he gave you? I'm grounded for two weeks! Completely unfair!" Harry huffed and threw his arms over his chest.

"Harry, if you think about it, you're not actually grounded. All he's having you do is stay with him when there are no classes. Think about it." She shook her head. Sometimes boys could be so thick!

"Oh. Well, when you put it that way." He felt marginally stupid for complaining about having someone to spend his days with; a parent. Something he longed for since he could remember. Now he felt Hermione's detention was unjustified.

"Well, what about you? I'm basically getting off scot-free while you're elbow deep in hippocampus spleen. Honestly, I think one day of that mess is enough if I'm doing nothing."

"Harry, you're still wandering about the dungeons and sneaking from place to place. It's not as if it's a cake walk what you're doing. Besides, he set you an essay, did he not?" Harry paled.

"I suppose I should get on with that, shouldn't I?" He smacked himself in the head. He was supposed to write to Sirius as well. It looked to be a long night. He went up and got his parchment and began writing, set on finishing both before he went to sleep. He knew he was supposed to be in bed because of his 'restriction' but he didn't feel like being in his dorm. He found that when he thought about it, the essay wrote itself. He looked at things from Severus' point of view and found that a two foot essay was what was going to be handed in. Sirius' letter proved more difficult and he struggled with what to say. Exhausted beyond belief, he shook Hermione awake and nodded toward the staircase. She had stayed to keep him company, and he was heading to bed himself. They smiled at each other and went their separate ways. Harry flopped on his bed, too emotionally wrung out from the attempted letter to Sirius. He didn't change into his pajamas; instead sleeping on top of his blankets. He never felt Draven placing the emerald blanket over top of him, nor did he see the bird keeping an extra close watch on him and his dorm mates.


	57. Everything Comes Out

He didn't feel guilty in the slightest. For the last two weeks, he had been keeping his robes tightly synched. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his new clothes; rather the opposite. But he knew Ron would feel bad. He had been trying his hardest to force himself to come around. He had even spoken to the boy a couple of times, though he still had a twitchy feeling every time he did. He would wake up earlier than everyone to ensure Ron never saw the expensive articles of clothing and he was always the last one up at night. At night it didn't really matter. He had taken to stealing a shirt or two from Severus when he could and had Hermione shrink them for him. He found that the old band t-shirts were well worn and therefore well loved. He never asked Severus about the curious logos that adorned them, but it made him feel closer to both of his parents.

Here it was, the first weekend he was free from the confines of the dungeons and he thanked whichever deity that was watching that he didn't miss the quidditch game this time. The only thing that would have made it better was if Gryffindor were playing. As it was, the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws were giving it everything they could. It was rather like old times; he and Ron were cheering and laughing, all thoughts of their anger and misunderstanding gone while Hermione was engrossed with yet another tome from the den that she hid rather well to make it look like a normal textbook. Harry gave her a sideways glance, but vowed to ask about the charm later. It was a rather warm day out, and the jumping up and down and cheering had exacerbated the effect. Without thinking of anything other than the excitement of the game, Harry shed his cloak for the short sleeved button down he was wearing underneath. After a rather close shot that sent two Chasers from each team into the path of both oncoming Bludgers, Ravenclaw came out with the score, having them lead 140-20. The Seekers were still searching for the snitch, even though Harry had spotted it at least five times. He and Ron turned to each other to give a high five and Harry watched his friend's face turn from bright and happy to confused and offended. They both went back to watching the game, but Harry could feel the boy's eyes on him and after thirty minutes of that twitchy feeling again, he had had enough and turned to grab his cloak.

"I'm done here. I can't take it." He whispered to Hermione. She had pulled her head up from her book and looked immediately to Ron and then back at Harry and shook her head. She started to get up, but he shook his head. She nodded in understanding and stayed put, but put her book away to hopefully pull Ron from his pouting. Harry gave her a smile and headed toward the castle. Since everyone with any kind of sense was at the quidditch pitch enjoying the day, he walked freely into the dungeons, still keeping an eye on his surroundings. He walked into his father's quarters and looked around, but saw no sign of the man or of Remus. They weren't in the teacher's box at the game, so he just assumed they were here. He went to his room to get a book and then headed back up the castle and explored without really meaning to. He found a little alcove on the fifth floor that let him look out onto the pitch and he was able to watch the end of the game from there, sitting in the windowsill and enjoying the late spring air. His anger was fully dissipated by the time dinner rolled around and he found himself sitting in his normal spot directly across from Ron. The boy had looked at him and then looked away and Harry had to give Hermione a questioning look. She leaned her head in.

"I don't know. I tried asking, but he won't talk to me now. He seems set on explaining everything to you and you only." He nodded and began eating, pushing his again growing agitation out of his mind. He looked to the head table, as it became a habit, but found neither his father nor godfather present. He found it unusual that they were not at the game and were again missing from a school wide event, but shrugged it off; he had a score to settle with Ron. It was nearing curfew when he finally decided to go back to the common room, having spent the evening in the den. He found Ron surprisingly in his normal spot by the fire. Since this whole thing started, Ron had avoided the common room, more specifically the spot the three normally shared, like it was the plague. He would hang around sometimes, but mostly by accident. So when Harry walked over to the couch, he was unable to hide his shock at seeing the red head sitting in the poufy chair. Hermione was in her normal spot on the couch, and Harry sat next to her. He needed her strength to not fly off the handle, and he wanted to let Ron know she would be staying if there was to be a confrontation. He sank into the back of the couch and read over Hermione's shoulder, knowing that Ron was eyeing him. After a few minutes, the silence was broken.

"You didn't have to leave the game, ya know?"

"Well, I couldn't just stand there, now could I? I saw the judgment in your eyes." He knew he didn't handle that well, he felt Hermione elbow him. He winced at both.

"I wasn't judging you, just didn't expect you to be wearing, well, that." He gestured to Harry's collared shirt. Harry looked down at his clothes with a confused look on his face. Other than the fact that the clothes fit him, he couldn't tell the difference. Well, that was a lie; he could both see and feel the difference.

"I now have clothes that fit me. They're brand new and they were bought just for me. I don't have to wear clothes that were passed down from my whale of a cousin. I'm not going to be sorry for that." He wanted to yell, but there were still other people in the common room. He couldn't risk the muffle spell because too many people could see their mouths moving but nothing coming out.

"Yeah, because it must be so terrible to have hand me downs, right? Maybe if people knew, they wouldn't be friends with you, and we couldn't have that now could we?"

"This is exactly the reason I spent the last few weeks with my cloak bundled. I'm not doing it to throw it into your face, Ron! You don't know what it's like." Harry knew the words were wrong. He knew the youngest male Weasley knew _exactly_ what it was like. Well, maybe not exactly, but pretty close.

"Yeah, mate. I don't know what it's like to see my oldest brothers have new things while I'm sitting here with my hands out waiting for their cast offs. Unlike you, I'm not wearing brand new, made for me clothes of the finest quality. And Slytherin colors to boot." Before Harry could register the words that were spoken, Ron walked away and up the stairs to the dorm. The door slamming closed broke him from staring at the now vacant chair.

"Well, I didn't handle that well, did I?" He grabbed a pillow and threw it over his face and yelled. Hermione pulled it from his face when there was no more sound and shook her head.

"No, neither of you did. You both get so defensive." She gave him a wry smile and he returned one.

"I suppose this was all about the color of my shirt and not the maker, huh?" He shook his head.

"It seems so. You two are worse than girls, you know that?"

"Yeah. I don't know why I have to walk on eggshells when I talk to him. Maybe we just can't be friends anymore."

"You don't mean that."

"I know. I'm going to get some air. Maybe stay with Remus tonight; cover for me?" She nodded and gave him a hug, knowing full well he was going to the dungeons. He smiled at her and walked out of the portrait hole, careful to keep to the shadows. He walked into their quarters – it was still odd to think of them that way – and he was met in the doorway by his father, a frantic look on his face.

"Braydon, what are you doing here?" Severus was never one to show fear. Tonight was completely different. He stood as tall as he was able and blocked the sitting room as best as he could. Harry cocked his head to the side, but shrugged.

"I just had a row with Ron and I don't fancy sleeping on the sofa in the common room. I just want to lie down and figure out if this thing with Ron is going to always be like this." Harry shoulders were slumped and Severus felt his heart constrict. He wanted desperately to help his son, but he was dealing with another matter; one of great importance. He thought his decision through carefully.

"Why don't you head to your room and I'll bring you some cocoa." Here, he turned partially and escorted Harry with one arm on his shoulder. When they were safely down the hall, Severus stopped and turned, calling back, "I'll be right back with the cocoa." Harry shook his head, confused. He went straight to his bed to get his father's blanket and then sat on his sofa. He heard the man's footsteps before he saw him and sat up marginally.

"Why didn't you just conjure it like you normally do?" Harry reached for the cup and took a sip, appreciating the warmth that went through him.

"Braydon, one cannot simply conjure food nor drink. It may appear that that is so, but it is near impossible. I simply send a spell to one of my own house elves that works here when school is in session. He receives my messages and snaps what I request into existence where I am. I suppose I should introduce you to him, but now is not the time. I have some research to get to and I suppose you have some thinking to do. Do call out if you are in need of anything." Severus ran his hand through Harry's hair once, twice, and then let his hand linger longer than he would admit. He gave his son a small smile and walked from the room, leaving the door just slightly open.

Harry sat for a few moments in appreciation in what he had. There was an entire room that was his and his alone. He had clothes that fit him rather well. He stood and changed into an old t-shirt of Severus' and some flannel bottoms and then looked out his enchanted window. It was dark out, but he could still see the quidditch pitch and the remnants of the game. There were sweet wrappers floating on the wind and a few wayward scarves. Why people were still wearing scarves when it was so nearly summer he would never know, but he supposed it had to do with team support and team colors. That thought led him to Ron and how abysmally he and his friend had acted toward one another. The entire thing had been hinged on the fact that Harry was wearing an emerald green shirt with silver buttons. He couldn't believe the absurdity of it. He spent some time thinking over how things had changed when he heard the sounds of talking. It broke the silence and he wondered just who his father was talking to. He only heard one side of the conversation and he was curious. He padded down the hall on stealth feet and listened.

"… to make sure that the pain doesn't come back. Is it better this time around?" Harry heard silence and walked nearer still.

"Good, good. Then I believe we shall stick with this for a few months more and adjust - what is it?" Harry heard no more talking, so he walked farther down the hall until he was just at the sitting room. He heard faint footsteps closing in and Harry pulled from the wall, acting as if he wasn't eavesdropping. He walked straight into Severus.

"Dad! I was, uh, well, I was, looking, going to get something to drink." He walked around his father before the man could react. Laying in front of the fireplace was a large furry animal. Harry narrowed his eyebrows and turned to Severus.

"Dad, is that Sirius? What's he doing here; I thought he was to be in Mungo's for longer." Harry walked closer to the fireplace, being snatched by the arm before he could make it to the couch. It was then that he noticed that it was not a dog; not exactly. It was a large, graying wolf. The creature had kind eyes and it lifted its head when he began to approach.

"Braydon, I thought I told you to call for me if you needed… oh, I suppose it's too late now, isn't it." He had grabbed Harry by the arm when he could finally think properly. He assumed the boy could figure it all out the second Remus picked his head up. As it were, the boy looked properly confused and so he guided his son to the sofa, walking around the back of the couch so there was something between the boy and his own best friend. Remus watched the entire exchange and narrowed his eyes at Severus. When both were seated, Remus looked pointedly at Severus and bared his teeth.

"Dad, is he going to bite you?" Harry wanted to laugh at the thought of a magical creature laying right there in the Potions Master's sitting room. An actual living, breathing being. But there was something curious about that animal. He was almost human in his actions, similar to how Sirius was when he was Padfoot.

"No Bray, he's not going to bite me. He wouldn't dare." Severus gave his own scowl to the wolf and the creature held his gaze for a beat and then laid his head on his forepaws, watching and waiting.

"Is he an animagus? He looks as if he understands what we're saying about him." Harry rather liked the animal and wanted to reach down and pet him. Severus was still holding on to his arm though and Harry knew the man wasn't about to let go.

"He understands us perfectly, and no son, he is not an animagus, though quite close." Severus took a few deep breaths and glanced at his friend. Remus closed his own eyes and held them that way for a second, then two and then nodded slightly to his friend.

"Braydon, this… this is your godfather. It's Remus."


	58. Safety In Numbers

**Apologies for the slight cliffhanger. Had family from out of town come in. On with the show!**

Severus was damned. He always had been. He was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. He wanted to know the way Harry was going to react to the situation, but he couldn't possibly guess properly. He hadn't known the boy, _really_ known the boy, but for a few months. That was his fault, he knew, but no one could really guess what anyone would do at facing that the man they had spent almost a year confiding in was a werewolf. He hadn't explained that quite yet; he needed to gauge the boy's reaction first. He needed to know if the first reaction was going to be fear or panic or hatred or repulsion. While he was thinking these things over, Remus seized his opportunity. Harry hadn't moved, and the smile that was playing on his lips was gone when the words came out. Remus wanted desperately for the boy to understand that this affliction didn't make him love the boy any less, nor would he hurt him. He carefully stood on all four paws and began to slink toward Harry, keeping from Severus' gaze. When he was mere inches from Harry, Remus lifted his head and placed it under Harry's hand, encouraging the boy to do what he knew Harry wanted. As soon as skin met fur, Harry broke out into a wide grin and began scratching the wolf's ears. Remus made the rest of his body join his head and sat between the two important people in his life, breaking Severus from his thoughts.

"Remus, knock that off this instant! You are not a common house dog and will not be treated as such!" Severus tried to pull Harry's hand away, but Remus just moved and sat on Harry's left, away from Severus.

"So Remus is a wolf, but how? You said he wasn't an animagus." Harry's grin never left, and he let Remus lay at his feet. Harry stopped petting the wolf, noticing the wrath in his father's eyes, though not understanding it.

"Remus is not a mere wolf, Bray." He looked at the animal in question and again, Remus nodded his head. "Remus is a werewolf." Severus let the words sink in and to his great surprise, and Remus' relief, Harry didn't jump away or even lose his smile. The boy simply stayed, and to both men, that was the greatest thing he could do.

"Wicked." Harry cocked his head to the side and looked Remus in the eyes. Remus knew if he were an actual dog, his tail would be wagging and at that point in time, he understood Sirius' actions far better than before.

"I brew the wolfsbane potion for Remus every month, which is what allows him to change into a mere wolf rather than a werewolf. It also allows him to keep his human mind until the full moon passes." Severus was beginning to relax. He saw that his son was accepting of the situation and had he planned this entire thing out, he knew it would never have gone this way.

"But I thought the wolfsbane only allowed werewolves to keep their human mind. How come Remus is a wolf?" He had read many muggle stories before he even knew werewolves are real, and even reading books here at school he knew that there wasn't a way for a person afflicted with lycanthropy to become just a mere wolf. He'd only known the wolfsbane potion to allow the victim to keep their own mind. Severus beamed at him.

"I see someone actually does pay attention in class. You are correct that wolfsbane does just that. However, I am not a Potions Master for nothing. I have been brewing this for Remus since we were your age. In all that time, I have come up with different solutions that not only eases most of his pain, but allows him some comfort as well. All on his orders I might add." The wolf looked up and moved to be back in between the two of them. Remus couldn't wait until the next day to fully appreciate his new family. His boy, his cub, really didn't mind his affliction. The boy's heart was simply too large for words.

"I suppose this is why he misses class from time to time?" Harry was itching to pet the wolf. He knew it was probably weird, considering this was a man, his own godfather, but Harry couldn't deny the boyish instinct to pet the canine in front of him.

"Indeed it is. While the transformation itself no longer pains him, it does leave him exhausted for a day or so. I am truly shocked that none of your classmates have put together the timeline of his absence with the full moon. I believe that was a concern of the Headmaster's."

"So that's why he wasn't teaching here before now? Because he's bloody brilliant! Best Defense professor we've ever had!" Harry couldn't hold back any longer, he gave a quick scratch behind the ears and a pat on the wolf's head. Severus shook his own in defeat.

"Language, Bray. And yes, one would assume he would be a bit better than a stuttering host of the Dark Lord and a narcissistic dunderhead that couldn't duel his way out of a wet paper bag." Harry laughed as Remus bared his teeth at the Potions Master. Severus gave the wolf a scowl that was lost on the animal.

"Since that is the case, I guess there's no telling anyone, is there?" Remus hung his head in shame. Severus shook his head once again.

"I am afraid that is not allowed to happen, son. The Ministry frowns on what they consider 'half-breeds', my apologies, Remus. They believe any werewolf as a dangerous creature, no matter how well mannered and polite the wizard actually is. They do not know of my potion, nor do they want to know of it. I am just as bad in their book. Yes, I know. My potion would be a miracle to any of those that share the affliction with your godfather, but there is nothing I can do for them. Remus is my sole concern, which is another reason I brew it for him and him only. It has taken me decades to perfect it for him and I doubt it would work as well on another."

"So that's why Sirius was known as my godfather, and not Remus?"

"That is exactly correct. How your mother managed to bypass all of that, I believe we will never know. One also begs the question on how the Headmaster actually hired him on, but I suppose there was paperwork under a pseudo name and some other sleight of hand that no one really wants to know the details of. I am afraid that not even your friends are to know of this. I trust their discretion, but only so far. The ramifications to the school, the Headmaster and to Remus himself would be quite catastrophic."

"Aww, Remus. I'm so sorry. Don't worry, though. You're in good hands with us." Once again, Harry gave Remus a pat on the head.

"Braydon, honestly. He's not a dog. He's your godfather!" Harry glared at his father.

"But he likes it, look at him! And I'm sure that even if he has his human mind, he still feels what a wolf would feel." Severus glared at his son, but let it go. It was getting rather late. "When does he change back?" Severus looked at the clock on the mantle.

"In about an hour or so. I would appreciate you being in your room at that time, and no lurking either. I am certain Remus would appreciate not being gawked at. As much as the potion helps him feel less pain, it is not a pleasant thing for him to go through. Now, would you care to tell me what you and Mr. Weasley are at odds about?" Harry dropped his head and stared at his hands for a moment. Honestly it was so stupid.

"Ron gets really mad about the weirdest things. These last couple of weeks I've been trying to come around, but I haven't really spoken to him. He gets real defensive about money and the like, so I've been hiding my new clothes from him. Well, we were at the quidditch game and it got warm out, so I dropped my cloak. There was this real wicked play that happened and we both turned to high five each other and as soon as he saw my clothes, he just got this look in his eyes. Then he kept looking at me from the corner of his eyes so I just left. When we finally talked it out in the common room, we ended up yelling at each other, I said some things I shouldn't have and it turns out he was just mad that I was wearing Slytherin colors. Can you believe that? Getting mad over the color of someone's clothes? What am I supposed to do, wear red and gold my entire life? It's not even as if wearing anything with Slytherin colors is wrong, especially considering the Sorting Hat my first year." Harry was aware of how the air in the room shifted and he looked up at his father and even down at his godfather and noticed them both with the same odd look in their eyes. "What?"

"What about the Sorting Hat?" Severus thought back those three some odd years ago and found that he always wondered what took the boy so long to get sorted. He naturally assumed the hat was stroking the boy's ego and left it at the back of his mind. Now he was intrigued beyond measure.

"Well, when I first went to Diagon Alley to get my things, I had ran into Malfoy. He was the first wizard I had actually talked to, besides Hagrid. Anyway, he was on about how no self respecting wizard would be in anything other than Slytherin, which doesn't make sense does it? How could all of Hogwarts be in one House? That's ridiculous! Anyway, I rode the train with Ron, and he was rather nice. We got into the hall waiting on McGonagall and Malfoy showed up again and began insulting Ron for no good reason other than his looks. Told me he could help me figure out the wrong sort of people. When I saw him get sorted into Slytherin, I thought of Ron and the look on his face and I just didn't want to be a part of all of that. The Hat told me first I'd be great and Slytherin would help me on my way to greatness. I thought as hard as I could that I didn't want anything to do with Malfoy and after a little arguing, it put me in Gryffindor." Harry couldn't read the expression on his father's face and he was starting to worry. He waited for someone to say something and began to fidget. He kept his head down because he didn't know what his father was going to say. He wished at that moment that he would have waited until Remus was back to normal to say something. It looked like the wolf wanted to say or do something, but his paws and lack of human speech were hindering him. After a few minutes, Severus decided to speak up.

"Well, that is certainly a revelation. Now, it's rather late, Braydon. You should probably get to bed. Besides, Remus will be changing soon."

"But dad!" Harry stood up anyway.

"None of that, off you go." As if on cue, Remus let out a faint whine. Harry looked at his godfather with wide eyes. He never wanted to hear that sound again as long as he lived. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked into his father's eyes.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, son. He's worried about you being here. You may see him in the morning, now get. It's well after two. I'll wake you for breakfast." Severus walked Harry back to his room, the man's hand on Harry's shoulder the entire time. When they got to the doorway, Severus raked his hand through Harry's hair a few times and closed the boy in. He then warded the door against any and all sounds. He immediately went to his best friend's side to provide the moral support and potions needed for the transformation.


	59. Questions

He woke early and walked quietly into the sitting room and waited. He wanted to know for sure that his godfather was going to be okay. He also wondered if the man was still in the dungeons, or if he had gone back into his own quarters. As he was sitting on the sofa, the fireplace flared green and his father stepped out.

"You're awake early. I would have assumed you to sleep in after the late night." Harry shrugged.

"I couldn't really sleep. I'm used to not getting much sleep. How is he?"

"He's fine. He's sleeping right now, something you should be doing." Severus moved to sit on the sofa.

"I had a bad dream." He didn't know why he was saying it. He never talked about his nightmares. To anyone.

"Did it have to do with Remus?" Severus wanted to smack himself. He knew he shouldn't have let Harry see Remus.

"Yeah, but it's not what you think. It wasn't about him hurting anyone or anything. It was just him in a lot of pain and when he transformed back, he was stuck in between and he was crying out in pain." His voice was at a near whisper and he had his head down. He felt a finger touch his chin and he lifted his eyes up to see the concern and softness in his father's.

"He is just fine. Do you not trust me?" Harry cocked his head to the side, looking confused.

"Of course I do. What do you mean?"

"I am the one who brews his potions. I have been doing this for longer than you have been alive, son. I would not let anything happen to him. After he transforms, we talk over what he wants to improve upon, if anything, and then we have some tea. When he is settled, we go to bed. Since you were down here, I took him to his rooms and I stayed with him, just to be sure. I always stay with him, Braydon. Do you feel better now?" He raised Harry's head up fully. The boy nodded.

"When can I see him?"

"I think after lunch you can come down. Would you like me to stay?"

"Nah, I think I'll go on up to the common room. You can go on back to Remus. I really need to finish my letter to Sirius anyhow." Severus wanted to rebuke the statement, but swallowed down the retort. He merely nodded his head as Harry walked to his own room to change. As Harry left the dungeon room, Severus went back through the green flames up to his best friend's room.

Harry took the long way through the castle, knowing that most everyone would still be asleep. When he finally made it to the portrait hole, he had to wait an additional ten minutes for the fat lady to wake up. He was barely through the door before it closed on him. If he was wearing his cloak, it would still be attached to the wall. He flopped into the couch and watched the flames dance in the fireplace. It wasn't too long before he felt a slight pressure on his legs and jumped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't see you there." Hermione had a large book in her hands and had barely taken her eyes away from it which she picked his legs up and took up the place where they were. He allowed her to manipulate him as needed and waited until she got comfortable.

"Are you determined to read every book in there before the end of the year?" She dropped the book on his feet and he winced in pain.

"Serves you right. No, I don't intend to read them _all._ I just like having something else to base my essays from. Madam Pince's collection isn't near the caliber as the den."

"I'm certain you can come by over the summer and continue..." He stopped what he was going to say and allowed his eyes to widen. What _was_ he going to do over the summer?

"What's wrong?"

"I think I might have to go back to the Dursley's this summer." Hermione narrowed her eyes in thought.

"I don't think you're going to have to go back to Surrey, Harry. He wouldn't let that happen!"

"How can he stop it? We can't let anyone know what's going on. Someone is bound to know if I'm not at Number Four Privet Drive. I mean, that's where my first letter got sent to, so someone knew I was there." Harry drew his legs up and let his head rest on his knees. Hermione waited a few minutes and then decided he needed his space and took her book back up and started reading again. An hour later, Harry finally uncurled himself and encouraged her to put her book down. He needed to move and figured food would be a good start.

"Let's get some breakfast. I don't want to think about this anymore." Even though he wished to not leave Hogwarts the last two summers, he had a whole new reason this year.

He walked into the Great Hall at a leisurely pace and allowed the voices and noises to carry away his worry. Glancing at the head table added to the concern since his father and Remus were not present. He tried to coach himself on the mantra that his father was in control, but it wasn't helping. He moved food around his plate and again let the noises take over his mind. He knew he needed to eat, so he thoughtlessly picked the fork up and began to chew, not really knowing what he was eating. Before he knew it, Hermione was dragging him away from the table to the safety of the lake side. He watched as Hermione was skipping rocks, but his thoughts were on how he was going to manage his summer.

It was never easy transitioning from the caring confines of the castle to the oppressive nature of Number Four Privet Drive, but within a few days he was usually able to get a grip on things. On top of having friends, he now had a father and a godfather that so obviously cared he wasn't sure how he could even try to fake it back in Surrey. The more he thought about his new family, the more anxious he got to see Remus and how he was feeling. He began to tap his foot and wished he had parchment and a quill so he could distract himself with his still unwritten letter to Sirius. He was starting to understand more and more the actions of his supposed godfather and he wanted to express it. All too soon, Hermione nudged his foot and held her hand out to lift him up. He wanted nothing more than to tell her of his concern over Remus, but knew he had to keep it to himself. He waved her off when they got into the castle. He couldn't stand the waiting any longer and he made for the stairs. He looked around and took his shortcut. When he was certain no one was following, he began to run until he stood in front of his father's door. Once he came to a stop, he was having a hard time following through. He wanted to know that Remus was alright, but he also wanted to know what was going to happen to him at the end of term. He knew he couldn't address both. That was insensitive. With the door so close, he continued to hesitate. He was afraid of how Remus would look or act, and he was afraid his father would know of his worry and wrongly presume the reason behind it. It was an internal struggle that he would have to wage later in the evening. He took a few calming deep breaths, remembering that as soon as he touched the door, his father was going to know he was there and how he was. He briefly wondered at the magic something like that would take. With that thought firmly in his head, he placed his palm on the door and walked in. Before the door was even closed, he was pulled into a very strong, warm embrace. It took him a moment to realize what was happening and he hugged back the instant it registered.

"I'm glad to see you're okay, Remus." No one could see his smile or hear his words clearly as his face was surrounded by the man's robes, but he felt his godfather laughing. Another moment went by and Remus finally released the embrace, but not the boy.

"Your heart is amazing, Harry. You know that?" Remus turned Harry and kept his arm around the boy's shoulder, guiding him to the sofa. They sat down side by side, Severus ignoring them the best he could behind a potions journal. He did give Remus a meaningful look, though.

"Did you really think I would turn my back on you?" Harry leaned into his godfather to give the man support.

"Braydon, I can call you that, right?" At Harry's and Severus' nod he continued. "I can never really tell how anyone will react. I firmly believe your father was the most ecstatic I have ever known him to be, but only because it would give him a reason to experiment." A pillow flew from Remus' normal chair and straight into the man's face. Harry hid his laugh behind his hand as Remus gave Severus a scowl. Harry promptly received a pillow in his own face.

"Still find it amusing?" Severus had a smirk on his face while Harry gaped. He couldn't retaliate yet. The man would be expecting it. Harry glared and then curled back into Remus' side. He could worry about Surrey in the next few weeks. If he was to go back there, he would take all the love and support he could get at the moment.

"It's not like you chose for this to happen to you. Wait, you didn't, did you?" Remus laughed and threw his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"I did not, Bray. Even still, no matter the methods behind it people still judge. I'm actually surprised no one has guessed why I'm not in classes sometimes. Dumbledore has been great, but most parents would not take kindly to me teaching here if they knew." Remus felt Harry tense.

"That's unfair! You're brilliant! We've all learned loads." Harry felt like pacing, but the warm arm around him kept him from moving.

"I know Bray. We can only hope that no one figures it out." Harry nodded. This was one thing he would be sure to keep quiet.

"If you two are quite finished, I would like to eat lunch before it becomes dinner." Remus laughed and Harry scowled at Severus. Severus stood and turned to head to the kitchen when two pillows sailed toward the back of his head. They never made contact. They stopped just short and barreled back from where they came, smacking Harry and Remus in the face. Severus returned from the kitchen with a plate of sandwiches and a smirk on his face. They were so obvious.


	60. Paybacks and Eavesdropping

Wandering the lower half of the castle had become something of a thrill for Harry. He found that his initial reactions to the dark, dank dungeons were completely unfounded and way off base. There was much more to find and many new nooks to explore. They made him feel safe. He came across a door that he was certain was an unused back entrance to the Slytherin common room. He didn't dare try the handle. He would eventually, but he needed to wait until he knew there wouldn't be someone waiting on the other side. It was three days after Remus had changed and Harry noticed the man was still not his normal self. They were all in the Great Hall for dinner and Harry was just pushing around his food. He nodded intermittently to Seamus and Ron's conversation, but he couldn't really focus. He heard a faint howl from the Slytherin table and his head snapped up to gauge if his father heard it or not. He saw Remus shake his head with a smirk, but Severus was livid. The man's eyes were mere slits as he looked down on his table. None of the students seemed to notice, but Harry did. He began to get worried. It made his already dwindling appetite disappear. He was just working out when he was going to try that door when a pile of books landed with a thump on the table directly in front of him. Until that moment, he wasn't even aware that Hermione wasn't in the Great Hall. Before he could react, more books landed and tumbled into his lap.

"Harry James Potter!" At that moment every eye was on him. He hated it and was momentarily confused at her ire.

"Hey, Hermione. We've talked about this before, you know." He tried giving her his innocent smile, but he saw the flash in her eyes. Realization dawned on him. He was in for it.

"I cannot _believe_ you actually had the audacity to do what you did! Every. Single. _Book_! How am I supposed to get my work done?! How am I supposed to study?! Ugh, I cannot believe you!" Harry stifled a laugh, but was apparently unsuccessful.

"Hermione, it's not-" She stared him down hard and he stopped at the vicious look in her eyes. He really didn't think it was going to get this bad.

"Just fix it." She stood with her arms crossed at her chest and her toe tapping.

"Hermione, really-" She was shaking her head.

"Wand, Potter. Now!" He couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

"I didn't change your books, mental! Look!" Harry looked over to Fred and George. "Oy, one of you two hand me a book." Both complied and handed him one each. "Right. Ron, Neville, what books are these?" He passed them over.

"I've got Charms."

"Transfiguration."

"Alright. Hand them over to Hermione, then." She glared at him but took both books willingly.

"Ugh. Quidditch again! What have you done?" She tossed the books away like they offended her; which, Harry thought, they most likely had.

"It's just a spell, 'Mione. It'll wear off in a few hours."

"A few hours? So what am I supposed to do until then?" She sank into the bench and threw her elbows on the table, holding her head in her hands.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before hexing me." He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Realization dawned on her. This was payback.

"Harry Jame-" He quirked an eyebrow at her. She narrowed her eyes back. "Ugh, you're insufferable!" She stood from the table and stormed from the room.

"You forgot your books!" He called to her and he watched as she walked even faster. He turned back to the table and the pile of books in front of him. He couldn't believe that she brought him every book, and even more he couldn't believe he forgot he set the spell. He looked up at the head table and saw Remus with a cup of tea in front of his lips failing at hiding his laughter. Harry could see the amusement behind his father's eyes as Severus turned to question Remus. Harry began to pile her books up into manageable stacks and got his friends to help take them back to the common room. They all left the Great Hall and headed up to the tower to return Hermione's books. When they walked through the portrait hole the guys set their books at Harry's feet and ran up to their dorm. Hermione was sitting in the poufy chair in front of the fire. Harry had to admit it was a rather sad sight. She was curled in a ball with Crookshanks laying beside her. Harry looked around and noticed he was the only one standing in the room, let alone with books in his hand. He sighed heavily and set the ones in his hands down. He padded over to her quietly and kneeled in front of the chair.

"Hey."

"Hey." Harry's shoulders slumped. She didn't even look up.

"'Mi, I didn't mean for it to get like this. I put the spell on your Arithmancy book because I knew it would be the last book you would touch today. And I even put a timer on it so you would be able to use your book during class." He sat with his back to the chair facing the fire. They sat in silence for some time. Harry was thinking of ways to make it up to her when he was cuffed across the back of his head.

"I suppose I deserve it. I did corner you and I did hex you. I was only helping." She reached her hand out to put it on his shoulder.

"I know. Mad as I was, I'm glad for it. Honestly. And in all fairness, it was Remus who helped me with the spell." He tilted his head back onto the cushion to look at her upside down.

"I should've known."

"That hurts! I am well capable enough to do that kind of spellwork on my own thank you very much. I only needed help in the timing. It wouldn't do for you to go through class with what you saw as a Quidditch manual. And if you borrowed it would be the same."

"I don't doubt you, Harry. I'm just glad it's not permanent. It was very clever, though." Harry beamed at her and brought his head back the right way and stared into the fire. He was glad for the quiet of the common room. Since everyone expected Hermione to blow up at him, they were quick to become scarce.

"I can't believe the school year is almost over. We take our finals in two weeks and then what? I'm afraid to ask Severus what's going to happen to me over the summer."

"Don't you think it's better to know?" Harry shrugged.

"Not really. I suppose I could just go with it all and be glad while I'm here. No one is supposed to know, so I can't just disappear from Surrey. We can't very well ask Dumbledore for the same reason. How am I supposed to be okay with living with the Dursley's when I know I have a family now?"

"I still say you should ask Professor Snape, or at least talk to Professor Lupin. They'll be able to tell you what to do. At the very least you'll feel better." Harry leaned his head back onto the cushion and closed his eyes. Ron came down shorty after and broke them from their reverie.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend of the year. You sure we can't stay back?" Ron was clearly anxious but Harry simply shook his head.

"You guys go. I've got things well in hand here. I'm going to spend some time with Remus. No telling when I'll see him again." Hermione pushed Ron toward the portrait hole.

"He's really trying, Harry. He just wants to make you happy." Harry ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know, 'Mi. I'm trying, too. Honest. I just need a break from everything. Maybe Surrey will be good for me, eh?" She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. With a fleeting glance she followed Ron away from the common room. Harry threw himself into his favorite chair by the fire and waited until he knew most of the castle was gone. He grabbed his bag from the floor and left the common room. He went to the library and found his favorite corner, throwing his bag on the table. He took out his transfiguration book and opened it. He then took out his almost completed essay, his ink well and quill and set them up on the table. Then he took out his notes and set them up in an arc around his essay and put his bag on the floor. He stood back and gave an approving smile. He canted the chair out just slightly and left the library, careful to remain hidden. He passed no one as he took the shortcut and ended up in the dungeons in no time. He wandered back through the now familiar corridors and came to that door.

He rested his head against the door, trying to see if he could hear anything on the other side. He could hear the blood rushing through his veins and his heart beating, but nothing from inside. He took a deep breath and tried the handle. He felt an odd tingle in his hands, but as quickly as it started, it went away. The door opened. He squeezed through the opening, careful to place a rock in the doorway. He didn't want to be stuck wherever he ended up. It was completely dark where he was, the light from the hall not even breaking through. He moved forward on quiet feet, careful to make no sound. As he moved through, he began to hear mumbling. The farther in he moved, the clearer the voices got. Harry felt along the wall and in front of him intermitedly. After a few minutes he felt what could only be a tapestry in front of him. All at once, the voices were completely clear. Malfoy.

"... completely obvious I say."

"You can't really think that, can you?" Goyle.

"I mean, that's dangerous, isn't it?" Crabbe. Harry shuttered. He had a feeling he knew what this was about.

"Don't be daft. There's no danger so long as our Head of House is around. He could brew wolfsbane in his sleep." Harry's heart plummeted. Someone knew. And not just any someone. Malfoy.

"Oh, Draco! How can we continue on in class with that monstrous half-breed?" Parkinson. Harry shuttered. He could just imagine her draped over Malfoy.

"Honestly, Parkinson. There are only three weeks of class left, and if my calculations are correct, he will not change within that time. Classes are no more in danger than when that oaf Lockhart was teaching."

"But Drake, he's a monster! Your father would be furious if he were to know." Harry heard a suffering sigh.

"Father is on the Board of Governors. Do you honestly think he doesn't already know? You cannot deny he's been brilliant." Harry heard the air of superiority and was completely confused. Was he defending Remus?

"I agree with Parkinson, Draco. We need to say something. It's bad enough we have to school with these half-bloods and mudbloods. A half-breed instructor is too far."

"Goyle, you imbecile. Do you not listen? School is over. We take our finals and that's it."

"Yes, but we can't have him for another year. I'm sending an owl to my father." Harry heard movement and then a loud sigh.

"Honestly, why must I surround myself with utter morons. I suppose I should warn Father." Harry heard more movement and then the scratching of a quill. He tried to calm himself, but his hands were shaking. He was terrified of going back down the hall, but knew he needed to warn his godfather.

He stumbled his way through the narrow walkway and found the partially open door in no time. His legs moved him through the castle on autopilot. When he was finally aware of his surroundings, he was at the base of the owlery. He felt impressed with his insight. No way he was going to let Goyle send any owl. He would stand guard and make sure to stop him. He moved up the stairs and stood in the shadows. He watched owls come and go and waited patiently for the Slytherin to show himself.


	61. Emotional Ride

**Much apologies on the lateness. Started a new job and it's got me all out of whack. Settling in nicely, so I should be able to finish posting soon. Only a few more chapters left. Working on a sequel as well! As always, I appreciate those reading and reviewing!**

Harry paced the corridor in the defense wing. He knew everyone would be in the Great Hall and he had no desire to be anywhere near the crowd. He never ran into Goyle, Crabbe, or any other Slytherin the night before and he was even more worried. He just knew that blazoned across the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ would be the words that his godfather was a werewolf. He heard a faint click and his head spun on the door he just passed. Looking all around, he leaned his ear against the door to listen to what was going on inside. Hearing nothing, he turned the knob and stepped in. Sitting at the far desk was his godfather and Harry heaved a heavy sigh. He immediately set to a run and skidded to a halt in front of the desk. Remus looked up in time to see Harry stop and immediately turned in his chair. Harry darted for the man, wrapping his arms around Remus' neck.

"Bray, what's the matter?" Remus began to run his hands through Harry's hair. He then felt Harry shaking and began to worry. He lifted the boy and rested him in his own lap, angling his wand arm.

"No, please don't call him." Harry's voice was a whisper, but Remus heard him all the same. He relaxed his wand and held tight to Harry.

"I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong, cub." He felt a new wave of tears soak through his robes and he wished he knew how he could help alleviate the pain. The answer came slowly after a few minutes.

"They know. They all know. Malfoy, Crabbe, Parkinson. I heard them yesterday." Sobs caught off his words. Remus continued to card his hand through Harry's hair. Now if only he could figure out what everyone knew.

"Braydon, please take a deep breath. Calm down. What do they know?" He felt Harry's breath hitch, but the boy finally took deep breath. Harry finally pulled his face from Remus' chest.

"The Slytherins. They all know about you. They said the most horrible things, and they were going to tell. It's probably in the paper right now." Harry finally pulled away and wiped his eyes and nose with his cuff. He couldn't look at Remus, especially not while sitting in the man's lap. He was embarrassed, but he was mostly terrified about what was going to happen next.

"I think it best if we speak to Severus about this." He waited until Harry nodded and then waved his wand. A ghostly wolf popped out and bounded through the wall. Harry buried his face back into Remus' robes as he thought about what was going to happen. It was that sight that greeted Severus as he walked silently through the floo. He took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh.

"Oh, Bray. Whatever is wrong, son?" Severus walked over and kneeled at Remus' feet. Harry took a deep breath and turned from Remus' chest, but still held on to his godfather.

"The Slytherins all know about Remus. I heard them. They were going to send letters to their parents. Malfoy said his father already knew and was going to warn him, but everyone else seemed terrified and furious. It's already in the paper, isn't it?" Harry took a few hitching breaths and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Remus pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it over, giving Severus a look over Harry's head.

"There's nothing in the paper, son. At least not yet. I think you should head down to our quarters and rest. You may use the floo if you wish." Severus reached into a pocket of his robes and held out a small orange pebble. Harry sniffed, wiped his eyes and took it. He then circled his arms around Remus' neck and held tight. He climbed off the man's lap and went to the fireplace and tossed in the pebble, waved his wand, and then he was gone in a flash. Severus stood and began to pace.

"Well, we almost got through the year. That's something, isn't it?"

"Will there ever be a point in time that you become furious on your own behalf, or must I do all the heavy lifting?"

"There's nothing for it now, is there? The students are well prepared for exams, including the O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s. I can walk out right now and not have to worry anyone else. I'll manage. I always do." Had Remus not known the man pacing in front of him, he would have been terrified by the look of outrage he was given. Severus stopped pacing and stared at his best friend.

"Now had I said that line of drivel, you would have insisted that I used 'we' instead of 'I'. Regardless of familial lines, would you be able to disappear from Braydon's life?" Severus watched the man flinch and gave a self-satisfied smirk.

"All the more reason I bow out gracefully instead of involving the ministry. I can find a job tutoring muggles. Maybe even close to Surrey, pop in on Braydon from time to time." Remus realized his words too late. Things were going so well and now they had to deal with a possible imprisonment as well as Severus losing his son before he even really had him. Severus did the most uncharacteristic thing and ran his fingers through his own hair.

"I hadn't realized what we would do at year's end. I was so focused on the now. I believe it may be time to speak with the Headmaster." Severus resumed his pacing. He didn't like that option, but he didn't see another way out.

"You are speaking about both of our problems, I assume?"

"Yes, Remus. Of course." The pair took to the floo and appeared in the Headmaster's office in a flash. As they stepped out of the fireplace, they saw movement and heard a door close. Severus felt anxious, sure of who just vacated the office. The slight smile on Dumbledore's face concerned Severus, but he followed his friend as they took a seat in front of the older man.

"Severus, Remus, how nice of you two to drop in. I just had a meeting with the Minister and he had such a lovely tale to tell! Something along the lines of a professor that is actually a werewolf!" Dumbledore leaned forward conspiratorially. "Can you _imagine_?" Dumbledore sat back up with a satisfied smile upon his face. Remus and Severus chanced a look at each other and then back to the clearly addle-brained headmaster. Remus found his courage first.

"Albus, are you quite alright?"

"Ah, my boy, I am just dandy! It isn't everyday that you get to pull the wool over the eyes of so very many wizards, the majority of which believing they are so clever. See, the wizarding world does, indeed know that one Remus J Lupin is a werewolf. Either through hearsay or what have you. The key is, there's nothing on file. No, those papers up and walked away, quite literally mind you, years and years ago. Now here's the really good part. While in this castle, you are known as Professor Lupin. Anything leaving this castle, and that name changes to something else entirely. That means letters to home, or even students speaking during holiday. They may utter the name 'Professor Lupin' but all anyone hears is what they want to hear. I'm quite proud of that little detail, let me tell you. The name changes from student to student, family to family. If they ever happen to compare notes, the person who speaks about it first has the right-of-way as it were. I had a bit of trouble with that part, and I'm mostly sure it works. Now, I take it you two didn't arrive to hear all about that, though Remus I must apologize. I should have mentioned it all before as to not worry you. You are secure in your teaching position, so long as you would like it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled like mad and Severus wanted to scream and throw everything from the man's desk all at once. Remus just sat back in shock with a small smile on his face.

"Headmaster, thank you." Remus's voice was so quiet, one could barely hear him over the tapping of Severus's foot. Severus glared at the Headmaster and then at his friend. Remus was always so quick to forgive. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Well, now that that is well taken care of, there is something of import that we need to discuss, Headmaster." Severus had never felt so much anxiety in his life. He was about to release control of the single most important thing in his life.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Potter." Severus flinched. It may very well be that the word 'import' and 'Potter' were so intertwined, but Severus had a feeling that wasn't what made the Headmaster immediately jump to his son.

"Yes, sir." Severus was guarded. He made sure his Legilemency barriers were in place as he watched the Headmaster.

"It seems that Sirius will get a full pardon, and as he is listed as Harry's godfather it would seem we need to figure out what to do with Harry. The issue is the blood wards as well as the fact that Sirius will not be well before the end of the year. Now, there is a way around the blood wards. So long as Harry stays at Privet Drive for a fortnight, the wards are satisfied. Harry will still need to stay there through his birthday, possibly longer give Sirius' condition. I have hope that he will be well by the end of July, but one cannot rush mind healing." Severus was still tapping his foot and it took all Remus had not to throw his arm over the man's knee to stop it.

"So that means that Black will get custody of Mr. Potter." The name felt horrid coming from Severus' mouth. Both names, in fact. Dumbledore nodded.

"The Ministry will do all it can to right this wrong, even going so far as granting James' will. He will be heavily watched, mind, but they are willing to do almost anything to stay in a positive light. Especially since letting Peter go once again." Severus' wand hand twitched and Remus decided to speak up.

"Headmaster, have the wills even be looked at? I mean, it's been so long and everything was such a mess when we lost Lily and James." Remus cut his eyes to his best friend and gave him an apologetic look. Severus gave a small nod but was quite interested in the answer. Dumbledore squinted his eyes, thinking back, and then nodded.

"Yes, yes. However, once Sirius was incarcerated, it hardly mattered what they said anymore. There was nowhere safer for Harry. And honestly, he most likely would not have had custody of the boy in the first place. Grief does such things to people, that I daresay Sirius would not have been in a place to take care of Harry the way he needed to be cared for." Severus counted to ten and then backwards before he snapped and said or did something he would soon regret.

"Indeed." Dumbledore cocked his head to the side and gave Severus a once over, wondering where this slight sense of anger was coming from.

"I know Harry would prefer to stay in the wizarding world over summer, but it's simply not safe for him with anyone except blood. We will have a watch over his family's home this summer, so Remus, I expect you'll get to connect more with Harry. Severus, do not give me that look. I will limit your contact with him, and only use you as needed. We have to plan a non-scheduled schedule so he is monitored, but others are unaware of who is monitoring and when. Now then, I believe it is nearing dinner and I just cannot wait for pudding tonight! I have a need for something sweet and these lemon sherberts just won't do!" Dumbledore stood up, ushering the pair out the door. Severus lengthened his stride, wishing he could just apparate back to his quarters, but he knew he needed to be in the Great Hall. The two branched off, appearing at the head table within minutes of each other. They both found Harry within a matter of minutes, smiling and laughing with his friends. They gave each other a look and both let out a sigh.


End file.
